Voice
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong yang tertarik pada Yunho sejak pertaman kali bertemu dengannya tapi... Yunjae, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, typos, membosankan
1. Prolog

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

**Cast **: DBSK dan yang lain

**Pairing **: Yunjae

**Rate **: T**  
**

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Prolog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma, aku berangkat!"

" Hati - hati Joongie!"

Aku mencium kedua pipi eommaku dan berjalan menuju halaman rumah dimana appaku sudah menunggu didalam mobil sedannya.

Aku kemudian duduk dikursi penumpang yang ada didepan dengan senyum mengembang dibibirku.

" Ceria sekali nak?" Tanya appa

" Tentu appa... Joongie kan selalu bilang Joongie senang sekali ke sekolah"

" Kalau kau senang sekolah kenapa nilaimu jelek sih?"

" Appa! Tidak usah mengejekku!" Ucapku kemudian mempoutkan bibir

Yah... Aku memang paling semangat pergi ke sekolah. Bukan karena pelajarannya juga sih, aku senang bisa bertemu teman - teman dan _'dia'_. Orang yang menarik perhatianku sejak masuk ke DongBang Senior High School.

Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Usiaku tahun ini menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Appaku yang duduk disampingku bernama Kim Hangeng dia seorang CEO perusahaan terkemuka di Korea dan eommaku, Kim Heechul hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki beberapa cabang butik di Korea juga.

Aku memandang pemandangan diluar mobil yang sedang dikendarai appa. Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah, mungkin karena musim panas baru saja datang bulan lalu. Pagi ini adalah hari pertamaku berada dikelas sebelas, aku berharap bisa sekelas dengan teman - temanku yang ada dikelas sepuluh.

" Nah tuan putri, sudah sampai"

Aku menoleh dan melihat beberapa siswa juga turun dari mobilnya kemudian masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

" Appa! Aku tidak cantik tapi super ultimate tampan! Jadi jangan panggi tuan putri! Camkan itu" Ucapku mengembungkan pipi

" Hahahaha, kau semakin cantik seperti itu"

" Appa!"

" Arasseo arasseo, jja... Semoga harimu menyenangkan ne?" Ucap appa

" Ne!" Jawabku semangat kemudian mencium pipi appa dan keluar dari mobilnya

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan langkah riang dan menuju papan pengumuman kelas dibagikan.

" Ah! Sebelas-satu, Kim Jaejoong... Wu Yifan eh? Satu kelas lagi? Assyiikkk... Choi Seung Hyun, Tiffany Hwang, Jessica Jung, Go Ahra, Dong Taeyang, Kwon Jiyoung Omo? Jiyoungie dikelas yang sama juga? Jung... Yunho?"

Omo? Bener nih aku sekelas dengannya? Ciyus? Miapa? #plakk Mian reader sshi...

Benarkah? Jung... Yunho sekelas denganku?

.

Setelah melihat daftar kelas aku berjalan menuju kelas yang dimaksud. Yang aku kenal hanya Yifan yang biasa ku panggil Kris dan Jiyoung yang lebih terkenal dipanggil dengan GD.

Aku masuk kelas diiringi pandangan ke arahku. Semua teman baruku itu menoleh ke arahku namun kemudian mereka tersenyum.

" Annyeong Joongie" Sapa Tiffany

" Annyeong"

" Bagaimana liburanmu?" Kali ini Seung Hyun yang bertanya

" Menyenangkan kok. Aku bisa duduk dimana? Apa bagian belakang sudah penuh?" Tanyaku berharap mendapatkan tempat duduk favoritku

" Bagian belakang tersisa empat. Dekat jendela, disebelahnya ada dua yang kosong dan dekat pintu belakang kelas"

Hmmm... kalau aku duduk dekat jendela bisa - bisa tidak fokus pada pelajaran dan nilaiku makin anjlok. jika seperti itu appa masih menarik semua fasilitasku, ANDWE! Hah...

" Disebelah sini saja" Ucapku kemudian menaruh tas di bangku pilihanku

Aku pun duduk dan tak lama Kris datang dia duduk disampingku. Kami mengobrol karena saat liburan kemarin kami tidak banyak bertemu dan berbincang. Kami hanya saling mengirimkan pesan saja.

**Sreettt**

Kudengar tidak ada suara disamping maupun didepanku. Aku mengerutkan kening, setahuku bel masuk belum berbunyi. Kemudian aku menoleh ke depan dan aku tahu jawabannya. Dia...

Jung Yunho bersama salah satu teman sekelasku saat kelas sepuluh yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, Park Yoochun berdiri disana dan kemudian Yoochun berjalan mendahului Yunho.

" Kursi belakang ini belum ada yang duduki kan?" Tanya Yoochun dengan senyuman playboy-nya

" Eh? Belum ada kok" Jawab Tiffany kemudian membalas senyuman Yoochun

" Kajja Yun! Kau dapat tempat favoritmu lagi!" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menarik Yunho menuju kursi sebelahku

" Oh, hai Jae!" Sapa Yoochun padaku

" Ne Yoochun ah" Aku menyapa balik Yoochun

" Kau sudah kenal dia kan? Yunho ah kenalkan dia teman satu kelasku dulu, Jaejoong"

Aku menatap gugup namja yang duduk disampingku kemudian aku tersenyum yang mungkin terlihat kaku.

" Kim Jaejoong" Ucapku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku padanya

Yunho menatap tajam diriku, aku sendiri jadi sedikit ketakutan. Coba saja si Yoochun jidat ini tidak mengenalkanku pada saat seperti ini! Pabbo jidat!

**Greepp**

Omo! Yunho menyambut uluran tanganku walau hanya sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Aku menarik kembali tanganku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Omo... Aku memegang tangan Yunho.

Tak lama Yoochun juga mengenalkan Yunho pada Kris dan GD yang duduk disampingku kananku. Namun aku pun mendengarkan bisik - bisik serta sedikit hinaan dan ejekan yang ditujukan untuk namja yang duduk disebelah kiriku, Yunho.

_Hey! _Memangnya kalian kira kalian lebih bagus darinya? Berkacalah sebelum membicarakan orang lain! Aku menoleh ke arah kiri, tepatnya ke arah tempat duduk Yunho yang berjarak dua langkah dari tempat dudukku.

Dia seakan tidak peduli dan lebih senang menatap keluar jendela bersama Yoochun yang mengajaknya berbicara walau hanya dibalas dengan anggukan ataupun gelengan dari Yunho.

Hah...

.

Tak lama bel berbunyi dan kami berdiri untuk berjalan menuju aula utama untuk penyambutan siswa baru serta upacara.

Aku tak begitu tertarik mendengarkan kepala sekolah dan wakilnya itu berbicara di atas panggung, ataupun ikut bernyanyi lagu wajib sekolahku. Mataku terus saja mencuri pandang namja yang kebetulan sekali berdiri disampingku, Yunho.

Tubuh tegapnya, mata musangnya yang tajam jika melihat seseorang kadang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki namja sederhana ini sehingga aku bisa seperti ini.

" Dan, sekali lagi selamat untuk Jung Yunho yang telah memenangkan perlombaan sains bersama Park Yoochun. Silahkan maju.!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar pengumuman itu. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh ruangan. Apa lagi, tepuk tangan untuk Yoochun. Dia memang pandai untuk tebar pesona pada yeoja dan bahkan namja disekolah ini.

Terlihat Yunho menerima sebuah piagam dan piala bersama Yoochun. Jika Yoochun mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, Yunho hanya membungkuk seakan mengucapkan terima kasih pada guru dan siswa yang hadir.

Aku tersenyum, ya... Dia, Yunho sudah banyak mengharumkan nama sekolah berkat otak encernya itu. Yunho dan Yoochun, keduanya duo yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Selain itu hanya Yoochun yang bisa _'mengerti' _Yunho karena tidak seorangpun mau mengerti dan mengenal Yunho lebih jauh karena dia...

**Prookk**

**Prookk**

**Prookk**

Aku kembali tersenyum saat kepala sekolah memeluk Yunho. Kepala sekolah sangat bangga akan prestasi Yunho ditengah kekurangan yang Yunho alami.

Upacara itu selesai dan kami kembali kelas. Sekarang wali kelas kami masuk ke dalam, Yoo Jae Suk sekaligus guru matematika kami, dia sedang mengabsen satu persatu murid yang ada didalam ruangan ini.

" Dong Taeyang"

" Hadir"

Aku kembali melirik ke arah samping kiri, Yunho sepertinya sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

" Wu Yifan"

" Ya"

" Jessica Jung"

" Hadir"

" Go Ahra"

" Hadir"

" Kim Jaejoong"

" Ya, hadir" Aku langsung mengangkat tangan dan menjawab Yoo saenim

" Kwon Jiyoung"

" Hadir"

Sebenarnya Yunho tampan dan menarik perhatian bukan karena tingginya tapi aura manly-nya. Hanya saja ada kekurangan yang membuatnya dikucilkan disekolah elit ini...

" Jung Yunho"

" ..."

" Jung Yunho..." Kembali Yoo saenim memanggil nama Yunho, Yunho sendiri sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aku hendak menjawab hanya saja...

" Yunho hadir saenim" Ucap Kris dengan lantang

" Eoh?" Yoo saenim mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya " Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Yunho menurunkan tangannya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Gerakannya itu tentu dilihat oleh Yoo saenim yang memang sedang memperhatikannya. Para siswa yang lain pun terlihat menatap jengah Yoo saenim.

"Ah! Mian, mian! Saenim lupa! Tiffany Hwang"

" Hadir"

Kembali, Yoo saenim mengabsen para siswa. Kenapa guru itu bisa lupa eoh! Pabbo saenim! Ups...

Aku menoleh kembali ke arah Yunho yang sekarang tengah fokus pada bukunya. Aku sangat menyayangkan yang satu ini... Wajahnya yang tengah fokus itu terlihat sangat tampan, saat awal mungkin mereka akan terpesona melihatnya hanya saja kebanyakan dari mereka langsung menjauh saat tahu Yunho berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan dan...

Dia...

Bisu...

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Kaaabbboooorrrrr...

Hahahahaha #ketawa nista

Mian! Cho malah update cerita baru lagi!

Sebenernya Cho mau update chap terakhirnya Light... Oh, apa Cho udah bilang? Chap depan itu chap terakhirnya Light? Makanya Cho lagi bener - bener cari pencerahan... Tinggal edit sih trus siap update deh ^^

Tunggu update an Cho ne?

Dan soal ff ini..

Hmmm.. Cho dapet pencerahan di tempat biasa, dan hasilnya Yunie 'Otaku' Bear sama Voice.

Yunpa bisu? Minat?

Annyeong #lambai - lambai jari - jari cantik


	2. Chapter 1

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : **T**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Hah..."

Helaan nafas itu datang dari Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya diperpustakaan. Jaejoong memainkan pulpen yang ada ditangannya, tugas yang diberikan Yoo saenim sangat sulit.

Apalagi tugas yang diberikan adalah merangkum! Hell... Jaejoong bukan namja pintar yang bisa membaca cepat sebuah buku dan merangkumnya! Jaejoong benar - benar benci merangkum, kenapa juga sih Yoo saenim memberikan tugas ini!

Ini baru hari ketiga Jaejoong memasuki kelas barunya tapi tugasnya sudah banyak sekali, Jaejoong merasa ngeri membayangkan bagaimana nanti saat ujian kelulusannya datang. Dia pasti akan sangat sibuk.

" Eoh? Kau disini?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yoochun serta Yunho datang, Yoochun menyapanya dan Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong.

" N-ne..."

" Kau kesulitan?"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan pulpennya " Aku benci membaca buku dan merangkum"

" Ah, Yunho bisa membantumu"

" E-eh?" Mendadak Jaejoong menjadi gugup

**Plakk**

Yunho memukul lengan Yoochun dengan kencang, dia tidak suka jika sahabatnya sudah _'memasarkannya'_.

" Aish, bukankah kau sedang butuh uang eoh?"

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

" Yoochun ah, aku tidak mau merepotkan Yunho sshi. Dia se-sepertinya keberatan untuk membantuku" Ucap Jaejoong, jujur saja dia sedikit sedih saat Yunho sepertinya enggan membantunya

" Bukan begitu! Dia bisa menjadi tutormu jika kau mau? Dia bisa menjadi guru les yang sangat baik! Dia bahkan yang membuat nilaiku naik"

" Ta-tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

**Grep**

Yunho menarik tangan Yoochun, seperti mengajak Yoochun untuk pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, bukankah ini bisa jadi jalan untuk berteman dengan Yunho.

" Tunggu! Aku mau" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho menghentikan tarikannya pada Yoochun dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingungnya. Yunho perlahan menggerakkan tangannya namun Jaejoong tidak mengerti, dia menatap Yoochun untuk memperoleh jawaban.

" Yunho bilang, kau tidak akan bisa mengerti apa yang disampaikannya" Ucap Yoochun

" Ka-kau bisa menuliskan apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku"

Yunho menggeleng dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya.

" Itu akan lama dan malah menyulitkanmu" Jelas Yoochun

" Apa kau tidak mau menjadi tutorku? Aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Aku akan mencoba mengertimu" Ucap Jaejoong tulus dan diakhiri dengan senyuman

Yunho terlihat bimbang dan menatap Yoochun. Yoochun menghela nafasnya dan menggenggam lengan Yunho.

" Terima saja, kau membutuhkan ini Yun. Ingat, Changmin membutuhkan banyak dana bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan saat nama itu disebutkan, akhirnya Yunho mengangguk dan menatap Jaejoong. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan meminta Yoochun menerjemahkannya.

" Yunho berkata akan menjadi tutormu dan kau akan belajar bersamaku juga agar kau tidak kesulitan" Jelas Yoochun " Yunho hanya bisa mengajar saat jam istirahat dan sepulang sekolah selama satu jam. Apa kau keberatan?"

Jaejoong dengan cepat menggeleng, dia berdiri dan membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho. Kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah dia lewatkan begitu saja.

Dan sepulang sekolah, dimulailah pelajaran tambahan yang diajarkan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong sedikitnya mengerti apa yang diisyaratkan oleh Yunho dan sisanya diberitahukan oleh Yoochun.

" Ah! Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana cara merangkum ini semua! Aish! Kalau seperti ini mudah sekali!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tangan tetap menulis

Yunho hanya memberikan penjelasan bagaimana cara merangkum yang baik dan Jaejoong melakukannya, dia mengikuti apa yang Yunho ajarkan dan segalanya terlihat mudah sekarang.

" Yunho ah, bagaimana bisa ini seperti ini?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho memberikan penjelasan pada Yoochun yang kesulitan mengerjakan soal matematika di depannya. Yunho yang terlihat serius itu membuat jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh.

Jaejoong melupakan rangkumannya dan lebih tertarik melihat namja yang tengah serius mengajarkan Yoochun. Mereka berdua terlihat dapat mengerti satu sama lain, membuat Jaejoong merasa iri.

Apalagi melihat Yunho yang dengan sabar mengajarkan Yoochun. Hmm... Membuatnya merasa beruntung karena kesempatan emas ini datang dengan tiba - tiba!

Tapi tunggu... Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dia baru sadar sesuatu?

_' Bukankah tuna wicara biasanya mengidap tuna rungu juga? Tapi... Yunho bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan lawannya dengan baik. Benar bukan? Karena biasanya yang menyebabkan tuna wicara awalnya adalah tuna rungu?'_ Batin Jaejoong

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong tengah melamun seperti berpikir, Jaejoong meletakkan ujung pulpennya pada kening dan dahinya berkerut. Pemandangan yang lucu juga melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa anak sesupel Jaejoong mau menjadikan Yunho tutornya apalagi kendala yang dihadapi mereka terlihat jelas, bahasa.

Yunho tersenyum mengingat perkataan Jaejoong yang diucapkannya tadi. Jaejoong ingin mengerti dirinya? Sudah berapa orang yang berkata seperti ittu namun akhirnya mereka menyerah sendiri?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengibaskan tangannya didepan Jaejoong, hey... Tugas Jaejoong belum selesai bukan? Kenapa dia malah melamun?

Yoochun yang sadar gerakan sahabatnya ikut menoleh dan melihat perilaku Jaejoong, dia kemudian membantu Yunho dengan menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong.

" Omo!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget

Dengan segera Yunho mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri, mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk tidak berisik karena mereka masih ada diperpustakaan. Jaejoong meminta maaf dan kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

Yunho memeriksa draft rangkuman yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong, sepertinya Jaejoong akan melanjutkan tugasnya di rumah. Mereka juga sudah satu jam berada di perpustakaan itu artinya Yunho harus segera pergi dari sana.

" Kau langsung ke kafe?" Tanya Yoochun dan Yunho mengangguk

" Kau ke kafe? Makan siang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani, dia harus part time sekarang"

" Mwo?"

" Dia akan kerja sampai pukul delapan malam di kafe" Jelas Yoochun

Yunho mengangguk dan membungkuk namun Yoochun menahannya sebelum pergi. Yoochun akan mengantar Yunho menuju tempat kerja part time-nya.

" Kami duluan Jae ah" Pamit Yoochun

" Ah, ne. Hati - hati"

" Ne"

Jaejoong memandangi punggung keduanya sebelum akhirnya dia membereskan buku - buku yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berguling - guling tidak jelas diatas tempat tidurnya, dia jadi penasaran akan sosok Yunho itu! Aish! Otaknya terus terbayang - bayang wajah serius Yunho. Dengan satu hentakan dia bangkit dan membuka laptopnya, dia mencari penjelasan tentang tuna wicara.

Namun setelah setengah jam, Jaejoong kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit - langit kamarnya.

" Ne, aku sudah browsing untuk mendapatkan kebenarannya. Tuna wicara ada karena keterbatasan mendengar tapi Yunho... Dia berbeda..."

Jaejoong mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari ini semua namun otaknya kembali buntu.

" Apa jangan - jangan dia berpura - pura bisu? Ani... Tidak mungkin..."

Jaejoong terus memikirkannya sampai tak lama dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Jaejoong belajar bersama Yunho dan Yoochun, hasil tugas rangkuman yang diberikan oleh Yoo saenim sangat baik untuk Jaejoong, B+. Itu adalah mukjizat bagi Jaejoong karena sebelumnya, mendekati nilai C saja sangat sulit untuknya.

Belum lagi setan - setan pengganggu (Kris dan GD) selalu membuatnya lupa akan tugasnya dan mereka malah bermain dan menghamburkan uang untuk masuk ke game center. Aigo...

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan, dia sedang mengingat wajah eomma dan appanya saat diberitahu bahwa nilai tugasnya adalah B+. Sang eomma bahkan sangat girang dan memeluk serta menari bersama Jaejoong. Belum lagi hasil tugas itu dipajang di kulkas agar sang eomma selalu melihat nilai bagus sang anak.

Saat eommanya bertanya kenapa Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, Jaejoong menjawab bahwa dia membayar tutor yang mengajarkannya dengan baik dan mudah dipahami. Sang eomma langsung senang dan setuju bahkan ingin langsung menemui tutor yang sudah membuat nilai anaknya membaik itu. Halah...

Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Yunho dan Yoochun, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sampai dilantai dua perpustakaan, diujung ruangan itu Jaejoong mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara dengan nada kesal walaupun dengan suara pelan.

" Kau gila Yun?!"

Jaejoong mengenali suara ini, suara ini milik Yoochun. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Yoochun terdengar marah.

" Sudah berapa kali kau difitnah di tempat kerjamu eoh?!"

"..."

" Kau mengerjakan tugas orang lain dan dia yang dipuji, kau mengerjakan laporan keuangan kafe dan orang lain yang dibanggakan. Sekarang, kau lihat bagaimana kelakuan mereka?! Mereka memfitnahmu di depan bos dan kau diam saja? Aigo! Yah Jung Yunho!"

"..."

" Jangan pengaruhiku lagi! Aku sudah sangat marah! Berapa kali kau pindah karena difitnah?! Kau terlalu baik pada orang lain hingga kau difitnah! Mengerti?! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan ditempat appaku dan kau tidak boleh menolak! Arasseo?!"

Jaejoong mengintip dari balik rak buku, terlihat Yunho menggeleng dan berkata sesutu melalui tangannya. Yoochun terlihat menggaruk kepalanya kesal dan menatap Yunho.

" Ani! Aku tidak mau tahu! Bukankah kau butuh banyak biaya untuk pengobatan Changmin eoh?! Sekarang kau dipecat, kau bahkan tidak diberi gaji bulan ini bukan? Apa gajimu menjadi penjaga pom bensin tengah malam itu cukup untuk pengobatan Changmin dan biaya tambahan anak panti?!"

"..."

Yunho kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan Yoochun sangat sering melihat gerakan itu hingga dia mendesah kesal.

" Aku dan keluargaku tidak merasa kau beban untuk kami. Kau yang membuatku membaik dan mengerti bagaimana kehidupan berjalan. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau kesulitan. Kita sahabat Yun, bahkan aku menganggapmu keluargaku. Apalagi Yoohwan lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku"

Yunho kembali menggerakkan tangannya kemudian menghela nafasnya, dia sangat terlihat lemas dan Jaejoong merasa matanya berair tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa begitu susahnya kehidupan Yunho? Kenapa semua terlihat tidak adil untuk Yunho?

Dengan pelan Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan ruangan pojok itu, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya sekarang pada Yunho. Tidak tidak ingin Yunho merasa dikasihani olehnya, dia tulus ingin dekat dan mengerti Yunho.

**Drrttt...**

Jaejoong merogoh kantong seragamnya saat dia sudah ada diluar perpustakaan, Kris.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Jae ah, kau dimana? Aku dan GD akan pergi ke game center. Ikut?"

" Hmm..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menoleh kearah perpustakaan dan menatap sendu pintu perpustakaan itu " Baiklah"

" Oke, aku dan GD tunggu di tempat parkir"

" Ne"

**Pik**

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan itu dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dia ingin pergi bersama para sahabatnya saja hari ini.

.

" Aish! Ya! Sudah berapa kali aku kalah! Ughh... Kalian menyebalkan!" Pekik Jaejoong

Tidak seperti biasanya yang sering menang kali ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menang dan itu membuat Jaejoong sangat kesal. Dia kemudian duduk dekat permainan itu dan meminum soda dalam botolnya.

" Kau hanya sedang sial hari ini Jae" Ujar Kris

" Dan jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Kau makin terlihat cantik! Hahahahaha" Ucap GD dan Kris pun ikut tertawwa

" Yah!"

**Plakk**

**Plaakk**

Jaejoong memukul belakang kepala kedua sahabatnya itu, dia tidak terima jika dikatakan cantik. Hell, demi semua wanita di dunia dia sangat tampan (menurutnya).

" Aish! Sudah jam empat! Aku pulang" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

" Ah ne! Kami juga akan pulang! Annyeong Jae ah" Pamit GD

" Oke, sampaikan salamku pada ahjumma" Ucap Kris

" Oke!"

Setelah berpamitan, Jaejoong kemudian berjalan keluar game center. Hari ini dia sangat tidak fokus, dia masih memikirkan Yunho. Apa lagi tadi Yoochun menyebutkan nama yang mungkin jadi alasan utama Yunho bekerja sampingan, Changmin. Siapa orang itu? Kekasih Yunho?

Ugh... Memikirkannya membuat dada Jaejoong memanas, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia merasakan hal ini.

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong terhenti saat dia ada dipintu masuk, dia melihat seorang anak kecil berusia enam atau tujuh tahun menatap game center di depannya. Mata anak itu berbinar menatap semua yang ada di dalam game center tapi tak lama dia memandang sendu tempat game itu.

Jaejoong beberapa kali melihat namja kecil itu, tapi tak lama biasanya anak itu akan berjalan menjauh. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa kakinya melangkah menuju anak itu dan berjongkok di sebelahnya.

" Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada lembut, dia tidak ingin anak itu ketakutan dan berlari menjauh darinya

Sang anak menoleh dan terlihat gugup. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan hendak pergi namun Jaejoong memegangi lengaannya.

" Le-lepas" Lirih anak itu dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca

" Hey hey, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Tenanglah"

Anak itu berhenti meronta dan menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri langsung merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa melihat Yunho saat melihat namja kecil itu.

" Wae? Kau ingin main?" Tanya Jaejoong

" No-noona ti-tidak akan menyakiti Min bukan?"

" Mwo? Aku namja, panggil aku hyung!"

" He?" Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong gemas " Namja?"

" Ne, aigo..."

" Tapi noo-eh... hyung cantik" Ucap sang anak sembari tersenyum

" Hahahahaha hahaha... Kau sungguh menggemaskan! Kau kenapa? Ingin bermain?"

Namja yang tadi tersenyum itu menurunkan senyumannya dan Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat anak kecil itu menurunkan senyumnya.

" Wae? Kenapa sedih hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tangan menangkup pipi anak kecil itu

" Min gak ada uang hyung"

" Aish! Kajja! Kita main, hyung akan mentraktirmu"

" Tapi..." Sang anak kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Wae?"

" Hyung Min bilang Min gak boleh ikut orang asing. Min pernah dipukul"

" Mwo?! Eodie? Mana yang dipukul?" Perasaan Jaejoong membuncah saat mendengar anak kecil itu berkata seperti itu, dipukul? Siapa yang tega memukul anak kecil?

" Dipipi, ini" Sang anak menunjuk luka lebamnya yang masih terlihat " Terus Min masuk rumah sakit"

" Heee? Andwe! Hyung tidak akan memukulmu. Jadi... Kau ingin main?"

" Tapi, tidak lama kan?"

" Wae? Oh ya! Dimana eommamu?"

" Kata hyung, eomma Min ada di surga"

" Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak kembali " Appamu?"

" Sama..."

Tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong terjulur dan menarik anak itu dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong merasa sedih mendengarnya, anak sekecil itu suudah tidak memiliki keluarga? Astaga...

" Hyung..." Lirih anak itu

" Mianhae hyung membuatmu sedih"

" Ani... Min sudah gak sedih lagi karena banyak hyung yang nemenim Min"

" Kau tinggal dimana?"

" Dekat dari sini"

" Hmmm... Ya sudah, kita main tapi jangan lama - lama! Hyung akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu"

" Hum!" Sang anak akhirnya mengangguk

Jaejoong melupakan jalan pulangnya, dia menemani anak kecil yang tadi disapanya dalam game center. Jaejoong merasa dekat dengan anak itu, belum lagi anak itu memang menggemaskan dengan sikapnya.

" Hyung" Lirih sang anak

" Ne? Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat lemas eoh?"

" Min sesak, Min mau pulang"

" Omo? Sesak nafas?" Tanya Jaejoong dan sang anak mengangguk " Ayo! Kita cepat pulang"

Jaejoong langsung menggendong anak itu dipunggungnya, dia menuju mobilnya dan mengendarai pelan mobil itu. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik anak kecil itu yang bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Jaejoong sungguh khawatir sekarang, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sang namja cilik itu akan sesak nafas dan lemah sekali.

" S-stop hhy-hyung"

**Ckiiittt**

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah bangunan yang terlihat tua namun terawat. Jaejoong melihat dipagar itu beberapa suster dan namja sebaya Jaejoong berdiri dipagar putih yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang mereka. Mereka tengah menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seakan mencari sesuatu.

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya dan hal itu menarik perhatian penghuni rumah itu. Jaejoong membungkuk sopan sebelum dia berjalan kearah kursi penumpang dan membukanya.

Jaejoong membuka safety belt yang terpasang pada namja cilik itu dan menggendongnya didepan. Dia langsung membawanya ke gerbang bangunan itu.

" Changmin!" Pekik seorang namja dengan suara melengking melebihi suara lumba - lumba

Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Siapa tadi dia bilang? Changmin? Bukankah Changmin...

" Changmin! Omo! Kau tidak apa - apa?" Sang namja mendekat melihat bagaimana keadaan namja cilik yang tengah digendong oleh Jaejoong

" Dia lemas dan berkata bahwa dia sesak nafas"

" Ya ampun, berikan padaku! Aku akan membawanya ke kamar"

" Ah, ne"

Jaejoong mencoba menyerahnya namja cilik yang tadi dipanggil Changmin itu namuan Changmin menggeleng dan memegang seragam Jaejoong dengan erat.

" Wae Minnie? Ayo ikut Suie hyung" Kali ini seorang suster datang dan membantu namja yang dipanggil Suie itu

" Ani, hy-hyung... Hyung... Hiks..." Racau Changmin

" Minnie ah, Hyung belum kembali karena mencarimu. Kajja, jangan menyusahkan"

" Ani..."

" Sudahlah, biar aku bawa dia ke kamarnya. Boleh? Dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Baiklah, ayo..."

Jaejoong mengikuti suster itu masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu. Setelah masuk, Jaejoong banyak melihat namja dan yeoja kecil seusia Changmin di dalamnya yang langsung berteriak saat Changmin masuk. Rupanya mereka tengah berdoa agar Changmin segera ditemukan.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang kecil. Disana terdapat dua tempat tidur dan dia langsung meletakkan Changmin pada salah tempat tidur itu. Namun Changmin tidak melepaskan seragam Jaejoong, dia menggenggamnya erat.

" Minnie... Lepaskan hyung" Rayu namja yang ada dibelakang Jaejoong

" Biarkan saja hmmm..."

" Junsu, panggil aku Junsu"

" Ah ne, Junsu sshi... Aku akan menemaninya"

" Tapi dia harus minum obat"

" Berikan saja padaku"

" Ba-baiklah"

Namja bernama Junsu itu memberikan beberapa bbutir obat yang berbeda warna, sedangkan Changmin masih meencengkram erat seragam depan Jaejoong.

" Min gak mau minum obat. Min benci obat" Lirih Changmin

" Wae?"

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Changmin dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Changmin yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, Changmin tidak bisa cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi ini? Bahkan Changmin tidak mau melepaskan namja itu.

" Min gak suka obat, pahit... Min gak mau"

" Tapi, bukankah obat membuatmu sehat hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong dan dia mengelus helaian rambut Changmin

" Min selalu minum obat dan gak sembuh - sembuh"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh kebelakang, disana ada Junsu dan seorang suster yang menatap khawatir Changmin. Jaejoong kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Changmin dan menenangkan anak itu.

" Hmmm... Begini saja, kalau kau minum obat hyung akan main kemari untukmu? Otte?"

" Minnie ah, jangan menyusahkan" Ucap Junsu

Changmin malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, dia merasa nyaman hanya karena harum yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Jaejoong.

" Hyung akan mengajakmu bermain. Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Jinjja?" Terlihat Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat Jaejoong mencubit pelan pipi Changmin karena gemas

" Ne, hyung akan mengajakmu bermain"

" Yaksok?"

" Hum!" Jaejoong mengangguk " Hyung berjanji"

Changmin tersenyum, perlahan dia melepaskan Jaejoong dan duduk. Setelahnya Junsu mengambil alih, dia mendekatkan obat yang harus diminum Changmin satu jam yang lalu dan Changmin meminumnya bersama air.

" Whooaa... Kau anak yang pintar!"

**Cupp**

Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin saat namja cilik itu menyelesaikan misinya untuk meminum obat.

" Jja, sekarang Minnie istirahat" Ucap Junsu

" Ne, hyung mau temani Min kan?"

Aigo... Jaejoong jadi terenyuh melihat mata bulat Changmin yang seperti anak kucing itu.

" Baiklah, hyung temani sampai kau tidur. Oke?"

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk penuh antusias

Jaejoong kembali berbaring dan menyanyikan lagu untuk Changmin namun ditengah nyanyiannya dia berhenti dan hal itu membuat Changmin membuka matanya dan menatap bingung Jaejoong.

" Kenapa berhenti?"

" Sejak tadi siang, hyung belum tahu namamu?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya sedangkan suster dan Junsu hanya cengo mendengarnya, jadi mereka belum berkenalan?

" Kau terus memanggil dirimu dengan Min tanpa aku tahu siapa nama lengkapmu?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Min... Changmin"

" Changmin? Ah~~ Nama yang bagus, aku Jaejoong dan kau bisa memanggilku Joongie hyung kalau kau mau?"

" Ne! Min mau!" Pekik Changmin dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong

Jaejoong kembali bernyanyi sampai dia rasa pegangan Changmin melemah, itu tandanya sang anak sudah tertidur. Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin pada seragam depannya dan bangkit. Dia melihat Junsu dibelakangnya sedangkan para suster sudah keluar kamar.

" Ka-kamsahamnida? J-jaejoong sshi"

" Tidak perlu formal begitu denganku! Panggil aku Jaejoong saja"

" N-ne, baiklah" Junsu mendekat dan memakaikan selimut pada Changmin

Keduanya kemudian keluar kamar itu namun sebelum keluar Jaejoong melihat sebuah boneka beruang yang sudah cukup usang pada tempat tidur yang ada di serang temppat tidur yang ditempati oleh Changmin.

" Terima kasih Jaejoong sshi, tidak biasanya Changmin seperti itu" Ucap salah satu suster setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Changmin

" Gwaenchana, Minnie anak yang menggemaskan. Aku tidak menyesal menemaninya hari ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Terima kasih" Ucap sang suster tulus

" Ne, ah! Sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pu-"

" SUIE! Minnie suddah ditemukan?!"

Pekikan itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak, dia mengenali suara ini! Suara yang tadi siang dia dengar. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat seorang namja tengah menetralkan nafasnya.

" Yoochun?"

" Jae?"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Seorang namja bermata musang datang dan terlihat terengah dan memegangi bahu Yoochun. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

" Yunho..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Cho kembali bawa Voice, di ff ini Cho ga bakal panjang bikin chapnya makanya semuanya Cho persingkat, padat dan jelas hahahaha. Tapi Cho masih mikirin gimana biar ff ini cepet berlanjutnya.

Hahahahaha...

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Shim Chaeri, yeojakim2, miu. sara, Jiyeon Park, GaemGyu92, cichangmin, Rly. C. JaeKyu, azahra88, danactebh, lipminnie, ShinJiWoo920202, aismamangkona, JungKimCaca, jongindo, ClouDyRyeoRez, Lee jaemin, Jung Jaehyun, jj, vampireyunjae, joongmax, choco jin, birin. rin, rinayunjaerina, yuu, mimimi, dheaniyuu, tmkazjj, Yunjae heart, zehera iona, Dhea Kim, Huang Yoori, GOMCHI46, alby. Chun, JeniDaniel, Bear, Jung Sister, 5351, Mickeyrang, misschokyulate, akiramia44, Reanelisabeth, MyBabyWonKyu, dienha, metacho137, shipper89, juan. Kwon. 9, para Guest, SiDer, yang udah follow dan fav**

**.**

Makasih dan maaf buat yang belom kesebut #bow

Maaf jg buat chap ini Cho belum bisa blz in ripiu kalian, di chap depan Cho usaha in bisa balas. Night...

See u next chap

Chuuu~

.

**Senin, 13 April 2015**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka cuma millik Tuhan, dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK, Kris, GD, dll

Rate : **T**

Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Death Chara

Perhatian : alur suka - suka, membosankan, typos

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali bernyanyi sampai dia rasa pegangan Changmin melemah, itu tandanya sang anak sudah tertidur. Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin pada seragam depannya dan bangkit. Dia melihat Junsu dibelakangnya sedangkan para suster sudah keluar kamar.

" Ka-kamsahamnida? J-jaejoong sshi"

" Tidak perlu formal begitu denganku! Panggil aku Jaejoong saja"

" N-ne, baiklah" Junsu mendekat dan memakaikan selimut pada Changmin

Keduanya kemudian keluar kamar itu namun sebelum keluar Jaejoong melihat sebuah boneka beruang yang sudah cukup usang pada tempat tidur yang ada di serang temppat tidur yang ditempati oleh Changmin.

" Terima kasih Jaejoong sshi, tidak biasanya Changmin seperti itu" Ucap salah satu suster setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Changmin

" Gwaenchana, Minnie anak yang menggemaskan. Aku tidak menyesal menemaninya hari ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Terima kasih" Ucap sang suster tulus

" Ne, ah! Sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pu-"

" SUIE! Minnie suddah ditemukan?!"

Pekikan itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak, dia mengenali suara ini! Suara yang tadi siang dia dengar. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat seorang namja tengah menetralkan nafasnya.

" Yoochun?"

" Jae?"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Seorang namja bermata musang datang dan terlihat terengah dan memegangi bahu Yoochun. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

" Yunho..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Minumlah..." Seorang suster memberikan segelas teh pada namja cantik di depannya

" Kamsahamnida suster" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian meminum teh itu

" Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu"

" Tidak, tidak apa - apa suster"

" Jadi kau mengenal Yoochun dan Yunho?"

" Ah ne. Yoochun dan aku pernah menjadi teman sekelas sedangkan Yunho sekarang teman sekelasku" Jawab Jaejoong, dia benar - benar tidak tahu jika panti asuhan ini adalah tempat tinggal Yunho juga

" Ah... Jadi Yunho teman sekelasmu?"

" Ne, dia juga menjadi guru privatku"

Sang suster mengangguk mendengarkan. Yunho memang mengajar dengan baik walaupun tidak bersuara.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong dan sang suster menoleh, mereka melihat Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu keluar dari kamar Changmin. Mereka menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk pada kursi yang tersedia.

" Bagaimana Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia masih tidur" Jawab Junsu

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dan Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

" Yunho hyung berkata terima kasih sudah membawa Minnie pulang" Ucap Junsu

" A-ani. Aku malah harus minta maaf. Tadi aku mengajaknya main hingga dia lelah"

" Mwo?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya

" Aku..."

Jaejoong menceritakan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Changmin tadi setelahnya dia memandang tidak enak pada Yunho.

" Itu bukan salahmu. Minnie memang suka sekali ke sana hanya saja... Yah... Dia tidak bisa bermain disana" Ucap sang suster

" Tapi Minnie..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Dia sudah tidak apa - apa" Jawab Junsu

" Sebenarnya apa yang diderita Minnie hingga seperti itu? Asma?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tertarik pada Changmin

" Ani, leukimia"

" Mwo?!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa anak sekecil itu menderita penyakit yang sangat besar

" Ne..."

" Minnie" Lirih Jaejoong yang tiba - tiba matanya berkaca - kaca

Yunho menangkap pemandang itu, dia merasa Jaejoong sangat tulus pada Changmin. Namun, bisakah dia mempercayai namja itu?

**Srett**

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

" Ah, sudah waktunya Yunho kerja part time" Ucap Yoochun menatap satu - persatu pada mereka " Aku akan mengantarkan Yunho sekaligus pulang"

" Oh ne, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada orangtuamu Yoochun ah" Ucap sang suster

" Ne suster, kami pergi"

" Ne"

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Yoochun. Sedangkan Junsu pamit untuk menemani Changmin.

" Bagaimana Yunho saat disekolah Jaejoong sshi?" Tanya sang suster, Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang suster

" Ah, suster panggil aku Jaejoong saja. Yunho... Hmmm... Yah..." Jaejoong bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang suster

" Anti Sosial?"

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Tapi anak itu benar - benar anak yang baik dan sangat pengertian. Semua anak - anak panti sangat menyayanginya dan menghormatinya sebagai sosok kakak"

" Ne, dia memang pengertian. Hmmm... Suster, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

" Ya?"

" Apa Changmin adik Yunho?"

" Yunho memang menganggapnya adik"

" A-ani bukan itu, Changmin... Apakah dia adik kandung Yunho?"

" Hmmm... Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

" Yunho terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin dan... Dia satu kamar dengan Changmin bukan?"

" Ne, kau pasti melihat foto mereka didalam kamar itu"

Ya, sebelum duduk bersama diruang ini Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam kamar Changmin untuk memastikan keadaannya. Dan dia baru sadar ada sebuah figura diatas meja nakas. Sebuah foto dimana Changmin tengah digendong oleh Yunho dan keduanya tersenyum sangat bahagia.

" Lalu..."

" Changmin dibawa oleh seorang polisi kesini karena orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan bus. Saat itu mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah melahirkan Changmin"

Mulailah mata Jaejoong berkaca - kaca, jadi Changmin sama sekali tidak tahu tentang orangtuanya?

" Saat itu usia Yunho sepuluh tahun saat Changmin dibawa kesini. Dia langsung menggendong Changmin dan membawa masuk Changmin kedalam ruangannya tanpa kata - kata. Dan sejak itu kami tahu jika Yunho ingin Changmin menjadi teman satu kamarnya,

Changmin tumbuh dibawah asuhan Yunho, Changmin mencoba mengerti bagaimana Yunho menyampaikan keinginannya dengan tangan saat usianya masih tiga tahun. Yunho, benar - benar menjaga Changmin yang memang sering sakit sejak dia bayi,

Tapi... Sewaktu usia Changmin tiga tahun enam bulan, dia jatuh pingsan dan kami langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dokter memeriksanya dan memvonis dia memiliki penyakit leukemia"

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Airmata Jaejoong jatuh, dia tidak bisa membayangkan anak sekecil Changmin memiliki penyakit seperti itu.

" Yunho pun mulai bekerja agar bisa membeli obat - obatan yang diperlukan oleh Changmin. Tapi... Yah... Kemampuan kami ada batasnya, Yunho sendiri menolak bantuan keluarga Park untuk membantu Changmin"

" Wae..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Berhentilah menangis karena Changmin tidak suka dikasihani. Anak itu sangat pandai Jaejoong ah... Dia bisa mengerti bahasa tubuhmu"

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan mencoba terlihat lebih tegar.

" Terima kasih kau mau berteman dengan Yunho"

" Ani suster, Yunho adalah namja yang baik hanya saja... Dia memang sulit didekati tapi aku akan menjadi temannya" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sungguh - sungguh

Sang suster tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, dia senang Yunho bisa menemukan teman lagi disekolahnya itu.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Kenapa Yunho bisa ada disini?"

Suster itu menatap dalam Jaejoong, bolehkah dia menceritakan masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam - dalam oleh Yunho?

Suster itu melihat bahwa Jaejoong adalah orang yang tulus berteman dengan Yunho. Jaejoong bahkan terlihat sayang dengan Changmin walaupun mereka baru bertemu hari ini.

" Yunho... Dia-"

**Ceklek**

" Suster Tae Hee, sudah saatnya memasak makan malam"

Suara itu mengagetkan Jaejoong dan sang suster yang bernama Tae Hee itu. Junsu keluar dari kamar Changmin dan menghampiri mereka.

" Ah, waktu cepat sekali berputar" Ucap sang suster

" Oh ne. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang"

" Kau tidak makan malam disini saja?"

" Terima kasih atas tawarannya suster tapi aku harus pulang dan membantu eomma"

" Ah, sayang sekali"

" Tapi aku akan mampir lagi. Aku juga kan sudah berjanji pada Changmin"

" Baiklah"

Tae Hee dan Junsu mengantarkan Jaejoong kedepan pintu panti, disana banyak sekali anak - anak panti yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Jaejoong melewati mereka dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, mengendarai mobil itu menuju rumahnya.

.

.

**Ceklek**

" Eoommaaa... Aku pulang!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Ne baby"

" Eomma sedang apa? Mana appa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang duduk disamping eommanya yang ada diruang tengah itu

" Eomma sedang menunggu appamu! Hah... Kalian berdua sungguh larut pulangnya" Ucap Mrs. Kim itu kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aigo eomma... Eomma sudah tidak pantas melakukan hal itu" Goda Jaejoong

" Kau ini! Sana mandi dan tunggu appamu disini bersama eomma"

" Ne~"

Jaejoong mencium pipi eommanya kemudian beranjak dari sana. Dia membersihkan tubuhnya dan tak lama keluar untuk duduk bersama eommanya namun tak lama sang appa datang dan mereka makan bersama.

" Hmmm appa... Eomma..." Panggil Jaejoong setelah selesai makan

" Ne?" Jawab sang eomma sedangkan appanya hanya menatapnya

" Apa eomma dan appa menjadi donatur panti asuhan juga?"

" Hmm... Ne! Beberapa panti asuhan di Jeju dan Busan" Jawab sang eomma

" Bagaimana dengan panti asuhan di sekitar sini?"

" Eh? Eomma tidak tahu baby, mereka tidak memberikan proposal pada perusahaan appamu"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, panti asuhan yang ditinggali oleh Yunho dan Changmin itu bisa dibilang kecil. Jadi kemungkinanannya mereka tidak mengajukan proposal tentang donatur panti pada perusahaan appanya.

" Eomma, appa... Temanku ada yang berasal dari panti asuhan dekat dan disana butuh banyak sekali biaya perbaikan karena tempatnya pun tidak layak. Bisakah kalian membantunya?"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum, anaknya ini jarang membicarakan soal hal itu namun kali ini... Ada apa dengan anaknya?

" A-aku akan mengajak eomma dan appa kesana jika perlu" Ucap Jaejoong membuat Mrs. Kim yakin ada yang menarik perhatian anaknya dipanti asuhan itu

.

.

.

.

.

" Omo Minnie! Makanmu daebak!" Pekik Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin memakan makanan yang dibawanya

" Ngguuhh?"

Ini hari ketiga setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong membeli banyak makanan yang bisa dibagikan kepada para penghuni panti. Begitu juga Changmin yang kali ini sedang memakan paha ayam goreng ke tujuhnya.

" Minnie! Kau ini membuat hyung malu!" Ucap Junsu

" Biarin aja! Min lagi masa pertumbuhan tahu!" Pekik Changmin

" Alasan! Kau itu kan memang makannya banyak!" Jawab Junsu

" Suie hyung irikan! Huh!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Jaejoong tertawa terbahak dan mencubit kedua pipi namja kecil itu

Disudut ruangan, Yunho pun tengah memakan makanan yang dibelikan oleh jaejoong bersama Yoochun. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi antara jaejoong dan Changmin yang sejak tadi selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Dia sangat senang Changmin tersenyum karena untuknya kebahagiaan Changmin adalah yang paling utama untuknya. Yunho sangat menyayangi Changmin sebagai adiknya dan itu tidak akan berubah.

" Yun, sudah pukul lima. Waktunya kau berangkat" Ucap Yoochun mengagetkan Yunho

_" Ne, aku akan bersiap"_ Ucap Yunho menggunakan tangannya

Yoochun sendiri menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Junsu saat digoda oleh Changmin. Dia menyukai semua ekspresi namja gempal itu. Aigo... Bibirnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihatnya.

Tak lama Yunho berangkat dan Jaejoong pun pamit pulang karena eommanya menelepon karena keluarganya akan makan malam diluar hari ini.

" Eomma sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma dan appa akan mengajakmu makan di tempat dulu eomma bertemu dengan appa"

" Eoh?"

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh keluarga Kim itu berhenti disebuah kedai ramen pinggir jalan. Pinggir jalan? Jaejoong melirik kearah eommanya yang sudah menatap penuh binar kedai itu.

" Kajja!" Ajak sang eomma semangat kemudian keluar dari mobil itu diikuti Jaejoong dan Mr. Kim

Penjual dalam kedai itu masih sangat mengingat Mrs. Kim karena dulu dia adalah pelanggan disana. Makan malam keluarga Kim itu berlangsung menyenangkan sampai Jaejoong melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

" Yoochun ah!" Panggil Jaejoong

" Eoh? Jaejoong?"

Yoochun menghampiri Jaejoong dan dia menyapa kedua orangtua Jaejoong.

" Sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku membeli makan malam untukku dan Yunho" Jawab Yoochun

" Yunho? Dia dimana?"

" Kerja part time"

" Aku tahu, tapi dimana dia?"

" Hmmm... Ikut aku sebentar"

Jaejoong berdiri dan mengikuti Yoochun setelah meminta izin pada kedua orangtuanya. Mereka keluar dari kedai dan berjalan sedikit kearah kanan.

" Itu"

" Eodie?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang ingin dilihatnya namun nihil. Hanya ada para pejalan kaki dan sebuah toko yang sedang melakukan promosi dengan seseorang memakai kostum beruang.

" Itu..." Tunjuk Yoochun menggunakan jari telunjuknya

" Mwo?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengerti apa yang ditunjuk Yoochun. Yoochun menunjuk seseorang yang memakai kostum beruang yang tadi menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

" Yunho..." Gumam Jaejoong

" Ya... Dia didalam kostum itu"

" Lalu kau?"

" Membeli makan malam untuknya, ayo kembali ke kedai" Ajak Yoochun

" Ne"

Yoochun berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Jaejoong menoleh dan memperhatikan Yunho yang ada didalam kostum itu. Yunho terlihat sedang membagikan brosur dan balon untuk anak - anak yang lewat.

" Yunho yah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong semakin tertarik dengan Yunho. Kadang dia memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho di kelas. Sepengintaiannya Yunho akan memperhatikan guru yang mengajar dengan seksama lalu tak lama dia akan memandang keluar jendela.

Yunho juga suka membaca buku yang Jaejoong tidak mengerti kebanyakan adalah tentang hukum, akuntansi dan pembukuan.

Satu hal yang Jaejoong suka dari itu, dia suka bagaimana Yunho berkomat - kamit saat membaca. Bibirnya bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang ditulis dibuku walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mata tajamnya saat menatap buku itu seakan akan memakan buku itu. Astaga... Betapa sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan itu.

" Jaejoong... Jaejoong!"

" Eoh!"

Jaejoong tersentak dan menatap kaget dua namja didepannya. Omo! Dia lupa jika mereka sedang belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Jaejoong langsung bersemu, dia malu ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Yunho!

" Gwaenchana? Wajahmu merah" Ucap Yoochun

" N-ne, mianhae aku tidak konsetrasi" Ucap Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk

" Aigoo..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang diajarkannya hari ini. Jaejoong melihatnya dengan antusias gerakan Yunho kemudian beralih menatap Yoochun untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

" Haaahhh..." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lelah

Akhirnya pelajaran mereka selesai dan Jaejoong bersyukur dia dapat mengerti penjelasan Yunho walaupun kadang Yunho memberitahunya dua kali atau lebih.

" Hmmm Yunho ah" Panggil Jaejoong setelah semua bukunya selesai dia bereskan

Yunho menoleh dan menatapnya.

" Ini" Jaejoong menyodorkan amplop putih dimeja " Terima kasih untuk sebulan ini. Aku minta bantuannya untuk kedepan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dan Yoochun langsung mengartikannya.

" Terima kasih"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho tersenyum setelahnya, dia juga menghapal gerakan yang Yunho berikan padanya. Senyum Yunho...

Ah...

Membuat dadanya berdetak cepat kembali. Senyumnya begitu menawan. Bibir hati itu lebih cocok untuk tersenyum ketimbang berdiam saja diwajah Yunho.

" Kami pergi dulu" Pamit Yoochun dan Yunho

" Sa-sampaikan salamku untuk Minnie ne? Besok aku akan pergi ke sana" Ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk

.

.

.

Selesai belajar bersama Jaejoong langsung pulang dan mandi, dia ada janji dengan sahabatnya setelah ini. Jaejoong yang sudah rapi itu berangkat menuju sebuah pusat kota dan bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu eoh?" Tanya Kris

" Bukankah kita setiap hari bertemu pabbo" Jawab Jaejoong

" Ne, tapi sekarang kan kau menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bersama Yunho"

" Ia sih... Makanya kalian juga harus belajar dengan Yunho untuk menaikkan nilai kalian" Ucap Jaejoong

" Nanti sajalah" Jawab GD

" Aigo... Andai saja kalian memiliki eomma seperti eommaku! Sudah pasti kalian akan diomelinya!"

" Hahahahaha, beruntunglah kami kalau begitu"

" Ck..."

Pukul dua belas malam, Jaejoong masih berada didalam mobil Kris. Saat ini Kris dan GD akan mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang tapi mereka mampir ketampat pengisian bensin terlebih dahulu.

" Mwo? Bukankah itu Yunho?" Tanya Kris

Jaejoong langsung melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Kris dan benar saja, Yunho dalam seragam berwarna merah tengah mengisikan bensin sebuah mobil. Setelah selesai Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pemilik mobil itu. Jaejoong turun dari mobil dan langsung menghampiri Yunho.

" Yunho yah" Panggil Jaejoong

Yunho menoleh dan membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong selarut ini. Bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan teman - teman satu sekolahnya tapi... Kali ini Jaejoong?

" Kau masih dalam shift jagamu?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian dia mengisi bensin mobil Kris.

" Annyeong Yunho sshi" Sapa Kris dan GD

Yunho mengangguk kecil.

" Ah! Yunho yah! Aku membeli makanan lebih, tadinya untuk eommaku tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidur jam segini. Untukmu ne?"

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil kemudian mengambil sebuah ember berisikan ayam goreng. Awalnya Yunho menolak karena terlalu banyak dan merasa merepotkan tapi atas desakan Jaejoong ditambah jurus pout Jaejoong akhirnya Yunho menerimanya dan dia kembali berterima kasih dan tersenyum.

Aigo...

Rasanya Jaejoong tersipu melihat senyuman itu. Dia seakan ketagihan untuk melihat senyum milik Yunho itu.

" Ya! Kenapa malah melamun eoh? Kajja! Sudah tengah malam" Kris menarik pakaian yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong

" Y-ya! Yunho yah, annyeong!" Pamit Jaejoong dengan melambaikan tangannya

Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil Kris dengan gerutuan karena merasa momennya tergangu. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

" Ya! Kau menyukai Jung itu eoh?!" Tanya GD

" Mwo? Nugu?"

" Kau! Menyukai Jung Yunho"

" E-eh? Dia itu guru privatku!"

" Ne, pasti ada alasan lain bukan?"

" Hmm? Aniya~"

" Aigo... Bagaimana Kris menurutmu?"

" Aku? Menurutku juga sama tapi... Yunho? Kau yakin Joongie ah?"

" Yakin kenapa?"

" Yunho kan bisa bagaimana bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik?" Tanya Kris

" Dia juga kan berasal dari panti asuhan Jae, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu nanti?" Sambung GD

" Mwo? Apa kalian sama seperti mereka yang tidak bisa melihat Yunho apa adanya dan ikut membully-nya?" Ucap Jaejoong terdengar agak marah

" Bukan begitu Jae ah, berpikirlah realistis pandangan orang - orang tentang Yunho ketika bersamamu nanti"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya, apa benar tidak bisa bersatu? Tunggu dulu...

" Ya! Kalian membicarakan ini seakan aku dan Yunho berpacaran!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Hahahahaha kenapa kau baru sadar eoh!"

" Kalian menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin tidak ada?!"

" ..."

" Astaga!"

Jaejoong yang berjalan kearah lantai dua perpustakaan tersentak kaget, Yoochun tengah terpekik entah apa yang membuatnya seperti kesetanan itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju suara itu dan matanya membulat saat terlihat meja perpustakaan itu berserakan buku yang berasal dari tas Yunho.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Oh, Jae ah" Sapa Yoochun dengan wajah kusutnya

" Kenapa berantakan seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Yoochun berdecih dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Jaejoong kaget.

" Uang untuk pemeriksaan Changmin minggu depan hilang" Jelas Yoochun

" Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

" Molla, tadi pagi masih ada tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada"

" Banyak?"

" Ne, uang itu untuk membeli obat Changmin juga"

" Kenapa membawa uang yang banyak ke sekolah?"

" Rencananya Yunho akan menyetorkannya ke bank hari ini tapi..." Yoochun mendesah kesal kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang sekarang membereskan buku - bukunya yang berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat lemas dan lesu. Tentu saja dia begitu, uang itu susah payah dikumpulkannya selama satu bulan dan itu sangat penting untuk Changmin.

Sekarang dia harus mencari kemana uang sebanyak itu selama satu minggu? Dia pasti tidak mau menerima bantuan dari Yoochun karena keluarganya sudah memberikan bantuan yang sangat banyak bulan ini. Belum lagi kondisi perusahaan keluarga Park yang sedang menurun membuat Yunho makin enggan menerima bantuan Yoochun.

" Yun, kau pakai uangku saja" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong dia segera menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangannya.

" Yunho tidak mau menerimanya, dia tidak ingin berhutang budi padamu" Ucap Yoochun

" Mwo? Tapi ini demi Changmin" Paksa Jaejoong

" Percayalah Jae, dia makhluk keras kepala yang pernah kau temui" Jelas Yoochun

" Keunde... Hmmm... Bagaimana jika kau meminjamnya saja dariku, mungkin tabunganku tidak banyak tapi bisa membantu bukan?"

Yunho kembali menggerakkan tangannya.

" Yunho berkata dia tidak bisa menggantinya dengan cepat. Dia akan mencari pekerjaan tambahan agar bisa terkumpul. Dia akan menjadikanmu sebagai alternatifnya"

" Ah ne, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya jika benar - benar butuh Yun" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada khawatirnya

Yunho mengangguk dan membungkuk.

" Hari ini Yunho tidak bisa mengajar karena dia harus mencari uang tambahan"

" Yunho yah..."

Yunho yang sudah selesai membereskan buku - bukunya segera memakai tasnya dan pamit pergi tanpa Yoochun. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu bersama.

" Apa Yunho memang seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Percayalah dia makhluk keras kepala yang tidak percaya pada siapapun. Dia lebih baik berdiri sendiri bagaimanapun caranya"

" Wae? Kenapa seperti itu?"

" Dia sudah banyak terkhianati oleh banyak orang dan dia menutup dirinya dari orang lain"

" Hah... Apa dia bisa mengumpulkannya dalam satu minggu ini?"

" Semoga saja"

" Memang berapa biaya pemeriksaan dan obat Changmin"

" Sekitar satu juta won setiap pemeriksaan"

" Mwo?! Mahal sekali!"

" Ne"

Jaejoong benar - benar khawatir pada Yunho. Apa Yunho bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu dekat ini? Satu juta won bukanlah uang yang sedikit bukan?!

.

.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, dia masih memikirkan Yunho yang terlilit masalah itu. Jujur saja, walaupun keluarganya termasuk golongan orang kaya Jaejoong selalu diajarkan untuk hidup sederhana. Satu juta won sama saja seperti uang jajannya hampir tiga bulan.

**Ceklek**

" Joongie pulang" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lemas

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan kerah ruang tamunya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Joongie kau sudah pulang?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kedua orangtuanya duduk berdampingan di depan sebuah notebook. Terlihat Mr. Kim memijit kepalanya, dia terlihat sangat pusing.

" Appa? Appa sudah pulang? Ini kan masih siang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Oh Joongie" Mr. Kim menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa " Ne, appa sedang pusing nak"

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya

" Pegawai keuangan appa terbukti melakukan korupsi perusahaan dan memalsukan laporan keuangan perusahaan. Appa sekarang sedang memeriksanya tapi... Yah kau tahu Joongie ah ini sangat sulit"

" Lalu?"

" Appa harus menyelesaikan laporan ini dalam waktu satu minggu"

" Mwo?"

" Appa harus tahu hasil akhir laporan ini minggu ini, tapi besok appa harus pergi ke Busan karena perusahaan appa disana pun sedang bermasalah. Kalau saja ada yang bisa diandalkan"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan teringat bahwa Yunho bisa mengerjakan pembukuan ditempat kerjanya dulu. Tiba - tiba Jaejoong memiliki ide.

" Appa... Jika ada yang bisa membantu appa mengerjakan laporan keuangan itu, berapa appa akan membayarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim langsung menatap anaknya dan menyipitkan matanya.

" Kau jangan bermimpi bisa mengerjakannya Joongie yah" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Ya! Tentu saja bukan Joongie"

" Hah... Kalau orang itu bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu empat hari, appa akan memberikannya tiga juta won!"

" Mwo?! Banyak sekali?!"

" Biasanya appa memberikan dua juta won untuk menyelesaikan laporan keuangan tapi karena ini dadakan, appa bisa memberikan tiga juta won"

Jaejoong mengelus dagunya, tiga juta won dalam empat hari? Bisakah Yunho melakukannya?

" Apa appa membawa semua berkas yang dibutuhkan?"

" Ne, appa membawanya"

" Serahkan pada Joongie"

" Mwo? Ini rahasia perusahaan Joongie, tidak bisa diberikan begitu saja"

" Joongie janji rahasia itu akan tetap menjadi rahasia"

" Tapi, kau yakin? Empat hari..."

" Ne appa, Joongie akan mencobanya"

Jaejoong membereskan berkas yang berserakan dimeja ruang tamu itu, memasukkannya kedalam tas dan dia diberitahu dimana file perusahaan itu disimpan dalam notebook sang appa.

" Joongie berangkat sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong dibantu oleh pembantunya membawakan tas - tas berisikan data perusahaan sang appa

" Hati - hati Joongie"

" Ne!"

Jaejoong segera saja berjalan menuju mobil tidak peduli dia belum mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dia ingin bertemu dengan Yunho terlebih dahulu!

.

.

.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam panti asuhan dan terlihat suster Tae Hee sedang bermain dengan Changmin.

" Suster hosh... Hosh... Yun-yunho eodie?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nafas memburu

" Yunho? Belum pulang sekolah, sepertinya dia langsung kerja"

" Hyunnggiiieee!"

Changmin langsung berdiri dan memeluk erat Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun membalasnya masih dengan nafas yang memburu.

" Apa kabar Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Min baik - baik saja!" Jawab Changmin dengan nada gembiranya

" Aigo... Kau makin montok eoh?"

" Ne Hyungie! Min kan lagi masa pertumbuhan"

" Minnie ah, coba kau main dulu dengan yang lain ne?" Ucap suster Tae Hee

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat dan bermain dengan kawan - kawannya

" Ada perlu apa Jaejoong ah?"

" Ani suster, aku... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Yunho"

" Kau akan menunggunya?"

" Ne, dimana Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

" Junsu sedang menjaga toko bunga tak jauh dari sini"

" Dia juga kerja?"

" Ne, Junsu ingin sekali seperti Yunho yang mandiri. Dia ingin belajar dari sekarang dan kebetulan dia menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya"

" Syukurlah... Lalu-"

" Hyunnggiiieee!"

Suara pekikan itu membuat Jaejoong dan suster Tae Hee menoleh, di depan pintu seorang namja berdiri dengan pakaian yang... berantakan, robek dibeberapa tempat dan terlihat memar pada pipi juga luka pada ujung bibirnya.

" Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget kemudian dia langsung menghampiri Yunho " Apa yang terjadi? Omo! Kau terluka!"

Yunho menatap suster Tae Hee sebentar kemudian dia berjalan ke kamarnya. Dan sang suster hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, Yunho tidak ingin diganggu.

" Yunho..." Panggil Jaejoong namun Yunho tetap tidak menoleh

" Hyungie..." Panggil Changmin

" Biarkan dulu" Ucap suster Tae Hee

" Tapi dia terluka"

Jantung Jaejoong seakan tercubit melihat Yunho seperti itu. Yunho adalah namja yang rapi dimatanya dan tadi... seragam Yunho bahkan kotor dan lusuh serta sedikit sobek dibagian pinggangnya. Apa yang terjadi pada namja itu?

" Jaejoong ah"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat suster Tae Hee tengah memegang kotak P3K.

" Masuklah perlahan, tolong obati lukanya"

" N-ne" Jawab Jaejoong

" Min ikut..."

" Minnie ah, biarkan Jaejoong hyung memeriksa luka hyungie dulu ne?" Ucap suster Tae Hee kemudian menggendong Changmin menjauh dari sana

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Yunho dan berhenti disana. Dirinya merasa takut, khawatir dan gugup sekali. Tidak apa - apa kan kalau dia masuk?

**Ceklek**

Yunho yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya menoleh dan wajahnya menampakkan raut kaget.

" Mianhae... Aku... Akan mengobati lukamu"

Yunho menggeleng dan melepaskan dasi yang masih ada diseragamnya itu. Jaejoong meringis melihat luka pada pinggir telapak tangan Yunho. Dengan segera dia menaruh kotak P3K itu pada meja nakas Yunho dan keluar.

Yunho mengira Jaejoong tidak akan kembali namun kenyataannya Jaejoong kembali membawa sebuah baskom berisi air dan es batu. Jaejoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan menaruh baskom yang dibawanya dibawah tempat Yunho.

Yunho terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya lagi namun Jaejoong dengan kasar menarik lengan Yunho hingga Yunho meringis.

" Tidak usah banyak tingkah, aku hanya membantumu saja" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tangannya membersihkan luka Yunho dengan air yang dibawanya

" ..."

Jaejoong melakukan tugasnya dengan teliti sesekali dia meniup luka Yunho dan menempelkan alkohol pada luka itu.

Yunho hanya terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang membersihkan lukanya, diperhatikannya Jaejoong yang tengah membersihkan lukanya. Menahan perih seperti ini sering dia lakukan tapi kali ini dia seakan tidak merasakan rasa perih itu saat menatap Jaejoong.

Lihat saja mata itu begitu fokus pada lukanya, bibirnya yang berkomat - kamit kadang meniupnya.

" Masih sakit? Lihat... Bibirmu juga terluka. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tangannya mulai naik untuk mengobati pinggir bibir Yunho

"..."

Jaejoong merasakan pergerakan dari Yunho, dilihatnya Yunho tengah meringis kesakitan.

" Mianhae kalau aku kasar, lukamu harus kubersihkan seperti ini agar bersih" Ucap Jaejoong pelan kemudian meniup pinggir bibir itu

Rrrrr...

Bulu kuduk Yunho meremang, ini kali pertamanya ada orang yang berbuat seperti ini padanya dan rasanya sangat canggung. Yunho memundurkan kepalanya saat Jaejoong semakin maju, rasanya tidak nyaman jika seperti ini. Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho makin mundur mendongak dan memicingkan matanya kesal.

" Bisakah kau bekerjasama sedikit?! Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman tapi lukamu harus diobati!" Maki Jaejoong membuat Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai mengobati Yunho kembali dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat.

Berdebar cepat?

Ya...

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat saat tangannya menyentuh kulit Yunho yang penuh luka itu. Aigo... Sepertinya dia besok harus berkonsultasi dengan Kris dan GD!

.

.

.

.

.

" Selesai! Nah kau mau bercerita kenapa ini terjadi?"

" ..."

Yunho diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia memilih bungkam. Bingung juga apa yang harus dilakukan, apa dia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini?

" Wae? Tidak mau cerita padaku? Aku... Aku temanmu juga kan Yun?" Lirih Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca - kaca

Yunho yang melihatnya jadi tidak enak hati, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari dalam laci meja nakasnya dan menulis sesuatu.

Tak sampai lima menit Yunho memberikan buku itu pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong membacanya dan matanya membulat karena isi dari buku itu.

_' Aku pernah bekerja disalah satu kafe sebagai kasir. Diam - diam seorang seniorku menyuruhku untuk menghitung laporan bulanan dan aku melakukannya. Selama enam bulan aku melakukannya, dialah yang dipuji bosku. Semua orang mengira dialah yang melakukan semua itu. Dan satu bulan kemudian, aku dipecat dengan alasan memakai uang kasir untuk kepentingan pribadiku._

_Seniorku berkata bahwa dia pernah melihatku mengambil uang dalam laci kasir, bosku yang menganak emaskan orang itu percaya saja dan aku dipecat tanpa mereka tahu kebenarannya._

_Dan tadi aku bertemu dengan seniorku itu, dia tiba - tiba menarikku dan memukulku karena menurutnya akulah yang menyebabkan dia dipecat dari tempatku bekerja dulu'_

" Apa alasan dia dipecat?" Tanya Jaejoong

_' Dia berkata bahwa temanku mengadu pada bosku bahwa semua laporan keuangan kafe aku yang membuatnya. Temanku juga berkata bahwa seniorku itulah yang memakai uang kasir untuk kepentingan pribadinya'_

" Ah, dan bosmu mencari buktinya sehingga dia dipecat?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Tapi, itu kejam! Semua bukan salahmu! Bahkan bosmu tidak menemuimu untuk meminta maaf padahal dia tahu kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah"

_' Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini'_

" Ani! Kau terlalu baik, lalu apa tadi kau melawan?"

_' Ya, aku melawan tapi tenagaku kalah karena dia bersama teman - temannya tadi'_

" Mwo?! Kau dikeroyok?! Omona!" Pekik Jaejoong

Yunho mengangguk kemudian menulis bahwa dia tidak apa - apa.

" Tidak apa - apa bagaimana?! Kau terluka dan membuat suster Tae Hee serta Minnie khawatir!"

Yunho hanya diam menatap Jaejoong yang tengah berbicara dengan lancar itu.

" Lalu... Siapa temanmu yang memberitahukan hal itu?"

_' Yoochun'_

" Mwo? Kau tahu darimana?"

_' Aku hanya memiliki satu teman yang seperti itu. Yoochun satu - satunya temanku'_

Jaejoong menatap sendu tulisan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho merasa sendirian disini. Dia ada untuk Yunho sekarang.

" Kau... Kau memiliki aku sebagai temanmu sekarang" Lirih Jaejoong " Kau keberatan berteman denganku?"

_' Aku tidak suka dikasihani'_

" Ya! Kau percaya diri sekali?! Siapa yang mengasihanimu?! Omona! Aku tulus tahu!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memputkan bibirnya

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, kali ini dia merasa bersalah karena telah meragukan Jaejoong. Tapi... Dia masih saja ragu karena Jaejoong tidak akan tahan berteman dengan namja sepertinya bukan?

" Lalu bagaimana kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan tambahan?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tiba - tiba ingat alasan kenapa dia pergi kepanti

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, siapa yang mau menerima namja bisu sepertinya?

" Tenang saja! Aku kemari membawakan pekerjaan untukmu. Tapi ini rahasia, jadi bisa kau ikut aku?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena dia belum mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang gemas segera mengajak Yunho bangkit untuk mengikutinya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang membawa buku catatannya keluar dari kamar Yunho, diluar para suster dan anak - anak panti tengah berkumpul. Sepertinya makan malam akan segera dimulai, tapi Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar panti diikuti oleh Yunho.

" Masuklah" Jaejoong membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yunho

" ..."

" Aku hanya ingin membicarakannya didalam mobil agar aman"

Yunho akhirnya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun segera masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka berdua duduk dikursi depan.

" Begini Yun, appaku membutuhkan orang yang bisa mengerjakan laporan keuangannya dalam waktu empat hari"

" ..." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, laporan perusahaan?

" Karena ini menyangkut perusahaan appaku, berarti hal ini bersifat rahasia makanya aku ingin membicarakannya disini. Ini kau lihat datanya dulu" Ucap Jaejoong memberikan notebook yang baru saja dia nyalakan juga berkas yang dibawanya

Dengan ragu Yunho melihat berkas yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Mengerjakan laporan perusahaan? Dia memang terbiasa membuat laporan keuangan di kafe juga panti tapi jika perusahaan... Bukankah laporan itu dibuat untuk skala besar?

" Kau hanya perlu membuat laporan bulan ini saja Yun, bagaimana? Aku juga membawakan contoh hasil laporan keuangan sebelumnya untuk referensimu"

Yunho menggeleng ragu, dia takut tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

" Wae? Kau ragu? Kenapa eoh?"

_'' Aku tidak pernah mengerjakan laporan dalam skala besar''_

" Kau ragu eoh?! Kau pasti bisa Yun"

_,' Aku tidak tahu, empat hari adalah waktu yang cukup sebentar',_

" Kau pasti bisa Yunho"

" ..."

" Tiga juta"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

" Appaku akan memberikanmu tiga juta won jika kau bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu empat hari. Bagaimana? Itu cukup untuk pengobatan Changmin bukan?"

" ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Mohon maaf lahir batin yaaa!

Sesuai janji, Cho sudah updatekan juga yang ini setelah Otaku Bear?

Hahahahahah

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**GaemGyu92 (yah, diakan org saabar disini), sweetbearry10 (sip dah!), Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora (maacih ^o^), meirah. 1111 (yah... Mereka berdua korbannya Cho kali ini hahahay), Alif (pasti lanjut kok), Oh hani (maacih! Nado hwaiting!), auntyjeje (jantung? No.. Leukemia), Choi ann (hay hay juga #lambai jari cantik. Sip deh!), Lee sunri Hyun ( sip!), ShinJuWoo92020 (bang mimin imut jangan dibawa plg ya!), readeraja (ia, Yunpa kan org na baik hati!), zehera iona (sabar... Masih panjang perjalanannya), jj (sip deh! Nado!), Yunjae Heart (sip! Pasti dilanjut eonn!), fafafifo (ia, di lanjut kok! Nado hwaiting!), akiramia44 (pasti Cho selaluu semangat kok!), azahra88 (ya...!),**

**Youleebitha (maacih juga udah baca ^o^), dheaniyuu (bang mimin sakit na udh dikasih tau ya disini, soal Yunpa nanti ya), GOMCHI46 (ne, Cho update dua ff hari ini! Kkkk bahagia Cho karena ada yang ripiu hahahahay), JonginDO (sip deh), 5351 (Cho juga hehehehe), dimz (sip deh, Cho lanjutin!), Guest (amiiinnn...), narayejea (hmm... nanti kejawab ne?), momo chan (kalo seme yang dinistain gmn ya? Hmmm... nangis juga ga?), littkecupcake noona (bukan kandung eonn... udh ga gregetan kan?), MyBabyWonKyu (mereka dibesarkan dipanti, ngenes? Belom lah...),**

**Guest (Nado hwaiting!), Min (tuh, udh kejawab ne?), YlstmmHaru (maacih! Cho ga sekeren itu kok!) metayaoillover (atau apa coba?), birin. rin (ga kok, dia kan orgnya baik hati), Jung Sister (sakitnya udh ketawan ya disini! Hehehe), choco jin (sip dah! Cho bakal terus semangat kok! Hehehehe), danactebh (sip deh)**

**.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udh ngingetin Cho lewat PM, yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

Sekali lagi makasih #bow

Mian telat, Cho udh kasih tahu alasannya di Yunie Otaku Bear ya?

Mian juga kalo feel-nya kurang karena jiwa sedihnya Cho belom pada kumpul! Huwweeeee! Tapi benaran Cho dengan sepenuh hati nulis ff ini! Kkkkkk...

Ya dah, buat yang ga suka mah tinggal close aje, gampang kok!

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuu~

Ah! Appa bear semangat wamil ya! Tolong bikinin Cho ade karena suami na Cho (bang mimin) butuh temen! Hahahaha

.

**Jumat, 30 Juli 2015**


	4. Chapter 3

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

**Cast **: DBSK dan yang lain

**Pairing **: Yunjae

**Rate **: **T  
**

**Genre **: School Life, YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

Hati - hati ya bacanya, _"..."_ tulisannya _italic_ itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang membawa buku catatannya keluar dari kamar Yunho, diluar para suster dan anak - anak panti tengah berkumpul. Sepertinya makan malam akan segera dimulai, tapi Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar panti diikuti oleh Yunho.

" Masuklah" Jaejoong membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yunho

" ..."

" Aku hanya ingin membicarakannya didalam mobil agar aman"

Yunho akhirnya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun segera masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka berdua duduk dikursi depan.

" Begini Yun, appaku membutuhkan orang yang bisa mengerjakan laporan keuangannya dalam waktu empat hari"

" ..." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, laporan perusahaan?

" Karena ini menyangkut perusahaan appaku, berarti hal ini bersifat rahasia makanya aku ingin membicarakannya disini. Ini kau lihat datanya dulu" Ucap Jaejoong memberikan notebook yang baru saja dia nyalakan juga berkas yang dibawanya

Dengan ragu Yunho melihat berkas yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Mengerjakan laporan perusahaan? Dia memang terbiasa membuat laporan keuangan di kafe juga panti tapi jika perusahaan... Bukankah laporan itu dibuat untuk skala besar?

" Kau hanya perlu membuat laporan bulan ini saja Yun, bagaimana? Aku juga membawakan contoh hasil laporan keuangan sebelumnya untuk referensimu"

Yunho menggeleng ragu, dia takut tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

" Wae? Kau ragu? Kenapa eoh?"

_'' Aku tidak pernah mengerjakan laporan dalam skala besar''_

" Kau ragu eoh?! Kau pasti bisa Yun"

_"Aku tidak tahu, empat hari adalah waktu yang cukup sebentar"_

" Kau pasti bisa Yunho"

" ..."

" Tiga juta"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

" Appaku akan memberikanmu tiga juta won jika kau bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu empat hari. Bagaimana? Itu cukup untuk pengobatan Changmin bukan?"

" ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan penuh kekhawatiran menuju panti tempat Yunho tinggal. Ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Yunho untuk menyerahkan laporan keuangan perusahaan appanya. Appa Jaejoong pun sudah seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot karena khawatir laporannya tidak selesai dan lusa pertemuan dengan para pemegang sahan akan diadakan.

Mr. Kim tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

" Yunho eodie? Apa dia belum keluar kamar?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah masuk ke dalam panti

" Belum, tadi dia keluar hanya untuk mengambil makan dan ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil" Jawab suster Tae Hee

" Yunho..." Lirih Jaejoong sembari menatap pintu kamar Yunho

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Tiga juta won kalau kau bisa mengerjakannya"

Yunho sangat kaget mendengar hal itu, tiga juta won? Itu bukan uang yang sedikit. Dengan uang itu dia bisa membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit untuk terapi dan memperbaiki panti asuhan yang mulai lusuh. Belum lagi dia bisa membelikan beberapa potong pakaian untuk adik - adiknya di panti. Bukankah sudah lama mereka tidak membeli pakaian dan hanya memakai pakaian yang diberikan orang lain?

Yunho menatap bingung Jaejoong, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong mempercayainya untuk menyelesaikan laporan keuangan itu. Dia hanya namja bisu yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah, bukankah Jaejoong bisa menyewa akuntan untuk mengerjakannya?

" Yun! Jangan melamun! Kau dalam masa genting sekarang! Changmin membutuhkan uang itu"

Yunho segera mengambil pulpen dan mulai menulis kembali.

_" Kenapa kau tidak menyewa akuntan saja? Aku tidak akan mampu menyelesaikannya"_

" Aku memang bisa menyewa akuntan. Tapi, aku tahu kau memerlukan uang itu Yun. Aku mohon, demi Changmin"

Saat Jaejoong mengatakan demi Changmin hati Yunho bergetar. Anak itu yang membuat Yunho mampu menjalani hidup keras, namja kecil yang sudah dia anggap adik kandungnya. Jika bukan dia yang mengumpulkan uang, siapa yang menjamin kehidupan Changmin nantinya? Tidak mungkin dia menyerah begitu saja bukan? Yunho memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan Changmin tengah tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan hal yang dia inginkan.

_' Min mau makan yang banyak, Min mau pelgi jalan - jalan cama temen - temen di panti. Mau tidul dipeyuk Yunho hyungie dan Min mau jadi doktel bial gak ada lagi yang cakit kayak Min'_

Yunho membuka matanya dan mengangguk perlahan. Dia kemudian kembali menggoreskan tinta pada kertasnya.

_" Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menyediakan keperluanku selama empat hari ini"_

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tiba - tiba saja matanya menghangat karena bahagia. Dia benar - benar tidak menyangka Yunho akan menyetujuinya!

" Ne!" Jaejoong mengangguk senang " Aku akan melakukannya"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, dia senang melihat wajah bahagia yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong. Semoga saja Jaejoong membantunya dengan tulus dan tidak memanfaatkannya seperti orang lain.

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

Dan sejak empat hari yang lalu Yunho tidak keluar kamarnya kecuali untuk keperluan yang sangat penting. Jaejoong pun setiap hari pergi ke panti untuk memantau keadaan Yunho dan tentu saja bermain dengan Changmin yang kelihatan pucat itu.

Namun Jaejoong belum bertemu dengan Yunho sejak empat hari lalu, Yunho bahkan tidak masuk sekolah. Saat Yunho keluar kamar, dia tidak keluar kamar meskipun suster Tae Hee memanggilnya. Yoochun pun begitu, sejak Jaejoong menceritakan apa ytang terjadi pada Yoochun, namja itu membantu Junsu dan suster Tae Hee merawat anak - anak panti.

" Min lapel"

" Eh?"

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti saat Changmin menarik bagian lutut celana bahannya dan menunjukkan mata lebarnya.

" Min... Lapar?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Ne"

" Oh, hyung membawa makanan. Ayo kita makan"

Jaejoong menggandeng Changmin menuju meja makan dan memangkunya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya untuk anak - anak panti, nasi dan bulgogi. Changmin makan dengan lahap nasi serta bulgogi yang disuapkan Jaejoong padanya. Sesekali dia bersenandung karena senang dengan makanan yang dia makan, suster Tae Hee jarang memasakkan anak - anak panti daging dan itu membuat anak - anak panti terlihat bersemangat memakan makan malam mereka hari ini.

Jaejoong sesekali menatap pintu kamar Yunho, selain khawatir tentang laporan keuangan appanya Jaejoong juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho. Empat hari tidak bertemu dengan Yunho membuatnya gemas, dia benar - benar ingin mendobrak pintu yang sudah menghalanginya bertemu dengan wajah Yunho.

Pernah satu hari setelah Yunho menerima pekerjaan yang Jaejoong tawarkan, Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho dan menanyakan keadaannya namun namja itu hanya menjawab bahwa dia baik - baik saja melalui selembar kertas yang dia selipkan pada bawah pintu. Walaupun mengabarkan bahwa dia baik - baik saja, Jaejoong benar - benar ingin melihat langsung keadaan namja itu. Seperti sangat merindukannya, eoh?

" Hyung, aaaa"

" Omo! Ne Minnie!"

Jaejoong kembali menyuapi Changmin dan sesekali bermain dengan Changmin selagi menyuapinya. Sedangkan Junsu yang sedang menyuapi anak panti lainnya melihat kearah pintu kamar Yunho, hatinya sangat sakit karena tidak bisa membantu Yunho. Dari cerita Jaejoong, Yunho sedang berusaha mendapatkan uang untuk Changmin berobat dan yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya diam dan menunggu. Ugh... Junsu membenci hal itu. Apa lagi dia baru satu kali bertemu dengan Yunho selama empat hari ini, dia ingin juga memastikan secara langsung bagaiman keadaan Yunho!

Rasanya ada yang kurang ketika Yunho tidak ada disekitarnya. Biasanya Yunho akan menanyakan bagaimana sekolah Junsu? Apakah Junsu sudah makan? Atau hal - hal tentang yang Changmin lakukan walaupun semua itu dilakukan Yunho menggunakan bahasa tangannya. Junsu... Merindukan Yunho...

" Hyung! Yunho hyung!"

" Eoh?!"

Junsu langsung meletakkan makanan yang dipegangnya dan berdiri. Niatnya ingin menghampiri Yunho terhenti saat dia melihat Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho terlebih dahulu. Dia memegang dadanya dan merasakan sesuatu saat dengan lancangnya (menurut Junsu) tangan Jaejoong menyentuh wajah Yunho.

" Syukurlah dia sudah keluar"

Junsu menoleh dan melihat Yoochun sudah berdiri disampingnya, wajah namja itu terlihat lelah karena membantu menemani anak - anak panti bermain hari ini.

" E-eh ne" Lirih Junsu

Sekarang mari kita lihat Jaejoong yang tadi menghampiri Yunho yang baru keluar kamar dan langsung menangkup wajah namja itu.

" Y-yunho yah... Kau baik - baik saja kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berkaca - kaca

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho kaget, karena tidak mengira Jaejoong akan ada di panti dan berbuat seperti ini padanya, maksudnya menangkup wajahnya. Hatinya pun menghangat saat melihat mata berkaca - kaca Jaejoong, rasanya menyenangkan jika ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi tunggu, Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya atau mengkhawatirkan laporan keuangan appanya?

" Yun, kenapa melamun? Kau baik - baik saja bukan?" Jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaannya

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

" Syukurlah"

Rasanya lega saat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi wajah Yunho cukup pucat dan terlihat mengenaskan.

" Kau mau makan?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" W-"

" Waeyo? Kenapa hyungie tidak mau makan? Min aja udah makan sama Jae hyung"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh, dia melihat Changmin berdiri diantara mereka, menatap polos kearah Yunho. Yunho kemudian berjongkok dan mengelus puncak kepala Changmin lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya.

" Ne, Min dicuapin sama Jae hyungie. Hehehe, Min kangen banget sama hyung"

**Grep**

Changmin memeluk Yunho, suster Tae Hee pun menghampiri mereka bersama Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan di depannya.

" Mandilah Yun, kau terlihat mengenaskan seperti itu!" Ucap suster Tae Hee

" Ne hyung, kau juga harus makan! Lihat tubuhmu kurus sekarang. Padahal kau mengurung diri hanya empat hari" Ucap Junsu

" Cepatlah bersihkan tubuhmu dan bantu kami" Kali ini Yoochun yang berkomentar

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari Changmin dan berdiri, dia kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan diangguki oleh suster Tae Hee, Junsu dan Yoochun. Jaejoong melangkah mundur, dia merasa dia bukan siapa - siapa bagi Yunho. Bahkan dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Sedih menjalar dalam tubuhnya, dia juga ingin mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho menggunakan tangannya itu.

Jaejoong berjalan lemas menuju kursi tempatnya tadi menyuapi Changmin dan memperhatikan penghuni panti dan Yoochun berinteraksi dengan Yunho. Yunho terlihat lega dan kadang menggelengkan kepalanya, menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat namun para penghuni itu tampak mengerti bahkan tersenyum dan tertawa.

" Hyungie"

Jaejoong menoleh kebawah dan mendapati Changmin berdiri disampingnya. Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin dan memangkunya. Dia menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Changmin.

" Hyungie waeyo?" Tanya Changmin

" Ani" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin

Dia melihat Yunho berlalu dari sana, sepertinya beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama suster Tae He menghampirinya.

" Yunho akan membersihkan dirinya dulu baru menemuimu lagi"

" Ah ne suster"

" Minnie ah, kenapa kau manja sekali pada Jaejoong eoh?" Tanya suster Tae Hee

" Min cenang waktu Jae hyung peluk Min, rasanya nyaman"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pendapat Changmin, Jaejoong sendiri menyayangi Changmin seakan namja kecil itu adalah adiknya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan Changmin dan bermain dengannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengobrol dengan suster Tae Hee dan Changmin sampai seseorang melangkah mendekatinya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah kaki itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat sepasang kaki dibalut jeans di depannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Yunho. Yunho menggerakkan tangan kirinya seakan meminta Jaejoong mengikutinya. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan Changmin pada suster Tae Hee. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Jaejoong untuk berbicara. Setelah sampai di dalam mobil Yunho menyerahkan notebook milik appa Jaejoong serta file - file yang sudah tersusun rapi pada Jaejoong.

" Kau menyelesaikannya?"

_" Ya"_ Jawab Yunho pada kertas yang dibawanya _" Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya"_

" Omo! Aku akan langsung memberikan laporan ini pada appa agar appa bisa memeriksanya dan senin aku akan mengabarkannya padamu! Apa tidak apa - apa?"

_" Ya, ini adalah harapan satu - satunya agar Changmin dan panti bisa lebih baik"_

" Ne, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" Ucap Jaejoong bersungguh - sungguh " Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong pun pulang setelah berpamitan pada para penghuni panti dan berjanji akan datang berkunjung hari senin.

.

.

.

" Joongie!"

Panggil appanya yang menunggu dengan tidak di depan rumah bersama dengan sang eomma. Mereka hanya takut laporan keuangan itu tidak selesai malah jadi berantakan karena batas waktu untuk rapat semakin dekat.

" Ne appa!" Jaejoong keluar dari mobil membawa tas notebook appanya dan langsung menyerahkan pada sang appa

" Appa akan langsung ke ruang kerja, kau bawalah data - data lainnya ke ruang kerja appa"

" Beres appa"

Jaejoong membawa data - data lainnya menuju ruang kerja appanya bersama sang eomma. Saat masuk ke dalam ruang kerja appanya, sang appa baru saja membuka data yang dibuat oleh Yunho.

" Appa akan memeriksanya kembali dan akan appa berikan kabarnya besok"

" Jangan lama - lama appa, dia sangat membutuhkan uangnya"

" Ck, kau ini. Ne, appa kan tidak pernah ingkar janji"

" Arasseo"

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu yeobo" Mrs. Kim mendekat dan mencium puncak kepala suaminya sedangkan Jaejoong menatap jengah eommanya yang sering _'menyerang'_ appanya terlebih dahulu

" Baiklah, Joongie pergi ke kamar ne"

" Ne"

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidurnya dan setelah sampai dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan tiba - tiba saja terbayang wajah Yunho yang tengah tersenyum padanya saat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa hangat saat Yunho tersenyum padanya. Rasanya ada yang aneh pada dirinya, bukankah dia sering mendapatkan senyum dari orang lain, namun kenapa hanya senyum Yunho yang ada dipikirannya?

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersenyum mengingat perbuatannya itu, bagaimanapun Yunho membawa nuansa baru dalam hidupnya. Tapi... Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengerti apa yang Yunho katakan tanpa harus media kertas dan pulpen?

" Hah..."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan berdiri, dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan menatap bulan yang terang di atas langit sana.

.

.

.

Namja bermata musang itu menatap bulan yang terang benderang dari jendela kamarnya. Dia masih merasakan sentuhan yang dilakukan Jaejoong padanya, padahal itu hanya sentuhan yang biasa dia terima dari para suster penjaga dan penghuni panti.

Tapi...

Sentuhan itu terasa berbeda saat Jaejoong yang melakukannya. Yunho menyentuh pipi kanannya dan mengelusnya, sentuhan Jaejoong benar - benar masih terasa walaupun dia sudah membasuhnya. Rasanya sangat hangat menjalar kedalam tubuhnya, belum lagi dia senang wajah khawatir yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong untuknya. Rasanya... Ugh... Menyenangkan.

" Ngghhh..."

Yunho, namja bermata musang itu menoleh dan melihat Changmin menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Yunho segera naik ke atas tempat tidur Changmin dan mengelus punggung Changmin yang sedang berbaring miring itu.

_" Minnie ah..."_ Lirih Yunho dalam hati saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Changmin _" Hyung akan menyembuhkanmu, tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu karena kau adalah adik untukku"_

**Grep**

Yunho memeluk Changmin tapi tidak erat karena takut Changmin sesak nafas. Dia mengelus punggung Changmin sampai namja kecil itu berhenti mengigau dan tertidur lelap dalam dekapan hyungnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menunggu dengan tidak sabar pada meja makan pagi ini, ini adalah hari senin dan Jaejoong terus - terusan berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu ruang kerja appanya hingga membuat sang eomma marah dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk di ruang makan.

" Ughh... Appa lama!" Keluh Jaejoong

" Omo baby, bersabarlah! Bukan pekerjaan mudah memeriksa laporan keuangan baby. Appamu bahkan hanya keluar beberapa kali kemarin"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya saat merasa eommanya benar. Appanya kemarin hanya keluar untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi, hal yang Yunho lakukan saat menyelesaikan pekerjaan darinya.

**Ceklek**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

" Appa, otte?!" Pekik Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan wajah appanya yang kelelahan itu

" Joongie! Lihat appamu, tidakkah kau khawatir dengan keadaannya?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" E-eh? Mianhae appa! Joongie sangat penasaran!"

" Ne baby..." Mr. Kim duduk disalah satu kursi dan menyangga dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya, diikuti Mrs. Kim yang duduk disampingnya sembari menyerahkan secangkir teh hijau untuk Mr. Kim

" Minumlah dulu" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Gomawo yeobo" Ucap Mr. Kim kemudian mengecup pipi istrinya

" Ish!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Hahahahaha, mianhae baby! Appa kan perlu menambah energi sebelum berbicara"

Mr. Kim mengambil sepotong roti bakar di depannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

" Laporannya hampir sempurna, dia melakukan kesalahan Joongie"

" M-mwo? Apa kesalahannya sangat fatal?"

" Hum" Mr. Kim menganggukkan kepalanya

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kesalahan apa ini? Apa sangat parah?"

" Dia menuliskan _'baya'_, seharusnya _'biaya_' dan yah... _'laporan'_ menjadi _'laperan'_" Jelas Mr. Kim dengan santai

" Mwo?"

Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim memandang tak percaya pada Mr. Kim terlebih Jaejoong yang speechless dengan jawaban appanya.

" Ya appa! Itu kan hanya masalah kecil!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Hahahhaha! Ne... Dia tidak melakukan kesalah Joongie ah, hanya kata - kata saja yang salah dan yah... Appa harus merapikan kolom - kolom yang dia buat"

" Ugh, appa menyebalkan!"

" Tapi kau menyayangi appa kan..." Goda Mr. Kim

" Yeobo, kau ini! Kau tidak tahu saja, anak ini sedari tadi mondar - mandir di depan ruang kerjamu!"

" Aigo... Tidak sabaran eoh?"

" Ish appa!"

Mr. Kim terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menatap anaknya dengan pandangan serius.

" Joongie ah" Panggil Mr. Kim

" Ne appa?"

" Bisakah kau bawa temanmu itu ke kantor appa sepulang sekolah?"

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dan membuat Mrs. Kim juga ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan suami dan anaknya itu

" Appa ingin mengobrol dengannya dan menyerahkan uang yang appa janjikan"

" Omo! Jadi, dia mendapatkannya?!"

" Ne"

Jaejoong memekik senang setelahnya, dia berjingkrak - jingkrak senang. Sang eomma yang melihat kelakuan kekanakan anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk lengan suaminya. Dia jadi ikut penasaran dengan teman Jaejoong yang satu ini...

.

.

.

" Yunho yah!" Panggil Jaejoong setelah duduk di tempatnya

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong, sejujurnya dia juga tidak sabar menerima berita dari Jaejoong. Dia ingin tahu apakah pekerjaan yang dilakukannya benar? Jujur saja, Yunho sangat pesimis dengan hasil akhirnya. Mengerjakan laporan keuangan perusahaan?

Ayolah... Jangan bercanda!

Dia hanya anak sekolah yang tidak mengerti dengan laporan perusahaan. Hanya saja, saat bekerja di kafe dia disuruh oleh sang manager, awalnya Yunho menolak tapi sang manager mengancam tidak akan memberikan gaji Yunho jika tidak mengerjakan laporan keuangan kafe sehingga akhirnya Yunho mau mengerjakannya.

" Appaku ingin bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah nanti dikantornya" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, seakan bertanya 'wae?'

" Appa ingin berbincang denganmu dan menyerahkan uangnya"

Yunho mencerna ucapan terakhir Jaejoong dengan lama, apa katanya? Menyerahkan uang? Jadi... Dia berhasil menyelesaikannya? Menyelesaikan laporan keuangan sebuah perusahaan?!

_" Jinjja?"_ Yunho menunjukkan tulisannya pada Jaejoong

" Ne! Kau ikut aku sepulang sekolah ne!"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat kemudian tersenyum lebar, di dalam pikirannya dia sudah berkhayal bisa membawa Changmin hari sabtu ini dan langsung melakukan renovasi di panti. Jaejoong mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas saat melihat senyum lebar yang diperlihatkan Yunho padanya.

.

" Lihat, dia bilang tidak menyukainya tapi wajahnya memerah saat Yunho tersenyum padanya"

" Ne, dia harus disadarkan"

" Hum, aku setuju padamu naga!"

" Yah! Kau yang punya julukan itu"

" Aigo... Kita adalah naga - naga seksi yang bersahabat dengan namja cantik nan bodoh itu"

" Yah! Jangan sampai Jaejoong tahu kau memanggilnya cantik! Bisa habis kau!"

" Hahahahaha, ayo masuk dan kita ganggu kedua namja itu"

" Baiklah..."

" JAEJOONG AH!"

" Oh! Jiyoung ah, Kris!"

" Annyeong Yunho sshi" Sapa Kris

" Annyeong" Sapa Jiyoung

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, dia balik menyapa menggunakan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Atas paksaan Jiyoung dan Kris akhirnya Yunho serta Yoochun makan siang di kantin bersama mereka dan Jaejoong. Jiyoung mencoba bertanya pada Yunho dan Yunho menjawabnya pada kertas memo yang dia taruh pada saku seragamnya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat merasa Jiyoung serta Kris mencari perhatian pada Yunho. Yoochun sendiri merasa senang karena akhirnya Yunho bisa mendapatkan teman baru lagi selain Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tiba - tiba saja Yunho merasa gugup dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor tempat appa Jaejoong bekerja. Apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh appa Jaejoong? Apa appa Jaejoong akan kecewa padanya saat tahu dia bisu? Apa appa Jaejoong orang yang galak? Tegas? Menakutkan?

Aigo...

Memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho ingin menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengantarnya pulang saja. Suster Tae Hee pasti sangat sibuk hari ini karena kemarin ada lima bayi yang diantar ke panti. Bukan diantar begitu saja, dua bayi diantarkan polisi karena orangtua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan, satu bayi diantarkan karena ditemukan di taman, satu bayi lagi diantarkan eomma kandungnya dengan alasan tidak mampu membiayainya dan satu bayi lagi ditinggalkan di halaman panti begitu saja. Melihat bayi - bayi yang usianya belum genap satu tahun itu membuat Yunho miris dan teringat masa kecilnya.

**Degh!**

Jantung Yunho berdetak cepat saat mengingat masa lalunya. Yunho memejamkan mayanya dengan erat, dia mencoba menjauhkan bayang - bayang masa lalunya itu namun tidak bisa, semua memori itu terus berputar dalam otaknya.

" Yun! Yunho yah! Wae?!" Tanya Jaejoong panik

Yunho membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Jaejoong, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau pusing?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

" Kau baik - baik saja bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk.

" Syukurlah"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar padanya dan hal itu membuat Yunho terpaku sampai melupakan bayang - bayang masa lalu yang tadi hinggap dikepalanya.

" Kita sudah sampai"

Yunho mengangguk dan mengikuti Jaejoong turun dari mobilnya. Mereka bertemu resepsionis yang langsung membiarkan anak bosnya itu naik ke lantai dua puluh. Yunho memandang kagum pada perusahaan milik appa Jaejoong, terlihat minimalis namun elegan. Dia belum pernah memasuki gedung setinggi dua puluh lantai. Dia hanya pernah mengantar hidangan kafenya ke gedung dengan lima lantai.

**Tok tok tok**

" Masuk"

Jaejoong membuka pintu kantor appanya dan dia kaget karena mendapati sang eomma ada di sana.

" Eomma? Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma penasaran juga, cepat bawa masuk temanmu" Jawab Mrs. Kim

" Ne, kajja Yunho yah"

Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan appanya terlebih dahulu diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya. Yunho langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya saat melihat namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang dia yakini adalah orangtua Jaejoong.

" Annyeong!" Sapa Mr. dan Mrs. Kim

Yunho kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya, memang seperti itu caranya memberikan salam. Sedangkan hal itu membuat kedua orangtua Jaejoong bingung karena Yunho tidak menjawab sapaan mereka.

Jaejoong menepuk keningnya dengan keras, kedua orangtuanya belum tahu jika Yunho bisu bukan?

" Y-yun, aku belum memberitahu keadaanmu pada orangtuaku" Ucap Jaejoong ragu saat Yunho sudah kembali berdiri tegap

" Maksudmu apa baby?" Tanya Mr. Kim

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya membuat perhatian Mr. Kim tertuju kembali padanya namun baik Mrs. Kim dan Mr. Kim tidak mengerti maksud dari gerakan tangan Yunho.

" Yunho... Bisu eomma, appa"

Kedua orangtua Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang terlihat normal itu. Sungguh, Yunho terlihat bisa mendengar dan berbicara saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Mr. Kim!

.

.

.

" Aku sangat bangga bisa bertemu denganmu Yunho yah! Kau mengerjakan laporan perusahaanku dengan detail dan rapi" Ucap Mr. Kim

_" Anda terlalu memuji"_ Tulis Yunho

Mereka berempat kini sedang makan siang dengan makanan yang dibawakan oleh eomma Jaejoong. Yunho menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan Mr. Kim padanya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan semua itu Yunho?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Dulu, Yunho mengerjakan laporan keuangan kafe tempatnya bekerja namun dia mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil sehingga dia di pecat padahal semua itu bukan salah Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong yang entah kenapa merasa sebal mengingat cerita ini dari Yunho

" Omo! Jinjja?!"

_" Ne, tapi tidak apa - apa. Saya baik - baik saja. Jaejoong menyiakan semua yang saya butuhkan. Saya hanya mencari caranya lewat internet kemudian mengerjakannya"_ Tulis Yunho kemudian tersenyum tipis

" Kalau begitu kau memang benar - benar cerdas" Puji Mr. Kim yang hanya dia dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Yunho " Ayo selesaikan makan siang kalian dan appa akan memberikan uang yang appa janjikan" Lanjutnya

Tak sampai setengah jam keluarga Kim dan Yunho menyelesaikan makannya namun mereka masih duduk santai pada sofa diruangan itu.

" Yunho yah, kau ingin gunakan uang itu untuk apa?" Tanya Mr. Kim kemudian menoleh untuk menatap anaknya yang sudah membuka mulutnya " Appa bertanya pada Yunho, kau diam saja"

" Ugh" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho kembali menulis pada kertas memonya dan ditunjukkan pada orangtua Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kepo mencoba melihat namun sang appa melarangnya.

" Kau begitu baik hati Yun" Ucap Mrs. Kim dengan mata berkaca - kaca, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Mr. Kim berjalan menuju laci mejanya untuk mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dan diserahkan langsung pada Yunho

" Gunakanlah sebaik - baiknya, sampaikan salam pada suster kepala disana. Kami akan mampir untuk mengunjungi panti itu nanti dan kau cukup memanggil kami dengan ahjusshi dan ahjumma mulai sekarang"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Dan... Satu lagi Yunho, ahjusshi menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu" Ucap Mr. Kim

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

" Ahjusshi ingin kau bekerja disini sepulang sekolah, ahjusshi ingin menjadikanmu asisten untuk Junki"

_" Tapi saya memiliki banyak kekurangan"_

" Tapi kelebihanmu lebih banyak, ahjusshi rasa Junki bisa memahamimu dengan baik karena dia bisa berbahasa isyarat"

Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya, asisten appanya, Lee Junki adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna. Cerdas, teliti, tegas namun baik hati dan yang Jaejoong tahu dia mengusai lima bahasa sehingga appanya sangat menyayangi Junki tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa asisten appanya itu bisa bahasa isyarat? Waw...

Yunho tampak ragu menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Mr. Kim. Dia masih anak sekolah yang banyak kekurangannya, apa kata pegawai lain jika Yunho bekerja disini? Apa mereka akan menerimanya?

" Kau tidak perlu ragu Yun. Junki akan mengajarimu dengan baik dan dengan kau bekerja disini, kau bisa menabung untuk biaya kuliahmu juga membantu panti lebih banyak. Dan, ah! Membiayai pengobatan adikmu"

Yunho tahu dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ini satu - satunya jalan agar dia bisa berbuat banyak untuk panti yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. Jika dia bekerja di tempat Yoochun, dia akan merasa semakin menyusahkan sahabatnya itu walaupun keluarga Park tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Perlahan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya hingga membuat kedua orangtua Jaejoong tersenyum begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

" Baiklah, pulang sekolah kau langsung kesini ne? Dan kau pulang pukul tujuh" Jelas Mr. Kim

_" Berarti aku hanya bekerja empat jam?"_ Tanya Yunho dalam tulisannya

" Ya, kenapa?"

_" Tidak, aku akan bekerja enam jam perhari disini jika ahjusshi mengizinkannya"_

" Sampai pukul sembilan malam?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Apa tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Mr. Kim

_" Tidak masalah bagiku untuk pulang malam ahjusshi"_

" Baiklah, mulai besok Junki akan menjemputmu"

Yunho langsung tersentak kaget dan memajukan tangannya, dia menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri berulang kali kemudian menulis sesuatu pada kertas memonya.

_" Mohon jangan prioritaskan saya, saya akan bekerja seperti pekerja part time. Saya akan naik bus menuju kesini"_

Mr. Kim menghela nafasnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengerti kenapa Yunho mengatakan hal itu.

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Yun"

Yunho menganggukkan kepala kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya hendak pamit. Jaejoong pun berdiri karena dia harus ikut Yunho ke panti untuk pelajaran tambahannya.

" Kau mau kemana baby?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Ikut Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong dengan santai

" Kau akan mengantarkan Yunho sampai panti?"

" Joongie akan belajar bersama"

" Eh?!"

" Hmmmm" Jaejoong sepertinya teringat sesuatu " Apa aku belum bilang kalau Yunho adalah tutorku eooma, appa?"

" MWO?!" Kedua orangtua Jaejoong tentu saja kaget, anaknya tidak pernah cerita siapa yang menjadi tutornya itu

" Kau yang mengajari anak kami?" Tanya Mrs. Kim dan diangguki oleh Yunho " Omo..."

" Kau... Bisa tahan menghadapi otak lemot Jaejoong Yun..." Ucap Mr. Kim

" Appa!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Jja, berangkatlah kalian. Dan Yunho, terima kasih sudah membuat nilai - nilai pelajaran Jaejoong membaik" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian tersenyum lembut

Dada Yunho terasa hangat mendengar ucapan Mrs. Kim, dia merasa sangat senang karena bisa membantu Jaejoong. Jaejoong melirik kebawah, melihat selembar kertas yang tadi Yunho berikan pada appanya tergeletak begitu saja pada meja di depannya. Dengan hati - hati Jaejoong mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan Yunho.

_' Aku akan menggunakan uang itu untuk terapi adikku, merenovasi panti dan membelikan pakaian untuk adik - adikku yang lain serta kebutuhan untuk adik - adik baruku'_

Ah~

Yunho bahkan tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri malah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya di panti asuhan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menutup buku di depannya dan menoleh kesamping dimana Changmin tengah menggambar. Dia sudah selesai belajar bersama Yoochun, Junsu dan Yunho. Karena Yunho akan mulai bekerja besok, maka Jaejoong dan Yoochun akan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan setiap hari sabtu dan minggu saja. Tidak masalah bagi Jaejoong, karena dia masih bisa belajar dengan Yunho dan mengunjungi Changmin.

" Kapan kau akan membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hari Sabtu" Jawab Yoochun setelah Yunho menggerakkan tangannya

" Ah~"

" Min gak mau! Min gak suka lumah sakit!" Ucap Changmin yang mendengar percakapan Jaejoong dan kawan - kawan

" Tapi Minnie ah, Minnie memangnya tidak mau sembuh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Mau, tapi Min benci lumah sakit"

" Kau mau sembuh bukan?" Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin dan menaruh bocah kecil itu pada pangkuannya

" Ne, tapi..."

" Kalau Minnie sembuh, Minnie seperti jagoan! Lalu Minnie bisa melakukan apapun yang Minnie suka! Minnie tidak mau?"

" Hmmmm..." Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya " Min mau!"

" Nah, itu baru anak pintar" Jaejoong mengelus puncak kepala Changmin

Yunho tersenyum, dia tersenyum melihat Changmin bisa akrab dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar tulus berteman dengannya dan dia sudah membuktikannya jadi tidak apa membuka hatinya untuk berteman dengan Jaejoong bukan?

" Hyung" Lirih Junsu yang melihat Yunho tersenyum, Yunho bukanlah orang yang mudah tersenyum untuk orang yang baru masuk dalam hidupnya tapi... " Eoh?"

Junsu tersentak saat sebuah tangan mengguncang pundaknya, pelakunya adalah Yunho. Yunho menggerakkan tangannya kembali.

" A-ani... Aku... Belum mengerti yang ini hyung" Jawab Junsu kemudian menunjuk satu soal yang sebenarnya sudah dia mengerti

.

.

.

Sabtu pun tiba, Yunho pergi ke rumah sakit diantar oleh Jaejoong. Mereka sudah mendaftar dan menunggu gilirannya untuk bertemu sang dokter.

" Min cenang Jae hyungie mengantal Min hali ke lumah cakit!" Changmin tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya

" Ne, hyung juga senang bisa mengantarkan Minnie ke sini" Balas Jaejoong

" Changmin, Shim Changmin" Panggil seorang suster

" Ne!" Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya

Yunho mengambil alih Changmin ke dalam gendongannya kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruangan dokter.

" Oh, hai Changminnie" Sapa sang dokter, Joon Jihoon

" Annyeong ahjusshi"

" Aigo, aku sungguh merindukanmu" Jihoon mengambil alih Changmin dan menggendongnya

**Cup**

Changmin mengecup pipi Jihoon, dokter yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dia bolak - balik ke rumah sakit.

" Dan... Siapa dia?" Tanya Jihoon menatap Jaejoong

" Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Teman Yunho"

" Oh... Aku Joon Jihoon, dokter bagian dalam"

" Senang bertemu dengan anda"

" Cukup panggil ahjusshi atau hyung saja"

**Sret**

Yunho menarik lengan Jihoon dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan tangannya, entah apa yang dikatakannya Jihoon tertawa dan membaringkan Changmin pada ranjang disana, dia akan memeriksa Changmin.

" Minnie ah" Panggil Jihoon

" Ne ahjusshi?"

" Minnie bermain dengan suster dulu ne? Ahjusshi akan berbincang dengan hyungmu"

" Jangan lama - lama ne?" Ucap Changmin

" Ne"

Seorang suster membawa Changmin keluar dari ruangan Jihoon, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong serta sang dokter.

" Jadi Yun... Besok, tolong kau bawa Changmin untuk menginap disini ne? Aku akan mulai terapinya senin nanti"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya seakan bertanya kenapa pada Jihoon.

" Aku harus mengambil beberapa sample darah Changmin, sepertinya keadaan Changmin semakin memburuk karena kau tidak memeriksakannya secara rutin Yun"

" M-mwo" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya " Dia baik - baik saja bukan dok?!"

" Aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan dia baik - baik saja. Changmin harus segera melakukan perawatan intensif mulai besok Yun, atau kau akan terlambat"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia meyakinkan sang dokter bahwa dia akan melakukan perawatan intensif pada Changmin.

.

.

" Yunho yah..." Panggil Jaejoong saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, Yunho menoleh " Minnie pasti kuat, percayalah"

Yunho mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke kursi belakang tempat Changmin tertidur usai kelelahan bermain dengan suster tadi di rumah sakit.

" Kau harus segera membereskan pakaian Changmin setelah ini"

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh Yunho, setelahnya dia memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong tahu ini pasti berat untuk Yunho, Changmin akan dirawat mulai besok untuk menerima perawatan dan terapi, Jaejoong pun ikut sedih.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk bersama suster Tae Hee dan kedua orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya? Ya... orangtua Jaejoong datang berkunjung setelah Changmin pulang dari rumah sakit.

Mereka pun membawakan pakaian baru untuk semua penghuni panti. Mrs. Kim merasakan hangat saat tangan kecil Changmin menyambut uluran tangannya. Changmin adalah seorang namja kecil yang sangat riang walaupun wajahnya pucat, Mrs. Kim pun sudah mengetahui perihal penyakit Changmin yang harus dirawat besok.

" Hah..." Mrs. Kim menghela nafasnya, dia merasa prihatin pada namja cilik itu

" Jumma waeyo?" Tanya Changmin

" Ah ani... Minnie senang sekali makan eoh?" Tanya Mrs. Kim mengalihkan pikirannya

" Ne" Jawab Changmin dengan ceria kemudian tersenyum

Mrs. Kim mengelus puncak kepala Changmin dengan sayang kemudian mengecup kening namja cilik itu. Ada sebuah getaran saat Mrs. Kim mencium Changmin, tidak... Dia bukan pedofil, tapi dia merasa sayang pada Changmin padahal ini kali pertama mereka bertemu. Aneh...

" Minnie ah" Jaejoong mengambil alih Changmin

" Ne?"

" Minnie ah... Kau harus kuat besok"

" Ne, Min tau! Min gak akan nyusain hyung - hyung, noona dan sustel dicini. Min akan jadi anak baik di lumah cakit becok" Ucap Changmin yang sudah mengetahui bahwa dia akan dirawat mulai besok

Mata Jaejoong berembun kembali mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Changmin. Dia memeluk Changmin dengan erat dan mengecupi puncak kepala Changmin, dia pun membisikkan kata - kata yang membuat Changmin menjadi tenang. Yunho tersentuh dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan pada Changmin, Jaejoong terlihat sangat memanjakan dan meyayangi namja kecil itu. Tidak salah jika dia mulai mempercayai Jaejoong bukan?

Namun dari mereka semua, seseorang memandang keduanya dengan mata memanas dan tangannya terkepal menahan emosi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan getaran di atas meja nakas tempatnya tidur dan tak lama mengalunlah sebuah lagu milik boyband kesukaan Jaejoong, Dong Bang Shinki - Balloon.

" Nghh..."

Jaejoong menggeliat dan menutar tubuhnya, tangannya mencari benda persegi panjang miliknya dan langsung melihat id penelepon yang sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

" Yoochun?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mencoba untuk duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Dia melirik jam dinging di kamarnya, pukul dua malam.

" Ada apa ini?"

Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya kemudian menggesernya.

" Yeobosseo?" Lirih Jaejoong masih dengan suara mengantuknya

" Jaejoong ah!"

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya lebar - lebar kala mendengar suara panik Yoochun. Suara namja itu seakan - akan dia sudah berlari ratusan kilo meter.

" Yoochun ah waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Jae ah! Cepat ke rumah sakit!" Perintah Yoochun

" Wae? Ada apa?"

" Changmin kritis"

" Mwo?! Ada apa?!" Jaejoong benar - benar kaget dan jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan cepat

" Kebakaran"

" Mwo?!"

" Panti... Kebakaran!"

" ..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Ups...

Annyeong!

harus TBC di situ hahahahahaha #ketawanista

Voice udah Cho update walaupun terlambat 1 hari, padahal Cho janji kemaren update-nya #poutgagal.

Mianhae?

Oke deh, **FF ****Hurt, Otaku Bear, Voice** udah Cho update. Selanjutnya apa ya? hahahahaha

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Jongin DO (ne...), meyy-chan (yah segitu dah pokoknya.. masalalu biarlah masa lalu~~~ #plakk blm an kok), My jeje (ia ...), anira bluecat (sip sip, nado hwaiting!), cokelat (ya... Semoga aja dia percaya ^^), teukiangle (makasih ^^), vichi. vhan (ia, kan dulu publishnya sebelum ff yang sebelumnya tamat jadi buat prolognya dulu, makanya lama), ccsyaoran01 (ia), sukyu (ne), nabratz (pasti kok), yunacho90 (sabar ne, Yunpa kan emank bae sama sapa aja ^^), dheaniyuu (pasti...), Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora (bukan... Mereka bukan sodara kandung kok ^^), RereYunjae Pegaxue (nado hwaiting, masa lalu belom bisa di ceritai in disini), lee sunri hyun (hahaha, kyk na sih gt), GaemGyu92 (pasti diterima kok!), Hana - Kara (Ia tapi Cho belom ketemu Yunjae Momennya nih, nado hwaiting!), narayejea (masa lalunya chap depan kalo ga ada halangan), **

**readeraja (bukan, mereka bukan sodara kandung ^^sabar ya), hyuashiya (udah lama kok cerita na ^^), meirah. 1111 (masih amnesia ga? Ulang dulu sana baca na hahahahaYunpa mah ganteng diapain aja ^^), min (pasti kok), diahmiftachulningtyas (masa lalu belom terungkap hahahaha), yunjae heart (pasti kok, pasti selalu semangat! Hahahahaha makasih eonn!), danactebh (ok...), Youleebitha (nado bogoshippo~~ Amin, Cho maunya update kyk dulu hahahaha), Choi ann (sabar ya, masa lalu belom terungkap ^^), 5351 (penyakit bang mimin? diusahakan sembuh kok ^^), **

**Alif (hahahah, masih lanjut kok ^^), rizkyamel63 (sip sip sip ^^), momo chan (couple? Belom an ada buat bang Mimin, Cho aja nanti yang masuk castingnya hahahaha), akiramia44 (ia, pasti kok ^^ nado hwaiting), Kuminosuki (makasih ^^), joongmax (cinta Jaemma dikit demi sedikit sadar lah nanti hahaha), himeryo99 (sip deh ^^), jj (kalo lupa, baca ulang aja hehehehe), Deep'O'world (hahaha, ga bisa T^T), Avanrio11 (Reaksinya diem aja wong dia bisu... hahahaha)**

**.**

**Thanks juga untuk yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer tentu aja**

**.**

So? bang Mimin Cho apain ya di chap depan? #smirk

Oke deh, semoga Cho bisa update lagi secepatnya hahahahahaha

Aduuhhh... Cho pengen liad YunJae dibelakang panggung lagi deh... Mereka satu camp gak ya? satu kasur ga ya? NC an gak ya? PLAAKKK! Mianhae otak yadong Cho ne? Hhahahahahaha

See u next Chap

.

.

.

**Minggu, 4 Oktober**

**#YunJaeIsBack2015**


	5. Chapter 4

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : **T**

Genre : School Life, YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

Hati - hati ya bacanya, "..." tulisannya italic itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong ^^

.

Curhat dulu...

Annyeong semua!

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan dua botol infusan + bed rest dua minggu lebih, Cho bisa mulai nulis n update, jadi... ff ini pembukaan dari Cho setelah sembuh. Happy reading ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan getaran di atas meja nakas tempatnya tidur dan tak lama mengalunlah sebuah lagu milik boyband kesukaan Jaejoong, Dong Bang Shinki - Balloon.

" Nghh..."

Jaejoong menggeliat dan menutar tubuhnya, tangannya mencari benda persegi panjang miliknya dan langsung melihat id penelepon yang sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

" Yoochun?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mencoba untuk duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Dia melirik jam dinging di kamarnya, pukul dua malam.

" Ada apa ini?"

Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya kemudian menggesernya.

" Yeobosseo?" Lirih Jaejoong masih dengan suara mengantuknya

" Jaejoong ah!"

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya lebar - lebar kala mendengar suara panik Yoochun. Suara namja itu seakan - akan dia sudah berlari ratusan kilo meter.

" Yoochun ah waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Jae ah! Cepat ke rumah sakit!" Perintah Yoochun

" Wae? Ada apa?"

" Changmin kritis"

" Mwo?! Ada apa?!" Jaejoong benar - benar kaget dan jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan cepat

" Kebakaran"

" Mwo?!"

" Panti... Kebakaran!"

" ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat yang tadi sudah Yoochun beritahukan padanya. Dibelakangnya kedua orangtua Jaejoong juga ikut mengejar Jaejoong terutama Mrs. Kim yang entah kenapa begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Changmin.

" Yoochun ah!"

Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun yang tengah berdiri bersama suster Tae Hee. Jaejoong memberi salam dan langsung memeluk sejenak kemudian melepaskannya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kami juga tidak tahu Jaejoong ah, aku sudah meminta polisi untuk mengusutnya" Jawab Yoochun

" Aku ingin menengok mereka"

" Ne"

Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu yang isinya kebanyakan para penghuni panti. Jaejoong mendekati mereka dan memberikan semangat pada mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan terluka parah karena terkena api.

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dia menghitung anak - anak panti tapi ada beberapa yang kurang termasuk...

" Changmin!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian berlari keluar ruangan

Di depan ruangan itu sang eomma tengah menangis, sang eomma sebenarnya memiliki sisi sensitif jika berhubungan dengan anak - anak. Eommanya tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi sehingga merasakan bagaimana kesedihan yang dialami penghuni panti.

" Suster, dimana Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ch-changmin ada diruang ICU" Jawab suster Tae Hee

" Mwo?!"

" Yunho sedang menemaninya"

" Ak-aku akan ke sana"

Jaejoong berlari menuju ruang ICU yang dikatakan oleh suster Tae Hee. Dia berhenti saat melihat Yunho berdiri di depan ruangan bercat putih, disampingnya berdiri Junsu dengan tangan kiri diperban.

" Yunho yah..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan lirih

Yunho mendengar suara itu, dia mendongak dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong ada di depannya. Junsu hanya diam tanpa banyak kata, dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong mendekat kearah Yunho dan memegang lengan namja bermata musang itu.

" Bagaimana keadaan Changmin?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dia meminta Junsu untuk mengartikannya.

" Minnie masih lemah setelah sadar. Nafasnya sangat buruk sehingga dokter memberikan oksigen padanya" Jelas Junsu

" Syukurlah jika Minnie sudah sadar" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menoleh kearah Junsu

" Kau kenapa Junsu yah?" Kali ini Jaejoong bertanya tentang keadaan Junsu

" A-aku..."

" Yunho!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh saat suara Yoochun memanggil mereka. Yoochun mendekati Junsu dan langsung bertanya.

" Bagaimana tanganmu?" Tanya Yoochun

" Sudah lebih baik" Jawab Junsu

" Sebenarnya Junsu kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia menyelamatkan Changmin saat Changmin jatuh pingsan dalam kemabaran dan hampir tertimpa kayu yang terbakar"

" Mwo?! Lalu Yunho?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung

" Begini Jaejoong ah, kebakaran itu terjadi saat mereka tengah terlelap. Yunho yang merasakan panas keluar kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan tapi saat sampai dapur semua sudah terbakar ketika ingin kembali api sudah menjadi besar dan dia terpisah dari Changmin tapi dia menyelamatkan anak - anak lainnya" Jelas Yoochun

" Benarkah sampai seburuk itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya"

" Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh Junsu yah" Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Terima kasih"

" Aku ingin melihat Changmin, bolehkah?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Jaejoong masuk dalam ruangan itu. Dia melihat terdapat selang infus pada tubuh kecil Changmin dan juga sebuah alat pernafasan yang menutupi mulut dan hidung Changmin. Jangan lupakan sebuah perban melingkar pada tangan kanan Changmin serta beberapa luka pada kaki Changmin.

" Minnie ah..."

Jaejoong mendekat dan mengelus rambut Changmin dengan pelan, perlahan namja kecil itu membuka matanya walaupun berat.

" Hyung... Ie..." Lirih namja kecil itu

" Ne, hyung disini. Masih sakit?"

" Sa... Kit, sesak..."

" Bersabarlah ne? Kau akan segera sembuh dan bisa bermain lagi dengan hyung"

" Hyung ah... Minnie sayang hyungie"

" Hyung juga sangat saayyaaang Minnie makanya Minnie harus cepat sembuh ne?"

" Ne, Min mau main sama hyungie... Tapi... Min capek"

" Mwo? Apa yang Minnie katakan eoh? Minnie harus banyak istirahat sekarang. Hyung akan menjaga Minnie, ne?"

" Hum, gomawo hyungie... Min senang jika Min punya hyung sepelti hyungie dan Yunho hyung"

" Kau bicara apa eoh? Tentu saja hyung ini ada hyung Minnie, begitu juga Yunho hyung"

Changmin tersenyum tipis kemudian memejamkan matanya, dia tampak sekali kelelahan.

" Minnie istirahat ne? Hyung menyayangimu"

**Cup**

Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin kemudian menutup mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan suara tangisan. Dia membiarkan Changmin beristirahat karena kondisi namja kecil itu masih belum stabil. Saat keluar dia hanya mendapati Yunho disana.

" Mana yang lain?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho mengambil pena yang ada dikantongnya serta sebuah kertas yang merupakan surat dari rumah sakit, dia membalikkan kertas itu dan menulis sesuatu disana.

" Oh, mereka keruang UGD? Kau…" Jaejoong menyentuh lengan kanan Yunho " Terluka Yun…"

Jelas sekali lengan Yunho penuh dengan luka gesekan dan memar, Jaejoong mengusap luka itu hingga membuat Yunho meringis tanpa suara. Jaejoong kemudian menatap sendu pada Yunho.

" Ayo, kau juga harus mengobati lenganmu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat lengan kanan Yunho dengan pelan namun Yunho menggeleng

" Wae? Kau terluka, aku mohon jangan membuatku tambah khawatir. Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri Yun"

Melihat mata berkaca – kaca milik Jaejoong, Yunho tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Yunho mengangguk dan Jaejoong membawa Yunho ke satu ruangan yang dia kenal karena salah satu pamannya bekerja sebagai dokter disini.

" Jaejoong ah?" Dokter itu menatap bingung Jaejoong yang datang keruangannya tanpa izin

" Ahjusshi tolong obati temanku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam, apa kau sudah memberitahu orangtuamu?" Namja itu berdiri dan sekarang berdiri di depan Jaejoong dan Yunho

" Ceritanya panjang ahjusshi, tolong ahjusshi obati temanku"

" Teman?" Namja berjas putih melirik kearah Yunho yang sekarang membungkukkan tubuhnya seakan memberi hormat atau sapaan

" Ne"

" Tapi tolong kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga kau ada disini"

Jaejoong mengangguk pada ahjusshinya itu dan namja itu mulai mengobati Yunho dengan peralatan yang ada diruangannya sembari mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak sangat perhatian pada Yunho dan anggota panti itu, terutama Changmin. Pamannya sangatlah yakin Jaejoong menyayangi kedua orang yang diceritakannya itu, Yunho dan Changmin walaupun keduanya memiliki kekurangan.

" Selesai, ayo ahjusshi akan menemui orangtuamu. Mereka pasti khawatir kau kesini tanpa memberitahu mereka"

" Ne ahjusshi"

Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap berkaca kaca pada lengan Yunho yang sudah diperban oleh pamannya itu, pasti Yunho menahan sakitnya sejak tadi tapi baru bisa dilakukan perawatan sekarang. Luka itu tidaklah main – main bahkan Jaejoong melihat bagaimana Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat pamannya membersihkan luka itu dan diberikan cairan antisepik.

" Yunho yah…"

Yunho menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Apa sangat sulit bagi Minnie untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih dan Yunho mengangguk serta menyerahkan kertas ditangannya

" _Ne, apalagi Minnie memliki penyakit. Kadang dia memandang iri pada teman – temannya yang diadopsi tapi dia selalu ber__kata__ tidak apa – apa"_

Jaejoong ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini, dia merasakan bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan Yunho dan Changmin terlebih Changmin yang memiliki penyakit Leukemia. Changmin adalah namja cilik tertegar yang pernah Jaejoong temui.

" Joongie…"

" Eomma… Appa…" Jaejoong memanggil lirih kedua orangtuanya

Mereka sudah berada di depan ruang UGD dan Mrs. Kim tampak kaget mendapati adiknya disini. Mrs. Kim mendekat dan memeluk erat namja itu.

" Siwonie…" Panggil Mrs. Kim

" Annyeong noona, annyeong hyungnim"

" Kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

" Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya dan aku kemari atas keinginanku sendiri"  
" Ah… Begitu rupanya. Jaejoong ah, bagaimana keadaan Changmin?" Mrs. Kim menatap sendu anaknya

" Eomma…" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ne baby?"

" Eomma... Appa..." Jaejoong memeluk eommanya " Aku mohon selamatkan Minnie, jangan biarkan dia kenapa - napa. Dia hanya ingin sebuah keluarga, apakah itu sulit untuknya? Hiks..."

Jaejoong menangis bersama dengan eommanya yang ikut menangis walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedangkan Mr. Kim menatap sendu keduanya sembari memikirkan bagaimana nasib penghuni panti selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua menatap sendu lima peti mati didepan mereka, anak - anak korban kebakaran itu sudah disemayamkan dan akan dikremasi siang ini. Keluarga Kim dan Park pun datang untuk berbelasungkawa.

Panti asuhan yang dikepalai oleh suster Tae Hee itu kehilangan lima anggotanya. Dua diantaranya adalah bayi - bayi yang baru saja datang ke panti beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan sisanya adalah anak - anak panti yang sudah berusia 3 sampai 5 tahun.

Jaejoong menatap sendu kelima peti itu sembari menahan tangisnya, sedangkan Yunho menatap datar kelima peti itu. Tidak hanya kehilangan lima orang adik, Yunho pun kehilangan tempatnya tinggal sejak kecil juga uang yang dengan susah payah dia dapatkan.

Ya...

Uang tiga juta won itu menghilang entah kemana atau ikut terbakar malam itu, Yunho tidak tahu. Yang Yunho tahu dia harus mencari uang untuk kehidupan para penghuni panti kedepannya. Acara kremasi itu selesai empat jam kemudian, Jaejoong dan semua berkumpul dalam satu ruangan dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan. Jaejoong duduk disebelah Yunho, sesekali dia melirik Yunho yang menatap kosong depannya.

**GREP**

Entah keberanian darimana Jaejoong menyentuh punggung tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat. Yunho yang merasakan kehangatan pada tangannya menoleh dan dia melihat Jaejoong tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

" Semua akan baik – baik saja Yun" Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho ingin sekali menangis tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi sejak kehilangan semuanya. Tapi kejadian ini benar – benar memukul batinnya terlebih Changmin yang masih berada di ruang ICU.

Tapi mereka masih beruntung karena keluarga Kim, keluarga Jaejoong memberikan salah satu rumah luas yang ada di kawasan Gangnam untuk para penghuni panti sebagai gantinya keluarga Jaejoong mengambil Changmin untuk diadopsi.

Awalnya Yunho tidak setuju tapi Jaejoong meyakinkan namja itu untuk setuju karena keluarganya bisa membiayai pengobatan Changmin dan Yunho masih boleh bertemu dengan Changmin kapan saja. Akhirnya Yunho setuju karena dengan begitu kehidupan Changmin akan lebih baik dari sekarang, benarkan?

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan berdampingan bersama Jaejoong dalam koridor rumah sakit, hari ini Changmin akan dipindahkan keruang rawat dan tidak tanggung – tanggung keluarga Kim menyediakan ruang rawat VVIP untuk Changmin. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum sendu saat masuk kedalam kamar baru yang Changmin tempati.

" Hyunggiiee!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya yang tidak diinfus dengan riang

" Annyeong Minnie ah" Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk namja kecil itu " Sedang apa?"

" Ini lho, suster noona cedang suapin pudding"

" Ah, snack sore" Gumam Jaejoong

" Annyeong Jaejoong sshi, Yunho sshi" Sapa sang suster

" Annyeong Ahra sshi" Sapa Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian Jaejoong menatap Changmin kembali " Bagaimana kamar barumu Min?"

" Bagus, Min suka tapi… kapan Min pulang?"

" Minnie ah… Kau harus dirawat sampai benar – benar sembuh disini, lihat… Perban Minnie juga baru saja dibuka bukan? Tapi masih ditutup kain kasa jadi Minnie belum boleh pulang"

" Ugh, Yunho hyung juga sakit tapi dia boleh pulang" Ucap Changmin kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

" Keunde… Bukannya Min harus terapi ya?"

" Ugh… Min benci rumah sakit" Gerutu Changmin kemudian membuka mulutnya agar suster bernama Ahra itu menyuapinya

Jaejoong dan Yunho akhirnya duduk disofa ruangan itu, Yunho menatap ruangan itu, ini kali pertamanya dia masuk kedalam ruangan seperti ini, sangat eksklusif. Biasanya Changmin hanya ditempat pada ruang rawat biasa yang didalamnya ada empat atau enam orang anak.

" Kenapa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho terbengong

Yunho menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangannya yang dilihat oleh Changmin dan Changmin menyampaikan maksud Yunho.

" Ini peltama kalinya Yunho hyung masuk ke ruang sepelti ini Jae hyung"

" Oh, benarkah?"

Dan Yunho hanya mengangguk membenarkannya, kemudian mereka hanya berdiam menatap Changmin yang sudah mulai diperiksa oleh paman Jaejoong, Choi Siwon. Dokter muda itu sudah dipercaya keluarga Kim untuk mengobati Changmin walaupun persentasenya sangatlah kecil.

" Jaejoong ah, ahjusshi akan ke rumahmu malam ini"

" Oh, baiklah"

Jaejoong kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya, dia sangatlah lelah beberapa hari ini. Dia turut membantu suster Tae Hee dan Junsu yang masih duduk dikursi roda. Namun selang lima menit kemudian Jaejoong merasa tenang karena mencium wangi dari sebelahnya, entah apa yang Yunho gunakan tapi wangi dari tubuh Yunho membuatnya rileks dan tertidur.

**Pluk**

Yunho melirik kesamping saat sebuah beban jatuh pada pundaknya, Jaejoong tertidur pulas dibahunya. Ingin membangunkan tapi Yunho tidaklah tega, karena Jaejoong dan kedua temannya sudah membantu mereka saat pindah. Yunho akhirnya membiarkan saja namja itu tertidur dibahunya.

" Oh, dia tertidur?"

Yunho mengangguk

" Pasti dia kelalahan dan Minnie ah, kau harus istirahat setelah ini. Mengerti?"  
" Ne…"

Siwon menghampiri Yunho dan duduk pada sofa single didepan Yunho.

" Keadaan Changmin tidaklah bagus seperti pemeriksaan yang terakhir. Aku ingin kau malam ini datang kerumah Jaejoong untuk membicarakan hal ini"

Yunho mengangguk ragu dan setelahnya Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu, membiarkan pemikiran negatif Yunho berkecamuk dipikirannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan kalau Siwon memberikan sebuah kabar buruk padanya nanti malam? Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya tanpa Changmin, dia harus berpikiran positif dan percaya bahwa Changmin akan sembuh sebentar lagi.

" Ughhh…."

Yunho melihat Changmin mengaup, pasti efek obat yang diberikan Siwon sudah bereaksi. Changmin menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan mata sayu.

" Min mengantuk"

" _Tidurlah"_

Changmin menganggukkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan tubuhnya diatas ranjang rawatnya, Ahra membantu menyelimuti namja kecil itu dan mengusap pelan helaian rambut Changmin.

" Minnie sungguh menggemaskan" Ucap Ahra

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

" Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu" Ucap Ahra dan sekali lagi Yunho mengangguk

Setelah sang suster keluar dari ruangan, Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur, namja ini memberikan efek yang berlebihan bagi tubuhnya. Contohnya saja saat ini, sebenarnya jantung Yunho berdetak kencang namun Yunho mencoba menepisnya.

Bukannya tidak tahu perasaannya pada Jaejoong, tapi Yunho menepisnya dan beranggapan bahwa Jaejoong sangatlah tinggi untuk digapai. Statusnya sangatlah berbeda apalagi Yunho tidak memiliki orangtua, tapi….

Sikap Jaejoong seakan memberikan harapan untuknya, namun sekali lagi logikanya mengalahkan perasaan. Dia hanya takut terlalu percaya diri untuk menyimpulkan semua perhatian yang Jaejoong berikan padanya. Untuk saat ini menganggap Jaejoong seorang teman adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan.

Yunho menguap tanpa suara dan tubuh letihnya mengirimkan pesan pada otaknya untuk beristirahat, Yunho sangatlah lelah dan dia membutuhkan hal itu. Sehingga saat udara AC mengenainya Yunho menutup mata dan merasa damai saat meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jaejoong.

.

.

.

" Anak ini, kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponnya sih?"

Mrs. Kim menggerutu saat Jaejoong tidak juga mengangkat sambungan telepon darinya juga membalas pesannya.

" Yeobo tenanglah, kita kan sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Minnie" Mr. Kim mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu

" Ne, tetap saja aku khawatir pada anak itu"

" Aigo…"

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Changmin bersama suster Tae Hee dan Siwon. Sejak berpisah di rumah duka tadi jaejoong tidak membalas pesan mereka dan mengangkat telepon darinya.

**Ceklek**

" Annyeong"

Suster yang sudah disewa keluarga Kim untuk merawat Changmin itu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada para tamu. Dan semua orang tahu kenapa Jaejoong tidak membalas pesan dan panggilan mereka.

" Ah, mereka sangat manis. Benarkan yeobo" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Ne" Mr. Kim tersenyum mendapati pemandangan didepannya

Mrs. Kim kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan pemandangan di depannya, dimana Jaejoong tidur bersandar pada Yunho dan Yunho tidur bersandar pada puncak kepala Jaejoong juga… Jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat. Aigo…

" Bangunkan mereka noona, sudah saatnya pulang"

" Ugh, Siwonie kau mengganggu sekali sih"

Mrs. Kim tetap maju dan menggoyangkan kedua namja yang tengah tertidur itu. Jaejoong langsung terbangun dan itu membuat Yunho kaget dan memegangi kepalanya yang menabrak kepala Jaejoong.

" A-ah, mianhae Yun" Jaejoong mengelus kepala Yunho dan segera Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia seakan berkata bahwa dia tidak kenapa – napa

" Aigo… Kajja kita pulang, biarkan Minnie yang masih tertidur"

" N-ne eomma"

Jaejoong segera bangkit diikuti oleh Yunho, mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil Mr. Kim dan mobil itu berjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong dan keluarganya. Kembali, Yunho melihat rumah yang sangat besar. Bukannya tidak pernah melihat rumah seperti ini, dia juga dulu pernah menempati rumah seperti ini bahkan lebih besar namun…

" Yun, kau melamun lagi" Jaejoong menggoyangkan lengan Yunho

" _Maafkan aku"_

Untuk gesture Yunho yang ini Jaejoong tahu artinya, Jaejoong mengangguk dan membawa Yunho masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk makan malam. Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul diruang tengah keluarga Jaejoong dan pembicaraan serius pun dimulai.

" Aku minta maaf sebelumnya tapi… Keadaan Minnie tidaklah sebagus kenyataannya" Jelas Siwon

" Apa maksudmu Siwonie?"

" Maafkan aku" Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya sebilan puluh derajat membuat semua orang tidak mengerti kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu

" Tolong jelaskan" Ucap suster Tae Hee

Siwon kembali duduk dan mengeluarkan data Changmin yang dibawanya.

" Kerusakan dalam tubuh Changmin sudahlah sangat parah sepertinya dokter sebelumnya salah mendiagnosa atau sengaja memberikan sebuah harapan pada keluarga pasien"

" Mwo?"

" Changmin…. Hanya bisa bertahan enam bulan lagi"

Semua orang menatap Siwon dengan tidak percaya terlebih Yunho dan Jaejoong, apa kata Siwon tadi? Enam bulan?

" Bagaimana dengan operasi pencangkokan tulang?"

" Aku rasa sangat sulit karena Changmin sudah dalam stadium akhir. Terlebih mencari donor yang cocok bisa membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu tahun"

" Bukankah ahjusshi harusnya berusaha meski hanya perpeluang satu persen saja?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ahjusshi tahu harapan itu ada tapi... Tolong jangan berharap terlalu tinggi" Jawab Siwon

" Ahjusshi..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Ahjusshi juga heran bagaimana Minnie bisa bertahan selama ini, dia sudah masuk fase - fase dimana seharusnya tubuhnya lemah tapi dia masih bisa bersemangat"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, tentu saja dia tahu jawabannya. Changmin bisa bertahan selama ini karena semangat dan...

" Keinginan untuk hidup lebih lama"

Semua mata menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa semua ini tidaklah adil untuk Changmin. Jaejoong akui bahwa ahjusshinya adalah dokter terhebat yang pernah dia temui tapi dia bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa menentukan kehidupan seseorang.

" Changmin memiliki keinginan kuat untuk hidup, dia bertahan untuk bisa menggapai cita - citanya menjadi dokter dan menyembuhkan semua anak yang memiliki penyakit yang sama dengannya"

Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong, dia juga ingin mengatakan hal itu. Tapi... Tidak semua orang mengerti hal itu.

" Ahjusshi bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa menentukan kapan manusia akan diambil nyawanya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ahjusshi tahu Joongie, yang bisa ahjusshi lakukan adalah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tapi, ahjusshi ingin kalian semua tidak berharap banyak dan tolong berikan apa yang Minnie inginkan"

" Dia hanya ingin sebuah keluarga..." Lirih Jaejoong

Ah...

Keluarga...

Sesuatu yang sederhana namun tidak semudah kelihatannya. Mrs. Kim menatap Jaejoong, dia pun merasakan sesuatu terhadap Changmin, dia merasa Changmin seperti anaknya. Dan sangat menyakitkan mendengar kabar buruk yang Siwon katakan. Astaga... Changmin hanyalah anak - anak berusia tujuh tahun, sekuat apa namja cilik itu bisa menanggung beban seperti ini?

Yunho menatap penuh arti pada Jaejoong, dia merasakan Jaejoong benar - benar tulus menyayangi namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

" Yunho, gwaenchana?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepala dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada suster Tae Hee.

" Yunho yah... Istirahatlah"

Suster Tae sangat khawatir Yunho tidaklah stabil, suster Tae Hee tahu bagaimana perjuangan Yunho untuk mempertahankan Changmin agar tetap bersamanya tapi... Apa yang dikatakan dokter Siwon merupakan pukulan yang sangat berat untuk Yunho.

" Kau... Ingin berjalan - jalan dulu Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau berkeringat, ayo Yun..."

Jaejoong berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, Yunho menatap telapak tangan Jaejoong. Haruskah dia ikut Jaejoong? Tapi... Dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada Siwon selaku dokter pribadi untuk Changmin. Namun kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas dan menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong.

Saat itu juga Yunho merasa nyaman dan terlindungi, dia menyukai bagaimana namja cantik ini menenangkannya melalui senyuman yang sekarang ditujukan olehnya. Dia melupakan semua bebannya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong.

Mereka berakhir dengan duduk dibawah pohon di halaman belakang rumah Jaejoong. Hening, itu yang mereka rasakan. Jaejoong rasa Yunho ingin sebuah keheningan agar bisa menenangkan diri dari masalahnya.

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar helaan nafas dari Yunho, dia menatap namja bermata tegas itu. Menurut Jaejoong, begitu banyak misteri yang ada dalam diri Yunho yang sangat ingin Jaejoong ketahui, Jaejoong ingin tahu semua rahasia Yunho. Bagaimana bisa namja itu ada di panti, bagaimana Yunho melewati kehidupannya selama ini dan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong saat ini.

**Srettt**

" E-eh? Ne?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendapati bahunya digoyang - goyangkan seseorang, Yunho pelakunya. Namja itu bingung karena Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Namja yang sudah dia akui cantik itu seakan memikirkan sesuatu saat melihat kearahnya.

" Mianhae Yun"

Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong meminta maaf padanya, dia mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan bertanya melalui buku itu.

_" Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"_

" Ani, aku hanya melamun... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Minnie, aku sangat merindukannya"

Yunho tersenyum maklum, siapapun yang sudah bertemu dengan Changmin pasti akan merindukannya dengan cepat.

_" Terima kasih sudah mengadopsi Minnie, keluarga kalian terlalu baik pada keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua yang telah kalian lakukan"_

" Kau bicara apa eoh?! Aku tulus menyayangi Changminn ku selalu menganggapnya sebagai adikku"

_" Apapun itu, aku berterima kasih"_

**Deg**

**Deg Deg**

**Deg**

Degupan itu tidak bisa dianggap sepele lagi oleh Jaejoong, namja didepannya itu selalu berhasil melumpuhkn sarafnya saat tersenyum.

.

.

.

Esok siangnya, seusai sekolah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sementara Yunho pergi untuk bekerja di perusahaan appanya. Jaejoong melihat Changmin tengah menikmati buah saat dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan Changmin.

" Hey jagoan!" Sapa Jaejoong

" Hyung!"

" Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" Min baik, Kim eomma baru aja kelual"

" Eoh? Eomma pergi kemana?"

" Kim eomma bilang mau ke ruangan Siwon ahjusshi"

" Oh... Lalu... Bagaimana keadaan Minnie?"

" Min sehat hyungie, tadi Min minta pulang ke Kim eomma. Min gak betah"

" Suster Ahra, apa keadaan Minnie stabil?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap yeoja yang tengah menyuapi buah - buahan untuk Changmin

" Dia masih demam ketika malam hari, bahkan menggigil tadi malam" Jawab Ahra

" Ugghh! Kenapa sustel Ahra bilang gitu ke hyungie!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, Jaejoong terkekeh dan mengusap pelan helaian rambut Changmin

" Hyung akan mengajak Minnie jalan - jalan kalau keadaan Minnie membaik" Ucap Jaejoong

" Jinjja?!"

" Ne!"

" Assssyyiiikkk! Ayo sustel, Min mau makan yang banyak supaya gak lemes dan cepet sembuh"

" Ne"

Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin yang terlihat tirus dibanding satu bulan yang lalu. Changmin kehilangan banyak sekali berat badannya, hal yang disebabkan oleh penyakitnya. Jaejoong menatap miris lengan kurus Changmin, astaga... Anak itu benar - benar kurus sekarang.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat eommanya masuk ke dalam ruangan, Jaejoong mengecup kedua pipi eommanya dan mereka berdua duduk di sofa dalam ruangan itu. Mereka metapa dalam diam Changmin yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan sekarang sedang dininabobokan oleh sang suster pribadi.

" Joongie ah..." Panggil Mrs. Kim

" Ne eomma?"

" Eomma ingin Changmin dirawat dirumah" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Eomma ingin dia merasakan keluarga lebih dekat. Eomma ingin Minnie merasakan apa itu keluarga"

" Eomma..."

" Apa kau setuju?"

" Ne eomma, tentu asal perawatan Minnie tetap diutamakan"

" Ya..."

Mrs. Kim menggenggam tangan anaknya dan memejamkan matanya. Mengabulkan permintaan seorang anak kecil tentang keluarga? Mereka bisa bukan?

.

.

.

" Whoooaaaa... Kamalnya besal sekali!"

Changmin yang duduk dikursi roda itu membulatkan matanya saat memasuki sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah keluarga Kim. Dibelakangnya sang eomma mendorong kursi roda itu.

" Minnie suka?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne hyung! Whooaa! Tempat tidulnya bagus! Min suka! Min mau tidul disana! Whoooaa! Ada buku - buku juga!" Pekik Changmin senang tapi dia tetap tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena selang infus masih tertancap pada tubuh kurusnya

" Lihat, hyung sengaja membeli banyak buku ini supaya Minnie bisa membaca" Ucap Jaejoong memamerkan buku - buku cerita yang ada di ruangan itu

" Tapi... Apa teman - teman Min di panti juga baca buku itu?"

" Hmmm..." Jaejoong berjongkok di depan Changmin dan menatap sendu Changmin yang malah memikirkan orang lain dikala dirinya tengah sakit " Hyung juga sudah membelikan buku - buku untuk teman - teman Minnie, nanti Minnie bisa tanyakan langsung pada mereka" Jawab Jaejoong

" Jinjja?!"

" Ne, sekarang Minnie istirahat dan kita semua akan makan malam disini. Minnie ingin masakan yang dibuat oleh hyung kan?"

" Ne!" Mata Changmin berbinar menatap Jaejoong

" Kalau begitu Minnie istirahat dan hyung akan membangunkan Changmin setelah semua matang"

" Oke"

" Aigoo..."

**Cup**

Jaejoong mengecup pipi tirus Changmin, dibantu oleh suster Ahra yang sudah disewa secara pribadi oleh keluarga Kim, akhirnya Changmin berhasil dipindahkan ke atas tempat tidur berbentuk salah satu karakter Cars kesukaan Changmin dan namja kecil itu beristirahat disana.

.

.

" Apa suster Tae Hee akan datang?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Ne eomma. Dia akan datang bersama Junsu dan Yoochun sedangkan appa akan membawa langsung Yunho dari kantor"

" Aigo... Mereka pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Minnie"

Mrs. Kim memotong sayuran di depannya dengan tangan bergetar, dia tidak tahu kenapa harus sesedih ini saat memasak. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Changmin, namja cilik yang sudah mencuri hatinya seperti Jaejoong yang selalu berhasil mencuri hatinya.

" Eomma, jika eomma lelah lebih baik istirahat. Biar aku yang mengerjakannya"

Jaejoong mengambil alih pisau yang dipegang oleh Mrs. Kim, tak tega karena melihat tangan bergetar eommanya itu.

" Eomma baik - baik saja"

" Tapi aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu, jadi eomma duduk dan cukup beri perintah pada Joongie, arraseo?!"

" Hah... Ne"

Tidak ada gunanya juga membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya ini. Dia akhirnya duduk tak jauh dari Jaejoong dan memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong memasak dengan sesekali memberitahu apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan.

" Joongie ah" Panggil Mrs. Kim

" Ne eomma?"

" Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Yunho?"

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengaduk sup di depannya kemudian menatap eommanya.

" Wae? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Kau... Menyukai namja itu?"

**Blush**

" Eo-eomma! Ti-tidak... Bu-bukan seperti itu..."

" Wae? Kenapa gugup jika tidak seperti itu?" Mrs. Kim berusaha menahan tawanya

" Eomma... Aku... Yunho... Itu..." Jaejoong sangat gugup saat ini

" Arraseo, eommakan hanya bertanya... Aigo... Lalu bagaimana sebenarnya Yunho bisa ada dipanti? Eomma selalu lupa bertanya pada suster Tae Hee"

" Molla eomma, Joongie belum tahu jawabannya juga..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya

.

.

.

.

.

" Min suka sama makanannya! Enak!"

Changmin terpekik bahagia melihat makanan yang terhidang di depannya. Changmin tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

" Itu apa?" Tanya Changmin

" Ini sup ayam Minnie ah, mau?"

" Ne!"

Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian Mrs. Kim menuangkan sup untuk Changmin pada mangkuk kecil yang ada di sana. Yunho tampak tersenyum melihat adiknya yang gembira itu.

Beruntung sekali Changmin diasuh oleh keluarga Kim yang sangat menyayanginya. Namun Yunho menatap sendu Changmin yang tubuhnya mengurus terutama bagian pipinya yang tirus.

" Yun? Kau melamun"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan manatap Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya.

" Aku ambilkan sup juga untukmu, makanlah"

_" Terima kasih"_

Jaejoong mengangguk, sementara itu Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat interaksi Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sakit, dadanya terasa dihantam palu yang sangat besar. Yunho adalah hyungnya, orang yang disukainya...

.

.

.

Changmin yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu, dia akan lebih mudah lelah dan mengantuk. Seperti sekarang, Changmin sudah memejamkan matanya diatas tempat tidur padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun menemani namja cilik itu dikamar. Junsu mengelusi kepala Changmin, masalah sayang pada Changmin, Junsu tidaklah bisa diragukan. Dia begitu menyayangi namja kecil itu.

Turut bahagia karena Changmin diadopsi oleh keluarga yang tepat hanya saja... Junsu merasa sakit ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong berinteraksi.

" Hyung, Minnie sudah tidur. Ayo pulang, kau pasti lelah" Ucap Junsu yang melihat Yunho menutup mulutnya saat menguap dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

Junsu mengajak Yunho dan Yoochun untuk pulang, Changmin juga sudah tidur bukan? Junsu membawa kedua namja itu menuju keluarga Kim yang tengah duduk ruang keluarga bersama suster Tae Hee.

" Minnie sudah tidur?" Tanya suster Tae Hee

" Ne suster, kami putuskan untuk pulang" Jawab Junsu

" Oh baiklah"

Keluarga Kim mengantarkan penghuni panti itu menuju gerbang rumahnya. Jaejoong sendiri menatap diam Junsu yang menggandeng serta bergelayut manja pada Yunho. Rasanya... Junsu seperti sengaja melakukannya di depan Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong merasakan tercubit dalam hatinya? Perasaan yang membingungkan untuknya.

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan masa sulit yang dialami oleh Changmin, wajahnya semakin pucat dan kurus. Bahkan beberapa helai rambut Changmin mulai rontok sehingga Jaejoong memakaikan sebuah topi kupluk pada Changmin.

Hari ini, Jaejoong mengajak Changmin menuju taman belakang rumahnya untuk menikmati suasana sore hari.

" Hyung ah" Lirih Changmin

" Ne?"

Jaejoong duduk bersila di depan Changmin, Jaejoong mengambil tangan Changmin dan mengelus punggung tangan Changmin perlahan.

" Min... Ingin pergi ke pantai" Ucap Changmin pelan

" Pantai?"

" Ne, Yunho hyung pelnah beljanji sama Min. Dia mau ajak Min ke sana pas musim panas"

" Tapi... Ini belum musim panas baby, ini musim gugur"

" Tapi Min mau..." Lirih Changmin dengan wajah sendunya

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kesehatan Changmin semakin menurun walaupun ajusshinya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Bahkan infusan pun masih terpasang pada pergelangan tangan Changmin, bagaimana ini?

" Minnie mau ke pantai?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan

" Ne"

" Begini saja, jika Minnie membaik maka hyungie akan bilang ke eomma untuk membawa Minnie liburan akhir pekan ini kepantai?"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne!"

" Oke! Tapi Min mau beltemu sama teman - teman panti juga sebelum ke pantai"

" Ne ne ne..."

Changmin tersenyum tapi begitu menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong. Senyum Changmin seakan - akan terlihat dipaksakan.

" Min mau Yunho hyung ikut juga" Ucap Changmin

" Hmm... Hyung akan usahakan"

" Assyiikk!"

" Nah sekarang lebih baik Minnie mandi dan minum obat supaya membaik, hyung akan bilang ke eomma"

" Ne"

" Suster Ahra tolong mandikan Minnie"

" Ne"

Jaejoong menyerahkan Changmin pada Ahra sedangkan dirinya mencari sang eomma di kamar utama. Mrs. Kim sedang merapikan pakaian di dalam lemari saat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Mrs. Kim saat sang anak tersayang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya

" Minnie ingin pergi ke pantai eomma" Jawab Jaejoong

" Hmm... Tadi pagi dia juga berkata seperti itu"

" Dia ingin pergi ke pantai saat musim panas, tapi ini masih musim gugur dan pasti dingin di pantai"

" Apa... Turuti saja keinginan Minnie?"

" Apa tidak apa - apa? Minnie semakin parah saja eomma... Apa tidak lebih baik jika dia di rumah saja?"

" Eomma... Ingin menuruti semua keinginan Minnie"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia memang berjanji juga pada Changmin untuk mengabulkan keinginan namja cilik itu.

" Joongie juga inginnya seperti itu..." Ucap Jaejoong

" Jadi? Mari pergi ke pantai akhir minggu ini"

" Baiklah"

" Eomma akan minta Siwon ahjusshimu untuk memeriksa Minnie agar Minnie bisa pergi akhir pekan ini"

" Ne, Minnie juga ingin bertemu dengan teman - temannya di panti lalu dia bertanya apakah Yunho bisa ikut atau tidak?"

" Aigo... Minnie atau kau Joongie ah?"

" Eo-eomma!" Jaejoong menangkup pipinya yang tiba - tiba saja terasa panas

" Hahahaha, eomma hanya menggoda saja. Kita akan mengajak Yunho, Junsu dan juga Yoochun. Oke?"

" N-ne"

Jaejoong maju untuk memeluk eommanya kemudian dia keluar kamar sang eomma. Dia akan memberitahu Changmin tentang kabar gembira ini. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat berada di depan pintu kamar Changmin, dia mendengar percakapan Changmin dengan Ahra.

" Kenapa kau begitu ingin ke pantai Minnie ah, ini masuk musim gugur dan pasti sangat dingin di pantai"

" Min takut sustel..."

" Waeyo?"

" Min, sudah bebelapa malam ini Min mimpi ada namja dan yeoja yang ajak Min pelgi"

" Mwo?"

" Meleka tanya apa Min sudah siap pelgi sama meleka?"

" La-lalu Minnie jawab apa?"

" Min gak mau pelgi tinggalin Yunho hyung, Jae hyung, Suie hyung sama Chunnie hyung juga eomma Kim, appa Kim, sustel Tae Hee, temen - temen Min di panti. Min takut" Changmin terdengar bergetar diakhir kalimatnya, Jaejoong membekap mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

" Minnie ah dengar, kau tidak akan pergi kemana - mana. Ingat saja orang - orang yang menyayangimu selama ini. Bagaimana perasaan mereka jika Minnie ingin pergi dengan orang lain, mereka pasti tidak suka"

" Ne sustel Min juga gak mau pelgi"

" Ne, kau sudah benar. Jja, sekarang minum obat dan kita akan menunggu makan malam dengan membaca buku yang Minnie suka"

" Ne"

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya, memejamkan matanya dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Changmin barusan pada Ahra. Ah tidak, Changmin tidak akan pergi kemana - mana karena disinilah rumahnya, tempat tinggalnya.

Jaejoong akhirnya tidak jadi menemui Changmin, dia pergi ke dalam kamarnya dan menunggu makan malam tiba disana. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Changmin dan Yunho, dua namja tegar yang sudah merubah pandangan hidupnya. Mereka mengajarkan Jaejoong untuk terus berusaha dan tidak menyerah walaupun kau memiliki kekurangan.

_._

_._

_._

" Yun..."

Jaejoong memanggil Yunho saat jam istirahat, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Yunho. Yunho yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Minnie... Dia ingin pergi ke pantai akhir minggu ini. Apa kau punya waktu?" Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho langsung membuka buku catatannya

_" Aku memang berjanji akan mengajaknya ke pantai musim panas depan"_

" Tapi aku ingin mengabulkannya sekarang Yun lagipula Minnie terus merengek"

_" Jangan berikan semua yang dia inginkan Jae..."_

" Tapi eomma sudah setuju, aku ingin mengajakmu, Junsu dan Yoochun juga dan hari ini eomma serta Minnie pergi ke panti. Minnie merindukan teman - temannya disana, awalnya kami ingin pergi ke panti sebelum ke pantai tapi kami takut waktunya tidak cukup jadi... Eomma membawa Changmin ke panti hari ini"

Yunho tampak berpikir hingga akirnya dia mengangguk pasrah. Minggu ini dia libur bekerja bukan?

" Aku akan menjemput kalian setelah makan siang di panti akhir minggu ini"

Yunho mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

.

.

**\- AKHIR PEKAN -**

**.**

.

" Minnie senang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne! Min senang bisa lepas dari infusan, jalan - jalan sama Kim eomma juga Kim appa dan semuanya!"

Changmin memakan kue tart yang ada dipangkungan, keluarga Kim serta Ahra mengajak Changmin pergi ke pantai. Sedangkan Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun ada di mobil Yoochun.

Atas persetujuan Siwon, Changmin diperbolehkan pergi dengan syarat membawa obat - obatannya. Tapi, Siwon tetaplah meminta keluarga Kim itu menjaga Changmin dengan sungguh - sungguh karena dia tidak ingin Changmin semakin memburuk keadaannya.

Bahkan untuk melepaskan infusan saja awalnya Siwon tidak memperbolehkannya tapi karena kesungguhan Changmin akhir - akhir ini dan keadaannya yang membaik, Siwon mencabut selang infus itu khusus hari ini.

" Min mau maen pasir"

" Main pasir?"

" Iya, bikin istana pasir yang Min pernah lihat ditivi - tivi"

" Ah~ Ne, Minnie boleh melakukannya kalau tidak kelelahan ne?"

" Ne hyung!"

.

.

.

" Whhhoooaaaaa! Pannntttaaaaiiiii!" Changmin terpekik senang di atas kursi rodanya

Changmin yang semakin lemah juga semakin kurus itu terlalu lemah untuk berjalan sendirian. Dia memakai kursi roda untuk berkeliling di pantai siang itu.

" Ayo hyuunngg~ Main!" Pekik Changmin

" Minnie ah! Makan siang dulu, tidur baru kau boleh bermain sepuasnya saat sore" Ucap Mrs. Kim mengingatkan

" Huh Kim eomma!"

" Ayo nak"

" Ne Kim eomma"

Mereka semua berjalan ke sebuah hotel bintang lima yang ada dipinggir pantai sana, hotel milik keluarga Kim lebih tepatnya. Keluarga Kim sudah mereservasi satu ruangan khusus menghadap laut untuk berliburnya hari ini.

Terlihat juga didalam ruangan itu macam - macam makanan sudah tersedia, Changmin mengambil semua macam makanan itu namun hanya mencicipinya sedikit, dia merasa mudah mual dan perutnya cenderung terasa penuh saat ini.

" Yun?"

Jaejoong memanggil Yunho yang tengah berdiri didekat kaca yang pemandangannya adalah laut.

" Sedang apa?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan.

" Kau sudah makan?"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

" Kau suka pantainya?"

Kali ini Yunho mengambil buku catatan kecilnya dari dalam kantong celananya dan menuliskan jawabannya di sana.

_" Ya, disini sangat tenang"_

" Baguslah kalau kau suka. Aku juga menyukai pantai ini"

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan mata memandang kearah laut, menikmati pemandangan siang laut yang sangat tenang. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho, memastikan namja itu menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

" Hyuunnnggiieee..."

Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh, Junsu tengah mendorong kursi roda Changmin ke arah mereka. Namja kecil itu tengah memangku jus mangga dan sesekali meminumnya. Changmin sangat senang saat meliat pemandangan indah dari balik kaca hotel itu.

" Min senang bisa kemari dengan hyungie" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Aigo... Senyummu begitu menyilaukan Minnie!" Jaejoong berjongkok di depan Changmin, membenarkan topi yang dipakai oleh Changmin dan merapatkan sweater yang dipakai oleh namja cilik itu " Kau harus tersenyum terus agar wajah tampanmu terlihat"

" Ne hyung, Min akan selalu tersenyum!" Ucap Changmin kemudian menampilkan senyumnya pada wajah pucatnya

Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Changmin dan menunduk agar bisa mencium kening Changmin. Setelahnya Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dan mulailah rasa aneh pada diri Jaejoong, tiba - tiba saja dia bertekat untuk mempelajari bahasa isyarat yang digunakan oleh Yunho dan mengerti Yunho sebanyak yang dia bisa.

" Ne hyung! Min tau, Min gak nakal kok. Min masih minum obatnya" Changmin kemudian tersenyum manis

"..."

" Ne hyung"

Perasaan Jaejoong mulai bercampur aduk saat Yunho dengan tenang _'berbicara' _dengan Junsu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Rasanya sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak untuk menarik Yunho dan membuat namja itu hanya melihat kearahnya!

_' Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jaejoong ah?!'_ Batin Jaejoong kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan_ ' Aku pasti sudah gila'_

Ya...

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho yang masih_ 'berbicara' _dengan Junsu, dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman...

.

.

.

" Hyung... Min mau kesana"

Changmin menunjuk bibir pantai, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya namun Yunho malah menggendong Changmin.

" Yunho!" Ketus Jaejoong

" Min mau lihat matahali tenggelam Jae hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Yunho, Minnie sudah tampak kelelahan"

" Min gak capek hyung~~" Rengek Changmin

Yunho tersenyum pada Changmin dan mengangguk, namja itu membawa Changmin pada pohon yang berada di dekat pinggir pantai. Jaejoong mengikutinya sembari membawa sebuah selimut untuk Changmin dan menggerutu.

Mereka duduk dibawa sebuah pohon kelapa sembari melihat kearah pantai, dimana matahari mulai turun.

" Hyungie..."

Panggil Changmin yang sudah duduk dipangkuan Yunho, namja cilik itu juga sudah diselimuti oleh Jaejoong.

" Ne?" Jawab Jaejoong

" Hyungie tau? Suie hyung suka sekali pohon kelapa"

" Hyung tidak tahu, kenapa dia menyukai pohon kelapa?"

" Suie hyung bilang dia ingin sekali tinggal di atas pohon kelapa?"

" Hahahaha, jinjja?"

" Ne, Yunho hyung" Kali ini Changmin memanggil Yunho

" ..."

" Min senang hyung jadi hyung untuk Min selama dipanti"

Yunho membalasnya dengan senyuman dan elusan pada puncak kepala Changmin kemudian Yunho mengangguk.

" Whooaaa! Matahalinya mulai tulun! Min suka!" Pekik Changmin

" Ne hyung juga suka" Jaejoong menjawab Changmin dengan matanya memandang keindahan di depannya

" Min sayang Yunho hyung, Min sayang Joongie hyung"

" Eoh? Joongie? Kau akhirnya memanggilku Joongie, Minnie ah"

Jaejoong mendekat dan mencium kening namja cilik yang terlihat lelah dan pucat itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali menikmati sunset yang tengah berlangsung.

" Minnie ah..." Kali ini Jaejoong memanggil Changmin

" Hmmm?"

" Hyungie ingin Minnie selalu gembira"

" Ne"

" Hyung ingin bisa membahagiakan Minnie"

" Ne..."

" Ingin melihat Minnie sekolah dan mengantarkan Minnie sekolah"

" N-ne.."

" Ingin melihat Minnie bermain dengan teman - teman Minnie nanti"

" Hmm..."

" Ingin melihat Minnie tumbuh sehat dan bisa terus memberikan semangat untuk keluarga Minnie"

" Hmm..."

" Hyung ingin sekali mendengar Minnie memanggil Kim appa dan eomma dengan eomma dan appa saja, tidak membawa nama mereka"

" Min sudah lakukan tadi hyung" Suara Changmin terdengar serak dan lirih, Jaejoong mengira Changmin sudah kelelahan

" Jinjja? Kalau begitu Minnie harus berjanji membahagiakan hyung, eomma dan appa dengan tumbuh dan meraih cita - cita Minnie untuk menjadi dokter"

" ..."

" Pasti kau sangat keren memakai jas dokter Minnie ah"

" ..."

" Lihat Minnie, mataharinya sungguh indah bukan? Keren!"

" ..."

" Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya " Kau pasti kele..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Yunho memeluk erat Changmin yang terbungkus dalam selimut. Wajah Changmin sangat pucat dan namja cilik itu memejamkan matanya, namun bukan itu yang membuat kening Jaejoong bertaut.

Tapi...

Bagaimana cara Yunho memeluk erat namja cilik yang masih dalam pangkuannya itu dan mata Yunho terpejam erat dengan airmata mengalir pada kedua sisi matanya juga namja itu menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya seakan menahan sakit parah.

Darah Jaejoong berdesir hebat melihat pemandangan itu dan tak lama dia melihat bahu Changmin diam, tidak ada dengkuran ataupun hembusan nafas, seketika Jaejoong tercekat.

" M-mi-minnie..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong

#senyumtanpadosa

Maafkan Cho yang menghilang entah kemana... Hahahaha

Maaf... Maaf karena Cho sakit hehee

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Rin SNL (harus positif... Hehee), akiramia44 (Nado hwaiting!), Uchiha Taci'4'Sora (hmmm... Liad chap dpn), danactebh (ok sip), teukiangle (jawaban chap depan), metayaoilover (gak kok ^^), YJS (mereka ga semua baik, yang bakar panti di chap dpn keluar), momo chan (masa lalu na di chap selanjutnya ya, cheonma), yunacho90 (ia, ga kok...), lee sunri Hyun (sip), cokelat (ia ia, Cho update in. Nado hwaiting!), GaemGyu92 (hmm... Gitu dah? Hehehehe),**

**Guest (Nado hwaiting!), Guest (ia, pasti), via kuchiki yjs (mm... sabar ya,ga usah nangis), indy (ne... silahkan ditunggu), readeraja (lebih lengkapnya dichap depan ya), vichi. vhan (penyakit na leukemia...), Princess Jae (enak aja! Bang mimin cuma punya Cho), Park honggie (ia, gpp kok ^o^), dheaniyuu (keadaan bang mimin? Ntr Cho tanyain, dia kan lg wamil), kimRyan2124 (yang bakar liad chap depan ya), choikim1310 (bukan kok, bang mimin asli dari panti hehehehe),**

**5351 (doain aja otak Cho ga konslet ya), hyuashiya (ga janji...), shipper89 (sip deh), elsita (eii... ga ada kok), JonginDO (ia, sip), Min (smile update itu abis voice... Cho selalu semangat kok), ruixi1 (liad chap depan ne?), birin. rin (gituan? Hahahaha #yadongkumat hmm...), Avanrio11 (home diupdate abis back Seat hehehehe, Junki? Cho sih mau na dia bae... ga tau yah nanti hehehehe), himeryo99 (ia, Cho selalu semangat kok**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

Makasih #bow

.

Buat yang udah nuduh bang bebek yang bikin kebakaran liad di chap depan, benar apa kaga kalo dia yang bakar.

Trus, keadaan bang mimin? Biar Cho tanya dulu ya, dia kan lagi wamil. Huuuuwweeee... bang mimin na Cho...! #gulinggulingditanah

.

Trus buat **jungnara2602 **yang udah baca chap 4 na Voice duluan bahkan sebelum file-nya di edit, komen jangan lupa ya! Hahahahaha #tawanista tapi makasih ya, udh mau usaha buat Cho #bow

Oke lah, sekian aja dari Cho,

Chuuuu~

.

.

.

**Jumat, 20 November 2015**

**( Bang Mimin cepet balik ya! Cho tunggu in)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

Hati - hati ya bacanya, _"..." _tulisannya _italic _itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong ^^

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung... Min mau kesana"

Changmin menunjuk bibir pantai, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya namun Yunho malah menggendong Changmin.

" Yunho!" Ketus Jaejoong

" Min mau lihat matahali tenggelam Jae hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Yunho, Minnie sudah tampak kelelahan"

" Min gak capek hyung~~" Rengek Changmin

Yunho tersenyum pada Changmin dan mengangguk, namja itu membawa Changmin pada pohon yang berada di dekat pinggir pantai. Jaejoong mengikutinya sembari membawa sebuah selimut untuk Changmin dan menggerutu.

Mereka duduk dibawa sebuah pohon kelapa sembari melihat kearah pantai, dimana matahari mulai turun.

" Hyungie..." Panggil Changmin yang sudah duduk dipangkuan Yunho, namja cilik itu juga sudah diselimuti oleh Jaejoong.

" Ne?" Jawab Jaejoong

" Hyungie tau? Suie hyung suka sekali pohon kelapa"

" Hyung tidak tahu, kenapa dia menyukai pohon kelapa?"

" Suie hyung bilang dia ingin sekali tinggal di atas pohon kelapa?"

" Hahahaha, jinjja?"

" Ne, Yunho hyung" Kali ini Changmin memanggil Yunho

" ..."

" Min senang hyung jadi hyung untuk Min selama dipanti"

Yunho membalasnya dengan senyuman dan elusan pada puncak kepala Changmin kemudian Yunho mengangguk.

" Whooaaa! Matahalinya mulai tulun! Min suka!" Pekik Changmin

" Ne hyung juga suka" Jaejoong menjawab Changmin dengan matanya memandang keindahan di depannya

" Min sayang Yunho hyung, Min sayang Joongie hyung"

" Eoh? Joongie? Kau akhirnya memanggilku Joongie, Minnie ah"

Jaejoong mendekat dan mencium kening namja cilik yang terlihat lelah dan pucat itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali menikmati sunset yang tengah berlangsung.

" Minnie ah..." Kali ini Jaejoong memanggil Changmin

" Hmmm?"

" Hyungie ingin Minnie selalu gembira"

" Ne"

" Hyung ingin bisa membahagiakan Minnie"

" Ne..."

" Ingin melihat Minnie sekolah dan mengantarkan Minnie sekolah"

" N-ne.."

" Ingin melihat Minnie bermain dengan teman - teman Minnie nanti"

" Hmm..."

" Ingin melihat Minnie tumbuh sehat dan bisa terus memberikan semangat untuk keluarga Minnie"

" Hmm..."

" Hyung ingin sekali mendengar Minnie memanggil Kim appa dan eomma dengan eomma dan appa saja, tidak membawa nama mereka"

" Min sudah lakukan tadi hyung" Suara Changmin terdengar serak dan lirih, Jaejoong mengira Changmin sudah kelelahan

" Jinjja? Kalau begitu Minnie harus berjanji membahagiakan hyung, eomma dan appa dengan tumbuh dan meraih cita - cita Minnie untuk menjadi dokter"

" ..."

" Pasti kau sangat keren memakai jas dokter Minnie ah"

" ..."

" Lihat Minnie, mataharinya sungguh indah bukan? Keren!"

" ..."

" Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya " Kau pasti kele..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Yunho memeluk erat Changmin yang terbungkus dalam selimut. Wajah Changmin sangat pucat dan namja cilik itu memejamkan matanya, namun bukan itu yang membuat kening Jaejoong bertaut.

Tapi...

Bagaimana cara Yunho memeluk erat namja cilik yang masih dalam pangkuannya itu dan mata Yunho terpejam erat dengan airmata mengalir pada kedua sisi matanya juga namja itu menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya seakan menahan sakit parah.

Darah Jaejoong berdesir hebat melihat pemandangan itu dan tak lama dia melihat bahu Changmin diam, tidak ada dengkuran ataupun hembusan nafas, seketika Jaejoong tercekat.

" M-mi-minnie..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap sengit namja yang tengah memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sebuah peti mati di depan namja itu. Jaejoong menyalahkan semua yang terjadi pada namja itu, semua karenanya.

Jika saja namja itu menariknya dan memberitahukan apa yang tengah terjadi saat itu pasti semua tidak akan seperti ini. Ya... Jaejoong menyalahkan Yunho atas apa yang terjadi di pantai dua hari yang lalu.

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Mi-minnie?! Apa yang terjadi! Cepat kita bawa dia ke dalam!"

Jaejoong yang panik langsung berlutut dan memeriksa keadaan Changmin yang sudah terkulai itu. Namun hanya sebuah gelengan yang di dapatkannya dari Yunho.

" Apa maksudmu eoh?! Berikan Changmin!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yunho, Jaejoong mengambil Changmin dan memeriksa kening namja kecil itu, dingin.

" Astaga!"

Jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang memandang sendu punggung Jaejoong. Dia menatap ke arah pantai, menatapnya dalam kediamannya.

_" Minnie..."_

.

.

Yunho berjalan ke tempat dimana Jaejoong membawa Changmin, sebuah rumah sakit yang dekat dari hotel tempat mereka singgahi tadi. Dia melihat semua orang menunduk dan mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Yunho tidak mau menangis, dia berusaha menahan semuanya dalam hati walaupun sulit, dia akan memenuhi janji terakhirnya pada Changmin.

Yunho hendak menghampiri Junsu yang tengah dipeluk oleh Yoochun tapi seseorang menghalanginya dan menampar keras dirinya hingga semua orang menatap dirinya.

" Kau! Kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini!"

Jaejoong, namja itu berteriak keras setelah menampar Yunho yang kini memegangi pipi kirinya.

" Kenapa kau diam saja saat Changmin kritis di pantai?!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Joongie..." Mrs. Kim mencoba maju untuk menahan Jaejoong

" Kau bisa menarikku agar aku tahu keadaan Changmin! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah diam saja! Kau tahu bagaimana perjuangan Changmin untuk bisa hidup bukan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Kenapa!"

**Bugh**

Jaejoong memukul rahang Yunho hingga namja yang dalam keadaan tidak siap itu jatuh. Yunho hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong sendu.

" Jaejoong!"

" Joongie!"

" Hyung!"

Semua terpekik melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong terhadap Yunho. Junsu langsung menghampiri Yunho dan memegangan lengan namja itu sedangkan Yoochun menahan Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan melakukan hal lebih pada Yunho.

" Aku tahu kau bisu" Jaejoong memulai ucapannya dengan nada datar, mendatangkan tatapan tidak suka dari Junsu karena Jaejoong membawa - bawa kekurangan Yunho " Tapi bisakah kau lebih berguna pada saat genting seperti itu? Atau kau sengaja melakukannya? Membiarkan Changmin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tadi? Kau brengsek Yun! Aku membencimu! Lebih baik kau mati saja!"

Entah apa yang merasuki Jaejoong hingga dia berkata seperti itu, setelah mengatakannya Jaejoong menghempaskan pegangan Yoochun dan pergi dari tempat itu. Mrs. Kim yang menganggap Jaejoong keterlaluan mengikuti Jaejoong.

" Ya!"

Junsu hilang kesabarannya, dia ingin memaki Jaejoong tapi Yunho menarik Junsu dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yoochun membantu keduanya berdiri dan membawa Yunho meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

.

" Joongie ah... Berhentilah menatap Yunho seperti itu" Mrs. Kim mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya yang masih menatap tajam Yunho

" Aku tidak akan memaafkannya eomma" Ucap Jaejoong datar kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan kasar

Acara hari itu berakhir setelah jasad namja kecil itu di kremasi. Isak tangis memenuhi ruangan itu, mereka sedih karena kehilangan satu anggota keluarga yang sangat berharga, Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho hanya diam, menatap datar pemandangan di depannya lalu beranjak keluar ruangan. Jaejoong berdecih kemudian mengikuti Yunho.

" Kau..."

Yunho menoleh saat dia mendengar seseorang seakan berbicara padanya. Yunho terpaku saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri dengan angkuh sembari menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada.

" Memang tidak memiliki rasa sedih ya? Tidak menangis sejak Changmin meninggal... Kau... Bukan manusia"

" ..."

" Wae? Oh... Aku lupa kau bisa sehingga tidak bisa membalas perkataanku"

"..."

" Aku membencimu Jung! Ingat itu! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu atas semua yang terjadi pada Changmin" Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya

Yunho segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dia berjalan menjauh dari Jaejoong. Menghindari hal - hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Hari - hari seakan sangat berat bagi Yunho, di sekolah dia harus menghadapi ucapan - ucapan maut yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri melakukannya karena memang dia merasa benar. Kesedihan ditinggal oleh sang adik angkat membuat dirinya membully Yunho sama seperti siswa yang lain.

" Apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan Jae?" Tanya Kris saat mereka tengah makan siang di kantin

" Keterlaluan? Aku rasa tidak" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tapi Jaejoong ah... Changmin lebih lama hidup bersamanya, Yunho pasti merasakan kehilangan juga" GD menimpali

" Kehilangan? Aku tidak melihat dia menyesal karena Changmin meninggal. Dia tidak menangis seperti yang lain"

" Penyesalan tidak harus dengan menangis Jaejoong ah... Aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kau perbuat" Ucap Kris

" Kau juga harus melihat dari sudut pandang Yunho dan aku tidak suka sahabatku menjadi orang jahat karena hal ini" Ucap GD dan diangguki oleh Kris

" Hey... Tidak usah membelanya" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya saat dua orang namja melewati kantin, Yunho dan Yoochun

.

.

" Apa kabar suster Tae Hee?"

" Oh, Jaejoong ah! Masuklah"

Walaupun hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho sangat buruk tapi hubungan Jaejoong dengan penghuni panti sangatlah baik. Jaejoong memasuki ruang tengah panti itu dan mendapati anak - anak itu tengah bermain.

" Hey..."

" Jaejoong oppa!"

" Annyeong Soyu"

Jaejoong menggendong Soyu dan mencium gemas yeoja kecil itu.

" Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Baik oppa, aku sedang bermain bersama Bomi"

" Bermain apa?"

" Puzzle, kemarin Yunho oppa membelikan puzzle baru"

" Oh..."

Jaejoong menurunkan Soyu dan ikut bermain bersama dua yeoja kecil itu.

" Kenapa Yunho oppa selalu pulang malam sih?" Bomi bertanya pada Soyu

" Oppa sibuk kerja mencari uang"

" Ugh... Bomi kangen sama Yunho oppa! Yang biasa mengantar dan menaikkan selimut sebelum Bomi tidur"

" Aku juga, teman - teman yang lain juga. Aku harap Yunho oppa bisa pulang cepat agar bisa bermain bersama kita lagi" Ucap Soyu

Jaejoong diam mendengarkan kedua anak itu berbicara tentang Yunho. Jaejoong berpikir apakah tindakannya benar, satu sisi Jaejoong merasa memang dia keterlaluan tapi kemudian dia mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dan amarah itu kembali menyusup ke dalam diri Jaejoong.

" _Minnie tidak akan meninggal jika Yunho cepat memberitahukannya" _Batin Jaejoong

Setelah puas bermain dengan Soyu dan Bomi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang tapi jaejoong berpapasan dengan Junsu yang sudah pulang dari bekerja sampingannya.

" Annyeong Su"

Junsu tidaklah menjawab, dia langsung masuk ke dalam panti bahkan dia tidak menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Junsu, Yoochun serta kedua orangtuanya seakan berdiri pada sisi Yunho yang menurutnya salah itu. Akhirnya Jaejoong pulang karena dirinya pun cukup letih.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju perpustakaan saat jam istirahat datang. Dia harus mencari buku rumus matematika yang membuat dirinya pusing hari, dia harus mencarinya sendiri karena dia sudah tidak mau belajar bersama Yunho lagi.

" Dimana sih buku itu?"

Jaejoong menelusuri rak demi rak di dalam perpustakaan tapi dia tidak menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Sampai akhirnya kaki Jaejoong terhenti pada sudut ruangan dan melihat dua orang namja duduk berdampingan di lantai perpustakaan.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mengetahui siapa kedua namja itu. Dia kembali memundurkan langkahnya namun mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua namja itu, Yoochun dan Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho duduk bersandar dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Yoochun tengah membaca buku dengan menggunakan headset pada telinganya.

Ah, Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu. Yunho tengah tertidur saat ini. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang tetap terlihat walaupun menunduk. Terlihat wajah Yunho kelelahan namun Jaejoong berdecih. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli lalu keluar dari perpustakaan walaupun dia belum menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

.

.

.

" Joongie lihat, nilai ulanganmu menurun. Ada apa?" Tanya Mr. Kim

Mereka tengah duduk diruang tengah, Jaejoong baru saja memberikan hasil ulangannya pada kedua orangtuanya. Nilai ulangan yang dia kerjakan minggu lalu itu mendapatkan nilai lima dan hal itu membuat Mr. Kim kesal.

" Maafkan aku appa, banyak yang tidak aku mengerti" Jawab Jaejoong menyesal

" Kenapa kau tidak belajar bersama Yunho lagi? Saat kau belajar dengannya nilaimu tidak separah ini"

" Appa! Aku tidak akan belajar dengan namja yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa adikku appa"

" Joongie, Minnie juga adik Yunho"

" Tapi dia sudah-"

" Joongie, kematian sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Kita hanya bisa menerimanya, sudah cukup kau menyalahkan Yunho dalam hal ini" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Kenapa eomma membelanya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah

" Eomma tidak membelanya atau menyalahkannya, semua terjadi atas kehendak Tuhan Joongie ah. Kau sudah keterlaluan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yunho. Harusnya kau lihat juga bagaimana dia bertahan sejak Minnie meninggal" Mrs. Kim mencoba memberikan pengertian pada sang anak

Jaejoong menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja, Changmin memang lebih lama tinggal dengan Yunho, bermain dengan Yunho, belajar dengan Yunho. Tapi namja itu sudah menghilangkan sebuah nyawa berharga yang ingin hidup lebih lama.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal kemudian pergi dari hadapan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah memanggilnya terus menerus.

Jaejoong melajukan mobilnya menuju satu tempat, satu tempat dimana Jaejoong ingin menemani Changmin, rumah duka tempat abu namja cilik itu berada.

Jaejoong menyusuri lemari tempat penyimpanan guci abu milik orang - orang yang sudah meninggal itu, dia tahu tempat dimana guci Changmin berada. Dia berhenti tepat di depan lemari diujung ruangan dan melihat foto Changmin pada salah satu laci kecil dilapisi pintu kaca trasnparan disana.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kaca yang ada disana kemudian mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat lima tangkai tulip putih berjejer rapi di depan guci abu Changmin.

" Siapa?"

Jaejoong juga menemukan sebuah gelang kecil yang Jaejoong yakini adalah milik Changmin.

" Minnie ah... Apa kabar disana? Apa menyenangkan hingga kau meninggalkan hyungmu eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada bergetar

" Hyung tahu pertemuan denganmu cukup singkat tapi perasaan hyung tidaklah dangkal padamu Minnie. Hyung sangat menyayangimu, kau adalah adik termanis yang pernah hyung miliki"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Changmin, bagaimana anak kecil itu mengambil hatinya dan menjadikannya sebagai adik adalah sebuah keputusan yang sangat benar.

Saat Jaejoong membuka matanya yang dia tahu airmatanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya. Menyakitkan rasanya ditinggal oleh seseorang yang sangat dia sayang.

" Hyung..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara paraunya " Menyayangimu. Hyung akan kembali secepatnya, annyeong baby" Jaejoong mengusap pelan matanya kemudian dia menaruh rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya kedalam laci itu

Rangkaian bunga kecil yang dia beli sebelum pergi ke rumah duka ini. Bunga Sweet Pea berwarna warni yang sangat indah. Dia menutup laci itu dan bergegas keluar dari sana.

.

.

Tak berselang lama setelah Jaejoong pergi, seorang namja menghampiri tempat guci Changmin berada. Namja itu berdiri dan mematung melihat rangkaian bunga - bunga kecil itu. Sang namja membuka pintu kaca kecil itu dan menyentuh bunga tersebuh.

_" Sweet Pea mengandung arti terima kasih atas waktu yang menyenangkan"_

Namja itu menatap dalam sebuah foto yang ada di sana kemudian tersenyum walaupun gagal.

_" Kau menerima banyak sekali cinta dan kasih sayang Minnie ah. Semoga di sana kau bahagia dan menjalani semuanya dengan baik"_

Sayang kata - kata itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya melainkan dari dalam hatinya. Namja itu membungkuk sebentar kemudian pergi dari persemanyaman Changmin.

" Hyung pergi dulu, besok hyung akan datang lagi" Batin namja itu

Namja itu kemudian meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya -setangkai Tulip putih- kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju kelasnya, suasana hatinya masih belum membaik padahal ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu.

**Tap**

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia melihat sepasang sepatu agak kusam di depannya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Yunho berdiri dihadapannya. Yunho terpaku dan seakan membeku berhadapan dengan Jaejoong tapi dia harus melakukannya, tak ingin masalah mereka berlarut – larut.

" Apa?"

Yunho dengan segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

" Bicara? Memangnya kau bisa bicara?"

**DEG**

Yunho diam terpaku, kenapa Jaejoong menjadi dingin seperti ini padanya? Apa memang semua yang terjadi pada Changmin adalah salahnya?

" Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan. Aku sudah muak dengan sikap sok baikmu itu. Aku jadi penasaran, jangan – jangan kau juga yang membakar panti?"

Jaejoong memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan berjalan melewati Yunho dengan menyenggol bahu Yunho kencang. Yunho? Dia sangat terkejut mengucapkan hal itu. Apa keuntungannya membakar panti? Dia juga sangat menyayangi adik – adiknya di panti. Jaejoong... Benar – benar sudah berubah dan itu membuat Yunho sangat kecewa.

" Yunho yah..."

Yunho menoleh, dia melihat Yoochun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yunho mencoba tersenyum namun sepertinya gagal karena dia kembali menunjukkan wajah sendunya, dia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya.

" Kau tidak sedang baik – baik saja Yunho yah..." Lirih Yoochun kemudian membawa sang sahabat pergi dari sana

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana Yun, kau sudah mengerjakan semuanya?" Tanya Junki yang melihat Yunho sedikit melamun sembari menatap layar komputer

" _Ya, maaf aku melamun hyung"_

" Kenapa? Kau memikirkan tentang kebakaran panti atau Changmin?" Tanya Junki kemudian duduk di depan meja kerja Yunho

" _Apa terlalu terlihat?"_

Junki menghela nafasnya, dia merasa terbantu dengan Yunho bekerja sebagai asistennya. Perkerjaanya menjadi lebih ringan karena Yunho dan juga dia menganggap Yunho seperti adiknya.

" Ceritalah, apa yang membuatmu risau seperti ini?" Tanya Junki

" _Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tapi Jaejoong menjauhiku"_

" Masalah Changmin?"

" _Ya"_

" Kau harus memberitahukannya cepat Yun, tidak boleh membiarkannya berlarut – larut dalam kesalahpahaman"

" _Aku tahu hyung, tapi Jaejoong menghindariku. Dia tidak mau bicara denganku"_

Junki menghela nafasnya, tidak biasanya Jaejoong bersikap angkuh dan sombong seperti itu. Namja cantik itu selalu baik dan mau mendengarkan cerita orang lain tapi...

**CEKLEK**

" Oh? Tidak bekerja? Bagus sekali... Apa appaku membayarmu untuk melamun?''

Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara, Jaejoong baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan Junki dan menyedekapkan tangan dadanya. Dia menatap sinis pada Yunho.

" Kami sedang berdiskusi Jaejoong ah" Jawab Junki

" Hyung tidak usah membelanya. Appa memanggil hyung" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ya, hyung akan segera kesana"

**BLAM**

" Sabarlah Yun, Jaejoong pasti akan memberikan kesempatan untukmu nanti" Junki mencoba memberi semangat pada Yunho

Yunho menghela nafasnya, jujur saja dia tidak sanggup jika Jaejoong memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dia boleh saja diremehkan, dihina, dihujat bahkan difitnah oleh orang lain. Tapi saat Jaejoong memperlakukannya sama seperti orang lain memperlakukannya hati Yunho sangat sakit, dia tidak mau Jaejoong seperti itu.

Dia ingin Jaejoong kembali tersenyum padanya, tertawa, berbicara dan mengkhawatirkannya. Suka? Yunho tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar teman untuk Jaejoong. Dia sadar diri untuk tidak menyukai namja sesempurna Jaejoong. Dia harus sadar akan kekurangannya...

.

.

.

" _Suster, bagaimana kalau aku berhenti saja dari kantor Kim ahjusshi?"_

" Wae?" Tanya suster Tae Hee yang bingung dengan ungkapan Yunho malam ini

" _Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain saja"_

" Tapi, disana kau bisa tenang Yun. Kau tidak harus kelelahan karena tiga perkerjaan yang kau lakukan dulu"

" _Tapi suster..."_

" Cobalah untuk bertahan, suster yakin kau bisa melakukannya" Gerakan tangan Yunho terhenti saat Suster Tae Hee memotong pembicaraan mereka

Yunho menatap dalam diam suster yang sudah membesarkannya itu, bertahan? Bisakah? Sementara Jaejoong selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Sementara itu seseorang mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar percakapan suster Tae Hee dengan Yunho, dia Junsu. Junsu tidak terima Yunho diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jaejoong yang tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Junsu menatap sekolah yang ada disebrangnya dengan sinis, dia tidak habis pikir Yunho masih bisa bertahan dengan anak - anak kaya nan manja disini. Junsu bersembunyi kala Yunho dan Yoochun keluar dari sekolah.

Namun tak lama matanya membulat saat Yunho ternyata menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggerakkan tangannya. Hingga Junsu tak tahan dan maju karena Jaejoong menampar Yunho. Menampar? Ya... Jaejoong melakukannya.

**Plakk**

Semua mata menatap tidak percaya pada seorang namja yang tiba - tiba datang dan menampar Jaejoong. Yoochun melebarkan matanya saat Junsu datang dan menampar Jaejoong begitu juga Yunho.

" Ya! Apa kau tidak punya hati? Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan Yunho hyung seperti ini?!" Pekik Junsu

" Su-suie..." Ucap Jaejoong tergagap

" Aku bahkan membencimu sejak kau masuk dalam kehidupan kami!"

" Mwo? Ap-"

" Kau kira aku mau berteman dengan namja kaya dan manja sepertimu? Kalau saja Yunho hyung tidak melarangku untuk membencimu aku sudah pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu Changmin!" Pekik Junsu

" SUIE!" Yoochun berteriak dan menarik mundur Junsu yang seakan akan memukul Jaejoong bersama Yunho yang juga panik

" Lepaskan aku Chunnie hyung!" Junsu menepis pegangan Yoochun walaupun gagal "Kau tahu? Kau sama saja dengan orang - orang yang menghakimi kami tanpa alasan yang jelas, menuduh kami walaupun kami tidak salah"

**Deg**

Jaejoong menatap Junsu tidak percaya,kata - kata Junsu barusan seakan menampar wajah Jaejoong lebih keras dibandingkan tamparan Junsu tadi. GD dan Kris yang mendengar keributan segera datang dan terkejut karena keributan itu berasal dari sahabat mereka, kedua namja itu segera berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong dan menyentuh bahu Jaejoong.

" Kau! Hanya bisa menyalahkan tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya! Aku harap aku memiliki uang dan pergi dari rumah pemberian keluargamu!" Pekik Junsu

" Suie cukup!" Yoocun mencoba menghentikan Junsu

" Tidak hyung ti-mmmhh!"

Yunho menutup mulut Junsu dan Yoochun dengan segera menarik Junsu dari sana. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang mematung, dia hanya bisa membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Jaejoong dan mengejar Yoochun serta Junsu. Jaejoong yang melihat ketiga namja itu pergi meneteskan airmatanya.

" Apa aku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Jae..."

" Apa aku jahat?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

" Kau... Matamu hanya sedang tertutup Jae" Ucap GD

" Kau mungkin memang melakukannya, tapi belum terlambat untuk semuanya" Sambung Kris

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat tatapan sendu kedua sahabatnya itu. Yang bisa GD dan Kris lakukan hanya menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong seakan memberikan semangat.

.

.

.

_" Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!"_ Yunho menggerakkan tangannya diiringi dengan tatapan tajamnya

" Aku sudah tidak tahan hyung!" Jawab Junsu

_" Aku dan suster Tae Hee tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat kasar Suie!"_

" Iya memang benar! Tapi namja itu harus aku perlakukan seperti itu agar sadar!"

Yunho menghela nafasnya frustasi, dia tidak suka jika harus ada kekerasan ketika sedang salah paham. Suster Tae Hee selalu berkata padanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa kekerasan. Tapi hari ini? Junsu mengacaukan semuanya.

Yoochun yang melihat Yunho ikut menghembuskan nafasnya. Bukannya membenarkan tindakan Junsu tapi Jaejoong memang sudah keterlaluan menurutnya. Mungkin dengan tindakan Junsu barusan Jaejoong akan sadar?

" Sudahlah Yun, kau pergi saja bekerja. Biar Suie pulang denganku" Ucap Yoochun

" Mwo? Yunho hyung masih akan kerja di tempat namja itu?!" Tanya Junsu dengan nada tidak senang

**Tak**

Yunho menyentil dahi Junsu hingga dia memekik kesakitan.

_" Itu hukuman untukmu dan perusahaan itu milik Mr. Jung bukan Jaejoong. Aku pergi dulu, kau pulanglah dengan Yoochun"_

" Hyung~!"

_" Kka!"_

Yunho tidak terbantahkan, Junsu pun akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Yunho untuk pulang bersama Yoochun.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu Yun?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat suara Junki menyapanya saat namja itu masuk kedalam ruangan.

" Tersangka pembakaran panti sudah ditangkap"

Yunho melebarkan matanya, menatap serius pada Junki.

" Kata Mr. Jung, mereka adalah orang - orang yang pernah menawar tanah panti tapi ditolak oleh suster ketua"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengingat salah satu kejadian saat beberapa orang namja datang kepanti satu tahun yang lalu berniat untuk membeli tanah panti untuk dijadikan perumahan elit. Tapi suter Tae Hee menolaknya dan beberapa hari kemudian kehidupan panti seakan sulit.

Entah air yang tidak keluar, listrik sering padam serta atap rumah panti berjatuhan. Yunho memperbaiki semua itu dibantu oleh Yoochun tanpa mengeluh dan sebulan kemudian beberapa preman datang untuk mengacaukan panti hingga akhirnya Yunho meminta polisi untuk menghentikan semuanya.

Sejak saat itu panti aman, tapi... Mereka kembali dan membakar panti? Apa tanah disana sangat berharga sampai mereka melakukannya?

" Ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Junki saat melihat Yunho terdiam

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau... Bisa memberikan kesaksian jika kau mengenali mereka"

Yunho kembali mengangguk kali ini dengan ragu.

.

.

.

" Pelaku pembakaran panti sudah tertangkap Joongie ah" Ucap Mr. Kim saat mereka tengah makan malam

" Mwo? Jinjja? Siapa mereka?"

" Mereka..."

Mr. Kim menceritakan siapa para namja - namja yang sudah membakar panti dan membuat Jaejoong menggeram marah namun dia ingat sesuatu.

" _Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan. Aku sudah muak dengan sikap sok baikmu itu. Aku jadi penasaran, jangan – jangan kau juga yang membakar panti?"_

Jaejoong teringat apa yang dia katakan pada Yunho pagi itu. Bagaimana ini? Dia merasa bersalah sekarang, dia menuduh Yunho padahal namja itu tidak melakukannya.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan memikirkan ucapannya yang sudah keterlaluan itu, semua pasti menyakitkan bagi Yunho.

.

" Bagaimana ini Minnie ah... Hyung salah?"

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke panti setelah makan malam, dia sebenarnya belum sanggup jika bertemu dengan Junsu dan untunglah Junsu sedang tidak di panti. Jaejoong hanya bertemu suster Tae Hee dan anak - anak panti.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Jaejoong ah?" Tanya suster Tae hee

" Baik suster"

" Ada apa?"

" Aku... Tidak bisa tenang suster. Hanya datang kemari aku bisa merasakan ketenangan"

" Ah... Kau ingin bermain dengan mereka?" Tanya suster Tae Hee

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk dikursi taman belakang panti memandangi para penghuni panti bermain.

" Tidak... Ng... Suster... Bo-boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Ya..."

" Di-dimana Yunho?"

" Dia belum kerja"

Eoh? Appanya tadi bercerita bahwa Yunho pulang lebih awal hari ini. Apa dia belum sampai panti? Lalu dimana dia?

" O-oh... Suster..." Satu pertanyaan lagi muncul dalam benak Jaejoong, sikap Yunho.

Namja itu begitu tenang menghadapi semuanya walaupun Jaejong pernah memperlakukan Yunho secara kasar. Yunho berbeda dengan anak - anak panti lain, dia bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan benda - benda mewah sekalipun. Siapa Yunho sebenarnya?

" Boleh aku tahu? Apa Yunho bisu sejak lahir?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

" Ak-aku merasa bersalah padanya suster. Aku ingin tahu tentang latar belakangnya dan memperbaiki semuanya"

" Jaejoong ah..." Suster Tae menatap anak - anak yang tengah bermain sedangkan Jaejoong menatap sang suster " Yunho bukannya tidak bisa bicara... Dia hanya belum mau bicara"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengemudikan mobilnya sembari mengulang kata - kata suster Tae Hee. Dalam benaknya dia membayangkan betapa kejamnya kehidupan Yunho sebelum ada di panti.

.

.

_" Keluarga Yunho adalah salah satu donatur panti dulu, dia anak yang periang dan sangat manja. Usianya saat itu baru lima tahun saat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Tengah malam itu Yunho terbangun saat mendengar teriakkan eommanya,_

_Yunho turun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi tapi yang dilihatnya adalah sang appa yang berbaring lemah, eomma yang sedang diacungkan sebuah pistol,_

_Yunho... Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh perampok dan dia sendiri paksa meminum segelas minuman yang sudah dicampur oleh lem"_

_" M-mwo?"_

_" Perampok itu kabur setelah mengambil semua benda berharga keluarga Yunho, yang aku ingat seorang ahjusshi tua yang sudah menjaga keluarga Yunho itu baru saja pulang dari rumah anaknya dan dia melaporkan semua kejadian itu ke polisi"_

_" Ba-bagaimana dengan Yunho"_

_" Ahjusshi itu mengira Yunho sudah tiada tapi saat mendekat dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung Yunho sehingga dia membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit dan mengabariku"_

_" Lalu?"_

_" Lalu saat aku datang ahjusshi itu memintaku untuk menyembunyikan Yunho sementara waktu dan menjaganya serta mengganti namanya"_

_" Kenapa?"_

_" Karena ahjusshi itu berkata bahwa semua perampokan yang terjadi terlihat mencurigakan sampai akhirnya aku mengiyakan saja, kami merubah namanya"_

_" Nama?"_

_" Ya, Choi Yoo No adalah nama Yunho dulu"_

_" Bagaimana kelanjutannya?"_

_" Ahjusshi itu menyembunyikan Yunho dengan baik di rumah sakit selama Yunho tidak sadar dan ketika sadar kami kaget karena Yunho tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Setelahnya aku membawa pulang Yunho dan kami mencari tempat untuk pindah di daerah Seoul karena keluarga Choi tiba - tiba mengentikan pendanaannya terhadap panti dan hidup bersama Yunho yang sikapnya berubah"_

_" Lalu suster bilang tadi... Yunho belum mau bicara? Apa maksudnya?"_

_" Lem itu merusak pita suaranya, Yunho bisa saja berbicara kembali dengan terapi tapi... Anak itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak"_

_" Bagaimana dengan keluarganya yang lain?"_

_" Ahjusshi memalsukan kematian Yunho hingga mereka semua mengira Yunho telah tiada namun mereka terlihat tidak bersedih saat acara kematian itu hingga aku yakin ada maksud dari semua ini"_

_" Lalu bagaimana dengan ahjusshi itu?"_

_" Ahjusshi itu ditemukan meninggal bunuh diri tak lama setelah kami pindah. Dan akhirnya Yunho setuju untuk menggunakan marga ahjusshi itu, sehingga namanya sekarang adalah Jung Yunho"_

_._

Kehidupan Yunho sangatlah tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Jaejoong, bagaimana bisa anak berusia lima tahun harus melihat itu semua? Bagaimana selama ini Yunho bisa mengatasi semuanya seorang diri? Astaga...

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya saat dia sampai di satu gedung yang rutin dia datangi, tempat Changmin. Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju tempat Changmin tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang tengah memejamkan matanya serta mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti sedang berdoa, Jaejoong segera bersembunyi dan mengintip orang itu.

" Y-yunho..." Lirih Jaejoong

Dia melihat Yunho berdoa dan Yunho masih menggunakan seragamnya serta tas ransel sekolah! Itu berarti Yunho memang belum pulang ke panti. Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana kemudian Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka tas ranselnya, dia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga.

" Tulip putih..."

Segera saja Jaejoong kembali bersembunyi saat Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia yakin Yunho akan keluar dari rumah duka. Setelah memastikan Yunho sudah tidak ada, Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri tempat Changmin dan memperhatikan jajaran tulip putih disana.

" Annyeong baby, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf... Hyung... Sepertinya hyung banyak salah... Apa yang harus hyung perbuat untuk memperbaikinnya?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan berdoa untuk Changmin, setelahnya dia keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan tak jauh dari sana dia melihat Yunho tengah duduk di halte sendirian, Jaejoong merasa khawatir tapi namja itu tidak ingin menghampiri Yunho.

Sehingga yang dilakukannya hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Disebrang sana seorang nenek berdiri menawarkan minuman dan makanan ringan dan dengan sigap Yunho berdiri dan menuntun sang nenek untuk duduk dan membeli beberapa roti serta minuman yang ditawarkan oleh nenek itu.

Jaejoong terkejut kala Yunho menyuapi nenek itu dengan roti yang sudah dibelinya, sedikit memaksa memang tapi Yunho pasti punya alasan melakukannya. Dia bahkan untuk tidak naik ke bus untuk menunggu nenek itu selesai makan.

" Beruntunglah dia karena itu bukan bus terakhir! Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir Jung!" Gerutu Jaejoong

Setelah selesai makan, Yunho membantu nenek itu mendorong gerobak yang dibawa sang nenek menuju sebuah gang, sepertinya rumah sang nenek tak jauh dari sana kerena Yunho kembali lima menit kemudian. Dan tak lama sebuah bus datang, Yunho naik ke dalam bus itu dan Jaejoong mengikutinya dari jauh.

Oke, tindakan Jaejoong memang agak memalukan karena dia mengikuti Yunho seperti ini. Tapi rasa kagum terhadap Yunho kembali muncul kala namja yang tengah berjalan setelah turun dari bus itu memungut sampah disekitarnya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tong sampah.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho hingga namja itu masuk ke dalam panti yang sudah sepi karena sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam dan Jaejoong rasa semua penghuni panti sudah tidur. Dia turun dari mobil dan melihat Yunho masuk tapi berjalan ke samping panti, disana adalah jalan menuju taman belakang.

Dengan segala keberaniannya Jaejoong mengikuti dan bersembunyi disana. Dia melihat Yunho duduk menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar foto yang Jaejoong tidak tahu apa gambarnya. Yunho menunduk dan tak lama bahunya bergetar, Yunho menangis...

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Yunho mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras. Yunho bahkan meremas kencang rambutnya hingga sepertinya beberapa rambut Yunho ikut tertarik.

Ini sudah ambang batasnya, dia sudah tidak bisa seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menuduh namja yang sama rapuh dengan dirinya, apa lagi Yunho sudah banyak kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi.

Benar ucapan Junsu, dia sama saja dengan orang - orang yang menghakimi dan menuduh Yunho tanpa tahu mereka seperti apa...

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Bugh...**

Jaejoong berlutut didepan Yunho, menaikkan dagu Yunho dan memeluk namja yang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu.

" Maafkan aku... Hiks... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! #lambai-lambai

Cho kembali update kan Voice, maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan dan keterlambatan update.

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Ain (sip), jungnara2602 (annyeong nara... hehehehe cheonma), My jeje (sabar nde?), revianputri12 (kenapa ya? Kkk), Park honggie (makasih, nado hwaiting!), zoeuniquee (iya tuh hehehe), Guest (cheonma!), Yena Jung (udh kejawab nde? Bang mimin lg bikin cho patah hati sih kkk), Claudya Aviantika (makasih udh baca hehehe), eL-Re aquafanz (gak... keajaibanny blm an ada), lee sunri hyun (mianhae), ruixi1 (g bisa..), danactebh (amin, makasih doa na, sip deh), meirah (ia, Cho juga galau kkkk), Jaenna (bukan kok),**

**5351 (iaaa...), RereYunjae Pegaxue (urutannya? Otaku - voice - smile - wirh you - home ya... selamat menunggu cho wkwkwkw, nado hwaiting!), dheaniyuu (iaaa..), lipminnie (aminn...), Choi ann (ga, bang mimin Cho cut disini maacih yah..), momo chan (ia, udh kejawab kan?), indy (sip deh), Hana - Kara (ia, makasih juga udh sempetin baca ff gaje cho hehehe), GaemGyu92 (chap ini jawabannya), cokelat (bang mimin di tidurin? Mau donk... #YadongKumat, maacih ya! Nado hwaiting), fans jj (Cho pan antagonis, maacih juga udh baca! amiiinnn), Princess Jae (no~ bang mimin cuma punya cho, liat end na ya), akiramia44 (cheonma!), icviana (apaaa~?), hyuashiya (cho tifus kmrn... hehehe),**

**Apriliany Ardeta (mianhae...), choikim1310 (chap depan jawabannya! Hahaha), kimRyan2124 (ia, Cho malah udh kangen sama dy hehehe), Jj (sip), angel sparkyu (mianhae...), Guest (mianhae), himeryo99 (udh tuh... Nado hwaiting!), Avanrio11 (nah! Bener! Bang mimin kesayangannya Cho udh pergi dengan tenang! Aminnn), Yunjae Heart (jgn nangis eonn... ia, mereka bakalan terus bahagia kok eonn! Pasti!), herojaejae (ia, Cho maafkan hahahaa. Ff na lanjut kok apapun yang terjadi!), elsita (udh kejawab ya), yunacho90 (mianhae...), Kim Jae Qua (mianhe! Hwaiting), JonginDO (iaa...), kimfida62 (mianhae hehehe), may. Linda. 925 (chap ini mah kuat kan? Hehehe), ccsyaoran01 (ia, sabar nde?)**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udh follow, fav, para silent reader dan yang udah nunggu**

**.**

Maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut, atau namanya salah.

Sekian dari Cho dan selamat buat oom bebek yang sekarang udah punya pacar! Hahahahaha

See u next chap

Chuuu~

.

.

**Sabtu, 2 Januari 2016**


	7. Chapter 6

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

Hati - hati ya bacanya, _"..." _tulisannya _italic _itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong lewat tulisan maupun tangannya yang gerak ^^

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Yunho membantu nenek itu mendorong gerobak yang dibawa sang nenek menuju sebuah gang, sepertinya rumah sang nenek tak jauh dari sana kerena Yunho kembali lima menit kemudian. Dan tak lama sebuah bus datang, Yunho naik ke dalam bus itu dan Jaejoong mengikutinya dari jauh.

Oke, tindakan Jaejoong memang agak memalukan karena dia mengikuti Yunho seperti ini. Tapi rasa kagum terhadap Yunho kembali muncul kala namja yang tengah berjalan setelah turun dari bus itu memungut sampah disekitarnya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tong sampah.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho hingga namja itu masuk ke dalam panti yang sudah sepi karena sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam dan Jaejoong rasa semua penghuni panti sudah tidur. Dia turun dari mobil dan melihat Yunho masuk tapi berjalan ke samping panti, disana adalah jalan menuju taman belakang.

Dengan segala keberaniannya Jaejoong mengikuti dan bersembunyi disana. Dia melihat Yunho duduk menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar foto yang Jaejoong tidak tahu apa gambarnya. Yunho menunduk dan tak lama bahunya bergetar, Yunho menangis...

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Yunho mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras. Yunho bahkan meremas kencang rambutnya hingga sepertinya beberapa rambut Yunho ikut tertarik.

Ini sudah ambang batasnya, dia sudah tidak bisa seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menuduh namja yang sama rapuh dengan dirinya, apa lagi Yunho sudah banyak kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi.

Benar ucapan Junsu, dia sama saja dengan orang - orang yang menghakimi dan menuduh Yunho tanpa tahu mereka seperti apa...

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Bugh...**

Jaejoong berlutut didepan Yunho, menaikkan dagu Yunho dan memeluk namja yang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu.

" Maafkan aku... Hiks... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dan menatapnya sendu. Mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di kursi panjang yang ada di belakang halaman panti. Jaejoong terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan Yunho menghentikannya dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berenti meminta maaf dan duduk berdampingan dengan Yunho sembari menggenggam tangan Yunho. Namja itu benar - benar merasa bersalah dan sadar apa yang dilakukannya pada Yunho akhir - akhir ini adalah tidak benar.

" Apa yang terjadi saat dipantai Yun?"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaejoong mengela nafasnya dan mengangkat waja Yunho. Dia menghapus air mata yang masih membekas pada wajah Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Jangan menangis lagi Yun, kau masih memilikiku untuk berbagi kesedihanmu. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin, aku sungguh tidak pantas berlaku seperti itu padamu"

Yunho kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan tangannya dengan cepat menulis pada kertas yang ada dipangkuannya.

_" Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya saat ini, nanti pasti aku akan menceritakannya"_

Jaejoong merasa kecewa tapi jika hal itu bisa membuat Yunho lega, tidak apa - apa. Jaejoong akan menuruti Yunho untuk saat ini.

" Baiklah, lalu... Maaf... Tadi kau sedang melihat foto siapa jika aku boleh tahu?"

Yunho agak ragu menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong tapi pada akhirnya dia memberikan foto itu pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mencoba mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Yunho. Dalam foto yang mulai usang itu terlihat tiga orang tersenyum bahagia. Latar belakang mereka adalah kebun bunga yang sangat indah. Jaejoong langsung saja tahu jika namja kecil yang ada pada foto itu adalah Yunho.

Yunho sangat mirip dengan appanya, mata mereka sama tapi bibir Yunho sama seperti sang eomma. Jaejoong langsung berpikir bahwa Yunho merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

" Kau... Merindukan mereka?"

Yunho tersenyum sendu kemudian mengangguk, setelah Changmin meninggal, Yunho merasa sendirian apalagi saat tadi dia menolong seorang halmoni di halte tadi dia makin merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Yunho sedih karena orang - orang yang dia sayangi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

" Yunho yah... Kau bisa memanggil eommaku dengan eomma. Jika kau merindukan kehangatan keluarga, kau bisa datang kerumahku"

Yunho langsung saja menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak mungkin dia melakukannya! Bagaimanapun Yunho sudah berhutang banyak budi pada keluarga Jaejoong jadi dia cukup sadar diri dengan tempat dan keberadaannnya.

" Gwaenchana, eomma dan appa pasti setuju"

_" Tidak perlu seperti itu Jaejoong ah"_

" Hah... Kau ini"

_" Ini sudah malam, kau tidak pulang?"_

" Omo?! Kau benar! Eomma da appa pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pulang ne?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian keduanya berdiri.

" Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku Yunho yah"

Yuno kembali mengangguk.

" Aku pulang ne?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan, namun baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong berhenti dan berlari kearah Yunho kembali.

**Cup**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Yunho mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali dengan telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi kanannya. Jaejoong baru saja menciumnya di pipi, dia tidak bermimpi bukan?! Dan tak lama senyuman Yunho mengembang, dia merasa satu beban sudah terangkat dari pundaknya.

.

.

.

**\- Yunho POV -**

.

" Hyung... Min mau kesana"

Changmin menunjuk bibir pantai, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya namun aku malah menggendong Changmin, aku tidak bisa jika tidak menuruti Changmin, adik kecilku.

" Yunho!" Jaejoong terlihat tidak terima dengan sikapku

" Min mau lihat matahali tenggelam Jae hyung" Ucap Changmin dengan mengedip - kedipkan matanya, binar matanya mulai pudar karena penyakitnya tapi aku masih bisa melihat semangatnya

" Yunho, Minnie sudah tampak kelelahan" Rayu Jaejoong

" Min gak capek hyung~~" Rengek Changmin

Aku tersenyum pada Changmin dan mengangguk kemudian membawa Changmin pada pohon yang berada di dekat pinggir pantai. Jaejoong mengikuti kami sembari membawa sebuah selimut untuk Changmin dan menggerutu terdengar dari bibir plumnya. Kami duduk dibawah sebuah pohon kelapa melihat matahari mulai turun.

" Hyungie..." Panggil Changmin yang sudah duduk dipangkuanku, adikku itu juga sudah diselimuti oleh Jaejoong.

" Ne?" Jawab Jaejoong

" Hyungie tau? Suie hyung suka sekali pohon kelapa"

Aku melihat Changmin memejamkan matanya seakan menahan rasa sesak. Aku melihatnya langsung merasa berdebar, Changmin ah...

" Hyung tidak tahu, kenapa dia menyukai pohon kelapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Suie hyung bilang dia ingin sekali tinggal di atas pohon kelapa?"

" Hahahaha, jinjja?"

" Ne, Yunho hyung" Kali ini Changmin memanggilku, dia menatapku kemudian tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya

" ..."

" Min senang hyung jadi hyung untuk Min selama dipanti"

Aku membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman dan elusan pada puncak kepala Changmin kemudian aku mengangguk.

" Whooaaa! Matahalinya mulai tulun! Min suka!" Pekik Changmin

" Ne hyung juga suka" Jaejoong menjawab Changmin dengan matanya memandang keindahan di depannya

" Min sayang Yunho hyung, Min sayang Joongie hyung"

Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Min? Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi kami, kami pun seperti itu. Jadi jangan pernah ragukan hal itu.

" Eoh? Joongie? Kau akhirnya memanggilku Joongie, Minnie ah"

Jaejoong mendekat dan mencium kening Changmin yang terlihat lelah dan pucat itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali menikmati sunset yang tengah berlangsung.

" Minnie ah..." Kali ini Jaejoong memanggil Changmin

" Hmmm?"

Aku melihat Changmin menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab panggilan Jaejoong dengan gumaman

" Hyungie ingin Minnie selalu gembira"

" Ne"

" Hyung ingin bisa membahagiakan Minnie"

" Ne...

" Ingin melihat Minnie sekolah dan mengantarkan Minnie sekolah"

" N-ne.."

Changmin mulai tersengal, aku panik. Sangat! Dia harus segera dibawa dari sini, aku tidak mau lagi dia kesakitan seperti ini. Namun belum sempat aku bergerak, Changmin menahanku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya.

_" Gwaenchana"_ Arti dari gerakan Changmin

Tapi aku menggeleng dan hendak bangkit namun sekali lagi Changmin memohon menggunakan tangannya hingga aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata berair. Wae Changmin ah? Kenapa kau membiarkan hyung seperti ini?

" Ingin melihat Minnie bermain dengan teman - teman Minnie nanti"

" Hmm..." Jawab Changmin, suaranya sudah mulai terdengar lemah

" Ingin melihat Minnie tumbuh sehat dan bisa terus memberikan semangat untuk keluarga Minnie"

" Hmm..."

" Hyung ingin sekali mendengar Minnie memanggil Kim appa dan eomma dengan eomma dan appa saja, tidak membawa nama mereka"

" Min sudah lakukan tadi hyung" Jawab Minnie dengan suaranya yang serak

Aku bisa melihat Changmin menggerakkan tangannya dengan lemah seakan dia menggunakan tenaga terbesarnya.

_" Hyung, Min sangat menyayangimu, tolong jaga semuanya untuk Min terutama Joongie hyung. Terima kasih untuk semuanya hyung, Min bahagia tapi Min lelah"_

Aku membulatkan mataku, tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku mulai mengguncang tubuh kecil Changmin saat dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Minnie ah! Minnie!

" Jinjja? Kalau begitu Minnie harus berjanji membahagiakan hyung, eomma dan appa dengan tumbuh dan meraih cita - cita Minnie untuk menjadi dokter"

" ..."

Aku menepuk pelan pipinya tapi Changmin tidak bergerak dan matanya tetap tertutup. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada hidung dan mulut Changmin, sudah tidak ada lagi hembusan nafasnya. Aku menyentuh dada Changmin dan tidak menemukan debaran halus disana.

" Pasti kau sangat keren memakai jas dokter Minnie ah"

" ..."

Andwe!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan erat, airmata pun mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam mengambil orang - orang yang aku sayangi!?

Tidak!

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, Changmin ah! Aku memeluk erat tubuh Changmin yang mulai dingin. Tuhan...

" Lihat Minnie, mataharinya sungguh indah bukan? Keren!"

" ..."

" Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya " Kau pasti kele..."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Jaejoong yang nampak kaget. Bukan hanya dia yang kaget tapi aku pun begitu, Changmin ah... Dalam pangkuanku...

.

**\- Yunho POV end -**

.

.

**Srak**

Yunho menutup tirai jendela kamarnya, dia melirik tempat tidur disampingnya. Tempat tidur Changmin. Yunho duduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbaring pada tempat tidur itu.

Setelah membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit walaupun tidak ada gunanya Jaejoong langsung menamparnya. Dia baru saja kehilangan adik tersayangnya dan Jaejoong langsung menampar juga memarahinya. Apa Jaejoong tidak melihat bagaimana sedihnya dia?

Tapi syukurlah Jaejoong sudah meminta maaf dan Yunho berharap hubungannya dengan Jaejoong akan membaik setelah ini.

" Hyung menyayangimu Min..." Lirih Yunho dalam hatinya dan tak lama dia tertidur setelah jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi

.

.

**Ceklek**

Seorang namja memasuki kamar tempat Yunho tidur, namja itu adalah Junsu. Dia berjalan kearah Yunho tidur dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur yang Yunho tempati, dia memperhatikan wajah damai Yunho yang kini tengah tertidur.

" Aku... Tidak bisa hyung..." Lirihnya " Aku tidak bisa jika kau memilihnya, hatiku sakit"

Junsu menyentuh pelan kepala Yunho dan mengelusnya, merasakan rambut halus Yunho.

" Selama ini hanya hyung yang ada untukku, kau membuatku tergantung padamu hingga membuatku tak bisa manjauh darimu"

Junsu menatap teduh pada Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho.

**Cup**

Junsu mengecup kening Yunho dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wajah Yunho.

" Saranghae... Hyung"

Setelahnya Junsu keluar dari kamar Yunho tanpa tahu bahwa Yunho belumlah tidur. Namja bermata musang itu membuka matanya dan menyentuh kening yang tadi dikecup oleh Junsu.

_" Suie..."_

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun dengan perasaan lega pagi ini, entah kenapa pagi ini terasa lebih indah untuknya. Setelah bersiap dia langsung duduk dimeja makan bersama appa dan eommanya.

" Anak eomma senang sekali?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Hum? Biasa saja"

" Kenapa kau pulang larut sekali semalam Joongie ah?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Eh itu... Anu... Ng..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya " Appa... Bagaimana appa menghubungi Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong, setahunya Yunho belum memiliki ponsel

" Eh?"

Kedua orangtua Jaejoong menatap curiga pada sang anak, Jaejoong langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya pada kedua orangtuanya?

" Untuk apa? Kau mau membully-nya eoh?" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Eomma... Itu... Aku..." Jaejoong akirnya menghela nafas " Aku sudah mint maaf pada Yunho masalah kemarin eomma, aku tahu aku salah"

Orangtua Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, syukurlah jika Jaejoong sudah tidak salah paham pada Yunho.

" Appa! Jawab pertanyaan Joongie yang tadi"

" Eiii... Dasar... Appa memberikan sebuah ponsel untuk inventarisnya karena dia menolak untuk diberikan sebuah ponsel, appa bisa mengirimi pesan ataupun meneleponnya saat appa memerlukannya"

" Ah... Begitu rupanya" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dia akan meminta nomor Yunho nanti di sekolah

Setelah sarapan Mr. Kim mengantarkan Jaejoong menuju sekolahnya dan Jaejoong melihat kedua sahabatnya baru saja masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

" Joongie masuk ne appa?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Mr. Kim kemudian berlari keluar menyusul Kris dan GD, mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya. Kedua sahabat Jaejoong pun bersyukur karena Jaejoong sudah berbaikan dengan Yunho. Terbukti Jaejoong menyapa dan berbicara dengan lembut pada Yunho.

Kris sangat yakin Jaejoong menyukai Yunho karena Jaejoong tidak pernah bersikap terlalu manis pada mereka. Dan lihatlah wajah merona yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong pada Yunho, Kris makin yakin sahabatnya itu tengah jatuh cinta.

" Ng... Yunho yah..." Panggil Jaejong

" ..."

" Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Tadi pagi aku bertanya pada appa tapi aku lupa meminta nomormu"

_" Oke"_ Yunho pun menuliskan nomor ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong

" Terima kasih Yun. Ng... Yunho yah..."

" ..."

" Hari minggu kau libur bukan?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Maukah kau... Pergi denganku?"

_" Kemana?"_ Tulis Yunho

" Aku sepertinya butuh udara segar, aku tahu tempatnya. Kau... Mau?" Jaejoong sedikit takut dengan jawaban Yunho. Namja itu terlihat tengah memikirkan jawabannya, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Yunho menulis pada buku catatannya

_" Ya tentu. Aku tidak keberatan untuk ikut"_

" Omo!" Jaejoong terpekik senang " Baiklah! Aku... Aku akan menjemputmu nanti!"

Yunho terperangah saat melihat Jaejong tersenyum setelah mengatakan akan menjemputnya nanti. Senyuman Jaejoong terkesan manis sekaligus indah hingga Yunho silau melihatnya. Jantungnya pun berdebar melihat mata jernih Jaejoong, ada apa dengannya?

Tapi Yunho tidak keberatan dengan perasaan berdebar dan menyenangkan ini, dia mala senang dan juga merasa nyaman. Perlahan senyumnya terangkat saat dia malah memikirkan perasaannya.

**Deg**

Debaran jantung Jaejong menggila hanya karena Yunho menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, ya... Yunho tengah tersenyum tampan didepannya. Astaga, mimpi apa Jaejoong hingga bisa melihat senyuman seorang malaikat hari ini?

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Jaejoong menjemput Yunho di panti pagi - pagi, sekitar pukul sembilan. Yunho sendiri sudah siap sejak tadi, dia sedang mengobrol dengan Junsu saat Jaejoong datang.

" Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Junsu menatap Yunho

_" Jaejoong mengajakku pergi"_

" Oh..." Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Jaejoong

" Ng... Kau mau ikut Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

" Geureh... Baiklah. Aku juga ikut"

Jawaban Junsu sedikit membuat Jaejoong kecewa, sebenarnya hari ini dia ingin berdua saja dengan Yunho. Tapi...

" Hey! Kalian semua akan pergi?"

" Oh, Chunnie hyung"

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, disebelahnya duduk Yoochun yang akhirnya ikut dengan Jaejoong. Sesekali Jaejoong meremas stir mobilnya saat melirik Junsu yang tengah bermanja pada Yunho. Jantungnya bedenyut nyeri saat melihat kejadian itu.

Oke,

Jaejoong mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Yunho dan rasanya sangat tidak nyaman saat melihat orang lain bermanja - manja pada Yunho.

Yoochun sendiri terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, sedikitnya dia juga tidak nyaman karena Junsu bermanja dengan Yunho. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yoochun memaklumi karena Junsu jarang mengabiskan waktu dengan Yunho sehingga sekang dia bermanja dengan Yunho. Jaejoong yang merasa ditertawakan oleh Yoochun segera memberikan lirikan mautnya.

" Ya! Tidak usah tertawa!" Jaejoong mengutuk Yoochun saat itu juga

" Mwo? Memangnya aku mentertawakanmu"

" Tapi kau tertawa senang saat melihat kearahku!"

" Aigoo... Itu karena kau sungguh lucu hahahahaha"

" Hentikan tertawamu yang menyebalkan itu!l

" Ani~ Hahahaha"

" Ck"

Jaejoong berdecih namun kemudian dia kembali fokus pada jalanan, Yunho cukup senang Jaejoong mengajaknya jalan. Dan juga sekarang dia melihat Jaejoong cukup akrab dengan Yoochun, melihatnya sungguh senang.

Ternyata Jaejoong mengajak mereka menuju sebuah danau yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa pohoh besar dan kecil juga padang rumput yang luas. Yoochun dan Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk membawakan dua tas bekal yang besar untuk makan siang mereka. Mrs. Kim-lah yang memasak dan menatanya, eomma dari Jaejoong itu tidak ingin anaknya makan sembarangan sehingga membawakannya bekal yang cukup banyak.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong berjalan didepan Yunho dan Junsu. Yoochun mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol dan Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan positif, tidak masalah jika dia tidak berjalan disamping Yunho yang penting mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini.

Mereka berhenti disebuah pohon yang besar dan duduk disana tanpa alas apapun, Jaejoong duduk dan melihat kearah danau yang tenang. Ada beberapa keluarga dan anak muda yang menghabiskan waktu disini juga. Tempat ini memang nyaman untuk dikunjungi.

" Whooooaaaa... Kelinci!" Pekik Junsu saat melihat seekor kelinci melompat tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk

" Ne, disini memang ada kelinci liar Junsu yah"

Junsu berdiri dan mengejar kelinci yang dilihatnya tanpa menghiraukan penjelasan Jaejoong. Yoochun yang merasa khawatir segera berlari menyusul Junsu yang sudah agak jauh dari sana. Tinggalah Jaejoong dengan Yunho, Jaejoong mengela nafasnya.

" Aku belum meminta maaf pada Junsu, apa dia masih marah padaku Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Aku belum meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa akhir ini"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengeluarkan buku kecilnya.

_" Gwaenchana"_

" Ani... Junsu pasti masih marah padaku"

_" Dia pasti memaafkanmu"_

" Aku harap begitu"

_" Tempat ini indah"_

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap danau kembali.

" Ya, dulu appa dan eomma sering mengajakku kesini saat aku kecil. Mereka bilang, tidak baik untukku pergi ke mall terus menerus sehingga mereka mengajakku kealam terbuka"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, appa dan eommanya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersamanya atau bermain di taman belakang dulu. Ah, kenapa dia malah mengingat hal itu lagi? Kehidupannya sudah membaik saat ini... Dia tidak ingin lagi mengingat masa lalunya...

" Waeyo Yun?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa - apa dengan tangannya dan Jaejoong sudah mengerti gerakan itu. Keduanya melayangkan senyuman dan terpana satu sama lain.

Junsu mendekap kelinci yang sudah dia tangkap dengan agak kencang, dia melihat bagaimana Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Tatapan Yunho pada Jaejoong berbeda dengan tatatap Yunho padanya, tidak selembut itu.

" Suie ah..."

" Hum?"

" Ayo kita hampiri mereka"

Junsu mengangguk ragu, Yoochun sadar jika Junsu mulai cemburu karena ada oranglain yang dekat dengan Yunho. Yoochun berharap jika Yunho hanyalah seorang kakak bagi Junsu.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka matanya, disampingnya Junsu dan Yoochun tengah tertidur dengan damai. Oh... Dia ingat, seusai makan siang mereka berbaring dibawah pohon dan akhirnya tertidur.

Yunho menoleh kearah lainnya namun dia tidak menemukan Jaejoong. Yunho akhirnya duduk dan menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga dia menemukan sesosok namja tengah berdiri dipinggir danau. Sosoknya sungguh indah hingga kadang membuat Yunho bertanya - tanya apakah Jaejoong adalah manusia atau bukan.

Yunho bangkit untuk menghampiri Jaejoong, dia berjalan pelan dan berdiri disamping Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kaget karena Yunho tiba - tiba ada disampingnya.

_" Sedang apa?"_ Tulis Yunho

" Hmmmm..." Jaejoong menatap danau kembali " Aku ingin sekali mengajak Minnie kesini Yun..."

" ..."

" Aku kira saat dia sembuh nanti, aku bisa mengajaknya kesini. Aku ingin bermain dengannya..."

" ..."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho namun dia merasa bersalah karena membicarakan Changmin saat ini. Liat saja bagaimana Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ma-maafkan aku Yun. Aku... Aku hanya merindukannya... Sangat" Lirih Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca - kaca

Yunho menatap dalam pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak berbohong. Namja itu tampak sangat sedih sekarang.

" Aku... Apa... Apa Changmin bahagia disana Yun?"

" ..."

" Apa dia senang karena meninggalkan kita Yun?"

"..."

" Apa yang dia rasakan saat ini? Bagaimana keadaannya..." Ucap Jaejoong dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir " Aku melihat banyak anak - anak bermain disini, aku berpikir kenapa dari banyaknya anak - anak dimuka bumi ini harus Changmin yang mengalaminya?" Lanjut Jaejoo denga airmata yang teru mengalir

" ..."

" Aku merindukannya Yun..."

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dan menangis. Kenapa dia jadi sedih kembali seperti ini sih?

**Greepp**

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, dia tidak tahan mendengar suara tangisan yang Jaejoong keluarkan. Hatinya ikut sedih saat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini jadi dengan segenap keberaniannya dia memeluk Jaejoong dan mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong, seperti saat dia menenangkan Changmin yang tengah menangis dulu.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget tapi dia membiarkan Yunho memeluknya. Tubuhnya tidak berontak saat Yunho memeluknya, dia malah merasa nyaman saat Yunho memeluknya. Belum lagi helusan ringan dia rasakan dipunggungnya membuat dia semakin tenang.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dan membalas pelukan Yunho hingga membuat Yunho kaget namun terus mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Setelah merasa tenang, Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan matanya terpaku pada mata Yunho. Entah kenapa mata itu seakan menghipnotisnya agar tetap melihat kedalam mata itu. Begitu pula Yunho yang tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Jaejoong.

Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan hatinya kedua wajah itu perlahan mendekat, sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka menipis dan semakin menipis...

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Splaaashh**

" Omo!"

Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mencari tempat teduh, hujan turun dengan deras seketika dan langsung menyadarkan Jaejoong serta Yunho. Jaejoong berlari dengan wajah merah padam karena mengingat apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit lalu begitu pula Yunho.

" Aigoo... Hujan"

Akhirnya Yunho serta Jaejoong kembali ke tempat awal mereka, dibawah pohon bersama Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah bangun sejak tadi.

" Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya

" Mulai dingin" Ucap Yoochun

" Bagaimana kalau kita lari ke mobil? Apa itu ide yang buruk?"

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya sembari menatap Yoochun, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Junsu gampang sekali terkena demam jika terkena hujan, Yunho berkata seperti itu"

" Oh... Hm... Aku memiliki payung dimobil yang bisa dipakai Junsu"

Yunho tampak berpikir kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, dia 'berbicara' pada Yoochun dan Yoochun menyanggupinya.

" Yunho akan mengambil payungnya, serahkan kunci mobilmu Jae" Ucap Yoochun

" Eh? Apa tidak apa - apa kau kehujanan nanti"

" Tidak apa - apa"

" Baiklah"

Jaejoong agak ragu memberikan kunci mobilnya tapi akhirnya dia menyerahkannya juga. Yunho segera berlari dan tak sampai sepuluh menit namja itu datang dengan menggunakan payung dan tangan satunya lagi memegang payung yang belum terbuka.

Jaejoong merasa khawatir karena Yunho menjadi basah, tapi Yunho sekali lagi mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa - apa. Yunho memberikan payung yang dia pakai pada Junsu dan Yoochun, dia pun menyuruh Yoochun segera membawa Junsu ke mobil untuk berteduh.

Sedangkan Yunho akan membereskan apa yang dia bawa bersama Jaejoong dibawah pohon itu. Junsu akhirnya mengangguk mengikuti keinginan Yunho dengan terpaksa, dia bersama Yoochun akhirnya pergi dari bawah pohon itu.

Jaejoong membereskan kotak bekal mereka sembari menatap khawatir pada pakaian Yunho yang basah. Kalau seperti ini Yunho juga akan sakit bukan? Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, Jaejoong melepaskan jaket yang tadi dia pakai dan memakaikannya pada punggung Yunho hingga membuat namja bermata musang itu tersentak kaget.

" Kau juga akan sakit jika kehujanan Yun. Maaf jika jaketku kecil" Cicit Jaejoong diakhir kalimatnya

Yunho tersenyum, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap puncak kepalanya Jaejoong.

" Eoh" Wajah Jaejong memerah parah, dia membeku saat merasakan elusan pada kepalanya

Tubuhnya bergetar sangking senangnya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengekspresikanya. Dia sangat malu! Dan Yunho cukup senang dengan wajah memerah Jaejoong, rasanya Jaejong sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah seperti itu!

" Ka-kajja, sudah selesai"

Yunho mengangguk dan membuka payung yang dibawanya, mereka berjalan bersama dibawah guyuran hujan dan sesekali Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho. Hmm... Tidak salah juga hari ini dia membawa Yunho kesini. Dia mendapatkan kenangan indah disini.

Kali ini Yoochun yang menyetir menuju panti ditemani Jaejoong yang duduk dikursi penumpang yang ada disamping. Sedangkan Junsu sedangkan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho, dia tertidur dengan memeluk lengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Yoochun langsung pamit pulang setelah mereka sampai di panti, sedangkan Jaejoong sedang berdiri untuk berpamitan dengan Yunho.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Tulis Yunho

" Tidak Yun, aku yang berterima kasih untuk hari ini karena kau mau menemaniku apalagi ada Junsu dan Yoochun juga"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tiba - tiba Junsu datang menghampiri mereka dan meminta Yunho untuk masuk karena suster Tae Hee memcarinya. Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dan meminta Junsu untuk mengartikannya pada Jaejoong yang sedang bingung.

Junsu mengangguk, kemudian Yunho menatap Jaejoong, memberikan senyumnya kemudian masuk kedalam panti.

" Hyung bilang, kau bisa pulang karena dia juga harus membersihkan dirinya" Ucap Junsu datar

" O-oh baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada suster Tae Hae"

" Ne"

" Dan Junsu yah... Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku waktu itu dan aku minta maaf atas semua kelakukan burukku padamu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

Junsu menatap malas pada Jaejoong namun dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada namja dihadapannya ini.

" Maafkan aku ne?"

" Hum" Akhirnya Junsu bergumam

" Terima kasih Junsu yah. Aku pamit pulang, annyeong"

" Ne"

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan panti dengan mobilnya. Junsu menatap datar pada mobil Jaejoong selama beberapa detik kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam panti namun baru beberapa langkah, dia melihat Yunho menghampirinya.

_" Suster Tae Hee tidak mencariku"_

" Masa? Tadi aku seperti mendengar dia memanggil hyung kok"

_" Dimana Jaejoong?"_ Tanya Yunho menggunakan tangannya, dia tidak melihat Jaejoong ada di depan panti lagi

" Dia... Pulang. Katanya ada urusan"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengajak Junsu untuk masuk kedalam panti karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

" Maafkan aku hyung..."

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Cho kasih updatean ketiga Cho dihari yang enting buat Cho ini... Voice! Yaaaayyyyy! Hahahahaha, oke sebelum Cho alay kembali, Cho cukupkan sampai disini karena Cho mau selingkuh dulu sama Namjoonie kkkkkkk...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Jj****(iya), ChubbyMinland (iya, udah baean kok... Makasih udah baca ff gaje Cho ne?), azuratralalal (salam kenal juga #bow. Cho pasti selalu semangat kok ^^), Choi ann (iya, Cho ada typo disitu harusnya perusahaan Kim bukan Jung hehehehehe makasih udah nunggu ff Cho ne?), Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora (iya, udah baikan kok Jaemma sama Yunpa), danatebh (iya, Cho udah update in ya), misschokyulate2 (sama – sama), park honggie (makasih udah baca ne? Nado hwaiting!), choco jin (masih nangis? Udah gak kan?nado hwaiting), eL Ree (chap ini ga mewek kan?), vichi. Vhan (uke rempong yang dicintai sama Yunpa hah... sempurna dah hidupnya kkk), Bestin84 (sip, Cho udah update in ya. Cho juga pernah baca yang Jaemma bisu... Sedih...), RereYunjae Pegaxue (eiiii... cup cup cup... iya Cho typo disitu kkkk perusahaan Choi... Hmmm... #smirk),**

**Shieru****Hana****(iya,****udah****baikan****kok****^^),****Sayuri****Jung****(iya...),****himeryo****99 ****(udah****puas****kan?****Semua****udah****kebuka****tinggal****baju****Jaemma****aja****#ups),****D****2121 ****(keluarga****Yunpa? Maih dipertimbangkan kkk), elfsissy701 (sabar ne...), elite. Mnority. 1111 (hmmm.. Chap depan jawabannya. Iya chap kemaren Cho banyak typo), dheaniyuu (iya, syukur deh), lee sunri hyun (betul!), Yunjae Heart (sip, udah Cho lanjutin kok ^^), yolyol (kibum? Ne?), YJS (sip), Youleebitha (eiii... kissingnya ditahan dulu ne? Belom ada status mereka hahahaha), Guest (iya, Jaemma kan ga bisa lama marah sama Yunpa, hwaiting juga), herojaejae (ia, chap kemaren banyak typo. Nanti Cho coba ulang perbaikin ^^ Eii~~ yunpa kan emang baik hati kkk), Devil Dobe-chan (weks... jangan hahaha), ruixi1 (pasti dia kuat kok), **

**Akiramia44 (pasti selalu semangat kok ^^), GaemGyu92 (iya, itu flashbacknya Yunpa), Princess Jae (makasih ya, bang mimin emang tercipta buat Cho hahahahaha ne, cho usahakan ya), Choi ann (almost ya belom nangis berarti kkkk maacih udah baca ya ^^), kimfida62 (sabar ya), kimRyan2124 (sabar ya... terima kenyataan itu emang sulit kkkkk #sokbijak), prasty (makasih), 5351 (aminn...), leemomo. Chan520 (kan udah bae an mereka ^^ sama – sama), galaxy YunJae (home udah diupdate ya ^^), JonginDo (sip), alby. Chun (semoga chap depan gak sedih lagi ^^), choikim1310 (ga kok, ga ada hubungannya sama keluarga Jaemma, nado hwaiting!), retvianputri12 (keluarga Yunpa? Keluarga Choi... hehehe), min (ckckckc, minta maaf sana sama oom bebek kkk), Avanrio11 (amiiiinnn!),**

**Yang udah follow, fav dan juga para SiDer**

**.**

Maaf kalo ada salah ketik nama atau malah namanya ga Cho ketik?

.

Sekian update an dari Cho, mohon tunggu Smile sama With You masih dalam pengetikan udah hampir 80% jadi... Seamat menunggu hahahahaha #smirk

See u next chap ne?

Chuuu~~

.

**Jakarta, 13 Maret 2016**


	8. Chapter 7

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : **T**

Genre : School Life, YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

Hati - hati ya bacanya, _"..." _tulisannya _italic _itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong lewat tulisan maupun tangannya yang gerak ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tiba - tiba Junsu datang menghampiri mereka dan meminta Yunho untuk masuk karena suster Tae Hee memcarinya. Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dan meminta Junsu untuk mengartikannya pada Jaejoong yang sedang bingung.

Junsu mengangguk, kemudian Yunho menatap Jaejoong, memberikan senyumnya kemudian masuk kedalam panti.

" Hyung bilang, kau bisa pulang karena dia juga harus membersihkan dirinya" Ucap Junsu datar

" O-oh baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada suster Tae Hae"

" Ne"

" Dan Junsu yah... Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku waktu itu dan aku minta maaf atas semua kelakukan burukku padamu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

Junsu menatap malas pada Jaejoong namun dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada namja dihadapannya ini.

" Maafkan aku ne?"

" Hum" Akhirnya Junsu bergumam

" Terima kasih Junsu yah. Aku pamit pulang, annyeong"

" Ne"

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan panti dengan mobilnya. Junsu menatap datar pada mobil Jaejoong selama beberapa detik kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam panti namun baru beberapa langkah, dia melihat Yunho menghampirinya.

_" Suster Tae Hee tidak mencariku"_

" Masa? Tadi aku seperti mendengar dia memanggil hyung kok"

_" Dimana Jaejoong?"_ Tanya Yunho menggunakan tangannya, dia tidak melihat Jaejoong ada di depan panti lagi

" Dia... Pulang. Katanya ada urusan"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengajak Junsu untuk masuk kedalam panti karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

" Maafkan aku hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya berkali - kali, bel masuk akan berbunyi lima menit lagi namun Yunho belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kemana namja itu? Jaejoong langsung saja khawatir, dia takut Yunho terkena masalah.

Tapi syukurlah Yunho masuk ke dalam kelas saat bel berbunyi, Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut Yunho yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Yunho. Namja itu duduk dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, Jaejoong mengamati Yunho. Kenapa namja itu bermandikan keringat pagi ini? Lihat saja kemeja seragamnya terlihat basah saat ini juga jangan lupakan nafas Yunho yang masih terengah.

Jam istirahat dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk langsung membawa Yunho ke kantin sekolah bersama Yoochun. Jaejoong memesankan makan siang untuk Yunho hanya saja namja itu terlihat tidak bersemangat memakan makan siangnya.

" Kenapa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menggeleng

" Ada yang terjadi dipanti?" Kali ini Yoochun bertanya dan Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dengan mengerakkan tangannya

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, kenapa saat Yoochun bertanya Yunho langsung menjawabnya tapi saat dia yang bertanya Yunho hanya menggeleng? Ugh...

" Kata Yunho, Suie sakit. Dia demam dan jika Suie sakit manjanya terhadap Yunho keluar. Tadi pagi Yunho terlambat karena harus meladeni manjanya Suie dulu" Jelas Yoochun

" Suie sakit?"

" Ya, bukankah kemarin sudah dijelaskan? Suie mudah sakit jika terkena hujan?"

" Oh ya... Aku lupa"

Yunho memberikan tulisannya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca tulisan Yunho.

_" Saat aku kembali kemarin kau sudah pulang, Suie berkata kau ada urusan. Tadinya aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu untukmu"_

Eoh? Jaejoong memutar otaknya kembali, dia mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu kemarin seingga dia pulang begitu saja. Lalu apa maksud tulisan Yunho?

_' Tidak mungkin Junsu berbohong padaku kan? Kalaupun benar, untuk apa Suie berbohong padaku?' _Batin Jaejoong

" Hey, kau melamun" Yoochun menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong hingga namja itu tersentak

" Eh? Mian, apa yang kau ingin berikan Yun? Maaf kemarin aku pulang terlebih dahulu" Akhirnya Jaejoong menutupi kebenarannya dulu

_" Sesuatu milik Minnie, sepertinya benda itu untukmu" _Tulis Yunho

" Oh, baiklah. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan ke sana sekalian menjenguk Suie"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong pikir dengan pergi ke panti asuhan maka dia akan bisa bertanya kenapa Junsu berboong padanya.

" Ayo pergi bersama nanti ke panti" Ajak Yoochun

" Oke" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Hmmm Yun, apa kau tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Yoochun

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kau hanya tidak nafsu makan saat kau ada masalah atau kau sedang sakit. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Yoochun yang rupanya sadar jika Yunho hanya memainkan makan siangnya

" Mwo? Kau sakit Yun?" Jaejoong dengan reflek menyentuh kening Yunho dengan telapak tangannya " Omo? Hangat! Apa karena kau hujan - hujanan kemarin? Ayo! Aku akan membawamu keruang kesehatan"

Tanpa jeda Jaejoong berbicara dan langsung membawa Yunho hmm... Lebih tepatnya menarik Yunho dengan paksa keluar dari area kantin diikuti oleh Yoochun. Jaejoong membawa Yunho keruang keseatan.

Setelah diperiksa, perawat sekolah menyarankan Yunho untuk beristirahat karena suhu tubuhnya agak tinggi. Yunho akhirnya mengangguk pasrah saat Jaejoong merengek supaya Yunho mau beristirahat diruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan keruang kesehatan saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan membawa tas sekolah Yunho. Dia ingin memastikan kondisi Yunho, dia juga sudah menelepon appanya, memberitahu bahwa Yunho tengah sakit dan harus beristirahat.

Jaejoong memasuki ruang kesehatan dan melihat Yunho masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Apa harus Jaejoong mengganggunya? Tentu tidak. Jaejoong mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang yang ditempati oleh Yunho, dia memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Yunho yang terlihat sempurna.

Satu hal yang ingin Jaejoong lakukan pada Yunho setelah mendengar penjelasan suster Tae Hee tentang Yunho adalah Jaejoong ingin membawa Yunho untuk terapi suara. Tapi bagaimana? Yunho sendiri seakan tidak berkeinginan untuk kembali bersuara jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya?

" Hah..."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, dia merasa senang bisa melihat Yunho beristirahat dan memperhatikan wajah Yunho lebih lama. Yunho terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat tidur seperti ini dan membuat jantung Jaejoong kembali berdebar keras.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya saat melihat mata Yunho terbuka perlahan. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membantu Yunho untuk duduk.

" Ayo aku antar pulang?"

Yunho terdiam kemudian menyentuh kantong seragamnya, dia mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan mulai menulis disana.

" Aku akan pergi bekerja"

" Ish! Aku sudah meminta izin pada appa. Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang Yun"

" Tidak perlu"

" Aku tidak terima penolakan tuh" Jaejoong tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya

Akhirnya Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong menuju gerbang ssekolah, tapi karena Yunho yang keras kepala saat Yoochun menghampirinya Yunho malah pergi ke perusahaan Kim untuk bekerja.

Jadi disinilah Jaejoong, didepan panti membawa plastik bingkisan untuk Junsu dan anak - anak panti. Dia melangkah ke dalam bersama dengan suster Tae Hee yang tadi ada di depan halaman panti. Dia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Junsu.

Jaejoong menurut, dia membuka sebuah pintu dan didalamnya Junsu tengah berbaring. Jaejoong melihat sekitarnya, Junsu tidur sendiri dan lihat bagaimana dia menata ruangannya. Sangat rapi dan sederhana, beberapa sudut ruangan ditempel atau dipajang foto Junsu.

Mulai bersama Yunho, anak - anak panti, suster Tae Hee bahkan dengan Changmin. Ah... Jaejoong kembali merindukan namja cilik itu.

Jaejoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Junsu, dia memperhatikan namja yang tengah bergerak gelisah itu. Dengan penuh perhatian Jaejoong mengambil kain kompres yang ada di kepala Junsu dan menggantinya dengan kompres instan yang tadi dia beli sebelum ke panti.

" Aku seperti memiliki adik jika seperti ini, cepat sembuh Junsu ah..."

" Nghhhh..."

Mata Junsu perlahan terbuka, dia membiasakan matanya terhadap pemandangan di depannya dan matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Jaejoong.

" Maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu"

" Ah... Ne"

Junsu mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dibantu oleh Jaejoong, dia kemudian memegang keningnya, sebuah kompres instan menempel dikeningnya.

" Aku yang menggantinya tadi, bagaimana? Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

" Ani"

" Kalau begitu kau minum dulu"

Jaejoong memberikan segelas air yang ada diatas meja nakas pada Junsu. Junsu menerimanya dan meminum air yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

" Yakin tidak ingin apa - apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, tidak ada"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia meremas kedua tangannya. Dia ingin memulai pembicaraan pada Junsu tapi dia bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

" Jaejoong sshi..."

" Ne?"

" Mana Yunho hyung?"

" Dia pergi ke kerja"

" Keunde... Dia sedang sakit"

" Ya, tadi aku sudah memaksanya untuk pulang tapi dia bersikeras untuk tetap pergi. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang Junsu ah"

" Tidak apa - apa, aku sudah cukup mengenal pribadinya yang keras kepala itu"

" Araseo... Hmm Junsu ah..."

" Ne?"

" Boleh aku bertanya?"

" Apa?"

" Kenapa kau berbohong kemarin?"

Junsu terpaku, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan hanya saja dia mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

" Berbohong? Kapan?"

" Saat kau bilang Yunho memintaku untuk pulang tapi sebenarnya..."

" Ha?"

" Kenapa Su?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Aku tidak-"

" Aku sudah tahu semuanya Su, Yunho tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa kemarin dia mencariku tapi aku sudah pulang"

" Aku..." Junsu meremas selimutnya

" Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah tapi aku ingin tahu alasannya"

"..."

" Kau marah padaku?"

" ..."

" Tidak menyukaiku?"

" ..."

" Masih marah karena masalah Changmin?"

"..."

" Su?"

" Jangan ambil Yunho hyung"

" Ne?"

" Jangan ambil dia dariku" Junsu mengucapkannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, suara terdengar lirih

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku menyukai Yunho hyung" Junsu mulai mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong

" Eh?"

" Sejak kecil aku hanya terbiasa dengannya, aku menyayanginya dan aku mencintainya. Jangan ambil dia dariku" Ucap Junsu dengan lirih

Bibir Jaejoong terasa kelu, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata - kata atau bisa dibilang dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Junsu menyukai ah bukan... Mencintai Yunho? Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan terasa sakit. Junsu sendiri bisa merasakan kesedihan pada mata Jaejoong tapi dia tidak boleh mundur, inilah saatnya atau dia akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

" S-su... Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku tidak mengambil Yunho darimu"

" Kau melakukannya"

" Aku tidak-"

" Aku mohon Jaejoong sshi..."

" Junsu yah"

" Ini kali pertama aku memohon pada seseorang sampai seperti ini. Yunho hyung orang yang sangat berarti untukku"

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata Junsu, mata itu terlihat gelap tidak bercahaya bagi Jaejoong. Apa salah jika dia bertindak egois, tapi... Bagaimana dengan Junsu? Tunggu, Jaejoong mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Yunho?

" Aku dan Yunho hanya berteman Su" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Tapi kau mengambil Yunho hyung dariku"

" Jadi kau marah karena mengira aku mengambil Yunho darimu?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong mengambil tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya.

" Aku tidak mengambil Yunho darimu Su, tidak..."

" Benarkah?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong

" Ya" Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan sedikit ragu

" Terima kasih"

" Tapi sebagai balasannya aku mau kau berteman denganku"

" Eh?"

" Kau tahu? Aku selama ini ingin dekat denganmu tapi kau seakan menjaga jarak denganku. Jadi... Mulai saat ini kita berteman" Putus Jaejoong

Junsu mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali dan saat dia sadar Jaejoong sudah memeluknya dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

" Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menjaga jarak dengan Yunho hyung"

Jaejoong terdiam, bagaimana ini? Menjaga jarak dengan Yunho? Tidak melihatnya sehari saja membuatnya kehilangan bagaimana bisa dia menjaga jarak dengan Yunho?

" Ku mohon"

Mendengar lirihan Junsu, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun dengan ragu. Semoga saja apa yang dia lakukan benar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap lesu langit - langit kamarnya. Dia sudah sampai rumah satu jam yang lalu, dia membersihkan diri kemudian berbaring menatap langit - langit kamarnya. Jaejoong merasa ada yang kosong saat ini, mengiyakan permintaan Junsu membuat dirinya malah tidak nyaman.

" Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah berjanji pada Suie"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dia berbaring tengkurap. Dia memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, tiba - tiba saja dia jadi teringat dengan Yunho, apa namja itu baik - baik saja? Apa sudah sampai panti?

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya di atas meja nakas, dia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_'From : Yunho_

_Terima kasih sudah menamaniku di ruang kesehatan tadi siang'_

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, menemani? Bukankah dia hanya membawa Yunho dengan paksa ke ruang kesehatan tadi siang eoh?

_'To : Yunho_

_Aku hanya membawamu dengan paksa ke ruang kesehatan Yun'_

_._

_' From : Yunho_

_Apa pun yang kau lakukan hari ini padaku, terima kasih. Karena beristirahat membuatku bisa berkonsentrasi saat bekerja tadi'_

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho untuknya. Tapi... Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak boleh seperti ini, dia sudah berjanji pada Junsu untuk menjaga jarak dengan Yunho bukan?

_' To : Yunho_

_Sudah malam Yun, aku tidur ne? Jalja'_

Jaejoong meremas ponselnya, dan memejamkan matanya dengan paksa. Padahal dia ingin berbalas pesan dengan Yunho lebih lama tapi... Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus melakukannya.

" Minnie ah... Ottokeh?"

.

.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang telah menerima pesan dari Jaejoong hanya menatap datar pesan balasan dari Jaejoong. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh dan Jaejoong sudah mengantuk? Yunho mencoba berpikiran positif dengan berpikir bahwa Jaejoong mungkin sedang merasa lelah.

" Hyung"

Yunho menoleh, ah dia lupa sedang berada dikamar Junsu untuk menemani namja yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu. Junsu akan sangat manja jika sedang sakit dan dia meminta Yunho untuk menemaninya malam ini. Yunho mendekat dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Junsu.

_" Tidurlah Suie, sudah malam"_

" Sedang apa tadi?"

_" Hanya berbalas pesan"_

" Dengan Jaejoong hyung?"

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bertanya dalam hati dari mana Junsu tahu namun dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Oh"

_" Tapi dia sudah pamit tidur, lebih baik kau juga tidur agar besok sembuh Suie"_

" Ne hyung, hyung menemaniku kan malam ini?"

_" Ya, aku akan menemanimu"_

" Terima kasih hyung" Junsu menguap kemudian menutup matanya " Aku sangat menyayangimu..." Lirih Junsu dan tak lama hembusan nafas keluar secara teratur dari mulutnya dan Yunho tahu bahwa Junsu sudah terlelap

Yunho berjalan kearah jendela kamar Junsu dan membukanya, menatap langit cerah malam itu dengan pandangan sendunya.

_' Bogoshippo... Bagaimana keadaanmu Minnie ah? Hyung merindukanmu saeng...'_

.

.

.

" Yun? Kau makan dengan Yoochun kan hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengangguk, biasanya saat jam istirahat Jaejoong akan mengajaknya makan bersama, kenapa hari ini Jaejoong malah bertanya hal itu?

" Aku ada urusan dengan Jiyoung dan Kris jadi tidak bisa makan bersama. Maaf ne?"

Yunho mengangguk, dia melihat Jaejoong menarik kedua sahabatnya keluar dari kelas dengan paksa. Dan hampir saja menabrak Yoochun yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kelas Yunho.

" Jaejoong tidak makan bersama?" Tanya Yoochun

_" Dia ada keperluan dengan kedua temannya"_

" Oh, kajja!"

Pulang sekolah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Kris dan Jiyoung ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa manga baru. Dan Jaejoong saat ini tengah melihat - lihat buku disana.

Matanya menatap sebuah buku bersampul putih dengan judul _'Mempelajari bahasa isyarat'_. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil buku itu dan melihat bagian belakang buku itu.

" Beli saja Jae"

" Omo! Ya Kris kenapa mengagetkanku eoh?!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget

" Kau sih yang terlalu serius melihat buku itu"

" Aish"

" Beli saja"

" Tidak"

Jaejoong menaruh buku itu kembali dan bertanya dimana Jiyoung dan mereka pun keluar ari toko buku satu jam kemudian. Mereka mengabiskan waktu dengan bermain dan makan malam bersama sebelum mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya.

" Ini untukmu" Kris memberikan sebuah paper bag untuk Jaejoong

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Buka saja jika kau sudah membersihkan tubuhmu"

" Aish! Apa sih?" Jaejoong mencoba membuka paper bag pemberian Kris namun Kris menahannya

" Buka setelah kau bersiap tidur, ini hadiah dari aku dan Jiyoung" Ucap Kris

" Aish! Arasseo! Terima kasih ne?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong turun dari mobil yang Jioung kendarai dan langsung masuk rumah untuk segera mandi. Dia ingin segera mengetahui apa yang diberikan Kris dan Jiyoung padanya.

Jaejoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, dia akhirnya membuka paper bag yang diberikan Kris padanya dan matanya melabar melihat buku yang tadi dia sudah taruh di toko buku sekarang ada dalam genggamannya. Buku tentang mempelajari bahasa isyarat.

" Aish! Apa lagi ini?" Jaejoong menemukan sebuah kertas kecil ada didalam paper bag itu dan Jaejoong membacanya

_' Anggap saja ini cara kami mendukung hubunganmu dengan Yunho ne? Kris dan Jiyoung'_

" Dasar mereka ini!"

Jaejoong hendak memasukkan buku itu kedalam meja nakasnya namun dia menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang buku itu. Tidak ada salahnya dia membaca buku itu bukan?

.

.

.

Jaejong bangun kesiangan dan itu karena dia asyik membac buku yang diberikan oleh Kris dan Jiyoung. Ternyata Jaejoong malah menikmati buku itu dan melupakan waktu tidurnya sehingga dia bangun sangat telat pagi ini.

" Aish! Lain kali jangan begadang araseo?" Sang eomma memperingati Jaejoong

" Ne eomma!" Jaejoong berdiri dan langsung mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya dan berlari dengan menggigit sebuah roti

" Pelan - pelan saja Joongie ah!" Pekik sang eomma

" Ne!"

Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung karena dia bisa saat dia datang bel masuk berbunyi, dia berlari menuju kelasnya dan sampai sebelum gurunya ada di kelas.

Jaejoong menaruh tasnya dan Jiyoung langsung bertanya kenapa Jaejoong datang terlambat.

" Ini semua karena buku yang kalian berikan! Aku begadang membacanya tahu!"

" Salah sendiri"

" Ish!"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu mengundang rawa Jiyoung dan Kris bahkan Kris mengacak rambut Jaejoong hingga sang pemilik mengerang tidak suka.

Sementara itu Yunho menatap dalam diam apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong, namja itu bahkan tidak menyapa Yunho pagi ini. Jadi, apa dia harus menyapa Jaejoon terlebih dahulu?

Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Yunho dan melihat namja itu tengah menatapnya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya ada apa.

_" Pagi"_

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya, mungkin dia lupa bahwa Jaejoong tidak bisa mengerti bahasanya. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemarin malam dia sudah mempelajari bahasa isyarat itu.

" Pagi Yun"

Mata Yunho melabar, apa Jaejoong sudah terbiasa melihat gerakan tangannya saat menyapa hingga tahu apa yang dia ingin ucapkan?

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung karena Yunho masih menatapnya

Yunho segera sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, di kemudian melihat dasi Jaejoon yang berantakan. Dia menggeser sedikit bangkunya dan tangannya terulur untuk merapikan dasi yang Jaejoong pakai.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang saat tangan Yunho menyentuh dasinya dan merapikannya. Benar - benar merasakan debaran menyenangkan yang disangkal oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong beranggapan dia tidak boleh lagi berdebar untuk Yunho, dia harus menepati janjinya pada Junsu.

" Te-terima kasih Yun"

_" Ya"_

Jaejoong bersyukur guru jam pertama dan kedua berhalangan hadir sehingga dia bisa menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dan memejamkan matanya, dia mengantuk. Saat terlelap tanpa sadar dia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Yunho dan Yunho memandangi wajah pulas Jaejoong dengan kagum.

Bolehkah dia merasakan hal lain untuk Jaejoong? Bolehkan jantungnya berdebar untuk Jaejoong?

.

.

.

Satu hal yang Yunho sadari seminggu ini, Jaejoong menghindarinya! Dia sadar! Namja cantik itu sebisa mungkin tidak berdekatan dengannya jika tidak ada urusan seperti belajar bersama atau ada hal penting yang Jaejoon ingin tanyakan.

Selebihnya Jaejoong akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dua sahabatnya. Makan siang bersama, bercanda, mengobrol. Dan Jaejoong benar - benar mengurangi banyak waktunya dengan Yunho hingga membuat tanda tanya besar dalam diri Yunho.

Apa salahnya?

Bahkan Yoochun bertanya apakah Yunho sedang bertengar dengan Jaejoong karena ada jarak yang terlihat antara keduanya.

Yunho tidak tahu, apa salahnya. Jaejoong tidak membahasnya atau tidak ingi membahasnya. Dan itu membuat Yunho sedih, dia sudah sangat nyaman berada disamping Jaejoong, menikmati perhatian yang sering Jaejoong berikan padanya, senyum yang selalu Jaejoong berikan padanya.

Akh...

Semua itu tidak ada untuknya seminggu ini dan membuat Yunho tidak bersemangat. Jaejoong bahkan membalas pesannya dengan singkat.

Tapi...

Saat Jaejoong berada dipanti, suster Tae Hee bercerita bahwa Jaejoong sudah akrab dengan Junsu. Mereka bermain bersama, makan es krim bersama dan mengobrol dengan riang. Yunho senang akhirnya Junsu bisa akrab dengan Jaejoong tapi Yunho sedih dengan adanya jarak antara dia dan Jaejoong.

.

.

Ini hari minggu dan Yunho, Junsu serta Yoochun tengah bermain dengan anak - anak panti saat Jaejoong dan keluarganya datang berkunjung. Kunjungan rutin, keluarga Kim akhirnya menjadi donatur tetap untuk panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh suster Tae Hee.

Jaejoong membawa banyak mainan baru untuk anak - anak panti dan sekarang dia tengah bermain dengan mereka, bermain puzzle. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Jaejoong tengah mengobrol dengan suster Tae Hee.

Yunho memperhatikannya dari jauh, tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Jaejoong atau mungkin karena Yunho ingin terus bisa melihat senyum yang terpantri pada wajah Jaejoong?

Melihat Jaejoong tersenyum membuat hati Yunho damai dan tenang bukan berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Oke, Yunho mulai sadar dia memiliki perasaan lain pada Jaejoong. Tapi dia berusaha sadar diri bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Jaejoong karena Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

Lain lagi dengan Junsu yang merasakan sakit pada dadanya saat melihat Yunho tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong. Dia terlambat, dia tahu Yunho pasti memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Jaejoong padahal dia tahu Jaejoong sudah menjaga jarak dengan Yunho.

Jadi, saat anak - anak panti pergi tidur siang dia mengajak Yunho kehalaman belakang dan berdiri berhadapan.

_" Ada apa Suie?" _Tanya Yunho

" Hyung..."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat Junsu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dia mengerti.

" Aku... Aku menyukaimu"

_" Aku pun menyukaimu Suie, kau adikku"_

" Tidak hyung... Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sebatas adik, sa-saranghae"

_" Suie?"_

" Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, aku hanya memilikimu"

Belum hilang kekagetan Yunho, namja itu makin kaget kala Junsu berjinjit untuk bisa mencium pipinya kemudian memeluk Yunho erat.

Yunho membeku, tidak membalas pelukan Junsu karena dia sendiri masih kaget. Junsu adalah adiknya, adik kesayangannya dan dia tidak menganggap Junsu lebih dari seorang adik. Mungkin Junsu hanya sedan bingung denga perasaannya sehingga tidak bis membedakan sayang dan cinta.

Tangan Yunho akirnya terangkat untuk menepuk punggung Junsu dan mengelus punggung itu. Junsu tersentak da makin memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan erat.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata memandang mereka dengan sedih. Ya, dua pasang mata. Jaejoong dan Yoochun, mereka memang sedang mencari Yunho dan Junsu tapi malah melihat kejadian itu.

Yoochun tidak tahu bahwa Junsu mencintai Yunho karena menyangka bahwa Junsu menganggap Yunho sebagai kakaknya. Kalau boleh jujur Yoochun tertarik dengan Junsu tapi kejadian ini membuat hatinya sakit.

Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya dengan air mata terus mengalir pada kedua mata indahnya, dia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dia sukai berpelukan dengan orang lain walaupun Jaejoong sendiri sudah berjanji pada Junsu tapi dia masih belum rela jika Yunho menjadi milik orang lain.

" Ottokeh..."

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Oke, annyeeeeeoooongggg!

Si oom bebek udah beraksi, jadi gimana selanjutnya? Yunpa pacaran sama oom bebek? Kasian jaemma dong?! Hiks...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Mayorinchan760, ismi mimi, RereYunjae Pegaxue, babywuzidy,, Choi ann, elite Minority. 1111, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, D2121, akiramia44, himeryo99, Park honggie, Yunjae Heart, Alif, danatebh, kimRyan2124, eL Ree, **

**GaemGyu92, vichi. Vhan, JonginDO Sayuri Jung, ChubbyMinland, JRenTastic, Bestin84, dheaniyuu, Princess Jae, Avanrio 11, fyodult, Leemomo. Chan520, choikim1310, birin. Rin, yunacho90, Chwang, lee sunri hyun, Indy, mha. Feibudei,**

**Yang udah follow, fav, Guest dan Sider**

**.**

**Makasih ya #bow**

**.**

Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan, tiba - tiba otak Cho stuck dan ga bisa mikir. Jadi file ff Voice terbengkalai gt aja d bb. Hehehehehe...

.

Maaf juga cho blm bisa bales ripiu kalian, chap depan cho bales in satu - satu dah, trus~ sekarang cho juga udh ada akun wattpad ya... shimjaecho.

Hehehehehe #promosi

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuu~~

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 20 Juni 2016**


	9. Chapter 8

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

**Hati - hati ya bacanya,** _"..." _tulisannya _italic _itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong lewat tulisan maupun tangannya yang gerak ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat Junsu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dia mengerti.

" Aku... Aku menyukaimu"

_" Aku pun menyukaimu Suie, kau adikku"_

" Tidak hyung... Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sebatas adik, sa-saranghae"

_" Suie?"_

" Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, aku hanya memilikimu"

Belum hilang kekagetan Yunho, namja itu makin kaget kala Junsu berjinjit untuk bisa mencium pipinya kemudian memeluk Yunho erat.

Yunho membeku, tidak membalas pelukan Junsu karena dia sendiri masih kaget. Junsu adalah adiknya, adik kesayangannya dan dia tidak menganggap Junsu lebih dari seorang adik. Mungkin Junsu hanya sedan bingung denga perasaannya sehingga tidak bis membedakan sayang dan cinta.

Tangan Yunho akirnya terangkat untuk menepuk punggung Junsu dan mengelus punggung itu. Junsu tersentak da makin memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan erat.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata memandang mereka dengan sedih. Ya, dua pasang mata. Jaejoong dan Yoochun, mereka memang sedang mencari Yunho dan Junsu tapi malah melihat kejadian itu.

Yoochun tidak tahu bahwa Junsu mencintai Yunho karena menyangka bahwa Junsu menganggap Yunho sebagai kakaknya. Kalau boleh jujur Yoochun tertarik dengan Junsu tapi kejadian ini membuat hatinya sakit.

Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya dengan air mata terus mengalir pada kedua mata indahnya, dia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dia sukai berpelukan dengan orang lain walaupun Jaejoong sendiri sudah berjanji pada Junsu tapi dia masih belum rela jika Yunho menjadi milik orang lain.

" Ottokeh..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Jaejoong mengayunkan ayunan yang dia duduki dengan pelan, pandangannya, tangannya ada dikedua pegangan ayunan itu dengan wajah tertunduk dibawah. Hatinya sakit... Ya...

Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi...

Andai saja dia tidak mengalah pada Junsu, andai saja dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga menyukai Yunho, andai saja dia tidak menjaga jaraknya dengan Yunho. Apa semua akan berbeda?

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia juga tidak tahu balasan perasaan Yunho untuk Junsu tapi firasatnya buruk. Apa mungkin Yunho menerima pernyataan cinta Junsu? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dada Jaejoong sesak.

Akhirnya Jaejoong bersenandung lirih, menikmati udara sore taman dekat panti asuhan dan memejamkan matanya. Hingga tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir perlahan.

" Kau akan sakit jika seperti ini"

Jaejoong tersentak, dia kemudian segera menghapus airmatanya dan menoleh kebelakang. Seorang namja berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

" Yoochun ah" Lirih Jaejoong

" Wae? Kenapa kau kabur dan menangis sendirian disini eoh?" Tanya Yoochun dengan lembut

" A-aniya, hanya kelilipan"

" Alasan" Yoochun kemudian mendorong ayunan yang Jaejoong naiki dengan pelan " Aku tahu perasaanmu Jae"

" Yoochun..."

" Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat binar cinta dari matamu padanya Jae" Ucap Yoochun pelan

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar ucapan Yoochun, apa segitu kentaranya?

" Lalu kenapa kau menghindarinya beberapa minggu terakhir ini?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aku tidak menghindarinya" Elak Jaejoong

" Ayolah... Kau ini..."

" Hah... Ada hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan padamu Yoochun ah"

" Junsu bukan?"

" Eh?"

" Aku tahu Jae, Junsu memintamu untuk menjauhi Yunho bukan?"

" Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

" Junsu menceritakannya padaku"

" Oh..." Entah bagaimana harusnya Jaejoong mengomentari ucapan Yoochun

" Mungkin kau berpikir dia egois tapi ya... Dia memang egois dalam hal ini. Tapi saat kau melihat bagaimana masa lalunya yang terus bergantung pada Yunho kau akan tahu bahwa Yunho adalah segalanya bagi Junsu dan dia tidak rela untuk membagi Yunho untuk siapapun"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Kenapa juga Yoochun harus membicarakannya saat ini?

" Maaf membuatmu sedih"

Kali ini suara Yoochun terdengar lirih, bagaimanapun Jaejoong juga bisa merasakan bahwa Yoochun memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Junsu.

" Kau bahagia dengan semua ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Maksudmu?" Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya

" Kau menyukainya bukan?"

" Jae..."

" Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini Yoochun ah? Katakan padaku" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kalau dibilang sakit yah... Sangat sakit. Tapi saat melihat Junsu tersenyum sembari menceritakan kesehariannya dengan Yunho dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya membuatku sakit sekaligus senang Jae..."

" Ah... Begitu rupanya"

" Lalu kenapa kau mau menuruti keinginan Junsu?"

" Entahlah... Aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Itu yang dilakukan seorang kakak bukan? Mengalah"

" Jae ah..."

" Tidak apa – apa Yoochun ah... Mungkin mereka akan bahagia, aku tidak apa – apa"

" Benar? Tadi aku lihat kau menangis"

" YA! Itu... tetap saja aku merasa sedih Yoochun ah"

" Kenapa sedih? Kau hanya menganggap Yunho temanmu bukan?" Goda Yoochun

" Ish! Menyebalkan"

" Kau menyukainya tapi tidak bilang padanya? Kau benar – benar payah"

" Bukankah kau begitu juga?"

" Ya... Kita berdua benar – benar payah!"

" Ne..."

Tiba – tiba saja Yoochun mendorong ayunan Jaejoong dengan kencang hingga membuat Jaejoong kaget dan terpekik namun tak lama dia tertawa saat Yoochun kembali mendorong ayunannya dan ikut tertawa bersama Jaejoong.

Sementara itu, seseorang membalikkan tubuhnya. Merasa dirinya tidak pantas ada dianatara kedua namja itu. Orang itu adalah Yunho yang baru saja datang ke taman dan melihat Jaejoong serta Yoochun bermain ayunan sembari tertawa senang.

Dadanya tiba – tiba berdenyut sakit saat melihatnya apalagi sudah beberapa minggu ini Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan senyumnya itu untuknya.

_' Mereka berdua memang pantas bersama, benar ucapan Junsu'_

.

.

.

Besoknya Jaejoong mencoba menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, matanya sedikit bengkak tapi tidak apa – apa. Dia pasti bisa menghadapi hari ini.

" Matamu kenapa Joongie ah?" Tanya sang eomma ketika Jaejoong sampai diruang makan

" T-tidak apa – apa eomma"

" Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada eomma, ada apa hum?" Tanya sang eomma dengan lembut

" Eomma..." Jaejoong melirik sang appa yang duduk tenang dihadapannya

" Sudahlah yeobo... Biarkan Jaejoong sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Sudah siang" Appa Jaejoong mencoba membela Jaejoong yang sepertinya enggan bercerita pagi ini

" Hah... Arasseo, tapi kau bisa bercerita dengan eomma jika kau mau. Oke?"

" Ne eomma" Jaejoong tersenyum

Setelah sarapan selesai Jaejoong meminta sang appa untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah, dia sedang ingin bermanja dengan sang appa pagi ini.

" Joongie ah"

" Ne appa?"

" Apa Yunho sedang ada masalah?" Tanya sang appa, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Tidak tahu, kenapa?"

" Dia sering melamun, tidak melamun saat jam kerja memang tapi dia lebih banyak melamun sekarang Joongie ah"

" Eoh? Aku tidak tahu appa" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela

Dan dalam hitungan detik dia menyesal melihat keluar jendela mobil karena dia melihat Yunho yang tengah menggandeng Junsu dan mereka sedang bersenda gurau bersama.

_' Apa yang dilakukankan mereka? Apa Junsu mengantar Yunho? Atau memang mereka sedang berjalan bersama?'_

Perut Jaejoong seperti tergelitik namun dengan perasaan tidak nyaman, dia ingin cepat sampai ke kelas dan menemukan Kris atau Jiyoung. Ingin sekali bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Nah, sampai. Belajar yang benar dan semangat ne?" Ucap sang appa saat mobilnya berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Jaejoong

" Ne appa" Jawab Jaejoong denan tidak bersemangat

Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari mobil dengan wajah mulai memerah. Dia berjalan menunduk kearah sekolahnya.

" Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat suara salah satu sahabatnya terdengar, suara Kris. Dia melihat namja itu tengah melambaikan tangannya bersama Jiyoung. Dan entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong, dia berlari, berlari menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Berlari dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sekarang.

**GREP**

Jaejoong memeluk Kris, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada namja itu dan mendekapnya erat.

" Hey apa apa eoh?" Panik Kris

" Jae? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jiyoung

Jaejoong menggeleng, dia tidak mau bercerita apa pun saat ini, dia hanya perlu ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadi kau pergi kemana?"_

Yunho menuliskan pertanyaannya pada buku catatannya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong, saat ini mereka berdua sedang belajar bersama dengan Yunho sepulang sekolah. Sedangkan Yoochun pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan bersama keluarganya.

" Aku... Ke ruang kesehatan"

" _Aku mencarimu disana tapi tidak ada"_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, Yunho mencarinya? Jaejoong memang pergi keruang kesehatan saat jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua tapi setelahnya dia pergi ke atap sekolah sampai jam istirahat berbunyi. Setelahnya dia ikut belajar sampai jam pulang berbunyi.

" Ke atap" Jawab Jaejoong singkat kemudian menatap buku pelajarannya

" _Ada apa?"_ Tanya Yunho

" Apa maksudmu dengan ada apa? Aku tidak kenapa – napa" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian mulai menulis diatas bukunya

Yunho menghela nafas dan mengambil buku Jaejoong, dia menutupnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. Yunho kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

" _Kau menghindariku"_

" Menghindarimu? Tidak"

" _Apa aku berbuat salah padamu Jae? Aku minta maaf tapi tolong jangan menghindariku"_

" Ak-aku tidak..." Suara Jaejoong mulai mengecil diakhir kalimatnya

" _Ya, kau melakukannya. Kenapa?"_

" Yun... Aku- aku..."

Yunho menarik salah satu tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang sedang terkepal dengan erat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong menikmatinya sesaat apalagi Yunho mengelus pelan tangannya tapi dia tersentak dan menarik tangannya kembali.

" Yun... Itu-Ak-aku... Maaf, aku sedang kurang enak badan. Aku pulang ne?"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Yunho, Jaejoong membereskan bukunya dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho dengan cepat. Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan dan saat Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dia menghela nafasnya kesal dan menutup bukunya.

Baru kali ini pikirannya kacau, sangat kacau. Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang sudah terlipat rapi diatas meja dan mengutuk dirinya yang kacau hari ini. Bahkan Mr. Kim dengan senang hati memberikannya liburan selama tiga hari ini!

_' Kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan saat kau bersikap seperti itu Jae? Kenapa?'_

Sementara itu Jaejoong terengah setelah berlari menjauh dari perpustakaan, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Bukan karena dia berlari, bukan. Tapi karena Yunho, hanya karena namja itu memegang tangannya dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ini tidak boleh berlanjut, dia sudah berjanji pada Junsu. Tidak...

_' Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit untukku menjauhimu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

" Hey Min, apa kabar? Hyung kemari untuk menjengukmu. Otte? Kau tidak kesepian kan?"

Namja cantik itu bermonolog ria sembari menatap kotak kaca yang ada didepannya. Namja itu adalah Jaejoong yang akhirnya pergi ke tempat abu Changmin berada. Dia membawakan setangkai bunga lily putih yang menandakan permohonan maaf.

" Maaf ne hyung lama tidak mampir. Tapi hyung usahakan akan terus kemari secara rutin, oke?"

Mata Jaejoong tiba – tiba saja memanas tapi dengan segera dia menghalau apa yang akan keluar dari matanya dan menatap sendu kaca didepannya.

" Hyung... Melakukan hal yang benar bukan?" Lirih Jaejoong " Hyung... Hyung merasa sakit saat berjauhan dengannya Min. Ottokeh?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan mencoba memaksakan senyumannya walaupun dengan sulit.

" Hyung pulang dulu ne? Annyeong baby"

Jaejoong menyempatkan dirinya untuk berdoa sebelum dia beranjak dari ruang abu tersebut sembari menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat seorang namja yang cukup manis menatapnya teduh dari persembunyiannya.

Setelah jaejoong menghilang, namja manis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah tempat abu yang ada dipojok.

" Hey Min... Hyung... Tidak salahkan? Dia... Dia sudah memiliki semuanya, tidak seperti hyung yang hanya memiliki Yunho hyung. Benarkan apa yang hyung perbuat?" Lirih namja itu, Junsu

.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap empat buah tiket taman hiburan yang ada ditangannya, sebelum Mr. Kim membuatnya libur selama tiga hari namja paruh baya itu memberikan empat buah tiket taman hiburan padanya. Yunho sudah memberikannya pada Junsu tadi malam.

Junsu menyarankan Yunho untuk mengajak Yoochun dan Jaejoong bersama jadi pagi ini dia bertemu dengan Yoochun dan namja itu setuju hanya tinggal Jaejoong.

Jadi sepulang sekolah setelah pelajaran selesai dan mereka bertiga tengah berada di perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama Yunho menyodorkan sebuah tiket pada Jaejoong.

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" _Bisakah minggu ini kau pergi bersama kami ke taman hiburan"_

" Kami?"

" _Ya, aku, Junsu dan Yoochun"_

Jaejoong menatap tiket taman hiburan itu, membayangkan bermain ditaman hiburan pasti seru tapi... Apa dia bisa tahan melihat Yunho berdekatan dengan Junsu? Apa hatinya akan siap untuk melihat itu semua?

" Maaf Yun, aku tidak bisa" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" _Kenapa?"_

" Aku..." Jaejoong kesulitan mencari alasan

" Ayolah! Mari kita bersenang – senang disana" Yoochun ikut berbicara

" Tapi..."

" Ayo, jarang – jarang kita bisa pergi seperti ini. Kau ikut ne? Temani kami" Rayu Yoochun

" Yoochun ah" Jaejoong berharap Yoochun dapat mengerti perasaannya

" Aku akan menemanimu" Ucap Yoochun kemudian tersenyum lebar

Jaejoong akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, yah...Setidaknya dia tidak akan sakit sendiri. Ada Yoochun disampingnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya bukannya tidak senang hanya saja dia kecewa kenapa Jaejoong menolaknya saat mengajak ke taman hiburan tadi tapi saat Yoochun yang mengajaknya Jaejoong mau walaupun tadi Yoochun sedikit merayunya.

_' Sakit...'_

.

.

.

" Nah, sudah selesai" Yoochun menutup buku pelajarannya " kau langsung pulang Yun?"

Jaejoong kagum pada Yoochun yang bisa menutupi rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaannya pada Yunho dengan baik. Namja itu tidak menghindar dari Yunho ataupun Junsu. Bagaimana bisa Yoochun bertahan dengan semua cobaan seperti ini?

" _Aku akan menjemput Junsu ditempat kerjanya dan pulang" _Yunho menggerakkan tangannya sembari menatap Yoochun

" Oh baiklah, aku ikut" Ucap Yoochun

Yunho mengangguk dan menatap Jaejoong dan menggerakkan tangannya.

" Kami pulang" Yoochun mengartikan gerakan Yunho

" Ne"

Tanpa basa – basi lagi Yunho membawa tasnya dan pergi dari perpustakaan. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya namun dia mengikuti Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong membereskan bukunya dengan pelan, dia menyadari perubahan pada Yunho tadi.

Yunho mengacuhkannya, biasanya Yunho akan menawarkan untuk pulang bersamanya tapi kali ini tidak dan Jaejoong mungkin harus mulai membiasakan dirinya.

.

.

" Apa yang aku lakukan benar bukan hyung?"

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

" Aku..."

" Kau melukai mereka berdua Su"

" Tapi jika mereka bahagia, aku yang terluka"

" Hah..."

Yoochun menghela nafasnya berat. Saat ini mereka ada didalam kamar Junsu, sedang membicarakan Yunho. Namja manis didepannya ini sungguh keras kepala. Dia belum mau menyerah soal perasaannya pada Yunho walaupun Yunho berkata bahwa Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Junsu menerimanya tapi dia meyakinkan Yunho bahwa perasaannya tetap akan sama.

Dan Junsu akan membuat Yunho menyukainya, itu yang Junsu katakan pada Yunho. Tapi... Junsu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yunho. Namja tinggi itu lebih diam dan banyak melamun belum lagi saat menjemputnya tadi Yunho terlihat tidak fokus. Dan Junsu baru tahu bahwa Mr. Kim menyuruh Yunho untuk libur selama tiga hari ini.

" Kau menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka Su"

" Tidak, bukan aku. Tapi Jaejoong hyung yang menghalangiku. Aku sudah menyukai Yunho hyung sejak lama. Kalau saja Jaejoong hyung tidak datang dalam kehidupan kita pasti aku sudah bersama Yunho hyung"

" Kalaupun Jaejoong tidak datang dihidupanmu apa kau yakin Yunho akan menerimamu?"

Junsu tersentak kemudian menatap Yoochun yang kini menatapnya dengan teduh. Pertanyaan Yoochun tadi menghantam kepalanya.

" Bagaimana Su?"

" Ak-aku..."

" Pikirkanlah semuanya dengan baik, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi hal ini. Aku tidak ingin kau salah jalan dan sakit hati terlalu dalam" Ucap Yoochun dengan lembut

Dia mendekat dan mengacak rambut Junsu pelan sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak keluar dari kamar Junsu dan meninggalkan Junsu yang mematung dengan pemikirannya yang kacau.

Junsu tidak bisa tidur, pahal ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, terlalu larut untuknya. Junsu bangkit dan menatap wajah anak – anak panti yang tidur sekamar dengannya. Mereka tertidur dengan nyenyak, Junsu bangkit untuk membenarkan selimut yang dipakai oleh mereka satu persatu.

Dia tidur dengan empat anak panti lainnya, tidur pada tempat tidur tingkat dan Junsu agak kesulitan saat membenarkan selimut dua anak panti yang ada diatas. Tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum dan mengecup kening mereka satu persatu.

Setelahnya dia keluar dari kamar, dia akan membuat susu dan mungkin setelah meminumnya dia akan bisa tertidur dengan lelap, siapa tahu?

Tapi langkah Junsu terhenti saat melihat seseorang duduk di bangku panjang halaman belakang sendirian , Junsu hafal pemilik punggung itu. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri namja yang sudah menemaninya belasan tahun itu.

" Hyung?" Panggil Junsu dengan pelan

Namja itu langsung menoleh, Junsu bersumpah wajah namja yang ada dihadapannya itu sangat berantakan dan kacau. Belum lagi lingkar hitam pada bawah matanya, apa efeknya sampai seperti ini?

" _Kau belum tidur?" _Tanya Yunho dengan menggerakkan tangannya

" Tidak bisa tidur"

" _Duduklah"_

Yunho bergerak untuk memberika Junsu ruang untuk duduk disampingnya, Junsu duduk dan tidak ada pembicaraan sampai lima menit kemudian Junsu membuka mulutnya.

" Hyung..."

Yunho menatap Junsu.

" Apa hyung... menyukainya?"

" _Siapa?"_

" Jaejoong hyung"

Yunho terdiam, dia bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Junsu ucapkan.

" Hyung menyukainya?"

" _Ya, dia baik. Teman yang baik"_

" Bukan maksudku, menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman"

" _Junsu..."_

" Aku tidak bisa hyung"

Suara Junsu terdengar lirih dan itu membuat Yunho menatap Junsu dengan sendu.

" Hanya hyung yang aku miliki, jangan tinggalkan aku"

**GREP**

Setelah mengucapakannya Junsu memeluk Yunho dari samping, mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Yunho kesulitan bernafas tapi Yunho hanya diam. Membiarkan Junsu kembali menangis dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung namja itu membuat Junsu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

Mungkin salahnya juga terlalu memanjakan Junsu, tapi Junsu adalah adiknya yang berharga sama seperti Changmin. Tidak ada perasaan lebih untuknya berbeda dengan namja yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupannya sekarang.

Jaejoong...

Namja itu memberikan warna lain dalam hidupnya dan memberikan degupan menyenangkan bagi jantungnya juga rasa amat sangat sakit saat namja itu menjauh dan menghindarinya. Dengan adanya kejadian ini Yunho sadar, dia jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dia cintai, harusnya Yunho sadar siapa dirinya dan siapa Jaejoong. Semua terlihat mustahil tapi bagaimana lagi, dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pad apesona Jaejoong.

Dan Yoochun,

Yunho tidak habis pikir saat Yoochun mengatakan akan mendekati Jaejoong, kepala Yunho rasanya panas saat mendengarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jaejoong memang pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik dan menurutnya Yoochun adalah orang yang tepat. Dia baik, pengertian, jujur dan dia dari kalangan keluarga berada.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, kepalanya menunduk dan melihat Junsu telah terlelap sembari memeluknya. Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakuan Junsu. Dia menggendong Junsu dan membawanya ke kamar, mengecup kening namja yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya dan keluar dari kamar itu setelah memastikan Junsu dan adik – adiknya yang lain terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu dan hari ini Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun pergi bersama ke taman hiburan. Memilih hari sabtu untuk pergi karena mereka libur sekolah dan minggunya mereka bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka seelum beraktifitas kembali dihari senin.

Yoochun mengendarai mobilnya ditemani Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya, sesekali mereka mengobrol dengan riang. Dikursi belakang, Yunho duduk bersama Junsu. Junsu pun mengajak Yunho mengobrol tapi Yunho hanya menggerakkan tangannya ala kadar bahkan terkadang dia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng.

Junsu tahu, Yunho berkali – kali kedapatan melirik namja yang duduk disamping Yoochun. Junsu sakit, kenapa Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya sedikitpun? Apa kelebihan Jaejoong jika dibandingkan dengannya? Namja itu bahkan pernah berbuat buruk pada Yunho.

Junsu melihat Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela setelah melihat kedekatan Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Junsu melirik ke arah Yoochun yang sedang mengobrol dengan riang bersama Jaejoong. Kenapa Yoochun malah mengobrol dengan Jaejoong seperti itu? Junsu mencebilkan bibirnya.

Junsu menarik Yunho kesana dan kemari untuk menuruti keinginannya, menaiki semua yang ingin dia naiki. Bergelayut manja pada Yunho dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Yunho.

Yunho sendiri senang dengan kelakuan Junsu yang seperti ini, dia senang bisa membahagiakan namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya. Tapi matanya sesekali melirik kearah Jaejoong Yoochun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Dan sekarang kedua orang itu tengah akrab berbagi sebuah gulali besar yang ada ditangan Jaejoong.

Yunho senang melihat senyum mengembang dari jaejoong hanya saja mengingat senyum itu bukan untuknya rasanya sedikir menyakitkan. Dia juga ingin Jaejoong tersenyum lagi untuknya seperti itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang saat mereka memasuki tempat makan, mereka butuh asupan untuk menaiki wahana lain. Yoochun dan Junsu pergi untuk memesankan makan siang sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berhadapan. Jaejoong yang canggung membuka ponselnya dan mulai berbalas pesan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong, menatap sendu namja yang tengah tersenyum pada layar ponselnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, dia sedikit kaget Yunho memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho tersentak, sedikit malu karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan namja cantik itu. Namun, Yunho ingin sekali Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu untuknya sehingga dia mengambil buku kecilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

" _Boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?"_

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" _Bisakah kau tersenyum untukku?"_

Permintaan Yunho sangat sederhana tapi entah kenapa berati sangat dalam bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong sadar dirinya tidak tersenyum lagi untuk Yunho beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Jaejoong menatap kertas itu lama karena harinya sedang memberontak.

_' __Bolehkah? Hanya tersenyum bukan? Bagaimana kalau Junsu...__'_Batin Jaejoong mulai berdebat

Yunho menarik kertas yang Jaejoong pandangai itu dan menuliskan sesuatu kembali.

" _Aku mohon"_

Jaejoong akhirnya menatap Yunho setelah membaca tulisan namja itu, kenapa Yunho sampai memohon untuk bisa melihat senyumnya? Jaejoong mulai merasa bersalah. Perlahan dia menaikkan dua sudut bibirnya namun itu tidak membuat puas, senyum itu terkesan dipaksakan dan Yunho tidak menyukainya.

Yunho sedikit kecewa, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lebih baik dia membantu Junsu mengantri makanan. Namun sesaat sebelum beranjak Jaejoong menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menatap penuh penyesalan pada Yunho.

" Mianhae" Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong harus mengucapkan kata maaf, dia hanya kecewa pada Jaejoong kenapa namja itu tidak bisa memperlakukannya sama seperti Jaejoong memperlakukan Yoochun. Berbincang, tertawa dan bersenda gurau. Bukankah itu yang mereka lakukan dulu? Kenapa sekarang begitu berbeda, seakan Jaejoong memberi jarak yang tidak terlihat padanya?

" Mianhae Yun"

Jaejoong merasa bersalah, dia tidak bisa juga melihat wajah penuh kekecewaan yang ditampilka oleh Yunho untuknya. Semua ini karenanya, harusnya sejak awal dia tidak menaruh hati pada namja yang ada di depannya. Semua terasa sangat sulit sekarang.

" Lihat itu Su... Mereka tersiksa satu sama lain"

Ucapan lembut itu menyadarkan Junsu dari keterpakuannya memandang dua orang namja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Keduanya menampilkan raut penuh kesedihan.

" Seberapapun kau mencintainya, seberapapun kau mencoba merebut hatinya... Jaejoong tetaplah yang utama bagi Yunho"

Junsu meremas kencang nampan yang sedang dipegangnya, hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan ini. Bukan karena Jaejoong memegang pergelangan tangan Yunho, bukan... Tapi wajah menyedihkan yang ditampilkan oleh Yunho.

Bohong saja jika dia tidak sadar bagaimana ekspresi dan sikap Yunho akhir – akhir ini yang terlihat uring – uringan. Junsu tahu benar bahwa dampak perintahnya pada Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedih, sangat sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia belum mau menyerah.

" Mereka saling mencintai Suie ah..."

" Buktikan"

" Ne?"

" Buktikan padaku"

Yoochun menatap Junsu, entah bagaimana Yoochun mendeskripsikan pendangan Junsu pada kedua namja yang merepakan temannya itu. Kebencian, kesedihan, kemarahan bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

.

Acara terakhir mereka adalah menaiki bianglala dan menikmati suasana sore dari atas ketinggian. Berbeda dengan Yoochun yang hanya melirik pemandangan sesekali karena dia takut ketinggian.

" Hyung! Lihat... Indah bukan?" Ucap Junsu dengan gembira

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Junsu, kemudian Yunho melihat kembali pemandangna diluar bianglala. Sedangkan Junsu menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Yunho dan memejamkan matanya. Dia juga melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Yunho.

Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya dan dia malah melihat Yoochun memejamkan matanya dengan keringat mengalir pada pelipis namja itu.

" Gwaenchana Chun? Kau berkeringat"

Jaejoong dengan sigap mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya dan mengusap kening Yoochun.

" N-ne"

" Kau takut ketinggian eoh?"

Jaejoong mengambil permen vitamin C dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Yoochun. Yoochun mengambilnya dan memakan permen itu, tak lama dia manatap Jaejoong dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Perutnya sudah tidak semual tadi. Yunho menatap datar kejadian didepannya sedangkan Junsu perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

" Aku ke toilet dulu" Ucap Jaejoong setelah mereka turun dari bianglala

" Aku ikut" Ucap Yoochun

Akhirnya Yunho dan Junsu menunggu Jaejoong dan Yoochun dekat wahana bianglala yang mereka naiki. Tapi sampai lima menit kemudian mereka belum juga kembali sehingga Yunho mengajak Junsu untuk menghampiri Jaejoong Yoochun.

Namun langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat melihat Yoochun dan Jaejoong berdiri sangat dekat, bahkan Yoochun memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong. Sangat dekat... Apalagi Yoochun makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

Panas melanda tubuh Yunho, melihat kejadian itu membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

" Chunnie hyung..."

Yunho tiba – tiba bergerak, mendekati mereka dan menarik Jaejoong dari Yoochun. Yunho kemudian membawa Jaejoong menjauh dari sana dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi langsung tersntak, dia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Yoochun dengan matanya yang masih berair.

Namja berjidat lebar itu terlihat tengah tersenyum padanya tapi Jaejoong benar – benar tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sedangkan disamping Yoochun, Jusu tengah berdiri menatapnya namun Jaejoong tidak bisa memastikannya karena matanya masih berair dan perih.

" Y-yun lepas! Yoo-yoochun dan Junsu disana"

Tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Jaejoong, Yunho terus membawa Jaejoong menuju tempat yang sepi dan berhenti disana kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah terlepas dari Yunho segera mengusap – usap matanya yang tadi perih sedangkan Yunho menganggap Jaejoong menangis karenanya, jadi dengan keberaniannya dia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan menatap dalam mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpaku melihat mata musang milik Yunho, sejak kapan mata itu bisa mengagumkan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Yunho menatapnya seperti ini? Jaejoong membatu dan segera mengingat apa yang mereka tinggalkan tadi, Yoochun dan Junsu.

" Yu-yun..." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangkupan Yunho pada wajahnya namun gagal karena Yunho tidak mau melepaskannya " Yu-yun... Ini tidak benar, bagaimana nanti jika J-junsu me-melihat... Yu-yun"

Yunho sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan membulatkan matanya, Junsu? Apa yang Jaejoong katakan tadi? Bagaimana jika Junsu melihat? Memangnya kenapa? Tunggu...

Jaejoong tahu jika Junsu menyukainya?

Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho lengah memundurkan tubuhnya dan mencoba kabur namun gagal karena Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong kearahnya dan menahan tengkuk Jaejoong, Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

" Ngh!"

.

.

.

" Hy-hyung..."

Namja manis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat kejadian yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Junsu mengeluarkan airmatanya saat Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mencium namja itu sedangkan Yoochun merangkul namja manis itu dan membenamkan wajah Junsu pada dadanya.

" Tenanglah Su... Tenang..."

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Aaannnnnyyyeeeoooonnggg!

Cho disini! Kembali lage buat update!

Kkkkkkk... Ga bs cepet tapi Cho pasti selesaiin hehehehe...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Yunjae, fazira. Ciiwiiw (iyaaa... sabar ya...), ismi mimi (tunggu chap dpn oke?), lipminnie (iya...), Mayorinchan760 (sip), wulansaphire, Joon park, hyeyunjae, Princess Jae (amiinnn), danatebh (iya, Cho update disini dulu kok baru ke wattpat! Kkkkkk), eL Ree, elite minority. 1111, sitimulyani186 (ga bs cpt skrng, macama yaaa), Park honggie (cup cup cup, sabar sabar...)**

**Akiramia44 (liad chap dpn oke?), yunjae Heart (tunggu chap dpn ya eonn?), Indy, Bestin84 (iyaa), Avanrio11 (amiinn), leemomo. Chan520 (liad chap dpn ya! Hahahaha), alby. Chun, ruixi1, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (mwo?ditampar pake bibirnya bang mimin boleh? Kkkk), kimRyan2124 (chap dpn ne?), GaemGyu92 (kkkkkk iya)**

**.**

**Buat yang udh follow, fav, para Guest dan Sider**

**.**

**Sekali lagi cho ucapin maacih udah baca ff gaje Cho #bow**

**.**

**.**

Maaf buat yang belum kesebut atau malah ga ada namanya disini kkkkkkk

.

.

Sebenernya chap ini harusnya udah update minggu lalu soalnya udh kelar dari minggu lalu tapi baru selesai diedit tengah malam ini, muup ya...

.

.

Okey, kasih semangat Cho buat lanjutin chap dpn ne? Menguras airmata kyknya? Kkkkkkk

.

Jja...

See u next chap

Chuuuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

**Minggu, 14 Agustus 2016**


	10. Chapter 9

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka cuma millik Tuhan, dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK, Kris, GD, dll

Rate : **T**

Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Death Chara

Perhatian : alur suka - suka, membosankan, typos

**Hati - hati ya bacanya**, _"..." _tulisannya _italic _itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong lewat tulisan maupun tangannya yang gerak ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tiba – tiba bergerak, mendekati mereka dan menarik Jaejoong dari Yoochun. Yunho kemudian membawa Jaejoong menjauh dari sana dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi langsung tersntak, dia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Yoochun dengan matanya yang masih berair.

Namja berjidat lebar itu terlihat tengah tersenyum padanya tapi Jaejoong benar – benar tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sedangkan disamping Yoochun, Jusu tengah berdiri menatapnya namun Jaejoong tidak bisa memastikannya karena matanya masih berair dan perih.

" Y-yun lepas! Yoo-yoochun dan Junsu disana"

Tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Jaejoong, Yunho terus membawa Jaejoong menuju tempat yang sepi dan berhenti disana kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah terlepas dari Yunho segera mengusap – usap matanya yang tadi perih sedangkan Yunho menganggap Jaejoong menangis karenanya, jadi dengan keberaniannya dia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan menatap dalam mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpaku melihat mata musang milik Yunho, sejak kapan mata itu bisa mengagumkan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Yunho menatapnya seperti ini? Jaejoong membatu dan segera mengingat apa yang mereka tinggalkan tadi, Yoochun dan Junsu.

" Yu-yun..." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangkupan Yunho pada wajahnya namun gagal karena Yunho tidak mau melepaskannya " Yu-yun... Ini tidak benar, bagaimana nanti jika J-junsu me-melihat... Yu-yun"

Yunho sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan membulatkan matanya, Junsu? Apa yang Jaejoong katakan tadi? Bagaimana jika Junsu melihat? Memangnya kenapa? Tunggu...

Jaejoong tahu jika Junsu menyukainya?

Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho lengah memundurkan tubuhnya dan mencoba kabur namun gagal karena Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong kearahnya dan menahan tengkuk Jaejoong, Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

" Ngh!"

.

.

.

.

.

" Hy-hyung..."

Namja manis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat kejadian yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Junsu mengeluarkan airmatanya saat Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mencium namja itu sedangkan Yoochun merangkul namja manis itu dan membenamkan wajah Junsu pada dadanya.

" Tenanglah Su... Tenang..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya, terasa menuntut. Apalagi saat bibir Yunho bergerak menjepit bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya lembut. Jaejoong dibuat terpaku karenanya.

Jadi...

Seperti ini rasanya berciuman? Ini ciuman pertamanya dan dilakukan dengan orang yang sangat dia sukai ah bukan... Cintai.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir, tubuhnya lemas dan tangannya dibiarkan begitu saja disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Terlalu terlana dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Dia hampir saja menutup matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan Yunho kalau saja dia tidak ingat Junsu.

**SREETT  
PLLAAAKKK**

" Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Jaejoong setelah mendorong Yunho menjauh dari tubuhnya dan menamparnya

Yunho memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Jaejoong, dia langsung sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada Jaejoong dan sungguh... Dia menyesal melakukannya dengan memaksa.

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" Airmata Jaejoong mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya

" _Maafkan aku"_

Jaejoong tahu arti dari gerakan tangan Yunho namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dia benar – benar merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dari dalam dirinya, dia menatap Yunho dan menatap mata namja itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. tidak... Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Yunho tidak boleh menyukainya. Tidak...

" Ini salah Yun"

Yunho mendekat dan memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong namun namja cantik itu menepisnya. Yunho tidak menyerah dan dia kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong namun kali ini dengan erat.

" Yun"

**SRETTT**

Yunho menaruh tangan Jaejoong pada dada kirinya, dia ingin Jaejoong merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Bagaimana jantungnya berdebar cepat hanya untuk dirinya, dia ingin Jaejoong merasakannya.

" Yun..."

Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho dengan lirih kemudian dia menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan sendu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan tatapan kekecewaan penuh kesedihan dari kedua mata Yunho tapi dia tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya pada Junsu.

" Yun, aku mohon... Aku tidak bisa" Lirih Jaejoong dengan airmata mengalir

Yunho perlahan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dengan mata sendunya, berharap Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dirasa walau hanya lewat tatapan mata. Tapi Jaejoong sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak mengerti, dia tetap menatap Yunho sampai dia melihat Yunho membuka mulutnya dan berucap tanpa suara. Jaejoong mencoba membaca gerak bibir Yunho namun dia tetap tidak mengerti, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Maaf, ini adalah salah satu kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama. Aku tidak benar – benar bisa mengertimu"

Setelahnya Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho orang diri dengan hati yang mulai hancur tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Yunho merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya, dia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah menatap sendu dirinya. Yunho tahu Yoochun tengah bersimpati padanya bukan merasa kasihan. Yoochun yang melihat betapa sendunya tatapan Yunho, dia kemudian memeluknya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan memeluk balik Yoochun, seharusnya dia tidak gegabah dan bertanya apa yang tadi Yoochun dan Jaejoong lakukan sebelum menarik Jaejoong dan mencium namja cantik itu hingga menyebabkan Jaejoong menangis.

Junsu melihatnya, dia melihat bagaimana rapuhnya seorang Jung Yunho. Hyung yang sudah lama tinggal bersamanya yang selalu kuat dan tegar. Dia tidak bisa melihat hyungnya seperti ini tapi dia juga tidak ingin Yunho menjadi milik orang lain, jadi dia harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

.

" Istirahatlah Yun"

Mereka berdua duduk dibelakang halaman panti, menatap langit malam yang indah dan membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi. Nyatanya Yoochun hanya menolong Jaejoong yang matanya terkena debu. Oh... Yunho merasa benar – benar buruk, harusnya dia bertanya dulu pada Yoochun.

_" Bagaimana?"_ Yunho menggerakkan tangannya

" Yunho yah... Kau bisa percaya padaku?" Tanya Yoochun dan Yunho mengangguk walaupun dengan ragu " Hmm.. Kalau dia tidak benar – benar bisa mengerti dirimu, mari kita buat dia mengerti"

Sebuah senyum lebar terpantri dari bibir Yoochun sedangkan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, andai saja Yunho tahu bahwa Yoochun bukan tersenyum tapi menyeringai...

.

.

.

.

Yunho sadar, Jaejoong menjauhinya seminggu ini, namja itu bahkan enggan menatapnya. Mereka hanya bertemu saat belajar bersama dan Jaejoong hanya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya tentang pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti.

Jaejoong sendiri memang menjaga jarak, dalam hatinya dia tetap harus menjaga janjinya pada Junsu agar tidak berdekatan dengan Yunho tapi hatinya berkata lain. Keinginan kuat untuk berdekatan dengan Yunho sangat besar apalagi dia bisa merasakan bahwa Yunho menyukainya.

Bolehkah dia berharap? Bolehkan dia melanjutkan apa yang diinginkannya? Tidak... Dia tidak boleh karena janjinya pada Junsu, dia akan menepatinya apapun yang terjadi, dia harus sadar bahwa Junsu memang hanya memiliki Yunho disini.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah...

.

.

.

.

_" Jae, aku ingin bicara"_

Sebuah buku catatan dimana Jaejoong tahu itu adalah milik Yunho ada diatas mejanya. Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah kosong sehingga Yunho bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho mengambil kembali buku catatannya dan mulai menulis, mungkin agak panjang karena Jaejoong menunggu cukup lama untuk menerima kembali buku catatan Yunho.

_" Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud berbuat lancang padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Tapi kau menolaknya, tidak apa – apa karena aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Soal Junsu, aku sudah mengetahui apa yang Junsu katakan padamu"_

Jaejoong tersetntak kaget, dia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Junsu menceritakan apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu. Kemudian Jaejoong kembali menatap buku catatan Yunho dan kembali membaca.

_" Junsu, adikku. Jika karena Junsu kau melakukan itu semua, terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menjaga hatinya, sebagai kakaknya aku merasa malu karena tidak bisa menjaga adikku dengan baik. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak pantas untukmu, berdiri disampingmu bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas berjalan disampingmu dan kau tidak menyukaiku lebih dari seorang teman"_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak pernah memandang Yunho sebelah mata, dia menyukai Yunho apa adanya tapi mereka memang tidak bisa bersama. Jaejoong ingin tapi tidak bisa...

_" Aku minta maaf, sangat. Aku tidak tahu dari mana Junsu tahu aku menyukaimu dan menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku. Mulai saat ini aku harap kau tidak menghindariku, aku akan bersikap sepantasnya dan tolong jadikan aku temanmu lagi. Aku akan menganggap apa yang aku rasa adalah salah dan akan mencoba menghilangkannya"'_

Ini tidaklah salah, rasa suka tidak pernah salah. Apalagi ketika mereka berdua saling menyukai. Tapi kenapa semua terasa berat dan sulit? Kenapa ada dinding yang tidak terlihat yang menghalangi mereka untuk bersama?

" Junsu bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan pelan dan Yunho kembali menulis dibuku catatannya

_" Aku tidak tahu... Aku membiarkannya sendiri dan akan tetap memperlakukannya dengan sama"_

" Maafkan aku Yun..."

_" Tidak apa – apa"_

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung namun dia segera mengerti ketika Yunho membuka mulutnya dan berbicara tanpa suara.

" Ya, teman"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho, dia memang tersenyum tapi dalam hatinya berdenyut tidak nyaman. Dibelakang Jaejoong, Jiyong dan Kris ikut tersenyum, setidaknya satu dari permasalahan Jaejoong sudah selesai.

.

.

.

" Hyung!"

Jaejoong, Yunho dan Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah langsung mencari kesumber suara karena mereka mengenal suara yang tadi berteriak.

" Junsu" Yoochun mendekat kearah Junsu yang tadi berlari menghampiri mereka

"Ng... Annyeong" Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia merasa canggung juga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong

" Annyeong Su" Jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum

Junsu dibuat bingung jadinya, kenapa Jaejoong bisa bersikap biasa seperti itu setelah kejadian seminggu kemarin? Apalagi mereka memang tidak saling bertemu selama satu minggu ini.

" Hyung..." Junsu menatap Yunho yang kini menggerakkan tangannya

" Ya, kau bekerja saja. Aku akan mengantarkan Junsu pulang" Kali ini Yoochun yang menjawab

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan mereka, yang Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan pergi bekerja.

" Su... Ayo cepat..." Ucap Yoochun

" Ng... Hyung... Jae hyung..." Panggil Junsu dengan ragu

" Ya?"

" Maafkan aku" Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan dahinya yang berkerut

" Maaf untuk ucapanku yang memintamu untuk menjauhi Yunho hyung" Jawab Junsu

Jaejoong menatap sendu Junsu, haruskan dia membahas semuanya hari ini? Dia masih mencoba menata hatinya sejak tadi diajak bicara dengan Yunho dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi Junsu.

" Tidak masalah Su"

" Harusnya aku sadar bahwa kau memang tidak akan mengambil Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung adalah seseorang yang penting dalam diriku dan aku dengar dari Yunho hyung kau menolaknya"

" Suie ah..."

" Aku akan berjuang keras!" Pekik Junsu

Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya dengan senyuman karena melihat Junsu yang begitu bahagia. Semoga saja tindakkannya tidaklah salah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari – hari terlewati dengan cepat, yang Jaejoong tahu bulan depan dia akan mengikuti ujian kenaikkan kelas. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa bulan demi bulan terlewati dengan cepat. Dia bahkan belajar bahasa isyarat tanpa Yunhodan Yoochun tahu, dia belajar dibantu oleh kedua sahabatnya yang pabbo tapi sangat mengerti dirinya itu hingga sekarang dia sedikinya sudah mulai paham arti dari gerakan tangan Yunho. Semua berlalu tapi perasaannya tetap ada ditempatnya.

Hatinya terpaut hanya pada namja yang kini sedang ada diatas panggung bersama Yoochun untuk menerima kembali penghargaan dari sekolah karena berhasil memenangkan olimpiade matematika minggu lalu.

Jaejoong bangga, dia bangga melihat tutornya berdiri tegap didepan sana untuk membuktikan bahwa kekurangan bukanlah halangan untuk berprestasi. Dia membuktikannya dengan sempurna. Dan soal Junsu...

Namja gempal itu akan mengikuti ujian beasiswa untuk masuk kedalam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Junsu akan satu sekolah dengan mereka jika berhasil memperoleh beasiswa itu. Dan Jaejoong pasti akan semakin terlupaka oleh Yunho.

Namja yang masih menggetarkan hatinya itu semakit dekat dengan Junsu, bahkan Jaejoong mengira mereka berpacaran karena Yunho sering sekali memeluk Junsu. Tapi hal itu memang sering dilakukan Yunho jika Junsu gugup atau sedang tidak tenang.

Dan sekolah dengan Junsu pasti membuat matanya perih melihat semua 'kemesraan' mereka berdua. Apa Jaejoong bisa? Jaejoong bisa melihat semua itu?

" Hey, kau melamun"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum pada dua sahabatnya yang menemanina beberapa bulan ini, mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Jaejoong meminta mereka untuk diam saja.

Tapi mereka melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Jaejoong dan tidak habispikir dengan Yunho yang segera menyerah setelah Jaejoong menolaknya tanpa tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Ugh... Mengesalkan...

" Nanti pulang sekolah kau belajar bersama sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Kris

" Hmm... Molla"

" Ayo kita ke kafe dekat sini"

" Ada apa?"

" Dia ingin mentraktir kita karena sudah mendapatkan pacar" Ucap Jiyong

" Mwo? Jinjja?!" Pekik Jaejoong namun suaranya tertahan karena takut ketahuan oleh guru – guru

" Ne, kajja"

" Ne"

Jaejoong memberikan senyum terbaik pada Kris dan itu mengundang Yunho untuk melihatnya. Meski Jaejoong duduk paling belakang di aula sekolah tapi Yunho bisa melihatnya karena namja itu tampak bersinar dimatanya. Dia selalu tertarik dengan senyuman Jaejoong terutama pagi ini. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong hingga dia tersenyum sangat manis seperti itu?

Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana perasaannya pada Jaejoong? Tidak... Dia belum bisa melupakan namja itu. Menganggap Jaejoong teman memang hal yang tepat untuk saat ini, tidak bisa dia pungkiri dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari Jaejoong.

Hatinya bahkan berdenyut sakit saat namja itu dekat dengan yang lain dan dia mendengar bahwa Jaejoong berpacaran dengan orang lain tapi dia sedikit lega karena ternyata hal itu tidaklah benar. Beberapa bulan ini dia mengikuti perkataan Yoochun dan tidak sabar untuk menerima hasilnya. Dia benar – benar sedang berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan kekurangannya, terutama traumanya...

Jaejoong...

Apa bisa dia membuat namja cantik itu jatuh cinta padanya? Apa boleh dia berharap seperti itu dan bolehkah dia mengharapkan seorang malaikat seperti Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah dia pantas untuk bersama Jaejoong dan berdiri disamping namja cantik itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun"

Yunho langsung meneggakkan kepalanya untuk menatap siapa yang telah memanggilnya dan dia langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah tahu bahwa Mr. Kim yang memanggilnya.

" Apa kau ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Mr. Kim

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu malam ini kau ikut dengan ahjusshi makan malam diluar"

Yunho membulatkan matanya kemudian tangannya langsung bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian membentuk suatu bahasa.

" Dia berkata tidak perlu repot – repot" Ucap Junki yang ada disamping Mr. Kim

" Kau ini selalu begitu... Sudah, ahjusshi tidak terima penolakanmu malam ini. Kau dan Junki harus makan malam bersama ahjusshi malam ini. Kajja Junki, bukankah kita ada meeting"

Yunho akhirnya menghela nafasnya setelah Mr. Kim keluar dari ruangannya, dia kemudian duduk dan menggapai ponselnya. Tadi Junsu mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk segera pulang cepat karena dia memasak makanan enak hari ini.

' To : Suie,

Suie maaf, hyung hari ini diundang Mr. Kim untuk makan malam bersama. Sisakan saja jatah hyung. Oke? Sekali lagi maaf'

Yunho mengirimkannya dan tak lama ponselnya berdering, dari Junsu.

' From : Suie,

Tidak apa – apa hyung, hari ini Chunie hyung akan makan malam disini. Jangan pulang malam – malam'

Yunho memasukkan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Junsu kemudian mulai kembali bekerja padahal kepalanya sedikit pusing hari ini. Pukul enam sore Mr. Kim datang keruangannya dan meminta Yunho untuk memakai pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan, sebuah kemeja hitam serta sebuah celana bahan yang sangat halus. Yunho bersumpah baru pertama kali dia memegang bahan sehalus ini.

Setelah berganti dia menghampiri Mr. Kim yang tampak puas dengan penampilan Yunho, mereka akhirnya pergi dalam satu mobil. Sesekali _'berbincang'_ masalah perusahaan, Mr. Kim cukup takjub dengan pandangan dan wawasan luas yang Yunho miliki. Dia sangat puas mengenal Yunho dan membuat Yunho bekerja diperusahaannya.

Sampai di restoran mereka disambut oleh Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong yang tampak kaget karena adanya Yunho disamping sang appa. Yunho tersenyum canggung pada Jaejoong yang malam itu berpakaian yang menurut Yunho sederhana namun menarik. Jaejoong memakai sebuah kaos v-neck putih dilapisi rompi hitam, memakai skinny jeans dan boots berwarna hitam. Menarik untuk Yunho pandang selama mungkin.

Tapi dia kembali fokus pada Mrs. Kim yang menanyakan kabarnya dan dia jawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman. Yunho senang mereka menyambut Yunho dengan sangat baik, bersyukurlah Yunho mengenal keluarga ini.

" Appa... Kenapa malam ini kita berkumpul dan kenapa ada tiga kursi kosong disamping appa?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah duduk kembali ketempatnya

mereka duduk pada meja bundar, Yunho, Jaejoong, Mrs. Kim dan Mr. Kim duduk berdampingan namun ada sisa tiga kursi kosong disamping Mr. Kim dan Yunho. Ada siapa lagi?

" Malam ini teman appa akan datang bersama keluarganya, mereka kembali ke Korea karena harus mengurus perusahaan mereka disini" Jawab sang appa

" Memang mereka dari mana?" Tanya Jaejoong dan sang appa tersenyum

" New York"

" Hum?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, New York? Jarang – jarang appanya punya teman benua amerika. Baisanya hanya Tiongkok dan Jepang yah... Asia paling tidak.

" Siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kau mengenalnya kok" Jawab Mr. Kim dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya

" Nugu?"

" Kibuummiiieee~~"

" Eoh?"

Mrs. Kim langsung menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara begitu juga suami dan anaknya yang merasa kenal dengan suara ini. Jaejoong benar mengenal suara ini, dimana ya?

" Hyorin ah!"

Mrs. Kim bangkit dan memeluk seorang yeoja yang terbilang mungil dan menyapa namja yang berdiri disampingnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri untuk menyambut tamu keluarga Kim dan Jaejoong mengamati tamu orangtuanya itu.

" OMO! Jang ahjumma!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri orang yang dia kenal itu

" Aigo... Kau tumbuh sangat cantik Joongie ah"

" Aku tampan" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

Mereka berbincang sementara Yunho memandang mereka dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh, dia jadi bergumam dalam hati.

' Jadi seperti ini rasanya saat kau berkumpul dengan keluargamu? Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana dulu eomma memanggil namaku, mengusap rambutku, rasanya bagaimana? Kenapa aku bisa melupakan semua kenangan itu? Tapi aku senang, aku senang kau bahagia seperti ini Jaejoong ah... Aku bahagia melihat senyummu itu'

" Yun?"

"..."

Yunho tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh, dia mendapati Mr. Kim menatapnya bingung. Yunho meminta maaf dan Mr. Kim terkekeh.

" Kenapa?"

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak kenapa – napa.

" Dia siapa?" Yeoja bermarga Jang itu menatap Yunho

" Dia Jung Yunho, yang aku sudah ceritakan"

" Oh..." Yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya, temannya ini memang sudah diceritakan tentang Yunho dan kekurangannya

Yunho dengan sopan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa Mrs. Jang. Mrs. Jang menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Yunho.

" Mana anak ahjumma yang menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eoh? Geun Suk maksudnya?"

" Ne, dia yang tidak pernah memberikan kabar sedikitpun padaku sejak pindah"

" Aigo.. Mianhae... Dia sedang ke toilet bersama appanya baru kemari"

" Oh..."

Mereka kemudian duduk dan Mrs. Jang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yunho sembari mereka menunggu dua orang lain bergabung dengan mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri, dia ingat siapa keluarga Jang. Mereka adalah tetangga Jaejoong dulu, karena pekerjaan sang appa mereka pindah ke New York dan ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kepindahan mereka.

" Annyeong!"

Suara sapaan penuh nada ceria itu datang tidak lama kemudian, Jaejoong dan keluarganya menyambut dua orang namja yang abru saja datang. Juga Yunho yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

" Mwo? Ya! Geun Suk ah! Sejak kapan kau tinggi seperti ini!" Pekik Jaejoong ketika melihat seorang namja yang seumuran dengannya tengah memberikan salam pada appanya

" Hey, namja jadi – jadian" Sapa namja bernama Geun Suk itu

" Ish! Kau masih menyebalkan seperti dulu!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Tapi aku sahabat tersayangmu bukan?" Ucap Geun Suk kemudian berjalan kearah Jaejoong

Namja itu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong, Yunho? Oh... Dia memalingkan kepalanya. Ternyata dia masih belum mampu melihat Jaejoong berdekatan dengan orang lain apalagi namja bernama Geun Suk itu memeluk Jaejoong didepan matanya.

" Ck, lepaskan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mendorong pelan Geun Suk

" Aigoo.. Princess jangan marah eoh?"

" YA!"

" Hahahahahaha"

Keluarga Jang dan Kim tertawa melihat kelakuan dua namja yang ada didepan mereka sampai akhirnya pandangan Geun Suk dan appanya jatuh pada Yunho.

" Dia Jung Yunho, teman sekolahku" Ucap Jaejoong yang melihat arah pandang keluarga Jang

" Oh? Dia... Yang kau ceritakan itu?" Tanya Mr. Jang pada appa Jaejoong

" Iya"

Yunho segera membungkkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam pada kedua namja yang ada disamping Jaejoong dan mereka membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung dengan ceria karena Jaejoong dan Geun Suk yang sering melemparkan candaan serta menceritakan kenangan masalalu mereka hingga Jaejoong malu sendiri karena ada Yunho disini.

" Ahjusshi bahkan ingat kalian ini tidak bisa dipisahkan dan malah berlari – lari didalam gereja dan bertanya pada pendeta bisakah kalian menikah. Aigooo..."

Ucapan Mr. Jang membuat wajah Geun Suk sedikit memerah dan kedua orangtuanya tertawa mengingat hal itu. Keluarga Kim juga awalnya tertawa namun kemudian menatap canggung kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yang mereka tahu, Jaejoong sedang dekat dengan Yunho. Benarkan?

Jaejoong sendiri mempoutkan bibirnya karena mengingat hal itu.

" Itu terpaksa karena Geun Suk menarikku ke altar ahjusshi"

" Tetap saja, jadi... Kapan kalian melanjutkan cerita itu?"

" Ah-ahjusshi..."

" Appa..."

Yunho yang sedang meminum jus jeruk, langsung menghentikan gerakannya danmenaruh gelas itu pada meja yang ada didepannya. Perasaan Yunho mulai tidak enak, jantungnya berdebar cepat namun menyakitkan sedangkan perutnya seakan melilit dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Yunho tahu arti dari ucapan Mr. Jang, dia tidaklah bodoh untuk melihat pertemuan keluarga ini. Sedari tadi keluarga Jang sedikitnya menyinggu tentang kerjasama perusahaan melalui anaknya dan Jaejoong. Tentu saja Yunho tahu artinya...

Yunho ingin pergi dari tempat ini, sungguh... Harusnya dia menolak dengan keras saja ajakan Mr. Kim dan memakan makan malam bersama Junsu dan semua anak panti ketimbang melihat kejadian ini. Karena dilihat dari manapun Yunho kalah... Keluarga didepannya ini adalah keluarga berada berbeda dengannya dan Yunho tahu, bahwa Jaejoong pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik dalam hidupnya dan itu bukanlah dia.

Oh Tuhan...

Semoga saja ada yang menyelamatkannya malam ini dan dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini...

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho menaruh gelasnya diatas meja langsung menoleh, mencoba mencari tahu ekspresi Yunho namun tidak terlihat karena namja itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tangan kirinya meremas lututnya dibawah meja.

Drrrrttt...

TING!

Suara itu mengagetkan Jaejoong, dia melihat Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tersenyum. Yunho kemudian mengambil buku catatannya dan menulis disana. Setelah selesai dia menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong.

" Aku harus pulang, suster Tae Hee dan Junsu membutuhkanku"

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa dengan tulisan Yunho, itu berarti waktunya bersama Yunho sudah habis hari ini. Padahal dia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong memberikan kertas yang Yunho tulis pada appanya dan sang appa membacanya.

" Apa ada hal darurat?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Aku belum tahu ahjussi" Tulis Yunho

" Arasseo, sampaikan salam ahjusshi pada suster Tae Hee dan yang lain. Kau pulang diantar mobil ahjusshi saja"

" Tidak usah ahjusshi, aku akan naik bus"

" Aku antar ya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho

" Tidak perlu, kau sedang ada tamu penting kan? Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

" Arasseo" Lirih Jaejoong " Hmmm... Aku antar sampai depan ne?" Lanjutnya

Sebelum Yunho menggeleng, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

" Aku tidak terima penolakan. Kajja"

Yunho akhirnya mengangguk pasrah dan kemudian berdiri, dia membungkuk dan akhirnya pergi dari restoran bersama Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong dekat dengan Yunho sshi?" Tanya Geun Suk

" Ya, mereka sangat dekat"

" Oh..." Geun Suk menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menatap datar punggung kedua namja itu

Sementara Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho sampai halte bus yang untungnya sangat dekat dengan restoran tempat mereka makan.

" Kau kembalilah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Tulis Yunho

" Ne... Hmm..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kakinya, dia ingin bicara pada Yunho " Bagaimana... Bagaimana menurutmu Yun?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena dia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jaejoong, bagaimana apanya?

Jaejoong perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah bingung Yunho dan dia mulai berbicara.

" Geun Suk dan keluarganya... Mereka... Sepertinya berusaha menjodohkanmu dengan Geun Suk"

" Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

" Karena kau... Temanku... Aku meminta pendapat temanku"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Apa Jaejoong lupa bahwa Yunho menyukainya dulu? Atau dia menyangka Yunho sudah melupakan rasa sukanya pada Jaejoong sehingga dengan nyamannya Jaejoong bertanya seperti itu?

Yunho akhirnya menuliskan pendapatnya pada kertas dan menyobeknya, dia memberikannya pada Jaejoong saat bus yang dia naiki datang dan dia langsung masuk ke dalam bus itu.

Jaejoong membuka lipatan kertas yang Yunho berikan, dia menatap penuh kecewa pada kertas itu dan berjalan kembali ke restoran.

" Kalian pantas bersama, kalian cocok"

Bukan itu yang diinginkan Jaejoong, dia ingin jawaban lain Yunho yang membuat dirinya diinginkan. Salahkah dia masih berharap Yunho menyukainya? Apakah Yunho suda melupakan perasaannya?

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa, apa yang dia harapkan eoh? Ini semua salah dia juga karena dulu menolak Yunho dan sekarang berharap Yunho masih menyukainya?

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan lunglai kedalam panti, dia mendapati Junsu berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Yunho menatap Junsu lama sebelum dia memeluk namja itu erat tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun yang menatap kaget peristiwa itu.

" Hyu-hyung?"

Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu, memejamkan matanya dan berharap luka hari ini bisa tertutup dengan memeluk sang adik tapi tidak bisa... Kepalanya sangat pusing hari ini dan yang dia ingat Junsu, Yoochun serta suster Tae Hee berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yunho belum datang? Sudah hampir bel" Gumam Jaejoong melihat kursi disebelahnya kosong

" Kau kirim pesan saja" Ucap Kris yang mendengar gumaman Jaejoong

" Belum dibalas"

Tak lama bel berbunyi dan guru Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelas namun tak lama pintu kelasnya terbuka, menampilkan Yoochun yang membungkuk sopan dan menyampaikan bahwa Yunho tidak masuk karena sakit.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, Yunho sakit? Tadi malam dia melihat Yunho baik - baik saja kecuali...

" Akkkkhhh! Pabbo Jaejoong! Tadi malam wajah Yunho kan pucat! Aku tidak bertanya tentang keadaannya malah bertanya tentang Geun Suk!"

Degh!

Ngomong - ngomong tentang Geun Suk, benar firasatnya yang mengatakan keluarga Geun Suk akan menjodohkannya dengan Geun Suk. Dan Jaejoong tentu saja tidak suka hal itu karena hatinya masih memilih orang lain tapi keluarga Geun Suk seakan memaksa begitu juga dengan Geun Suk.

Tapi,

Jaejoong tetap memberikan jawaban tidak dan mereka akhirnya mengerti tapi tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya nanti.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat Jaejoong pergi ke kelas Yoochun untuk bertanya tentang Yunho tapi namja itu mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan di kantin. Akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yoochun memakan makan siang mereka di kantin, disana mereka bertemu dengan Kris dan Jiyong.

" Yunho... Tidak membalas pesanku, dia sakit apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kelelahan, dia terlalu berlebihan pada tubuhnya beberapa bulan ini"

" Mwo?"

" Kemarin dia pulang dengan wajah pucat dan memeluk Junsu tapi tak lama dia pingsan"

" Mwo?"

Jaejoong mencerna ucapan Yoochun, Yunho memang berwajah pucat kemarin dan dia tidak tahu kelanjutan dia sampai rumah bagaimana. Dan... Memeluk Junsu?

" Me-memeluk Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, entah kenapa dia masuk panti dan memeluk Junsu"

Yoochun bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong saat ini. Begitu juga Kris dan Jiyong yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

" Kenapa dia memeluk Junsu?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu, setelah pingsan aku langsung memanggil dokter dan dokter memutuskan untuk memasang infus pada Yunho. Dan sampai tadi pagi Junsu memberi kabar bahwa Yunho belum juga sadar"

" Apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

" Inginnya juga begitu tapi dulu Yunho mengatakan dia tidak ingin lagi ke rumah sakit sejak Changmin... Yah... Dia tidak ingin kesan lagi"

" Tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho

" Tenang saja, dokter yang menangani Yunho adalah dokter keluargaku. Aku pastikan Yunho mendapatkan yang terbaik, seharusnya dokter sudah ada di panti untuk memastikan keadaan Yunho"

" Oh... Aku ingin menjenguk Yunho nanti"

" Ne, aku juga akan ke sana. Tapi Jaejoong ah... Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

Jaejoong terdiam, dalam otaknya kejadian semalam terulang. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa saja menyebabkan Yunho sakit hanya saja dia tidak menemukan apapun.

" Kemarin dia memang pucat tapi tidak ada apa - apa" Ucap Jaejoong

" Arasseo, aku akan menelepon Junsu untuk memastikan keadaan Yunho"

" Junsu tidak sekolah hari ini?"

" Dia memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah untuk merawat Yunho"

" Oh..."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas celana yang dia kenakan. Rasa tidak rela menghampirinya kembali, dia memang seperti ini jika Junsu dan Yunho terlampau sangat dekat. Cemburu...

Sangat...

Tapi dia tidak boleh egois, dia pikir semua ini adalah yang terbaik bagi semua pihak. Menurutnya ya...

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu membuka matanya perlahan, rasa pusing sekelebat mendera kepalanya. Dia mencoba melihat sekeliling dan yang dia lihat adalah tiang infus. Matanya langsung gusar, dia tidak suka jika sudah meliat benda itu.

Mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang sudah terlewat satu tahun lalu dimana 'adik' tersayangnya tergeletak tidak berdaya di kamar rawat rumah sakit. Tapi syukurnya, dia melihat pintu yang sangat dia kenal. Ini adalah kamarnya.

Namja yang tidak lain adalah Yunho itu mencoba bangkit dan akhirnya dia berhasil duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia memegangi tiang infus dan berdiri, mencoba berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

Dia membawa tiang infus itu disampingnya dan kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Pekikan salah satu 'adiknya' membuat suster yang merawatnya itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan menghampirinya.

" Astaga! Kau kenapa bangun eoh? Sudah dari tadikah?"

Yunho menggeleng dengan lemah, suster Tae Hee akhirnya membawa Yunho duduk pada sof panjang yang ada diruang tengah. Beberapa suster yang lain menanyakan keadaannya sebelum akhirnya mereka membawa anak - anak panti menjauh dari Yunho karena Yunho masih terlihat butuh istirahat.

" Ada apa hum?" Tanya suster Tae Hee dengan nada lembutnya

Astaga...

Yunho ingin menangis melihat yeoja yang sudah lama merawatnya tanpa banyak mengeluh itu. Tanpa banyak kata Yunho berbaring pada pangkuan suster Tae Hee hingga membuat sang suster membulatkan matanya.

" Wae?" Tanyanya, Yunho tidak pernah bermanja seperti ini sebelumnya, kenapa? Apa dia... " Kau merindukan ibumu?"

Perlahan Yunho mengangguk dan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan karena cukup sulit membuat gerakan dengan jarum infus masih terpasang pada pergelangan tangannya.

" Aku merindukannya tapi... Saat melihat suster rindu itu berkurang karena suster sudah seperti eommaku. Maaf aku bersikap seperti ini hari ini"

" Apa yang kau katakan eoh?!" Suster Tae Hee menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca - kaca, bersyukur namja ini mau terbuka padanya " Kau itu seperti anakku Yun, kalau kau mau bermanja, tidak apa - apa"

" Terima kasih suster"

" Ya..."

" Dan apa aku boleh minta satu al lagi?"

" Apa?"

" Aku ingin..." Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap ragu sang suster

" Apa? Katakan saja?"

" Aku ingin suster... Mengelus kepalaku dan bernyanyi untukku"

Suster Tae Hee tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dengan senang hati dia melakukan apa yang Yunho inginkan. Mengelus puncak kepala Yunho dan bernyanyi untuknya, membiarkan namja itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

" Apa yang terjadi semalam hingga kau seperti ini Yun? Bukan hal buruk bukan?" Lirih suster Tae Hee

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong datang kepanti bersama Yoochun, Kris dan Jiyong dan Geun Suk yang tadi tiba - tiba saja ada di gerbang sekolahnya saat sekolah usai. Geun Suk hendak mengajak Jaejoong berjalan - jalan tadi hanya saja dia ingin menjenguk Yunho bersama kedua sahabatnya dan Yoochun akhirnya Geun Suk ikut bersama Jaejoong.

" Oh! Suster Tae Hee" Panggil Yoochun

" Sttt..."

Suster Tae Hee menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, meminta Yoochun untuk tidak berisik karena Yunho masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Yoochun menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang tidur pada pangkuan suster Tae Hee, ini kali pertamanya Yoochun melihat sang sahabat seperti ini. Mungkin ini adalah hal baik setelah beberapa bulan ini Yunho mengikuti sarannya, dia mulai membuka dirinya pada orang lain.

Dibelakang Yoochun, Jaejoong beserta kedua sahabatnya juga tidak kalah kaget melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi Jaejoong yang tahu bagaimana mandirinya Yunho dan namja itu tidak suka bermanja - manja.

" Ada apa? Kenapa Yunho...?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong terhenti saat suster Tae Hee memberikan senyuman lembutnya dan Jaejoong tahu ada yang sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yunho.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Selamat idul Adha bagi yang merayakan ya! Otte? Chap ini gmn?

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Kim Jae Qua (semoga saja oom bebek sadar di chap depan ne?hwaiting!), sitimulyani186 (wkwkwkwk oom bebek blm an tobat), eunchan (sip), ichimita1 (iya lepas kendali trus cup cup cup deh kkkkk), Park honggie (jangan kese sama oom bebek, tapi merek belom bersatu nih...), babyblue1824 (iya sekali - kali oom bebek dibikin antagonis, iya gpp panggil aja Cho kkkk), ayu. Min. 52 (salam kenal juga! Jangan nangis yaa), Yena Jung (emang dasarnya mesum mah susah hahaha), eL Ree (sabar aja, blm semua sifat Yunp keluar), elite minority. 1111 (yup, bener), Avanrio11 (belom an, masih chap depan),**

**Misschokyulate2 (oom bebek blm nyerah kayaknya?), GaemGyu92 (sabar ne? Dia cuma belom an tobat kkk), indahalbisry58 (Yunpa terus maju kok tapi masih ada hambatan...), Indy (blm an tobat dy), JonginDO (iyoo~~), leemomo. Can520 (jadi ga bisa bully oom bebek yaaa...), RinHyunpark1992 (*hugback, nih cho update lagi, beuh... mau ditampar pake mulut bang mimin kkkk hwaiting!), danatebh (masih dirahasiakan hehehee), yunjae heart (disini blm an eonn... masih ada halangan soalnya... hwaiting!), bijin YJS (blm an tobat oom bebeknya),**

**Akiramia44 (apanya yang panjang? Punya Yunpa? #ups! Hwaiting!), 3kjj (iya... tapi blm an tobat dy), Jj (sip sip, pasti dilanjut kok), shim sia (maacih ya udah baca, masa sih ga masuk dichap kemaren? Maap ya!), alby. Chun (ckckckck, tapi masih blm an bersatu. Otte?), JLuna Yoolie99 (jiaaahh, ayo baca ulang! Oom bebek yang egois bakalan lanjut dichap depan dan Cho blm mau dia nyerah soal Yunpa kkkkk oom bebek kan emang hebat hahaaa), kimRyan2124 (iya tapi mereka blm an bersatu T,T),**

**Yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

**Maaf juga kalo ada salah penulisan kata atau malah ga ketulis disini T,T #bow**

**.**

Oom bebek belom tobat juga disini otte?

.

.

.

Nah... selanjutnya ff apa yang Cho update? Hmm... Ada yang kangen MinSu ga? Changmin x Junsu maksudnya... #smirk

Tetep kasih Cho semangat ya, soalnya baca ripiu kalian nge buat Cho semangat nulis? Hehehehehe...

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

**Rabu, 14 September 2016**


	11. Chapter 10 End

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka cuma millik Tuhan, dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK, Kris, GD, dll

Rate : **T**

Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Death Chara

Perhatian : alur suka - suka, membosankan, typos

Hati - hati ya bacanya, _"..." _tulisannya _italic _itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong lewat tulisan maupun tangannya yang gerak ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong datang kepanti bersama Yoochun, Kris dan Jiyong dan Geun Suk yang tadi tiba - tiba saja ada di gerbang sekolahnya saat sekolah usai. Geun Suk hendak mengajak Jaejoong berjalan - jalan tadi hanya saja dia ingin menjenguk Yunho bersama kedua sahabatnya dan Yoochun akhirnya Geun Suk ikut bersama Jaejoong.

" Oh! Suster Tae Hee" Panggil Yoochun

" Sttt..."

Suster Tae Hee menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, meminta Yoochun untuk tidak berisik karena Yunho masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Yoochun menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang tidur pada pangkuan suster Tae Hee, ini kali pertamanya Yoochun melihat sang sahabat seperti ini. Mungkin ini adalah hal baik setelah beberapa bulan ini Yunho mengikuti sarannya, dia mulai membuka dirinya pada orang lain.

Dibelakang Yoochun, Jaejoong beserta kedua sahabatnya juga tidak kalah kaget melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi Jaejoong yang tahu bagaimana mandirinya Yunho dan namja itu tidak suka bermanja - manja.

" Ada apa? Kenapa Yunho...?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong terhenti saat suster Tae Hee memberikan senyuman lembutnya dan Jaejoong tahu ada yang sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 10 END ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Yunho membuka matanya, orang yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah suster Tae Hee, tentu saja... Karena yeoja itu memangku kepala Yunho. Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya dibantu suster Tae Hee dan menyandarkan kepalanya disofa yang mereka duduki.

" Kau sudah bangun Yun?"

Suara itu membuat Yunho menoleh, dia mendapati Jaejoong duduk dihadapannya bersama seorang namja yang dia tahu bernama Geun Seuk. Yunho mengangguk saja menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, tidak lama Junsu dan Yoochun datang bergabung bersama mereka untuk sekedar berbincang sampai akhirnya hanya ada Jaejoong dan Yunho disana, sedangkan Geun Seuk sedang ke toilet.

" Yakin kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho mengangguk dan mengambil kertas yang ada dimeja serta sebuah pena dari sana.

" _Kau semakin dekat dengan Geun Seuk"_ Tulis Yunho

" Ne, dia temanku. Sahabat kecilku malah, tentu saja kami mudah untuk dekat kembali"

" _Oh... Selamat kalau begitu"_

Agak tidak rela juga Yunho mengucapkan hal itu tapi yah... Mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya kata – kata itu yang mampu dia berikan pada Jaejoong.

" _Aku akan beristirahat"_ Tulis Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena dia jarang bersama dengan Yunho akhir – akhir ini

" Ne" Lirih Jaejoong

Dia membantu Yunho untuk bangkit dan memegangi tiang infus Yunho. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju kamar Yunho. Setelah Yunho berbaring Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan sedih sedangkan Yunho sebenarnya... Ini hanya alasan agar namja itu tidak melihat lebih lama interaksi antara Jaejoong dan Geun Seuk.

**TOK TOK TOK  
**

Selang lima belas menit seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Yunho, Yunho meminta namja yang masuk itu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mendekat kearahnya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun, namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Yunho

" _Aku... Ingin pergi ke Gwangju"_

" Mwo? Kau gila?! Tempat itu hanya akan membuatmu trauma Yun!"

Yoochun tahu, Gwangju bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk Yunho. Tempat itu penuh kenangan menyakitkan bagi sahabatnya.

" _Aku ingin kesana, bantu aku meyakinkan suster Tae Hee"_

" Aku tidak bisa Yun"

" _Aku mohon"_

" Yun..."

" _Kau hanya perlu bilang ke suster Tae Hee bahwa kau juga akan ikut bersamaku. Tapi aku akan pergi kesana__ sendiri__"_

" Kau gila?! Tidak! Kalaupun kau pergi kesana aku akan ikut. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian disana"

" _Terima kasih Yoochun ah"_

" Arasseo, sekarang istirahat dan tunggu dokter melepas infusmu. Berapa lama kau berencana pergi?"

" _Tiga hari, besok jumat ini kita pergi"_

" Bolos?"

" _Ne"_

" Arasseo, aku akan bilang ke Shindong hyung untuk memundurkan jadwal pertemuanmu dengannya"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan kembali berterima kasih pada Yoochun. Butuh waktu lama agar suster Tae Hee mengizinkan Yunho untuk pergi, belum lagi Junsu yang merengek untuk ikut namun Yunho berhasil menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, Yunho belum masuk juga. Apa demamnya masih belum turun juga? Apa Yunho perlu dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk menerima pengobatan yang lebih baik? Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelepon Junsu saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

" Su, Yunho masih sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong

" E-eh..."

" Kenapa?"

" Itu..."

" Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

" Tidak, aku tidak..."

" Ceritalah Su"

" Yunho hyung pergi ke Gwangju" Suara Junsu terdengar pelan

" MWO? Kalian mengizinkannya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan kaget

" Kami sudah melarangnya tapi Yunho hyung dibantu Yoochun hyung saat meminta izin hingga akhirnya diiznkan oleh suster Tae Hee"

" Omona... Untuk apa mereka kesana?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu, mereka tidak memberitahu alasan pergi kesana"

" Arasseo... Terima kasih Su"

" Ne"

**PIK**

Jaejoong menutup sambungan telepon itu, rasa khawatir masih menyergap hatinya. Gwangju tempat Yunho lahir bukan? Jaejoong mencoba menelepon Yoochun namun ponsel namja itu tidak aktif dan ponsel Yunho pun begitu.

" Kenapa kalian ini?" Gumam Jaejoong

dan sudah pasti seharian disekolah dia tidak akan fokus pada pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi ini rumahmu dulu?"

Yoochun bertanya pada Yunho yang terdiam di depan sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat besar, rumah itu seperti habis karena terbakar. Yunho diam memperhatikan rumah yang ada didepannya, Yoochun yakin Yunho bukanlah namja sembarangan karena dilihat dari bekas rumahnya, rumah ini sangat besar dan pasti megah.

Yunho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, setelah meletakkan barang bawaan mereka dipenginapan Yunho mengajak Yoochun untuk berjalan dan Yunho ternyata membawa mereka menuju rumahnya. Yoochun benar – benar kagum pada ingatan Yunho yang bisa mengingat letak rumahnya padahal dia meninggalkan rumah ini sudah lama.

Tidak mau mengganggu Yunho, Yoochun hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya dari belakang. Mungkin Yunho tengah bernostalgia dengan rumah yang memiliki banyak kenangan untuknya itu. Yunho sendiri hanya menatap kosongbangunan yang sudah hancur didepannya, dia masih bisa membayangkan rumah itu saat berdiri tegap.

Dalam ingatannya sang appa sering sekali mengejarnya saat bermain ataupun karena tidak mau makan. Sedangkan eommanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sesekali tertawa karena perbuatannya.

_' Eomma... Appa... Aku kembali. Aku benar – benar merindukan kalian'_

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dia masih bisa mengingat suara lembut eommanya saat menyanyikan lagu lullaby untuknya juga suara rengekkan appanya saat sang eomma lebih peduli padanya. Yunho membuka matanya, dia tersenyum dan hendak berjalan namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah buket bunga tulip.

Yunho memperhatikan bunga itu, bunga yang masih segar seakan ada orang yang sengaja menaruhnya disana. Yunho hanya menatap buket bunga itu dari jauh. Mengira – ngira siapa yang meletakkan buket bunga itu disana. Semoga saja bukan... Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harap perkiraannya salah.

" Kenapa Yun?" Tanya Yoochun saat melihat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, Yunho menoleh

" _Tidak apa – apa"_

" Sudah sore dan kita belum makan siang, ayo kita makan dulu"

" _Ne"_

" Kau tahu tempat makan yang enak disini?"

Ah~

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun dia meninggalkan rumah ini masih sangat kecil dia masih ingat sebuah kedai yang sering didatanginya juga keluarganya.

Jadi Yunho membawa Yoochun kelaur dari perumahan itu dan dia mengingat – ingat kedai yang dulu sering didatanginya itu.

" Kau lupa eoh?" Goda Yoochun dan Yunho hanya mengangguk " Pelan – pelan saja, kau sudah lama tidak kemari"

" _Aku tahu"_

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit berjalan mereka menemukan sebuah kedai yang sepertinya sudah direnovasi. Kedai tteokbokki dan ramen. Mereka masuk kedalam dan memesan dua mangkuk ramen serta tteokbokki.

Yunho memperhatikan keadaan dalam kedai, berubah. Mungkin pemiliknya juga sudah bukan ahjumma yang dulu. Mungkin sudah diturunkan ke anaknya.

" Silahkan dinikmati"

Asap mengepul keluar dari dari dalam mangkuk berisikan ramen yang ada dihadapan Yunho dan Yoochun, Yunho mengangguk sopan pada pegawai yang membawakan makanannya itu.

" Enak Yun" Ucap Yoochun setelah mencoba ramen itu

Yunho tersenyum, dia kemudian mencoba ramen yang ada didepannya. Rasanya dia bernostalgia dengan ramen di depannya. Yunho masih ingat dulu sang eomma meniupkan ramen agar tidak panas dan bisa dimakan olehnya dengan mudah. Appanya yang selalu diam – diam mencuri ramennya dan bibi penjual ramen yang sangat ramah padanya. Kenangan itu sungguh indah untuk Yunho, sangat indah.

" Jangan melamun, habiskan makananmu Yun"

Yunho mengangguk dan dengan segera menghabiskan makanan yang ada didepannya dengan lahap. Yoochun merasa dia melihat sisi lain dari Yunho yang sudah berteman lama dengannya sejak Junior High School.

Usai makan Yunho dan Yoochun beranjak keluar kedai namun Yunho langsung berjalan kearah seorang nenek yang jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" Halmoni tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Yoochun

Halmoni itu terdiam memandangi wajah Yunho dan Yunho cukup terkejut dengan halmoni yang ada dihadapannya.

" Minho?"

**DEGH**

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang tadi membantu halmoni itu kemudian berdiri disamping Yoochun yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Maaf anak muda sepertinya halmoni salah melihat, wajahmu mirip dengan orang yang halmoni kenal"

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dan meminta Yoochun untuk mengartikannya pada sang halmoni.

" Siapa dia? Maksudnya orang yang tadi halmoni sebutkan?" Tanya Yoochun

" Pelanggan tetap halmoni, halmoni yang memiliki kedai itu" Ucap sang halmoni menunjuk kedai dibelakang Yunho dan Yoochun

Yunho mengangguk, pantas saja halmoni ini terlihat familiar. Dia adalah ahjumma yang sering Yunho panggil saat makan di kedai ramen.

" Memang pelanggan halmoni sangat mirip dengan temanku?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ya, tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Dia dan keluarganya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu"

Yunho terdiam, halmoni itu sedang menceritakan keluarganya dan Yoochun tahu itu. Dia melirik Yunho yang ekspresinya berubah sendu.

" Entah kenapa saat halmoni melihatmu, halmoni seakan melihat Minho dan Taemin menjadi satu" Jelas sang halmoni pada Yunho dan Yunho segera menggerakkan tangannya

" Tapi dia bukan mereka halmoni" Ucap Yoochun

" Ya, tapi kau sungguh mirip. Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Tanya halmoni

" Dia kecelakaan dan kehilangan suaranya" Jawab Yoochun

" Aigo... Kalian sudah makan?"

" Kami makan di kedai halmoni tadi"

" Arasseo. Halmoni akan masuk sekarang. Terima kasih sudah membantu halmoni ne?"

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu juga Yoochun dan mereka kembali berjalan. Sedangkan sang halmoni menatap punggung kedua namja itu.

" Kenapa dua hari ini aku seakan melihat Minho disini eoh? Kemarin yeoja sekarang namja, aigo..." Gumam sang halmoni kemudian masuk kedalam kedai miliknya

Yunho berjalan kepenginapan bersama bersama Yoochun akhirnya, mereka kelelahan setelah berjalan – jalan disekitar pemukiman Gwangju. Setelah bertanya, Yunho besok ingin mendatangi sebuah taman yang dulu pernah dia datangi bersama keluarganya.

" Yun, tujuanmu kemari sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun

Yunho diam menatap Yoochun kemudian menghela nafasnya.

" _Aku hanya merindukan mereka Chun, setiap aku melihat Mr.. Kim dan Mrs. Kim aku selalu merasa merindukan kedua orangtuaku. Belum lagi saat aku melihat kebersamaan mereka bersama Jaejoong, rindu itu semakin membuatku sesak"_

" Kau kan bisa datang ke rumahku, kau sudah dianggap anak oleh orangtuaku dan Yoohwan menganggap kau kakaknya"

" _Iya aku tahu Chun, terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini"_

" Kau kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" _Sudah malam, ayo tidur"_

" Ck, mengalihkan pembicaraan"

Yunho tertawa tanpa suara kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan memunggungi Yoochun. Dia memejamkan matanya. Sudah dua hari ini dia memimpikan kedua orangtuanya, bermimpi keduanya memeluk erat Yunho dan mengelus rambutnya.

Dan saat terbangun dia merasakan kerinduan amat sangat terhadap kedua orangtuanya, jadi tidak salah dia datang kemari bukan? Lagipula, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan ahjusshi-nya... Iya kan?

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun mengagumi taman yang mereka datangi, Yunho bercerita pada Yoochun bahwa dirinya sering diajak kemari oleh kedua orangtuanya saat mereka merasa penat dan butuh liburan. Taman ini menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan keluarga Yunho dulu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, udara sore di taman sangat sejuk dan dia menyukainya. Yoochun hanya duduk dibangku taman tidak jauh dari Yunho, memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan senang. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mereka liburan seperti ini.

Ngomong – ngomong soal liburan...

Mereka sudah dua hari ini tidak mengaktifkan ponsel mereka, Yunho yang meminta. Dia ingin pikirannya hanya pada Gwangju, Yunho tidak ingin pikirannya tertuju pada Jaejoong dan mengingatkan bahwa ada sebuah keluarga yang sedang mencoba menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan anaknya.

Hah...

Memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho muak, tapi bagaimanapun... Jaejoong tidak mencintainya, suatu saat Yunho harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong akan menikah dengan orang lain. Apakah dia sanggup dengan semua itu?

Lalu apa yang dilakukannya hampir delapan bulan bersama Yoochun akan sia – sia? Tidak... Yunho tidak ingin itu terjadi tapi bagaimana jika semua itu eterjadi? Apa dirinya akan kuat menerima kenyataan?

" O-oppa..."

Suara lembut itu membuat Yunho membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping dimana seorang yeoja paruh baya memakai gaun simple berwarna putih berenda menatapnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Matanya bulat dan rambutnya sebahu. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat yeoja paruh memanggilnya oppa, dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

" Minho oppa..."

**DEGH**

**GREP**

Dengan cepat yeoja itu memeluk Yunho yang terpaku, diam. Sedangkan Yoochun langsung berlari kearah Yunho dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Yunho menahan menggunakan tangannya.

Yunho ingat...

Yunho mengingat sesuatu tentang yeoja ini...

Astaga, kenapa Yunho bisa melupakan wajah yang ada didepannya, yeoja itu dulu sering berkunjung bersama suami dulu. Yeoja ini adalah...

" Oppa... Hiks..."

Yunho menoleh kesamping dan menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Yoochun untuk mengartikan gerakan tangannya pada yeoja yang masih memeluknya itu.

" Maaf ahjumma, tapi temanku bukan Minho yang kau sebut itu"

Yeoja itu menjauhkan tubuhnya namun tetap memperhatikan Yunho, menelisik wajah yang sangat mirip dengan nama yang dia sebut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Dia oppaku, aku tidak percaya dia sudah meninggal. Aku kemari untuk mencarinya" Ucap yeoja itu

" Dia Yunho, Jung Yunho temanku"

" Yunho? Benarkah?"

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau sungguh mirip dengan oppaku, maaf... Kau masih muda... Sepertinya aku benar – benar salah orang. Bahkan namamu mirip dengan nama anak oppaku" Yeoja itu menghapus airmata keluar dari sudut matanya, dia terisak

Yunho yang tidak tega mengelus punggung yeoja itu dan malah makin membuatnya terisak. Hingga lima menit kemudian tangisnya mulai tidak terdengar dan dia menatap Yunho.

" Terima kasih"

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya, yeoja itu langsung melihat kearah Yoochun karena dia tahu hanya Yoochun yang bisa mengartikan gerakan tangan Yunho disini. Sedangkan Yoochun membulatkan matanya.

" Apa?" Tanya yeoja itu penasaran

" Te-temanku berkata tidak apa – apa ahjumma... Sooyoung ahjumma"

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya setelah Yoochun menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia langsung menatap kembali kearah Yunho yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

" Yoo No?"

Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap Yunho sampai akhirnya dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah anggukan dari namja yang ada didepannya.

" K-kau..."

**GREP**

Yeoja bernama Sooyoung itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia langsung memeluk Yunho dan mengelus punggung namja yang ada di depannya berkali – kali. Namun kemudian dia melepaskannya dengan cepat dan menangkup wajah Yunho.

" Kau Yoo No? Yoo No..."

Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Astaga... Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih... Aku tahu kau masih hidup, aku percaya itu. Astaga..." Kembali Sooyoung memeluk Yunho sejenak kemudian menatap Yunho " Tapi, kenapa dengan suaramu?"

Sooyoung menatap Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari salah satu namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi... Seperti itu kejadiannya?" Sooyoung menatap sedih pada anak dari kakaknya, mereka masih ada di taman namun duduk disebuah bangku taman yang panjang

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, Yoochun baru saja menceritakan masa lalunya pada yeoja yang merupakan adik dari appanya. Yeoja itu kembali meneteskan air mata saat mendengar kisah pilu kehidupan Yunho selama sepuluh tahun ini.

" Yunho bertanya, bagaimana ahjumma bisa yakin bahwa Yunho masih hidup?" Tanya Yoochun, Sooyoung menatap lembut Yunho dan tersenyum

" Walaupun orang – orang berkata kau sudah meninggal, tapi aku tidak pernah percaya. Jauh dilubuk hatiku aku yakin kau masih hidup, tapi aku tidak tahu kau mengganti namamu menjadi Jung Yunho"

Yunho menulis diselembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada sang ahjumma.

" _Aku memakai marga ahjusshi Jung karena aku menghargainya, aku berhutang banyak padanya yang sudah menyembunyikan aku dan suster Tae Hee memberikanku nama yang baru, dia berharap aku bisa memulai hidup baru tanpa bayang – bayang masa lalu"_

" Ahjumma senang mendengar ini, ini akan menjadi kabar baik untuk keluarga kita"

" _Ahjumma sendiri bagaimana selama ini?"_

" Aku mencarimu diam – diam karena suamiku tidak percaya kau masih hidup. Aku selalu datang satu tahun sekali ke rumah oppa dan menaruh karangan bunga untuknya"

" _Jadi bunga yang ada di halaman rumah... Ahjumma yang menaruh?"_

" Kau juga disana?"

" _Ya"_

" Astaga... Ya Yun, aku ke rumah oppa setelah pulang dari makam oppa dan eonni"

**DEGH**

Makam? Terhitung sejak malam mengerikan itu Yunho tidak pernah pergi ke makam orangtuanya.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak kesana?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Yunho bilang, dia tidak tahu dimana makam orangtuanya" Ucap Yoochun

" Mau kesana bersama ahjumma?"

.

.

.

.

Jadi disinilah mereka bertiga, berdiri didepan sepasang makam yang berdampingan, Yunho memejamkan matanya karena tidak mampu melihat kedua nisan itu. Sooyoung mengelus pelan punggung Yunho dan menenangkan Yunho.

" Sekarang ada ahjumma, kau tidak sendirian lagi Yun"

Ucapan itu begitu sederhana namun bisa menenangkan hati Yunho yang gundah, ya... Sekarang dia tidak sendirian, ada keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

" Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, Jiyeon eonni dan suaminya mengambil alih perusahaan appamu dan mereka menetap di Amerika. Tidak pernah pulang kemari, bahkan bertemu keluarganya saja tidak. Ahjumma masih tinggal di Jepang bersama suami dan kedua anak ahjumma"

Yunho ingat kakak perempuan dari appanya yang bernama Jiyeon, yeoja yang menikah dengan seorang namja yang penuh ambisi. Mereka adalah orang yang bertengkar hebat dengan kedua orangtuanya dua hari sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

" Mungkin ini sulit untukmu dan tidak masuk akal tapi... Maukah kau tinggal bersama ahjumma? Ahjumma akan menjagamu mulai sekarang, ahjumma ingin memberikan semua yang kau inginkan selama ini, membuat semua mimpimu menjadi nyata dan tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian lagi karena keluarga seharusnya selalu bersama"

Yunho terdiam menatap ahjummanya, tinggal bersama ahjummanya? Bukankah ini kabar yang bagus jika dia kembali pada keluarganya? Tapi bagaimana dengan panti? Bagaimana dengan suster Tae Hee, Junsu, Yoochun, adik – adik panti dan Jaejoong.

Eh?

Kenapa dia jadi membawa – bawa nama Jaejoong? Namja itu bahkan sudah tidak seperhatian seperti dulu, jadi jika Yunho pindah pun bukan masalah untuk Jaejoong bukan?

.

.

.

.

" Jaejoong ah... Minumlah dulu"

" E-eh? Terima kasih suster"

Jaejoong meminum teh yang ada di depannya, pikirannya sedang tidak ditempat walaupun sejak tadi suster Tae Hee mengajaknya mengobrol. Yunho memenuhi pikirannya selama tiga hari ini, sudah tiga hari Yunho dan Yoochun pergi tapi belum juga memberikan kabar.

Sedangkan disalah satu sudut ruangan, Junsu memperhatikan sikap Jaejoong. Namja itu sudah tiga hari menyempatkan diri untuk ke panti, alasannya untuk bermain bersama anak – anak panti. Tapi Junsu tahu bukan itu alasannya, Jaejoong menunggu Yunho.

Junsu sadar, perasaan Jaejoong yang selama ini ditahannya, perasaan untuk hyung yang juga dia sukai. Bolehkan dia bersikap egois? Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong benar – benar menyukai hyungnya tapi kenapa namja itu terlihat dekat dengan Geun Suk, namja yang dikenalkan padanya kemarin di panti?

" Junsu? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya suster Tae Hee

" Maaf suster" Lirih Junsu

" Kau mengkhawatirkan Yoochun?"

" Eh?"

" Kau selama ini dekat dengannya, suster kira kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

" Aku percaya mereka tengah melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan aku percaya mereka baik – baik saja karena mereka bisa saling menjaga suster, khawatir tetap ada tapi aku percaya pada mereka" Ucap Junsu dengan tenang

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Junsu, namja itu cukup tenang walaupun sudah tiga hari belum mendapatkan kabar dari Yoocbhun ataupun dari Yunho. Harusnya Jaejoong bisa meniru ketenangan Junsu, namja itu benar – benar tenang walaupun Jaejoong tahu Junsu tengah khawatir saat ini.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan namja yang itu, perasaan malah tidak karuan saat namja itu tidak ada disampingnya padahal mereka baru berpisah selama tiga hari. Dan dalam tiga hari ini dia menyadari sesuatu, cintanya tidak pernah luntur untuk Yunho, cintanya makin menjadi dan dia menyadarinya saat Yunho pergi tiga hari ini.

Bolehkah dia egois pada Junsu dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yunho dan tidak bisa melepaskan namja itu? Bolehkah? Bolehkah?

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

" Kami pulang"

Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah pintu, disana Yoochun dan Yunho berdiri berdampingan dengan senyum merekah pada wajah mereka. Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menahan rasa sesaknya segera menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Yunho hingga namja tampan itu kaget.

Junsu menahan tangannya didepan dada, rasa sakit itu ada dan nyata saat melihat Jaejoong memeluk Yunho apalagi tak lama Yunho membalas pelukan yang Jaejoong layangkan pada yang melihat Junsu terdiam menghampiri namja itu dan merangkul pundak Junsu.

" Ayo, kita ke kamarmu saja" Ucapnya lembut dan Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya

Untung keadaan panti sedang sepi karena anak – anak panti sedang tidur siang atau ada yang sedang mengikuti les diluar, hanya ada suster Tae Hee dan dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua namja itu. Akhirnya dia beranjak menuju kamar Junsu, dia akan mendengarkan cerita dari Yoochun saja.

Jaejoong merasakan sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah khawatirnya.

" Kau kemana saja eoh? Tidakkah kau tahu kami mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Yunho hanya memberikan senyumannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengambil buku catatannya di dalam saku dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

_" Aku tidak apa – apa"_

" Aku lega bisa melihatmu hari ini Yun"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, sempat kaget juga saat Jaejoong memeluknya saat dia baru masuk kedalam panti tapi dia senang Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggebu dari dalam dirinya, bolehkah dia berharap sedikit?

" Kenapa tidak memberikan kabar Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

_" Aku hanya pergi berlibur ke kampung halamanku Jae"_

" Tapi kau bisa kan memberikan kabar pada kami"

_" Maaf"_

Jaejoong meghela nafasnya, yang penting dia sudah melihat Yunho baik – baik saja. Akhirnya dia ikut makan malam di panti, moodnya sudah naik dan dia kembali ceria karena ada Yunho disampingnya. Sedangkan Yunho sesekali memperhatikan Jaejoong, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia ceritakan pada namja itu.

Junsu dan suster Tae Hee menatap Yunho dengan sendu, mereka sudah mendengar perjalanan mereka ke Gwangju dan bertemu dengan hal yang mengejutkan dan keputusan yang sudah Yunho ambil, mereka hanya belum bisa menerima keputusan Yunho.

Setelah makan malam bersama Jaejoong bermain dengan anak – anak panti dan disudut ruangan Yunho menatap Jaejoong, dia tidak mau mengalihkan matanya, dia menatap Jaejoong seakan dia tidak akan bertemu dengan namja itu lagi besok sampai suster Tae Hee menyentuh pundak Yunho.

Suster Tae Hee meminta Yunho untuk menemui Junsu yang ada di halaman belakang karena namja itu sedang bersedih, Yunho akhirnya pergi kearah halaman belakang, menemui Junsu dan sebelumnya dia melihat kearah Jaejoong kembali dan melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Yunho melihat Junsu tenga berdiri memejamkan matanya, namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengembangkan senyumnya sebelum menepuk pundak Junsu dengan pelan. Junsu menoleh dan melihat Yunho tengah tersenyum padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa tersenyum, tidak... Keputusan hyungnya saat mendadak dan dia tidak mau ini terjadi.

" Hyung... Andwe..." Lirih Junsu

_" Sepertinya kau sudah mendengarnya dari Yoochun ne? Maafkan aku Junsu"_

" Hyung andwe..." Airmata Junsu mulai mengalir " Aku mencintaimu hyung... Sangat... Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks"

_" Junsu maaf aku hanya menganggapmu adikku selama ini dan itu tidak pernah berubah"_

" Hyung... Aku tahu... Aku tahu aku egois tapi kali ini bukan hanya aku saja yang sedih jika kau tetap pada keputusanmu, suster Tae Hee, penghuni panti juga... Juga... Jaejoong hyung akan sedih"

_" Su, dia hanya menganggapku teman"_

" Tidak hyung, dia mencintaimu. Aku yang egois memisahkan kalian, aku mohon jangan seperti ini hyung"

_" Maafkan aku Su, keputusanku sudah bulat"_

" Andwe.. Maafkan aku hyung, maaf"

Yunho menarik Junsu kedalam dekapannya, membiarkan namja itu menangis sesenggukkan pada dekapannya, membiarkan Junsu melampiaskan semua rasa kesal, marah, kecewa atau apapun itu padanya.

Dari sebuah jendela seseorang melihat pemandangan itu, dia meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Apalagi melihat Junsu menangis dalam pelukan Yunho membuat namja itu yakin sesuatu tengah terjadi tapi dia tidak tahu, Yunho berdiri membelakanginya sehingga dia tidak tahu gerakan tangan Yunho tapi itu pasti sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagi Junsu.

Jaejoong, namja itu melihat bagaimana cara Yunho mendekap erat Junsu yang tengah menangis sesenggukkan, dia melihat bagaimana Yunho menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat.

" Ada apa Yun? Kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masuk kearea sekolahnya dengan lingkar hitam dimatanya, dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian semalam. Yunho selalu ada dipikirannya dan semalam adalah puncak dimana pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Yunho hingga dia tidak bisa tidur.

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya dan menyapa semua yang ada, begitu juga dengan kedua sahabatnya, dia mengira Yunho tidak masuk hari ini tapi menjelang bel berbunyi namja itu masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk ditempatnya.

" Tumben terlambat Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

_" Ada urusan tadi"_ Jawab Yunho singkat pada kertas yang dia berikan pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong tidak membalas Yunho, dia diam dan akhirnya memfokuskan dirinya pada sang guru yang baru masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Saat jam istirahat berakhir Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sesuatu dari sana, kemudian dia berjalan keluar kelas. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Yunho bahkan tidak menatapnya hari ini.

Akhirnya Jaejoong pergi ke kantin bersama dua sahabatnya dan dalam perjalanan dia menoleh kearah jendela karena dia melihat Yunho dan Yoochun tengah berjalan bersama seorang yeoja yang dia tidak kenal. Sesekali yeoja itu tertawa dan menepuk pundak Yunho.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jiyoung

" Ani"

" Yunho dengan siapa?" Tanya Kris

" Tidak tahu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Ayo kita ke kantin, setidaknya dia sudah masuk sekolah dan kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi Jae"

" Ne"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai kearah kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya, tapi pikirannya masih tertuju pada Yunho dan yeoja yang tengah berbicara dengannya tadi. Tapi tidak lama dia makan di kantin Yunho dan Yoochun masuk ke kantin dan mendekat kearah meja Jaejoong untuk makan bersama.

" Tadi aku melihat kalian bicara dengan seorang yeoja" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya pada Yoochun dan meminta namja itu mengartikannya.

" Itu hanya kenalan kami" Jawab Yoochun

Jaejoong tahu mereka berbohong, Jaejoong tahu arti gerakan tangan Yunho. Dia sudah menguasai bahasa itu selama berbulan – bulan belajar bersama Junki serta buku yang dulu diberikan oleh Kris dan Jiyoung. _'Katakan saja pada Jaejoong bahwa dia adalah kenalan kita' _Itu arti gerakan tangan Yunho tadi.

_' Kenapa berbohong, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Yun' _Batin Jaejoong

.

.

.

Saat sekolah usai seperti biasa Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Yunho dan Yoochun di perpustakaan. Jaejoong selalu menikmati waktu belajar bersama dengan Yunho, dia menyukai bagaimana Yunho mengajarinya dengan sabar dan melihat senyum Yunho saat dia berhasil mengerjakan soal yang Yunho berikan.

Hari ini mereka tidak belajar bersama lama, hanya satu jam. Karena Yunho harus segera pergi ke perusahaan keluarga Kim, sudah tiga hari tidak masuk pasti pekerjaannya banyak menumpuk. Jaejoong memutuskan pergi bersama Yunho karena dia ingin bertemu dengan appanya tapi di gerbang mereka telah ditunggu oleh Geun Suk yang akan mengajak Jaejoong pergi.

" Aku antar kalian saja sekalian, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim ahjusshi juga" Ucap Geun Suk

" Kalau begitu biar Yunho bersamaku saja Jae. Hari ini aku bawa mobil" Ucap Yoochun

" Tumben kau bawa mobil?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya, kajja Yun"

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia pun pergi bersama Yoochun. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap punggung Yunho dengan kecewa.

.

.

.

Usai memberikan salam pada Mr. Kim, Geun Suk meminta izin untuk membawa Jaejoong pergi jalan – jalan bersamanya, Jaejoong tidak mau tapi Geun Suk memaksanya hingga akhirnya dia pergi bersama Geun Suk.

Yunho sedang mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Junki ketika Mr. Kim masuk kedalam ruangan mereka dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Lihat ini Yun"

Mr. Kim menaruh sebuah koran diatas meja dan Yunho melihat halaman depan koran itu, jantungnya berdebar keras melihat siapa yang ada di halaman utama koran itu.

" Dia akan kembali ke Korea Yun" Ucap Mr. Kim

"..."

" Dan pihak perusahaan mereka menghubungiku ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Kim"

Yunho hanya menatap datar Mr. Kim, tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Dengan perlahan dan tangannya sedikit bergetar Yunho mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

_" Ini adalah perusahaan Ahjusshi, ahjusshi berhak bekerja sama dengan siapapun tanpa terkecuali termasuk dengannya"_

" Tapi dia yang membuat keluargamu..."

Yunho segera menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Apa benar tidak apa – apa?"

_" Aku tidak apa – apa ahjusshi lagipula ada hal penting juga yang ingin aku sampaikan pada ahjusshi"_

Mr. Kim menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Yunho dengan penasaran apalagi saat Yunho memberikan selembar kertas dan dia membacanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Yunho yah..." Lirih Mr. Kim tapi Yunho hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman simpul pada Mr. Kim yang selama ini sudah sangat berbaik hati padanya

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Jaejoong masih memperhatikan sikap aneh yang Yunho berikan padanya, namja itu menghindarinya. Kenapa? Jaejoong juga tidak tahu kenapa namja itu menghindarinya dan itu sangat mengganggu dirinya.

" Hah..."

" Wae?"

Jaejoong menoleh, Jiyoung menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah susu kotak rasa strawberry. Saat ini mereka berada di belakang sekolah. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi kesini saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

" Gomawo"

Jiyoung duduk disamping Jaejoong dan mengangguk pelan.

" kenapa?"

" Aniya"

" Apa Yunho masih menghindarimu?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong memang tidak bisa menyimpan perasaannya sendirian, dia butuh Kris dan Jiyoung untuk berbagi. Dan mereka mendengarkan semua curahan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan beberapa nasehat dibelakang curhatan Jaejoong.

" Hampiri dia Jae dan katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada dia" Ucap Jiyoung

" Keunde Junsu?"

" Kau harus berterus terang padanya"

" Apa aku tidak egois?"

" Memang kau pikir dia tidak egois? Yunho menyukaimu begitu juga dengan kau..."

" Itu dulu Jiyoung ah, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak" Lirih Jaejoong

" Hey" Jiyoung merangkul pundak Jaejoong " Kenapa kau putus harapan begitu sih? Coba kau bicarakan dengan Junsu baik – baik, dia pasti mengerti"

" Aku harap begitu, jujur saja... Aku tidak bisa jika dia menghindariku seperti ini Jiyoung ah"

Jiyoung hanya mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Jaejoong, menguatkan sang sahabat agar tidak menyerah dan Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi rangkulan Jiyoung. Sementara itu tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat seorang namja tersenyum menatap Jaejoong dan Jiyoung, dia adalah Yunho.

Menatap namja yang tengah dirangkul itu dengan lekat seakan besok dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong.

_' Selamat tinggal Jaejoong ah...'_

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk bangun pagi dan dia bersiap pergi ke tempat Changmin. Setelah rapi dia sarapan dan meminta izin pada kedua oranngtuanya. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Changmin, Jaejoong membeli beberapa tangkai bunga anggrek dan carnation berwarna serupa, merah muda.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan senyum mengembang pada bibirnya, setelah berada di depan tempat penyimpanan abu Changmin, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat rangkaian bunga gladioul dan tulip putih.

" Siapa?"

Jaejoong tahu arti kedua bunga itu, tulip putih adalah permohonan maaf sedangkan gladioul...artinya bisa saja ketulusan dan pengharapan tapi juga perpisahan, meminta seseorang untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

" Dari siapa?"

Jaejoong menggumam sembari menyentuh bunga itu dengan tangannya yang bebas, pikirannya tetap terjutu pada siapa yang mengitimkan bunga itu untuk Changmin. Dia menerka – nerka siapa yang mengirimkan bunga itu.

" Tidak mungkin Yunho, kan?" Jaejoong menatap foto Changmin yang terpampang disana, wajahnya masih sangat imut dan gembul " Siapa yang meletakkannya Min? Hmm... Hari ini hyung akan berterus terang pada Junsu, hyung harap dia tidak akan marah saat hyung mengucapkannya. Hyung harap Junsu bisa mengerti dengan keegoisan hyung. Doakan hyung ya?"

Jaejoong menaruh bunga yang dia bawa, anggrek pink yang menandakan kasih sayangnya yang murni untuk Changmin serta carnation berwarna serupa yang artinya Jaejoong tidak akan melupakan Changmin.

" Kau adikku dan selamanya seperti itu.. Hyung akan kembali secepatnya, sampai nanti lagi Minnie ah" Lirihnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca

Berada ditempat Changmin lebih lama akan membuatnya emosional dan menangis sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Hari sudah sore ketika Jaejoong sampai dirumahnya dan melihat kedua orangtuanya mengobrol di taman belakang. Langkah riangnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar ucapan sang appa.

" Semoga Jaejoong bisa mengerti keputusan Yunho" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Apa tidak apa – apa?"

" Semoga saja"

" Jaejoongie pasti sangat sedih jika Yunho pergi tanpa pamit padanya"

**DEGH**

" Apa maksud appa?"

Kedua orang yang sedang mengobrol itu tersentak kaget, Mr. Jung langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap gugup anaknya yang menatap tajam dirinya.

" Apa maksud appa dengan Yunho pergi tanpa pamit padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan datar

" Jaejoongie dengar..."

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAKKK!**

Jaejoong memukul kemudinya dengan kencang, menatap tidak sabar lampu merah yang ada didepannya. Dia tidak mau terlambat, Yunho adalah cinta pertamanya dan dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Yunho walaupun harus membuat orang lain sakit hati. Dia ingin Yunho tahu bahwa dia mencintainya.

Yunho...

Namja itu akan pergi bersama bibinya, Jaejoong tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Yunho menghindarinya saja dia sudah merasa hampir gila. Lalu bagaimana jika Yunho pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak...

Sang appa tadi juga bercerita bahwa paman dari Yunho akan kembali ke Korea, awalbya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Memang kenapa kalau paman Yunho pulang ke Korea? Bukankah bagus jika Yunho bertemu dengan keluarganya? Tapi ternyata paman Yunho yang sudah melakukan hal mengerikan dulu saat Yunho kecil.

Yunho tidak masalah, tapi bibinya sangat ingin Yunho ikut dengannya, ingin bersama dengan Yunho karena keluarga memang harus bersama. Tapi Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dengan Yunho yang pergi tanpa pamit padanya.

Memangnya dia sangat tidak penting bagi Yunho sampai namja itu seperti itu? Apa perlu Jaejoong ingatkan bahwa namja itu dulu pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong?

**TIIINNN!**

suara klakson dari mobil yang ada dibelakang Jaejoong mengagetkannya, Jaejoong langsung bergegas dari lampu merah itu. Selang sepuluh menit kemudian dia sampai dan langsung meninggalkan mobilnya di halaman panti. Terlihat suster Tae Hee dan anak - anak panti ada diluar bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak Jaejoong kenal.

" Jaejoong..." Bahkan suara suster Tae Hee terdengar lirih

" Dimana Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dibelakang bersama Junsu dan Yoochun"

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke halaman belakang tidak memperdulikan seorang yeoja patuh baya yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

" Siapa dia?"

" Dia Kim Jaejoong, yang sudah banyak membantu panti serta cinta pertama Yunho"

Jawaban suster Tae Hee membuat si penanya membulatkan matanya dan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut pada suster Tae Hee dan suster Tae Hee memberikan senyumnya.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho tengah memeluk Junsu yang menangis tersedu - sedu, masih belum rela untuk kepergian Yunho.

" Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana Jung Yunho?" Suara Jaejoong sebenarnya agak bergetar tapi dia mencoba membuatnya menjadi datar

Yoochun langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sedangkan Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sembab dan terpancar rasa kecewa, sedih, kesal menjadi satu. Yunho sendiri menatap kaget pada Jaejoong yang ada di halaman belakang panti.

" Kenapa? Kaget aku ada disini? Kau kejam Yun" Ucap Jaejoong datar, dia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho

Yoochun yang mengerti keadaan menarik Junsu dengan pelan kearahnya membiarkan Yunho berhadapan langsung dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh menatap Junsu.

" Maafkan aku Suie" Lirihnya dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepala, sudah menerima dengan pasrah masalah percintaannya

Jaejoong kemudian kembali menatap Yunho dan membuka mulutnya.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini Yun? Kau bahkan tidak berniat memberitahuku tentang kepergianmu. Kau tahu kau sangat egois"

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya, dia tahu Jaejoong tidak akan mengerti apa arti dari gerakan tangannya. Dia melirik Yoochun, meminta namja itu untuk diam.

" Hyung..." Lirih Junsu

Jaejoong tersenyum miring setelah Yunho menyelesaikan gerakan tangannya. Melihat Yunho yang tersenyum, dia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan mulutnya mengartikan gerakan tangannya.

" Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti arti gerakanmu Yun? Aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan"

Jaejoong tahu apa yang arti gerakan tangan namja itu.

_' Aku pergi agar kau bisa bahagia dengan pilihanmu, jika aku tetap disini aku takut aku tidak sanggup melihatmu dengan namja lain. Aku tidak sanggup. Dan aku pergi agar aku bisa menjadi namja yang lebih baik lagi'_

Sementara Yunho membulatkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengerti bahasa isyarat? Baik Yoochun dan Junsu tidak pernah mengajarkannya.

" Aku mempelajari bahasamu sendiri Yun, aku mulai mengerti apa yang kau katakan tapi aku tidak mau memberitahumu" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menggerakkan tangannya

Yoochun merasa Jaejoong dan Yunho membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara jadi dia menarik pelan Junsu dari sana, merangkul pundak namja gembul itu, menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis. Entah menangis karena Yunho yang akan pergi atau menangis karena sakit hati harus merelakan cinta pertamanya.

_" Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"_

" Apa perlu aku jelaskan alasannya Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca - kaca

_" Kenapa? Tolong jangan mengasihaniku"_

" Apa kau bodoh eoh?!"

Jaejoong memukul - mukul dada Yunho dan meremas kaos bagian depan yang Yunho pakai.

" Tentu saja itu karena..." Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri " Aku" Dia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkan didadanya " Mencintai" kemudian dia menunjuk Yunho " Dirimu"

Yunho membulatkan matanya, dia tidak percaya semua ini karena Jaejoong dulu menolaknya. Jaejoong bahkan dekat dengan Geun Suk akhir - akhir ini. Yunho juga mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan dijodohkan dengan Geun Suk mengingat keluarga Geun Suk yang sepertinya agresif terhadap Jaejoong.

" Aku mencintaimu Yun... Hiks.. Katakan jika kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadapku"

Jaejoong menggenggam erat kaos bagian depan Yunho dan menangis disana.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku Yun, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku sama tersiksanya dulu karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu dulu. Aku mohon..."

Yunho tidak bergerak, mencerna semua yang tadi diucapkan oleh Jaejoong. Benarkah? Tapi...

" Kenapa diam Yun? Bilang kalau kau masih mencintaiku atau..." Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap sendu Yunho " Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Yun? Apa cintamu sudah tidak tersisa untukku?"

Jaejoong tidak sanggup menatap Yunho, dia membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menangis sesenggukkan membayangkan Yunho akan pergi. Pergi dari sisinya.

" Hiks... Jangan pergi Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong disela isakkannya

Jaejoong masih saja menangis, sedangkan Yunho menatap sendu punggung namja yang ada di depannya. Dia menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan, dia melihat suster Tae Hee dan ahjummanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho tahu maksud mereka tapi dia masih bergeming.

" Saranghae... Jeongmal..." Jaejoong berucap lirih masih dengan membelakangi Yunho

" A... Akh..."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, dia tadi seperti mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang, tidak mungkin... Kan? Perlahan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Yunho dengan matanya yang sembab membuat Yunho merasa sangat bersalah.

" Akh... Akhu..."

Jaejoong mematung, menatap mulut Yunho yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara serak namun Jaejoong merasa ingin mendengar lagi suara itu.

" Ju... Jugha..."

Jaejoong bisa melihat bagaimana Yunho berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi Yunho seakan tidak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya dan menatap mata Jaejoong dengan lekat.

" Men... Mencint.. Ai..."

Suara Yunho hilang diakhir katanya dimana dia mengucapkan _'Mu' _tapi Jaejoong bisa dengan mudah membaca gerak bibir Yunho. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang ada di depannya.

Dia bisa merasakan angin berhembus pelan, membuat Jaejoong berlari untuk memeluk namja yang ada di depannya dengan erat dan terus menggumamkan kata cinta pada namja bermata musang itu.

Yunho tahu dia tidak salah mengambil keputusan kali ini, ada perasaan lega setelah dia mengatakan kata - kata itu dengan susah payah. Dia membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan berkali - kali mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Berterima kasih karena usahanya selama ini tidak sia - sia.

.

.

.

**.**

**~ END ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iya end, ga salah baca kok! Hahahahahaha

**.**

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Joon park (tenang, udah end kok), blue safire (sabar ne?), Kezia98 (jadi kangen sama ketikan tangannya Cho doang? Cho na ga? T^T Cho juga ada di watty kok ^^ bisa cari disana hahahaha #promo maacih udah baca voice ne?), kaihun dsty (sabar ya, udah kelar kok), danatebh (blm an, mungkin ada special chap? Hehehe), YunjaeSalute (gemes sama oom bebek? Cubit aja tuh butt montoknya hahaha), jejukochery20 (gimana? Ga ada sweet – sweet nya kan chap ini? Hahaha), narayejea (iya nih, untung udah end?), eL Ree (udah di update yaaaa...)**

**bijin YJS (iya iya... maacih udah ninggalin jejak kaki disini hahaha), elite minority. 1111 (iya nih, oom bebek emang sukanya cari gara" apa lagi sama Yunpa n Jaemma kkk), Avanrio11 (sipoo~~), Park honggie (iya, udah end malah ^^), misschokyulate2 (asyik kan kena potong TBC #eaa~~ sip sip), GaemGyu92 (wkwkwkw, udah kok... mereka udah barengan tuh ^^), Guest (iyoo~~), d14napink (makasih banyak buat masukannya yaaa~~ Cho bakan kumpulin ide ini buat ff selanjutnya mungkin? Hehehehe ^^), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (yeee.. Cho juga mau kalo Yunpa dilempar ke tempat Cho. Kan lumayan ada tukang cuci #ups),**

**uknowme2309 (sip sip... maacih udah baca oke?), akiramia44 (udah buka suara noh, terus end kkkk #smirk), LittleOh (sip sip), shanzec (iya, untung mereka udah ga pake pikiran disini tapi hati #ciyeee sok bijak Cho kkkkk), alice (pihak ke 3 ga bakal bikin mereka pisah kok hahahaha), ruixi1 (iya, cho juga sedih ngetiknya), kimRyan2124 (iya nih, untung chap ini mereka udah bersatu hehehe),**

**.**

**buat yang udah follow, fav juga pada SiDer**

.

Maacih sekali lagi #bow

.

Maaf kalo ada yang salah ketik nama atau malah belom ketulis #bow

.

.

.

.

Nah... Mari kita bahas satu persatu...

Pertama makasih yang udah kasih saran buat bikin rainkanasi dari Changmin tapi itu ga bisa Cho lakuin di ff ini karena ga sesuai sama genre yang Cho usung. Tapi sarannya Cho udah tampung, kali aja ff berikutnya bisa pake yang kayak gitu #asekkkkk kayak udeh ada projek baru aje ngomong kaya gitu, belagu Cho! Kkkkkkk

Terus...

Iya... Pasti pada minta sekuel, ga usah di tagih karena Cho emang udah siapin sekuel tapi masih butuh waktu buat update karena belom selesai jadi ga usah baper juga hahahahaha...

Hmmm...

Ffn lagi sepi ya? Cho kangen bales" an ripiu kalian T^T #lebay + #baper

Dan yang terakhir dan paling penting...

Cho lagi ngalamin _blockwriter_. Gosh, beneran ganggu karena Cho jadi ga tau kemana arah cerita yang harus Cho tulis. Jadi untuk sementara, Cho istirahat dari nulis dan update cerita. Untuk sementara kok karena Cho mau selesaiin semua ff Cho yang masih TBC ^^. Tapi tapi tapi tapi Cho lagi selesaiin 1 epilog bwt ff Cho yang udah end! Tebak ndiri yaa!

Jadi, kalo ada yang kangen Cho, bisa ke IG, Twt atau pun ke watty, jangan cuma kangen sama tulisan Cho ne? Kangenin Cho juga #eaaaa~~~

.

.

Cukup...

See u next chap? Maybe?

Chhhuuuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

**.**

_' Terima kasih, aku sangat mencintaimu Jae... Sangat'_

.

.

_' Terima kasih sudah bertahan dan menjaga cintamu padaku Yun'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Kamis, 3 November 2016**


	12. Epilog

**Voice**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka cuma millik Tuhan, dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK, Kris, GD, dll

Rate : **M**

Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Death Chara

Perhatian : alur suka - suka, membosankan, typos

Hati - hati ya bacanya, _"..." _tulisannya italic itu berarti Yunpa yang lagi ngomong lewat tulisan maupun tangannya yang gerak ^^

.

.

Chap ini Cho berikan buat semua reader yang baca ff Voice dengan penuh kesabaran tiada tara sampai lumatan + karatan nunggu nih ff update kkkkk~ #smirk

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Epilog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bersenandung lirih disebuah lorong panjang, dia baru saja sampai dan duduk disana selama lima belas menit, menunggu seseorang. Dia melirik jam tangannya, pukul dua siang. Harusnya orang yang ditunggunya sudah selesai tapi mungkin ada sesuatu jadi dia lebih lama di dalam ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Namja itu kembali bersenandung sembari membuka ponselnya, membuka galeri dan bernostalgia dengan semua kenangan yang terjadi selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

" Yunie..." Panggilnya dengan suara lirih

Layar ponselnya sedang memperlihatkan foto seorang namja bermata musang yang tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera, dia biasa memanggil namja itu dengan Yunie. Panggilan yang dia ciptakan khusus sejak delapan bulan yang lalu. Aigo.. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

**Ceklek**

Namja yang tadi sedang duduk itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat sebuah pintu terbuka dan dia langsung berjalan kearah pintu itu. Dari dalam ruangan itu keluar dua orang namja berbeda usia.

" Annyeong Shindong hyung" Sapa Jaejoong dengan sopan

" Oh Jaejoong, kau menjemput Yunho?" Tanya Shindong

" Ya" Namja cantik itu tersenyum kemudian menatap namja bernama Yunho

" _Lama menunggu?"_ Yunho menggerakkan tangannya

" Tidak, aku juga baru sampai lima belas menit yang lalu" Jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya " Bagaimana kemajuan Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Shindong

" Sangat baik, jau lebih baik dibanding bulan lalu. Aku rasa dia harus terus berlatih tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan. Tenggorokannya bisa sensitif lagi"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan namja yang ada disamping Yunho, dia adalah seorang terapis yang dipercaya oleh Yoochun untuk menerapi Yunho hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

Ya, nyatanya Yunho sudah ikut terapi lama untuk bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan mengucapkan kata cinta pada Jaejoong dan untungnya berhasil. Yunho menceritakan semua pada Jaejoong tanpa ada yang ditutup – tutupi lagi.

" Kalau begitu kami pamit ya?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ya, jangan lupa jadwal terapimu tiga hari lagi Yun" Ucap Shindong

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kami pergi dulu"

" Aigo... Mau kencan eoh?"

**Blush**

Meski sudah sering digoda oleh Shindong tapi Jaejoong selalu merasa malu. ya... Sejak setahun yang lalu dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho mengatakan saling mencintai, mereka berpacaran. Eaa~~

Dan setelah berpamitan mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari area rumah sakit tempat Yunho terapi.

" Aku mau makan es krim dulu, oke?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka ada di dalam mobil

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobil milik Jaejoong menuju kedai es krim langganan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tenggorokkanmu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho yang sedang makan es krim strawberry kesukaannya mengangguk saja kemudian menggerakkan tangannya.

" _Aku baik – baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir"_

" Baguslah, aku pikir kau kenapa – napa karena sudah sebulan ini kau tidak mengeluarkan suaramu untukku" Suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih

Yunho tersenyum, jika diingat – ingat dia memang belum mengeluarkan suaranya untuk Jaejoong hampir sebulan ini. Padahal selama Jaejoong tahu Yunho ikut terapi, Yunho tidak pernah absen memperdengarkan suaranya yang masih serak itu paling tidak seminggu dua kali atau Jaejoong ikut kedalam ruangan terapi untuk melihat bagaimana kemajuan Yunho.

Tangan Yunho naik ke atas meja dan mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong, dia kemudian bertanya kenapa dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

" Aku rindu..."

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam sungai Han saat mengatakan hal yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Wajahnya merona hebat tapi dia memang ingin mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan!

Yunho melepaskan elusannya pada punggung tangan Jaejoong dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan lihai.

" _Suaraku serak dan kau rindu? Yang benar saja?"_

" Ish! Kau ini harus percaya bahwa suaramu itu benar – benar ughh... Sudahlah" Jaejoong jadi kesal sendiri

Sedangkan Yunho yang melihat Jaejoongnya merajuk hanya tersenyum, biar saja sang kekasih merajuk sementara ini.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan es krim, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di apartemen Yunho. Ya... Sejak setahun lalu bertemu dengan sang ahjumma, Sooyoung membelikan sebuah apartemen sederhana karena Yunho tidak ingin pindah dari Korea. Sebenarnya Jaejoong yang memaksa Yunho untuk tetap tinggal di Korea karena tidak mau berjauhan lagi dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong sendiri sekarang sudah ada ditingkat akhir sekolahnya, sedangkan Junsu dikelas awal sekolah menengah atas. Mereka satu sekolah sekarang.

" Mau makan malam apa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang langsung memasuki daerah dapur, dia membuka lemari pendingin dan memperhatikan semua bahan yang ada disana " Hmmm... Sup saja ya?" Lanjut Jaejoong kemudian menolehkan kepalanya

Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengangguk dan akhirnya Jaejoong memulai acara memasaknya. Yunho memperhatikan punggung sempit milik kekasihnya. Setahun ini banyak sudah yang berubah dari Jaejoong dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

Dimulai dari mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, sifat manja Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan sampai semua kecupan dan ciuman yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya.

Perlahan Yunho maju dan berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong, menelusupkan tangannya hingga memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Menghisap harum tubuh Jaejoong dengan kuat sembari memejamkan matanya adalah kegemaran baru untuk Yunho selama mereka berpacaran.

Dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati membiarkan sang kekasih melakukannya, dia suka kok dengan Yunho yang menempel padanya itu. Aigo...

" Sana mandi dulu"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan sebuah gerakan, sebuah gelengan lebih tepatnya. Yunho masih ingin memeluk erat Jaejoong.

" Oh ya Yun... Minggu depan kita sudah lulus dan kita akan menjadi mahasiswa, terdengar keren bukan?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Sedang manja eoh? Mandi Yun~~"

Sekali lagi Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tangannya meraih pisau yang dipegang Jaejoong dan menaruhnya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apa lagi Yunho sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar untuk Jaejoong, lihat saja sekarang wajahnya memerah.

" Ap-apa?" Tanya Jajeoong gugup

" Sa... Rang... Hae..."

Ucapan itu terdengar lirih namun bisa membuat detak jantung Jaejoong melompat – lompat senang dengan cepatnya. Astaga... Apa – apaan Yunho? Kenapa menyerangnya seperti ini?

**CUP**

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sembari tersenyum lebar sedangkan Jaejoong masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga dia merasa bibir Yunho menekan bibir bawahnya dan dia sadar Yunho tengah menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong larut dalam ciuman memabukkan yang Yunho berikan padanya. Dia mengikuti alur pelan Yunho dan sekarang tangannya sudah berada di tengkuk Yunho dan menahan kepala Yunho agar tidak menjauh darinya.

" Nado saranghae" Ucap Jaejoong setelah Yunho melepaskan ciumannya yang memabukkan itu

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa dia akan mandi, Jaejoong mengangguk saja karena dia harus melanjutkan acara masaknya bukan?

" Tapi... Ish, namja menyebalkan! Dia sudah bisa bicara sampai dua kalimat dan hanya memberikanku satu kata dalam sebulan ini? Namja menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam di dalam apartemen Yunho berlangsung dengan tenang. Jaejoong juga menikmati makan malamnya bersama dengan Yunho yang duduk didepannya. Dikepalanya terbayang sudah kenangan satu tahun yang lalu.

Usai menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jaejoong langsung membawa Yunho ke rumahnya. Memberitahu kedua orangtuanya dengan lantang bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Yunho dan meminta Yunho untuk terus bekerja pada appanya.

Reaksi kedua orangtua Jaejoong? Awalnya kaget namun setelahnya mereka memberikan restu saja karena Yunho adalah anak yang baik yang bisa menuntun Jaejoong dengan benar.

Lalu kembali ke panti karena Yunho harus mengenalkan Jaejoong pada ahjummanya yang diterima dengan baik. Sang ahjumma bahkan tertawa karena Jaejoong membawa Yunho begitu saja tanpa melihat keberadaannya saat itu.

Jaejoong jadi malu sendiri tapi dia kemudian mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Yunho. Sedangkan Junsu tersenyum sendu mendengarnya. Jaejoong yang melihat Junsu, mengajak namja itu bicara berdua dan Junsu akhirnya merelakan Yunho, meminta Jaejoong untuk menjaga hyungnya dengan baik dan mereka berpelukan serta menangis bersama.

.

.

.

.

" Besok... Aku ingin ke tempat Changmin"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Aku berjanji akan ke sana saat aku lulus Yun"

" _Aku ikut, aku juga ingin ke sana"_

" Oke"

Usai makan malam, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan disevuah sofa untuk menonto acara televisi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menarik. Tapi Jaejoong melakukannya karena dia ingin lebih lama ada disamping Yunho.

Sampai dia memeriksa jam tangannya, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih terfokus pada acara televisi.

" Yun, sudah malam. Aku pulang ya?"

Yunho menoleh, dia mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, namja itu memang terbiasa untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai mobilnya.

" Jangan tidur malam, besok aku jemput kau di tempat appa. Oke?" Ucap Jaejoong di depan pintu mobilnya

" _Ya"_

**CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sebelum berlari masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil berwarna merah itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian sang kekasih, setelahnya dia kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan riang kedalam perusahaan appanya, hari sudah sore dan dia datang untuk menjemput kekasihnya yang masih bekerja sambilan pada appanya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tidak lama setelah mengetuk pintu, Junki membuka pintu ruangannya dan Yunho. Dia mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk.

" Sudah selesai Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" _Sedikit lagi"_

" Oke"

Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang pada kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan Yunho, menatap sang kekasih yang sedang bekerja memberikannya semangat baru. Astaga... Kenapa dia jadi _alay _begini sih?

" Kau akan pergi dengan Yunho?" Tanya Junki

" Iya, mengunjungi Changmin" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oh... Begitu rupanya. Oh ya, selamat atas kelulusanmu ya"

" Upacara kelulusannya masih minggu depan, hyung ucapkan minggu depan saja" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ck, kau ini"

" Pastikan datang dan lihat saat Yunho menerima penghargaan dari sekolahku ya hyung"

" Iya, aku pasti datang"

" Hehehehe"

Yunho menutup buku yang ada di depannya dan mematikan _notebook_-nya. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Jaejoong yang tahu kekasihnya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Sebentar" _

Yunho membereskan semua data dan mejanya kemudian mereka pamit pada Junki, sebelum pergi Jaejoong pergi ke ruangan sang appa. Di sana ahjumma Yunho sedang berbicara dengan appa Jaejoong.

" Oh, annyeong Sooyoung ahjumma" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Annyeong, aku dengar kalian akan pergi hari ini?" Tanya Sooyoung

" Ya ahjumma, menemui Changmin"

Mr. Kim dan Sooyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka pun berpesan untuk hati – hati dan menitipkan salam untuk Changmin. Setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi dari ruangan Mr. Kim, Junki sang asisten masuk untuk menerima perintah dari sang atasan.

" Sebelumnya terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku sangat menghargai hal ini Mr. Kim" Ucap Sooyoung

" Kita sudah setahun ini kenal dan aku melakukannya karena merasa Yunho berhak untuk semua ini" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Aku harap dengan begini, semua hak Yunho akan kembali padanya. Aku ingin dia cepat – cepat muncul di publik dan merebut kembali perusahaan appanya" Lirih Sooyoung

" Aku pun begitu, Junki ah... Serahkan ini pada Mr. Choi, kita akan membuat sebuah rencana hari ini"

" Ya Tuan" Jawab Junki dengan patuh

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Minnieee aaahhh! Hyung datang" Ucap Jaejoong dengan riang

Mereka berdua sampai di tempat Changmin dan bertemu dengan Yoochun serta Junsu di dalam ruangan. Hubungan Jaejoong dan Junsu membaik karena Junsu tidak lagi memaksakan perasaannya pada Yunho, mereka bahkan menjadi sahabat dekat sekarang.

" Minnie ah, bagaimana disana? Merindukanku tidak? Baik – baiklah disana maka aku pun akan baik – baik disini. Minggu depan upaca kelulusan kami, kau senang kan? Apa lagi Yunho jadi peringkat satu lagi!"

Jaejoong terus berceloteh, dibelakangnya Yunho dan yang lain hanya menyimak apa yang Jaejoong katakan.

.

.

.

.

" Jjajangmyun-nya enak"

" Tambah saja jika kau ingin lagi Suie ah"

" Ne Jaejoong hyung"

Setelah berkunjung ke tempat Changmin, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk makan malam di kedai dekat sana. Menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol karena mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

" Lalu, kalian akan satu jurusan di universitas?" Tanya Junsu

" Ya, kami bertiga akan ada di satu jurusan" Jawab Jaejoong

Junsu mengangguk mengerti, ketiga hyungnya akan masuk perguruan tinggi yang artinya akan meninggalkannya sendirian di sekolah. Hal itu juga membuatnya sedih tapi Yoochun berjanji akan menjemputnya sesering mungkin.

Junsu melirik Jaejoong kemudian Yunho secara bergantian, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat membiarkan Yunho bersama Jaejoong. Dia merasa bersalah dulu memisahkan kedua namja yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

" Kenapa Su? Mau tambah?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sadar saat Junsu meliriknya

" A-aniya"

Usai makan, Junsu dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk pergi berdua. Alasannya karena tidak mau mengganggu Jaejoong dan Yunho berkencan, padahal Jaejoong rencananya akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama sang kekasih di apartemen Yunho. Huh...

.

.

.

.

.

" Selamat untuk Jung Yunho yang mendapatkan beasiswa selama masa kuliahnya!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang kepala sekolah, semua orang bertepuk tangan hingga aula itu terdengar ramai dan berisik. Jaejoong tersenyum, hari ini adalah upacara kelulusannya dan Yunho mendapatkan apa yang dia inginka. Beasiswa penuh untuk pendidikannya selama kuliah.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan ditemani oleh Yoochun. Dia memang selalu ditemani Yoochun untuk naik ke atas panggung karena biasanya Yunho 'mengucapkan' satu atau dua patah kata.

Jaejoong tentu sangat bangga pada sang kekasih yang sudah mendapatkan beasiswa impiannya itu, Jaejoong bisa melihat mata berkaca – kaca Sooyoung dan suster Tae Hee saat Yunho naik ke atas panggung. Eomma dan appanya juga tersenyum melihat Yunho di atas panggung itu.

Yunho menerima sebuah penghargaan dari sekolah, setelahnya dia berdiri dihadapan semua orang yang menatapnya. Yoochun memindahkan stand mic yang ada di depannya menuju kedepan Yunho. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tidak mungkinkan kalau Yunho...

" Ak-akhu"

Satu kata itu membuat para siswa terdiam dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak percaya, begitu juga para guru dan kepala sekolah. Mereka hanya tahu Yunho bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa bicara. Dan apa yang barusan mereka dengan? Suara serak itu membuat mereka terdiam.

" Menikmati..."

Yunho memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia tengah mencoba mengumpulkan semua suaranya agar bisa terdengar lantang. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka matanya kembali.

" Masa... Sekolahku..."

Dia menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan satu persatu, tapi semua orang dengan jelas mendengarnya.

" Terima... Kasih... Untuk... Semua yang... Sudah... Memberikanku kekuatan... Dan semangat... Selama... Aku... Bersekolah" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum

Oke, Jaejoong benci ini. Sekarang semua orang tahu betapa tampannya Yunho saat namja itu tersenyum dan Jaejoong amat sangat tidak suka.

" Yoochun ah... Suie... Sooyoung ahjumma... Suster... Tae Hee... Keluarga... Kim... Terima kasih... Untuk semua..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat dia tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil, bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri. Tapi masa Yunho tidak berterima kasih pada kekasihnya?

" Dan... Kim Jaejoong..."

Sontak Jaejoong merasa tegang, duh... Giliran namanya tidak dipanggil dia hampir saja cemberut tapi saat dipanggil malah tegang! Sedangkan semua siswa langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya, mereka memang tahu Yunho dan Jaejoong berteman dekat, hanya berteman dekat.

" Terima kasih... Untuk... Cintamu satu... Tahun ini... Ayo bersama... Selamanya..."

" WAAAAAA!"

"OMO!"

Pekikan itu menggema di dalam aula sekolah saat Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jadi, Jaejoong dan Yunho punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman?

" Aku" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri " Mencintai" Dia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada " Dirimu" Gerakan terakhir adalah Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong

" KYAAA!"

Ucapan Yunho diakhiri dengan teriakan yang menggema di dalam aula dan membuat upacara kelulusan itu menjadi ramai. Jaejoong sendiri menatap Yunho berkaca – kaca, satu tahun lalu, begitulah cara dia menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya sembari mengeluarkan suaranya. Astaga... Kenapa Yunho melakukannya dan membuatnya terharu seperti ini.

" Aigo..."

Mrs. Jung merangkul sang anak dan mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong yang akhirnya menangis karena bahagia. Bahagia yang sederhana, hanya karena ucapan cinta dari orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

.

" Hana, dul, set!"

**CEKREK**

" Sekali lagi!"

Junsu berteriak dengan riang, upacara sudah selesai dan mereka berfoto bersama. Saat ini ada Jaejoong dan keluarganya serta Yunho dan keluarga Sooyoung yang berfoto bersama.

" Nah, sekarang Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung saja berdua" Ucap Junsu

Yunho tersenyum dan Jaejoong mengangguk dengan wajah merona, dia masih merasa canggung sejak Yunho mengucapkan kata cintanya di atas podium tadi.

" Lebih dekat lagi" Ucap Junsu saat melihat kedua hyungnya itu tidak terlalu dekat

Yunho akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekat dan merangkul Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu tersentak dan menatap Yunho. Junsu tentu saja melewatkan kesempatan itu, dia langsung mengambil gambar tersebut dan tersenyum melihat hasilnya.

" Aigoo! Jae ah!"

" Huh? Jiyoung, Kris!"

Jaejoong berlari untuk menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu, memeluk bergantian dan menatap sendu keduanya. Kris akan melanjutkan kuliah di China sedangkan Jiyoung akan pergi Paris.

" Jangan menampakkan wajah sendumu itu, kami jadi tidak tega meninggalkanmu" Ucap Kris

" Kalau begitu jangan pergi"

" Aigoo..." Jiyoung melirik kearah belakag Jaejoong, dia mendapati Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka " Sudah ada yang menjagamu bukan? Kami senang kau menemukan orang yang tepat Jae" Lanjutnya

" Sudahlah, kau bisa mengantar kami besok bukan?" Ucap Kris

" Hum"

" Tolong jaga sahabat kami dengan baik ya" Ucap Kris pada Yunho dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

" Kami akan menemui orangtuamu dulu Jae, kami akan berpamitan" Ucap Jiyoung

" Hum"

" Jangan lupa undang kami saat kalian menikah" Goda Kris

" Y-yak!" Pekik Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah parah

Jiyoung dan Kris tertawa kemudian menghampiri orangtua Jaejoong sekalian berpamitan. Jaejoong masih menatap kedua sahabat yang sudah menemaninya selama ini, sedih rasanya ditinggalkan kedua orang itu tapi mereka juga harus menggapai mimpi mereka bukan?

**SRETT**

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia melihat jari – jarinya sudah terpaut rapi diantara jemari lentik milik Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian mendongak untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Yunho. Mereka... Akan terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Fash... Nghh... Yun ah! Ngghhhh!"

" Shhh..."

" Faster Yun... Faster!"

" Mmmhh"

" Yunho! Yun-Mhhhhhhh!"

Suara desahan dan erangan itu memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar Yunho. Malam ini, entah bagaimana mereka malah menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa busana.

Awalnya mereka merayakan kelulusan bersama Yoochun dan Junsu di apartemen Yunho lalu mereka berdua pulang dan saat Jaejoong membereskan ruangan Yunho datang langsung mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tentu saja Jaejoong membalas perlakuan Yunho tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin liar, Yunho bahkan berani mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya tanpa memutuskan ciumannya itu.

Mereka berakhir di atas tempat tidur dengan tangan yang sudah menggerayangi pasangannya masing – masing itu. Kemudian semua terjadi begitu saja.

Jaejoong menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho karena kelelahan, untuk Yunho dia akan memberikan segalanya. Dan dia sudah memberikan segalanya pada Yunho malam ini. Sedangkan Yunho, cukup kaget juga melakukan semua ini pada Jaejoong. Karena awalnya dia memang hanya ingin bermesraan pada Jaejoong seperti biasa.

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong perlahan, dia lelah. Tapi Jaejoong bisa menjadi obatnya dikala lelah melanda.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Ya" Jawab Yunho dengan suara seraknya

" Kau tahu? Saat aku mendengar detak jantungmu, aku seakan mendengar bahwa detak jantungmu berkata _'aku mencintaimu' _secara berulang kali"

Yunho yang mendengarnya menjadi gemas, dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali – kali.

" Saranghae..." lirih Yunho

" Nado saranghae, tetaplah bersamaku Yun"

" Hum"

Mereka pun saling berpandangan, terkekeh sebentar dan hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dari Yunho.

.

.

.

**\- SEPULUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

" Yun! Aigo... Maaf aku kesiangan! Sarapannya baru jadi"

Jaejoong kembali ke ruang tengah membawa sebuah piring berisikan nasi goreng, Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia menerima apa yang Jaejoong bawa dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

" Aku kembali ke dapur ya? Aduh... Aku harus membuat makan untuk-"

" Eommaaa~~~"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong menoleh, dia melihat seorang namja kecil nan montok turun perlahan dari lantai dua rumahnya sembari menggosok matanya pelan.

" Baby, mianhae~"

Jaejoong berjalan cepat kearah bocah gembul itu, ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa karena bagian belakangnya terasa amat sakit pagi ini. Setelah dekat, Jaejoong menggendong namja kecil itu dan mengecup pipinya berkali – kali.

" Pagi baby"

" Pagi eomma... Huh?" Mata namja kecil itu terbuka saat melihat seseorang duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang makan " APPAAA!"

Namja kecil itu memberontak, meminta sang eomma untuk menurunkannya. Jaejoong menurutinya dan segera saja bocah berusia empat tahun itu menghampiri namja yang dipanggil appa.

" Appa sudah pulang? Kapan? Kenapa eomma gak kasih tau?" Tanya sang namja kecil yang kini sudah dalam gendongan sang appa

" Appa... Pulang tadi malam. Dan Minnie sudah tidur jadi appa tidak mau mengganggu jagoan appa tidur"

" Ugh" Namja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian memeluk erat sang appa

" Min, ayo mandi" Ucap Jaejoong di depan sang anak yang ada digendongan appanya

" Mandi cama appa"

" Min~"

" Aniyaa~~ Appa"

" Dasar, kalau ada appa saja menempel. Awas kalau appa berangkat kerja, eomma tidak mau ditempeli Minnie kemana – mana" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ugh..." Sang anak menatap eommanya dengan mata tajam nan menggemaskan

" Jung Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Aku akan memandikannya, kau buatkan sarapan untuk Minnie saja" Yunho akhirnya berbicara

" Huh? Kau akan terlambat Yun"

" Hari ini aku meliburkan diri. Aku sudah janji dengan Minnie akan pergi bersama"

" Yaaaayyyy!"

" Hanya dengan Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Denganmu juga" Jawab Yunho dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya

" Arasseo, ya sudah. Minnie mandi dengan appa ya"

" Ne~~ Yuhuuu~~ Assyyiikk, dakdak jangan lupa dibawa ya appa, Min mau mandi cama dakdak"

" Ne"

Yunho, sang appa akhirnya menggedong sang anak yang bernama Changmin itu menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin sebelum ke kamar mandi Yunho harus mengambil dakdak agar Changmin tidak merengek karena dia memang suka mandi bersama bebek karet kecilnya itu.

" Aigoo..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak tersayangnya itu

Jaejoong tersenyum saat memotong wortel, Changmin... Anaknya yang terlahir sehat empat tahun yang lalu saat usianya dua puluh empat tahun. Dimana dia menikah dengan Yunho lima tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa semua terjadi begitu cepat, semua kehidupannya teracak – acak dan mereka hidup dengan baik sekarang.

Mulai dari Yunho yang saat itu berusia dua puluh tahun muncul di perusahaan Choi untuk mendapatkan hak warisnya, menerima kembali perusahaan appanya yang dulu dikuasai oleh ahjusshinya. Dan saat itu bisa dibilang perusahaan keluarganya hampir bangkrut karena ulah sang ahjusshi.

Tapi Yunho bekerja keras untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya dibantu oleh Mr. Jung hingga Yunho harus mati – matian berusaha bekerja sembari kuliah. Jaejoong ingin membantu tapi Yunho berkata bahwa Jaejoong hanya harus fokus pada studinya saja. Sedangkan masalah perusahaan diurus olehnya, Mr. Jung, Yoochun dan keluarga Sooyoung.

Jadi Jaejoong tidak benar – benar tahu bagaimana bisa perusahaan itu pindah kembali ke tangan Yunho dan Mr. Choi masuk penjara karena dinyatakan sebagai pembunuh keluarga Yunho. Benar – benar mengerikan.

Setelah semua terjadi, Yunho yang lulus dan sudah bisa menata hidupnya melamar Jaejoong dan tentu saja Jaejoong menerimanya. Dan tentang suara Yunho... Namja itu sudah lancar berbicara sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, hanya saja dia tetap irit berbicara dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong sih senang – senang saja karena suara Yunho itu **ekslusif **hanya untuk dirinya, orang lain tidak boleh mendengar suara seksi Yunho. Hanya dia yang boleh, hahahaha...

" Eommaaaa"

Jaejoong berbalik, dia menatap anaknya dengan berbinar. Anaknya benar – benar tampan!

" Aigoo... Anak eomma jjang!"

" Hehehehe, Min lapal" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan semua gigi susunya

" Arasseo, duduk bersama appa ne?"

" Hum!"

Jaejoong datang ke ruang makan membawa sebuah piring untuk Changmin, mengisinya dengan banyak makanan karena Changmin sangat suka makan.

" Jae" Panggil Yunho saat mereka mulai makan

" Hum?"

" Chunnie mengabariku tadi pagi"

" Apa?"

" Suie hamil"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong hampir saja tersedak karena kaget dengan berita yang diterimanya " Hamil? Lagi? Bahkan Jimin baru berusia dua tahun" Lanjut Jaejoong

" Hum"

" Chimchim eomma waeyo?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Jiminie akan punya adik Min ah"

" Ugh? Jinjja?"

" Ya"

" Min juga mau tapi gak di kasih – kasih" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Memang Minnie mau tidak dimanja lagi nanti kalau punya adik? Minnie mau kalau harus menjaga adik Minnie? Bukannya Minnie senang mengganggu tetangga sebelah eoh? Kyunie?"

" Eommaaa~~~" Rengek Changmin

" Ayo, habiskan makannya. Katanya mau pergi?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne appa"

Usai sarapan, Changmin dengan semangat menunggu eomma dan appanya di depan rumah sekalian mengganggu tetangga barunya. Kyuhyun.

**GREP**

Saat sedang mencuci piring Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat kemudian mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong.

" Memang kau tidak mau Minnie punya adik?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara rendahnya

" Hmm? Mau... Hanya saja belum saatnya Yun"

" Arasseo, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Changmin bukan?"

" Itu kau tahu, aku ingin memanjakannya Yun"

" Iya aku tahu, aku sudah sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu dan memiliki Changmin"

" Aku juga"

" Saranghae Boo..."

" Ish... Iya aku juga mencintaimu Yunho bear. Sudah, jangan gunakan suara rendahmu untuk mengatakan saranghae"

" Kenapa?"

" Kau tahu benar itu adalah kelemahan terbesarku Jung, aku tidak mau ke ronde berikutnya. Tadi malam kau sudah benar – benar liar Yun, tubuhku sakit semua"

" Hahahahaha, itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu"

" Gombal, sudah ayo berangkat. Aku sudah selesai"

" Arasseo"

" Jangan lupa, minggu ini jadwal kita mengunjungi suster Tae Hee"

" Ne"

Yunho tersenyum melihat sang istri, istrinya yang tidak pernah berubah. Istrinya yang sangat baik dan sempurna. Yunho berharap semua ini akan terus berlangsung lama, hingga mereka tua dan maut memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" YAK! JUNG CHANGMIN! KENAPA MEMBUAT KYUNIE MENANGIS EOH!"

" Min cuma poppo Kyunie aja kok"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Epilog End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~~ #lambaiJariCantik

Setelah update Friend, Cho update epilog untuk Voice, otte? Semoga ga kecewa ya?

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Cynthia (cup cup cup, jgn nangis yaaa), jejukocherys (#hug kkkk~), ismi mimi (haduuuhhh, jgn baper lagi yaa... Epilog datang! Hahaha), Jj (iyaaa), paradisaea Rubra (epilog datang...), park honggie (jgn kan nikah, udh pny anak malah! Hahaha), danactebh (sipooo, udh d update yaaaa), akiramia44 (hadeeuuuhh, loph u too, mian ya... tapi Cho udh punya bebeb Mimin #plakkk apa ini?! #abaikan kkkkk~ btw, maacih ya), 01a0101 (wkwkwkwk, iya makasih ya. Ripiunya bantu banget!), joon park (sipooo~),**

**uknowme2309 (gpp lebay dikit mah... eciiieeee.. nunggu gebetan nih yeee... kayak Cho dong, skrng mah udh ga manggil bang mimin, manggilnya bebeb mimin, naek tingkat hahahaha #abaikanSiJombloMesumIni), BijinYJS (pakai tidak yaaa... hahahaha... iya, cho udh update in ya), endahae21 (iya, epilog datang nih...), eL Ree (iya, yang pentin mah ada epilog),**

**Blybuy (iya, epilog mah ada kok), Albus Convallaria majalis (iyaaa kk bikin in... #eaaa... sejak kpn Cho punya adek? Kkkk~), Kezia98 (eeiii... Nangis ga ngapa kok, jgn baper yeee, iya cari aja di watty. Mention cho ntr Cho langsung dtg wkwkwkwk kalo bikin sekuel abcd ntr dikira iklan krim muka hohohoho~), alice (udah ketawan yaaa...), elite. Minority. 1111 (eaaa~ jd blushing karena cho? Aduhh maaf ya jangan cinta sama Cho, cho udah ada yang punya #bebebMimin kkkk~ lah, yunpa kan nama indo na yono, mirip dah... hiatusnya udh kook), **

**retvianputri12 (epilog datang...), kimRyan2124 (iyan cho jg ga tega mereka pisah), GaemGyu92 (pasti ada epilog lah... hahaha), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (kok sebut bang chanyeol dah? Hehehe klimaks #smirk), LittleOoh (iyooo), Avanrio11 (iyaa), Indy (iyaa), chocho (epilog pasti ada kok, yunpa mah cinta matinya sama jaemma sih... kkkk~), ruixi1 (iyooo),**

**.**

**Yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer**

**.**

**Maacih #bow**

**.**

Masih dalam rangka ultahnya bebebnya Cho, bang Mimin tersayang... Cho bakal update 1 ff lagi, coba tebakk... terus kalo kalian mau Tanya apapun, silahkan tulis di ripiu, kritik dan saran cho terima selama masih bisa membangun Cho menjadi lebih baik lagi dari ini yaaa...

Nanti cho balas di PM...

.

Kalo ada yang mau req ff juga boleh, bentuk one shot yav kasih idenya aja nanti Cho taro di ff baru judulnya one shot n drabble, Pairing na dbsk, bts aja yaa...

.

Oke, see u next ff?

Chuuuuu~ hug satu - satu reader

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 18 Februari 2017**


End file.
